<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Wild by Misskiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061076">Into the Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku'>Misskiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Goodness [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Camping, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Pining, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's part of the Champion's duty to scout the Wild Area before each new Challenger's Cup but Gloria doesn't like the idea of spending that long in the Wild Area by herself so she recruits a friend to help her. </p><p>And, of course, that friend is Bede. </p><p>This fic will explore their friendship, Gloria and Bede's past, and will lead to them overcoming conflicts together - conflicts in the Wild Area and between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Goodness [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloria sauntered into Ballonlea's Gym as if she owned the place, smiling to the Gym Trainers with a quick wave before walking over to Bede. He studied her curiously, taking a moment to quieten the thrum of his heart as she approached. He could feel the knowing eyes of the staff on him. His body prickled irritably and he swallowed a sharp bark at them to mind their own business as he greeted Gloria. </p>
<p>"So, what is it this time?" Bede asked, forcing himself to sound indifferent. The pittering of his heart was difficult to ignore, the way his heart, his blood, came alive in her presence. </p>
<p>She diffidently struggled to meet his eyes, the hesitation in her eyes making his stomach, his heart, flutter wildly. </p>
<p>"Do you have a moment?" she asked softly. "Can I… talk to you outside?" She finally looked at him, an uncertainty in her voice, in her warm brown eyes, making his breath catch in a tight, nervous hitch. His mind spun for a moment before he remembered to answer. </p>
<p>"Sure, I was about to take a break anyway." </p>
<p>A thrill of heat rushed up his neck and settled on his cheeks at the ambiguity in her words, Bede's mind launching to sudden conclusions that made his heart fluster. The timid way she nodded, looked away from him and led the way out of the Gym sent a tingle of heat through his veins. It was as if her nervous behaviour was contagious. Infecting him and making it difficult to breathe, to meet her eyes. </p>
<p>She was so nervous for some reason, meek and bashful, and the striking difference to her normal demeanor made it difficult for Bede not to jump to conclusions. He tried desperately not to focus on the soft blush on her cheeks as he followed her from the Gym. On the way she walked faster than normal, always keeping a few quick steps ahead. On the apprehension in her eyes when she glanced at him. </p>
<p>Bede's heart stuttered. His lungs felt strangely tight. The air was thicker than normal, a sticky blanket of air wrapped around him and making him feel warmer, stuffier than usual. He desperately wanted to wipe the sweat off his palms. Wanted to swallow the clammy feeling in his throat away. </p>
<p>Gloria stopped at the edge of the Glimwood Tangle, a fragile silence descending around them. She turned to face Bede, raising her eyes hesitantly to meet his. She gnawed absently, nervously, on her bottom lip. </p>
<p>Bede needed something, anything, to break the suffocating silence. "So… what did you want to speak to me about?" he asked. His voice came out strained and tense. Stiff and forced. </p>
<p>Her eyes shifted away. "Well, it's… a bit complicated, actually." </p>
<p>Every second that passed made Bede's heart pound harder, faster, louder in his chest. </p>
<p>"Try me." </p>
<p>She twirled her fingers together, fiddling as she spoke. "I… kinda need to ask you a favour…" </p>
<p>"And? You've asked me to do innumerable favours for you before." </p>
<p>What was different about this one that made her so nervous? The spinning cogs in Bede's mind whirled francticly to make sense of all of this. </p>
<p>Gloria pursed her lips. "It's a big favour."</p>
<p>"Exactly what kind of favour is it?" The nerves were finally settling, Bede raising a suspicious eyebrow at her. She wouldn't meet his eyes. </p>
<p>"So… you know how we're in between League Challenges…?" she began slowly, twiddling her fingers sheepishly, "and we're preparing for the next one at the moment…?" </p>
<p>Bede took a deep breath to clear the remaining nerves from his lungs. "What is it? Are you going to reach something resembling a point anytime soon?" </p>
<p>"I need your help, Bede!" Gloria huffed, scowling embarrassingly at him. "That's what! It's the Champion's job to go through the Wild Area between seasons and deal with any issues with wild Pokemon or the terrain and I... was going to ask if you would come with me…" The fire in her voice petered out, she dropped her gaze away. </p>
<p>"You… need my help?" A self-satisfied bubble of pride bloomed in his chest. His lips pulled up into a smug grin. "The Champion is asking for my help?" </p>
<p>"Yes!" Gloria pouted, a frustrated blush colouring her cheeks. "Please, don't tease me about this. You're the only one I could ask..." </p>
<p>Arceus, his heart swelled with warm pride. He fought to keep the giddy smile on his face from expanding. </p>
<p>"Well, if you say it like that, I suppose I could find it in me to help you." </p>
<p>"Really?" She blinked earnestly at him, her eyes wide and pleading. She leant forward on her toes, hands clasped in front of her chest. </p>
<p>Bede's breath caught and he turned his face away at how close she was, so suddenly, and cursed the rising heat on his cheeks. "Y-Yes, that's what I said. I'll help you." </p>
<p>Gloria sank back on her heels and pumped her fists happily. "Yes! Oh, thank you, Bede!" </p>
<p>Before he could register what was happening, Gloria embraced him in a quick hug. His mouth dropped open in a strangled gasp, his body freezing rigid and taught as her silky hair tickled the side of his face and neck. He breathed in a gasp of peach and vanilla. Her scent. It was gone as quickly as she'd hugged him, her warmth suddenly and desperately missed as Bede sagged as if his spine had melted. </p>
<p>"I was so worried you wouldn't agree and I'd have to spend a week in the Wild Area by myself," Gloria rambled, relieved and excited. </p>
<p>"Hold on - it's going to take a week?" Bede's heart dropped into his stomach. A cold wave of dread, of sinking trepidation, washed over him. </p>
<p>A full week. </p>
<p>In the Wild Area. </p>
<p>Alone with Gloria. </p>
<p>"Um… yes." Gloria smiled sheepishly at him. "That's why it's a rather big favour…" Her smile lessened fractionally, a bead of worry in her eyes. "Are you… still going to help me?" </p>
<p>Bede exhaled a deep sigh, wondering what, exactly, he had gotten himself into. "I said I'd help you, so I will. I'm not going to go back on my word."</p>
<p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Gloria cheered sweetly. "I won't forget this, ever!" </p>
<p>Her smile was too dazzling, too bright. Bede couldn't look at it without succumbing to a rush of heat. His cheeks burned under the effects of her smile. </p>
<p>"Well, before you get too excited, we need to figure out the details of this trip," Bede said, scrambling for something to focus his mind on, something to bring him down to earth as his heart threatened to soar away. "How long do you expect this to take? Have you planned out where you're going to start, at least?" </p>
<p>Gloria grinned proudly. "I have, actually! I asked Leon for some estimates based on his experience and it should take no more than a week; three or four days to deal with the Southern Wild Area, about the same for the North. We can stop in Motostoke in between." </p>
<p>Bede nodded slowly, surprised that she's actually thought ahead about this. She was usually more impulsive, more I'll-deal-with-that-when-I-get-to-it kind of thinking. </p>
<p>"I was planning to leave next Saturday. We could meet in the Meet-up Spot at around eight in the morning?" </p>
<p>"We'll meet at your place. I'll want to check all our gear before we head off. You have a track record for being a bit too optimistic at times." </p>
<p>Gloria rolled her eyes. "I've camped in the Wild Area before. I know what to expect." </p>
<p>"And yet you seem to think that you can route the whole Wild Area in a week." </p>
<p>Gloria sent him a challenged pout. "You don't think I can? Leon could do it, and I beat him!"</p>
<p>"In a battle, yes. But you seem to forget that Leon had been Champion for many years. For him, a week is fine. For you…?" he raised a pointed eyebrow. "Maybe a week and a half, minimum. Remember, Leon had his Charizard. From what I've gathered, you plan to hike the whole journey." </p>
<p>Gloria nodded slowly as the truth of Bede's words sank in. "Okay, we'll meet at my place, then. Oh! We can take the train from Wedgehurst! It'll be like we're starting our journey again!" </p>
<p>She gasped so excitedly that Bede couldn't bring himself to argue and remind her that taking a sky taxi would be quicker.</p>
<p>"I'll have to change up my team a little if we're going to deal with a range of Pokemon," Bede commented, his mind continuously thinking. "Might be worth it to catch any strong Pokemon we come across." </p>
<p>Gloria bit back an enthusiastic squeal, bouncing on her toes with a bright smile. "Oh, I'm so excited! I've already sent my tent in to get patched and I've stocked up on a ton of Ultra Balls."</p>
<p>"Potions and food too, I should hope." </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "That's next on my list."</p>
<p>"You have a list?" Bede said, sounding impressed with a teasing smirk. </p>
<p>"Of course! Although, I'd still like to drop into Motostoke after three or four days. We can deal with the rest of the Southern Wild Area after that before moving north." </p>
<p>Bede nodded as their plan slowly came into place. It actually seemed feasible. </p>
<p>"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>Bede raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you have to drag me all the way out here to do so?" </p>
<p>Her nervous demeanor and the way she'd ask to speak outside had given him a completely wrong impression on what she'd wanted to talk about. </p>
<p>Gloria looked away. "Well… I was a bit… embarrassed about it." </p>
<p>"Embarrassed to ask me for help?"</p>
<p>"Embarrassed that I had to ask for help at all. And, as much as I like everyone at your Gym, they can be a bit…" </p>
<p>"Nosy?" </p>
<p>"I was going to say curious." </p>
<p>"They eavesdrop, Gloria. That's nosy." </p>
<p>Her lips twitched into a smile. "I'm glad you agreed to come with me. Hop's busy studying and helping Sonia, and Marnie's got other commitments. I was afraid I'd have to do it all by myself." </p>
<p>"You've camped in the Wild Area by yourself before," Bede pointed out. "You traveled solo during the Cup too." </p>
<p>"I know," she sighed sheepishly. "But it's so much more fun to do it with someone else." </p>
<p>There were many things Bede could have said then. He could've chided her that it sounded like she just didn't want to be lonely, or reminded her that they weren't doing it for fun. But the smile on her face was too dazzling for Bede to risk dampening it with a callous remark. </p>
<p>"Anyway, I should head off," she said. "I'll text you if anything changes, but if it doesn't, then I'll see you on Saturday!" </p>
<p>Bede's breath caught unconsciously. "Y-Yeah. That sounds good." A reflexive heat had begun to pool on his cheeks as his body braced for what would happen next. </p>
<p>Gloria then raised up on her toes, hugging him briefly, too quickly, and stepped back. </p>
<p>"Wait-!" Bede snatched her wrist as she went to turn away. His heart lodged high in his throat as her eyes widened. As confusion, a question, filled her eyes. </p>
<p>"Bede?" </p>
<p>The gentle way she said his name made it impossibly difficult to speak. He swallowed painfully. </p>
<p>"Didn't you say, before, that hugs are usually reciprocated?" Bede said. He forced the words out, his brow furrowing slightly with the effort. "You can't just hug me like that without allowing me to… reciprocate."</p>
<p>Her lips parted slightly. "Oh. Sorry." </p>
<p>Bede stole his hand back, releasing her wrist. His skin tingled where they'd touched. </p>
<p>Gloria hugged her arms close to her body. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, that's all. I… tend to go a bit overboard with hugs sometimes." She laughed lightly then, but a trickle of pain filtered through her sheepishness. "I'm not good at reading people's reactions to my hugs, or at all, really." </p>
<p>"I wouldn't have let you hug me in the first place if I was uncomfortable about it," Bede said. </p>
<p>She pursed her lips into a faint smile, but it faded quickly. "I know, but… I've annoyed people in the past by being too huggy. All the other kids in Postwick avoided me because of it, because I'd get too excited and hug someone. Hop was the only one who'd hug me back." She shrugged absently. "I guess I just don't want to… lose another friend because of it." </p>
<p>"Sounds like you're better off without them," Bede huffed. </p>
<p>"Maybe." Another shrug. "Just… let me know if I start annoying you or anything, okay? I'm really not good at those kinds of things." </p>
<p>"You're not annoying." </p>
<p>She looked at him now, her heart open and vulnerable and rough with scars. Isolation and hurt that Bede recognised and ached in response. Wounds inflicted years ago, slow to heal, never fully fading. A memory etched into flesh. </p>
<p>"You're impulsive and excitable, overly affectionate at times and incredulously optimistic too, but not annoying." A swath of heat spread across Bede's cheeks as he spoke. As her eyes widened, as light returned to her face. "Even if you were, I wouldn't say that because that's you. I see nothing wrong with you being the way you are." </p>
<p>Silence fell for a tense, deafening moment before Gloria sucked in a deep gasp. </p>
<p>"Aw, Bede! That's so sweet!" she chimed, bouncing quickly on her toes, positively vibrating with glee. "I have to hug you now, okay?" </p>
<p>She bounced on the spot for another second before Bede realised she was waiting for his permission. He nodded stiffly, his breath held tight in his lungs, and she launched herself at him with a warm hug. She shifted up and down on her toes, nuzzling into him with a happy squeal. Her hug was calming and gentle, yet firm enough for Bede to feel her body heat bleed into him, solid and soft at the same time. He managed to scramble his brain for enough cognitive functions to reciprocate her embrace, gently wrapping his arms around her back. She quietened against him. Her movements stilled and she softened in his arms, steady and silent. He felt her sigh against him, a tranquil and listless breath of air sounding in his ear. </p>
<p>"Mm…" she hummed and Bede felt that vibration, that quiet sound, throughout his entire body. "Your hugs are nice." </p>
<p>Bede blinked in stupor. His face was alight with a fierce blush, his lungs struggling for air in a mix of elation and panic. "Wh-What?" </p>
<p>"I feel like I could fall asleep like this…" </p>
<p>"Well, don't! I'm not a bed!" </p>
<p>She laughed, pulling out of the hug with a breathless giggle. Her eyes sparkled with dazzling mirth. "Thanks, Bede. I needed a hug just like that. Now I feel rejuvenated! Time to go shopping for more supplies!"</p>
<p>"Just remember that you'll have to carry everything you take. Don't expect me to lug around any junk you bring." </p>
<p>Gloria breathed a puff of laughter. "I know! Oh, I'm so excited now! I'll see you on Saturday, Bede!" She skipped around him, turning to give him a wave before dashing off. </p>
<p>Bede shook his head to himself, a small, amused smile on his face. She was completely ridiculous. A whirlwind of hugs and laughter, a crackling storm of frightening strength beneath a sunshower of bright, dazzling smiles. Even now, after all this time, she managed to surprise him. </p>
<p>The week ahead would certainly be very interesting indeed. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The days leading up to the start of their trip passed impossibly slow. Bede had obtained everything he needed for the journey the day after Gloria had asked him; a new tent (he hadn't kept the one he'd used during the Cup), a durable and sturdy backpack, a sleeping bag rated for the lowest temperatures they'd expect to encounter, and enough packaged food and potions to last over a week. He'd had the foresight to pack a decent first-aid kit, knowing fully well what Gloria was like at times. They'd be lucky to reach Motostoke without an incident or two. </p>
<p>The consequence of being prepared so early meant that the last few days of waiting felt agonisingly slow. The only bearable aspect to it was Gloria's excited texts, becoming full of emojis and almost indecipherable as the week progressed. She sent pictures of her gear, her pink tent now with a solid patch over the hole on the roof, the ingredients she'd stocked up on for making curry. </p>
<p>The night before they were scheduled to leave, Gloria sent a picture of a mound of sandwiches, texting that she had their lunch sorted - for them and their Pokemon. Bede couldn't help but smile, amused at the satisfied grin on Gloria's face in the photo, a smudge of sauce on her cheek as she posed in front of the sandwiches. Her Cinderace eyed the food in the background hungrily. A light chuckle left Bede's lips at the sight. He sent her a quick text in reply, warning her not to let Cinderace eat it all before they'd even left. He then sent another, pointing out the streak of sauce on her cheek. Her string of embarrassed emojis and exclamation marks, a barrage of texts one after another, made Bede laugh to himself. He lay back on his bed, eyes closing as he smiled. His phone buzzed in his hand, more texts from Gloria explaining that she didn't normally end up with sauce on her face after cooking. A warm bubble of amusement burst in Bede's chest. Texting Gloria was free entertainment. </p>
<p>Bede rolled onto his side, texting Gloria back that he wasn't so sure if he should believe her excuse, with the way she always ended up with crumbs on her face after eating. Despite the late hour, the early start they had the next day, he found he had little desire to end their conversation. The hours passed like minutes, an endless chain of texts between them filling the time. Hers sprinkled with an array of emojis, of hearts and exclamation points, as energetic as the real thing. Bede kept his short and succinct, skipping any sense of grammar or punctuation for ease. He'd thought, once or twice, about sending an emoji in reply. Entertained the idea long enough for it to flutter his heart strangely, to think that he'd adapt part of her texting style into his. He'd decided against it, in the end. </p>
<p>Their conversation ended abruptly, Bede's text staring blankly at him without a reply, and he realised that she must have fallen asleep. It was almost midnight, and with their train tickets for eight in the morning, they had planned to meet earlier, at her place, at half-past seven. Bede stared at the ceiling above him, a distracting thrum of anticipation in his chest. A bundle of excited nerves humming, buzzing together between his ribs. A swirl of anxious energy pumped through his veins with every beat of his heart, deafening and dizzying. </p>
<p>He was too excited to sleep. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>At seven-thirty on the dot, Bede strode up to the front door of Gloria's house, dumping the heavy pack off his shoulders as he rang the doorbell. Budew cooed from the garden, soaking up the dawn. The air was cool and fresh, tinged with the scent of hay and flowers. From inside, Bede heard footsteps, a muffled voice. Wooloo and Dubwool called in the distance farms behind the house. </p>
<p>Bede straightened as the door opened, Gloria's mother welcoming him in with a bright, homely smile. He thanked her curtly, collecting his bag and entering with a bashful nod. His heart clenched tight in his chest, suddenly and frighteningly nervous in front of Gloria's mother. A Munchlax sat in the living room, barely paying Bede any notice save for a long, heavy yawn. In the entrance to the living room, Bede recognised the bag Gloria planned to take from pictures she'd sent him. </p>
<p>"She'll be out soon," Gloria's mother said. "I'd only gotten her out of bed a few moments ago." She laughed lightly. "Said she was up late last night packing." </p>
<p>And texting me, Bede thought as a trickle of heat curled on his cheeks. Gloria's mother didn't seem to mind the prospect of them camping together. Despite only meeting Bede a couple of times, she seemed to trust him. Liked him, even. He felt small, felt too exposed under her smile, almost wondering if she could hear the rapid pounding of his heart in his chest. Every movement he made, every word, every breath, was careful and forced into perfection. Afraid to stuff up, to fumble anything, in front of the mother of the woman he loved. </p>
<p>Arceus. He desperately hoped she couldn't see the blush forming on his cheeks. </p>
<p>"Bede! Sorry, I'm almost ready!" Gloria called, the door to her room swinging open. She stumbled out, hopping as she tried to stuff her foot in her shoe. She swept the lunch boxes off the counter, stealing a sandwich off a nearby plate in the process and holding it between her teeth, and unceremoniously shoved their lunches into her bag. In the process, she finally slipped her foot into her shoe with a tug on the heel. She stomped her heel on the floor once, then twice, then nodded satisfactorily. She drew her long hair up with practiced grace, tying it up into a neat ponytail. She stole the cap resting against her bag and placed it on her head, turning to Bede with a grin. His eyes drew to the pink Fairy Gym logo on her black cap. She still had it. </p>
<p>Of course she did. It was pink. </p>
<p>"There! Now I'm all ready to go!" Gloria beamed, taking the sandwich from between her teeth and nibbling on it. </p>
<p>Bede stared, torn between being impressed or concerned about that rushed performance of hers.</p>
<p>"Take care, you two!" Gloria's mother said. "You watch out for each other, now!" </p>
<p>"We will!" Gloria replied happily, scooping her bag off the floor as she munched on her sandwich. "We all good to go, or did you want to check my gear, still?" </p>
<p>"Unless you've decided to drastically change it since you sent me those pictures, it's fine." Bede nodded to Gloria's mother appreciatively. "We'll be off, then."</p>
<p>Gloria skipped around him, surprisingly nimble with the bulky bag on her shoulders. "Lets go, let's go!" She swung open the door, and Bede hurried after with long striders, saying a quick farewell to her mother. </p>
<p>"If you keep going like that, you'll be exhausted before we reach Wedgehurst," Bede chided. </p>
<p>Gloria rolled her eyes dramatically, spinning a wide circle as she walked to make sure Bede saw, but slowed to a normal pace. "It's called being excited. You should try it sometime." </p>
<p>"And here I thought it was about the journey, not the destination." </p>
<p>"Our journey starts in the Wild Area, and we're not there yet." </p>
<p>"It won't be much of a journey if you wear yourself out before we get there." </p>
<p>Gloria scoffed but settled into a gentle pace beside Bede, still smiling. The dirt path crunched beneath their feet, the sounds of happy Wooloo and Dubwool filling the air, as they walked the short distance between Postwick and Wedgehurst. Each step Gloria took had an excited bounce to it. Her ponytail swished back and forth like the tail of a trotting Mudbray and Bede bit back a smirk at that thought. </p>
<p>"It's nice to see you in that jacket again," Gloria commented, smiling at his large magenta coat. "Feels like it's been ages since I've seen you wear it." </p>
<p>Bede shrugged, ignoring how warm he felt under her gaze. "I didn't put that much thought into wearing it, if you must know. It just happens to be the thickest jacket I own, and the Wild Area has unpredictable weather." </p>
<p>"I know." She smiled at him, the corner of her eyes crinkling. "But I've always liked it." </p>
<p>A fuzzy bead of warmth lodged in Bede's chest. He had to force himself to remember that she was talking about his jacket, and not him. He absently hitched the collar higher. He studied her out of the corner of his eyes, taking in the way her skin seemed to shine in the morning light, the bright streaks of gold in her brown hair, the speckles of honey in her eyes. She wore less pink than usual, settling on darker, muted colours for their trip. Dark blue denim shorts frayed at her mid-thigh, a thick jacket keeping off the morning chill. She wore her usual black boots but had changed her backpack out for a larger, tattered brown one. </p>
<p>Her fringe blew gently in the breeze around her face, and Bede caught a glimmer of silver on her earlobe. </p>
<p>"You pierced your ears," he noted, almost freezing on the spot when he realised he'd said that aloud and not in his head. </p>
<p>Gloria dimpled, reaching up to twiddle the small silver loop. "I got them done a few weeks ago. I thought it'd make me look a bit more mature, now that I'm Champion." </p>
<p>The earrings sparkled in the light and Bede swallowed his comment that she looked plenty mature regardless, unwilling to let that sliver of honesty out just yet. Over the many months they'd known each other, Gloria had already matured. The light in her eyes was less innocent and naive, becoming more steadfast and determined. She walked with confident strides, shyed less around strangers. She spoke her mind with more confidence, trusted herself - and her Pokemon - in her battles and her life.</p>
<p>She'd grown her long brown hair out from the messy bob she'd had during their Challenge, letting it fall past her shoulders. The only part of her that hadn't changed at all was her height. Bede had been half a head taller than her when they'd first met and now he could easily rest his chin on top of her head if he wished. </p>
<p>She'd probably make the most adorable and amusing squawk if he did. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They chatted aimlessly on the way to Wedgehurst, the sun rising slowly, sitting at a low angle when they finally arrived at the station. The late autumn air was brisk and sharp, and Bede shoved his hands into his pockets. He eyed Gloria's bare legs incredulously, wondering how she wasn't feeling the cold. They sat on a bench just outside the station, basking in the sunlight as they waited for the train to arrive. Gloria stretched out lazily, slumping at an angle that couldn't be comfortable for her neck. Her feet tapped absently. </p>
<p>Bede opened his mouth to speak when two young women approached. Their eyes sparkled excitedly. </p>
<p>"Are you Gym Leader Bede?" one of them asked. She had thick, unruly hair tied into pigtails, giving him a wide, eager smile. </p>
<p>Bede straightened into a more respectable posture, wiping the disinterest from his face and managing a smile. "Yes, that's correct." </p>
<p>They both squealed in glee. The other girl, with dusty blonde hair chopped short, clung to her friend's sleeve. "Is it true that you give autographs now? Can you sign our League Cards?" She thrust out a copy of Bede's Rare League Card towards him, a black marker sitting on top. Her friend did the same. </p>
<p>Bede took the cards, and the marker, and gave them a refreshing smile. "Of course," he said, swallowing the bile rising up his throat at how sugary he sounded. He capped off the pen, neatly signing the two cards before handing them back. </p>
<p>"I can't believe we ran into you in Wedgehurst!" the pigtailed girl exclaimed. "We are so lucky!" </p>
<p>"I know!" the blonde echoed. "Oh, can I ask you a few questions? Is that alright?" </p>
<p>Bede managed to maintain his smile. "Sure. Go right ahead." </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Gloria shove her hat further down over her face. Her arms folded stiffly across her chest. </p>
<p>"I heard that you're going to take over Ballonlea's theatre as well! Is that true?" the blonde asked. "Are you going to perform too? Or just direct the plays?" </p>
<p>"Oh, yes! I've heard there's going to be a production of Romeo and Juliet - are you going to play Romeo? Who's going to star in it? Do you need any more actresses? We could totally play a part!" </p>
<p>Bede blanched slightly, recovering quickly from their onslaught of questions. "Ms Opal doesn't have any plans to retire from the theatre at the moment," he said calmly despite his growing irritation. </p>
<p>"Are you dating the Champion?" the pigtailed girl asked, making Bede's heart catch painfully in his throat. "Everyone says you've got a thing for her!" </p>
<p>"Is it true she rejected you? You confessed to her during the finals, right? Does that mean you're still single?" </p>
<p>Gloria scoffed harshly, silencing the rapid fire question from the two girls. They turned to face her, biting irritation twisting their smiles into scowls. Bede blinked in shock.</p>
<p>"What kind of questions are those?" she huffed, straightening so she sat upright again. The cap hung low on her head, casting a shadow over her eyes. "That's none of your business." </p>
<p>"No one asked you," the blonde spat. </p>
<p>"Ignore her," the other girl said. "Just look at her, wearing the Fairy Gym hat. What a total wannabe. Obsessed enough to think she'll get his attention by dressing in his merch, Arceus!" She laughed, her friend joining in to cackle at Gloria. </p>
<p>Something dark flashed in Gloria's eyes. A trepid tingle shot down Bede's spine. He knew that look all too well, knew what it meant. He stiffened where he sat, deciding that he wasn't going to get involved with this, not when Gloria had clearly decided to fight back. </p>
<p>Gloria's laughter silenced the two younger girls. She tossed a Pokeball in her hand, spinning it with each throw. "How about this - you two beat me in a battle, and I'll clear off. I win, you get the fuck out of here."</p>
<p>Bede stifled a choked gasp. He'd never heard Gloria swear like that before, never more than a whispered curse beneath her breath, and definitely not burning with acidic vitriol like that. </p>
<p>"As if," the blonde laughed. "We don't have to battle you." </p>
<p>"Two-on-one," Gloria said. "Both of you against my Cinderace. One Pokemon each." </p>
<p>The girls exchanged glances, overconfident grins building on their faces before they laughed. </p>
<p>"Oh, you're on!" the pigtailed girl said. They hadn't noticed the dangerous flash in Gloria's eyes. The cutting edge to her sharp smile. </p>
<p>A cold shiver trickled down Bede's spine. His heart skittered warmly in his chest, making him suddenly breathless. </p>
<p>Gloria drew off the bench smoothly, standing tall despite her meager height, and tossed her Pokeball. Cinderace appeared from the wash of light, bouncing on his toes. </p>
<p>"All right, Cinderace. Let's show them what we've got," Gloria said. She nodded to Cinderace pointedly, her Pokemon catching the hidden meaning to the blaze in her eyes with a quick trill in response. </p>
<p>Cinderace. She'd said Cinderace, not Fyrian. Deliberately chose not to use the nickname that would label her as the Champion. </p>
<p>Bede's blood thrummed in his veins. She was more cunning than he thought. </p>
<p>The two fans of Bede grinned at each other as they put a short distance between them and Gloria, readying their own Pokemon. They threw their Pokeballs out, sending out a Drednaw and a Pelipper. </p>
<p>Water types. Bede steeled himself, trying not to show interest in the battle, to reveal the anxious clenching of his heart despite knowing this was Gloria, that a type-advantage meant nothing against her. He clenched his hands into fists, still buried deep in his pockets. </p>
<p>There was a viperous edge to Gloria's smile, a menacing edge to her grin. An overwhelming confidence erupted in her eyes. Cinderace shifted his stance, paws digging into the dirt, his expression echoing his trainer's. </p>
<p>Neither opponent noticed, or cared, about the absence of fear in Gloria or Cinderace. It would be their downfall. </p>
<p>The two naive trainers saw Gloria's inaction as weakness and took the moment to strike. Drednaw flung hefty boulders at Cinderace, digging rocks from the earth with the solid horn on its head and launching them. The rocks shattered on impact with Cinderace arms braced in front of him. A spray of dust and earth clouded Cinderace. Pelipper spurted a torrent of water through the dust cloud. Another boulder launched. It shattered with a flash of heat and fire. The dust settled. The air cleared, and Cinderace stood tall. A fine layer of dirt caked his arms but he remained strong without a scratch. Unphased and unharmed. </p>
<p>"Now!" Gloria called. </p>
<p>Cinderace launched into the air. The trainers gasped, Drednaw struggling to follow the upward trajectory that Cinderace took with a single bound. Pelipper dove to the side with a cry. Drednaw's trainer called for him to dodge, but the slow moving Pokemon could only shuffle and scramble before Cinderace began to fall.</p>
<p>The impact rumbled through the ground. Earth sprayed into the air, Cinderace and Drednaw disappearing into the thick cloud. Pelipper cried in a panic, fluttering above the growing cloud with anxious beats of its wings. A ball of fire shot from the cloud. It slammed into Pelipper's left wing and the Flying type dropped from the sky. Cinderace leapt from the dust, swiping a blazing kick at Pelipper's side with a flurry of fire and feathers. </p>
<p>Cinderace landed cleanly on both feet. A second later, Pelipper crashed to the ground, its wing and belly charred and black with soot. The dust settled behind them, Drednaw collapsed in the dirt. A stiff silence fell. The wind carried the stench of soot and dirt, swirling Pelipper's lost feathers into the air. </p>
<p>Gloria angled her head with a haughty smile. She walked over to Cinderace, giving her Pokemon a nod of approval, before returning him. Her gaze snapped to the two gawking trainers. They flinched, quickly recalling their fainted and wounded Pokemon. Gloria stode past them, picking up her bag off the floor by the bench. She smiled at Bede. He stole the owlish look off his face. </p>
<p>"Let's go," she said sweetly, but the sharp edge to her smile remained. "Our train's here." </p>
<p>Bede collected his bag and followed her into the station, feeling the flabbergasted stares of the two trainers bore into his back.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Gloria remained silent as Bede took a seat opposite her, nestling his bag under the table between them. She looked out the window at the station wall. A cloudy glaze fell over her eyes, distant and impassive, and she rested her cheek in her hand, elbow propped on the table.</p>
<p>A strange mood had overtaken her, and Bede didn't know whether to try to soothe it or not. The fire in her eyes had completely doused, not a cinder remaining. His heart skipped uneasily, sinking heavily into his gut. </p>
<p>"Do you regret thrashing them so completely?" Bede asked. He sat back, trying to remain casual and unperturbed when Gloria slid her eyes over to him. "It might do them some good to taste defeat once in a while. Arceus knows they deserved it." </p>
<p>"I knew them." </p>
<p>Bede's heart slowed to a stop. She looked away. Memories he couldn't read, couldn't discern, flickered and shifted behind her eyes, fading too fast to detect the emotions they stirred. </p>
<p>"They didn't appear to recognise you," Bede noted. </p>
<p>The corner of Gloria's lips twisted sourly for a fraction of a second. "Of course they didn't. Why would they, when they spent our whole childhood teasing and bullying me, avoiding me and taunting me, as if they didn't spend every waking moment making my life miserable." </p>
<p>Her brow twitched, a scowl forming and fading quickly. "They probably don't even remember… I know they don't. Why else would they rock up to my house the other day asking for me, for us to 'catch up.'" Gloria punctuated that with a gesture of inverted commas with her fingers. "If I'd been home then, I would've given them a piece or two of my mind, that's for sure." </p>
<p>"I don't doubt that." Bede folded his arms loosely over his chest, trying to gauge Gloria's mood, trying to work out how best to proceed. She'd never really opened up much about her past, only in fractions and pieces over time. She'd gone through a lot more than Bede had realised. Ostracized and isolated, an experience he knew all too well.</p>
<p>"When we were kids it was always Leon-this, Leon-that. Now I guess they've moved on to you." </p>
<p>She stared blankly out the window as the train began to move. The brick wall became a blur of stone, the rumbling and clattering of the train filling the silence for a moment. </p>
<p>"Guess I'm only interesting to them now that I'm Champion. Finally worthy of their attention instead of insults." She huffed sharply, then sighed and stretched. "It felt good to thrash them like that, though. They didn't even know who I was. Oh, I should've told them at the end; can you imagine the look on their faces?" Her laughter calmed the tense air, a smile finally reaching her face. </p>
<p>"That would have been fairly amusing, I'm sure," Bede agreed. "Though, I'm more surprised about hearing you swear like that earlier. You're usually quite careful about your reputation as Champion." </p>
<p>"Oh, that…" she laughed sheepishly. "I guess it kinda slipped out. I only tend to swear when I'm really upset or angry."</p>
<p>"You've never sworn at me."</p>
<p>She blinked at him. "Why would I do that? I've never been that mad at you." </p>
<p>"You seemed plenty mad after our first battle, back in Galar Mine." </p>
<p>Bede clearly remembered the sharp blade of her glare, the tight cut of her jaw when she winced in pain, the crimson blood blooming on her shoulder where her confused Snorunt's Ice Shard had struck her. </p>
<p>"Oh, that." Gloria nodded slowly as she remembered. "Did I look mad? I was trying so hard not to cry from the shock of it all. And it hurt like hell." She laughed briefly, a short breath of reminiscence. </p>
<p>"I never asked about it," Bede realised. "Was it bad?" </p>
<p>Gloria rolled her shoulder. "Not really. It bled a lot, sure, and left a funky scar, but it didn't need stitches or anything. Although I had a huge bruise over the spot for a full week afterwards!" </p>
<p>Bede didn't know how she could make light of something like that. How she could smile and laugh about the wound on her arm, about the scar her Snorunt had left on her skin. How she could brush it off like it was water trickling over her shoulders and not blood that had stained her dress. </p>
<p>"Yuki was so sorry about it too! She wouldn't use Ice Shard at all for days afterwards!" Gloria chuckled lightly. "I hadn't even thought to be mad at Yuki, or you. I was more frustrated at myself. I hadn't noticed how distressed Yuki was, that she was confused and that I made her continue fighting." </p>
<p>Gloria's smile faded, becoming doleful and soft. Memories of pain and regret danced behind her eyes. She looked out the window as the train edited the tunnel, a rush of light and trees streaming past. </p>
<p>"I'm sure she doesn't hold it against you," Bede said. "From what I've seen, all your Pokemon trust you immensely." </p>
<p>Light returned to her eyes as she smiled at him. "Thanks, Bede." </p>
<p>Those simple words fluttered his heart. He snatched his gaze away to the window, to the scenery rushing past in a blur of colours. The stammering of his heart made it difficult to breathe but it wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. It was fuzzy and warm, a pooling of heat on his cheeks. Like her smile was the sun, warming him with its mere presence. Like he was a sunflower, following her as she swept across the endless sky. His eyes drew back to her like a magnet, again and again, as they fell into an amicable silence. </p>
<p>A full week. </p>
<p>Bede wasn't sure if his heart could last that long at this rate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bede and Gloria finally arrive in the Wild Area and begin their journey west.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train clattered to a stop at the Meet-up Spot, idling at the southern boundary of the Wild Area for trainers to depart. Gloria stumbled out of the station and into the sun, stretching her arms high above her head with a satisfied sigh. Bede followed after her with a beguiled smile that she couldn't see. He forced his expression back to neutral before she turned to face him with a spirited smile, a spring in her step.</p><p>"Here we are!" she chimed, motioning to the small wooden fence ahead of them and the land beyond. "The Southern Wild Area!"</p><p>"I've been here before, Gloria."</p><p>Bede strode past her, ignoring the tingling in his chest, the hum of his blood that ignited around her in a strange song. A damp fog had settled over the land, cutting visibility down to metres in a layer of grey. The air was thick and cool, a chorus of Pokemon cries sounding from beyond.</p><p>"Oh, wow!" Gloria gasped as she came up beside Bede at the entrance gate. "I've never seen the fog this thick before."</p><p>"It shouldn't pose a problem for us at all, and should disperse when the wind picks up before noon." He glanced at her. "Unless a little bit of fog is enough to put you off?"</p><p>"As if!" she scoffed and stalked through the gate.</p><p>Bede held down the bark of laughter that filled his chest and followed with the twitch of a smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>Gloria studied her hovering Rotom phone for a moment, a map of the Wild Area on the screen. A small marker blinked rhythmically, denoting their GPS position by the gate.</p><p>"Lost already?" Bede quipped.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, pocketing her phone. "I was thinking we should head west, then loop around to Motostoke. That should take us a few days. That way, we can rest in Motostoke before planning where to go next."</p><p>"Sounds fine to me."</p><p>She nodded and snatched a Pokeball from her bag, tossing it out in front of her. Cinderace cheered happily, greeting Gloria with a trill, before studying their foggy surroundings inquisitively.</p><p>"Fyrian loves the Wild Area," she said, smiling affectionately at Cinderace as he sniffed the air eagerly.</p><p>Bede raised an eyebrow as Cinderace dashed from flower to flower, jogging around the dirt track at every new sound, new scent he found, scattering a flock of Rookidee from the grass.</p><p>"I can see that," Bede said. "I don't mind you having him out, as long as he doesn't set the whole place on fire."</p><p>Gloria snorted. "He wouldn't do that - he just wants to run around and stretch his legs. It's good exercise!" She shook her head at Bede and started down the track, taking a winding path that deviated to the west. Cinderace stayed close, always in sight in the low visibility of the fog, never wandering far from Gloria.</p><p>Bede entertained the idea of sending his Hatterene out as well before deciding against it. Hatterene wasn't one for hiking. And, if anything happened up ahead, they'd need a fully rested Pokemon to help.</p><p>As they walked through the fog, scores of wild Pokemon studied them from the long grass. Skwovet squeaked and scurried across the path and up trees when Cinderace approached. Gloria giggled as Cinderace cooed sadly to the skittish Pokemon as they fled out of sight.</p><p>"It's pretty calm around here," Gloria noted. "It's more of the outskirts, the places people usually don't go, that I need to check. Any problems around here would be obvious and dealt with immediately, so we can move on-" she gasped. "Is that a Ralts?!"</p><p>Gloria pointed to a shuffling figure in the grass, barely standing taller than the greenery. A sliver of pink poking up from a green head that timidly shrunk into the grass…</p><p>Gloria sucked in an excited breath, ushering Cinderace over with frantic gestures.</p><p>"You're not seriously going to send your Cinderace against it, are you?" Bede asked incredulously. "That is, if you want there to be a Ralts left for you to catch."</p><p>Gloria pouted. "I know that!" she hissed. "I'm just going to scare it closer. I don't want it to faint on me!"</p><p>Bede wasn't so sure but didn't say anything more. He stepped back to give her and Cinderace more room, interested to see how this would unfold. It took a moment, a few seconds of scanning the grass, for him to spot Ralts again. The thick grass rustled and shifted as the small Pokemon walked, blissfully unaware of the trainer whispering to her Cinderace and pointing straight at it.</p><p>Cinderace bolted at the grass. He leapt over Ralts, streaking through the air with a powerful jump, landing on the opposite side of the Psychic Pokemon. Ralts startled and bolted. The tiny figure burst from the thick grass and right into the waiting arms of Gloria. She tossed a Love Ball quickly, before Ralts could panic and flee again, and the ball absorbed Ralts in a flash of light. It fell to the ground and began to roll. Once, twice, the Love Ball wobbled on the ground, the clasp flashing red with every movement. It rolled a third time, then stilled. Finally, it clicked.</p><p>"Yes!" Gloria cheered. She rushed over and swept the Love Ball off the ground, holding it to her chest as she twirled giddily on her feet. "I caught it!"</p><p>Bede gave her a slow, superfluous clap. "Amazing. The Champion of Galar caught a Ralts. Who would have thought that was possible?"</p><p>"Oh, hush, Bede." She pouted at him, breathing out a sharp puff of air in his direction. "Just because you've got a Gardevoir already doesn't mean I can't be happy with my first Ralts."</p><p>Gloria brought out her Rotom phone, scanning the Love Ball and bringing up the details of her new Pokemon.</p><p>"Ooh, it's a male!" She looked at Bede with an elated gasp. "That means I can get a Gallade! We'll be like a pair then! Your Gardevoir and my Gallade will be a perfect match!"</p><p>Bede looked away from her dazzling smile, his heart fluttering up into his throat, and tried to act disinterested. Her innocent declaration meant nothing. Definitely not the way his heart, his mind, had interpreted it; wishful and lovesick thinking on his part clouded his judgement.</p><p>"That hardly makes us a pair," Bede said, brushing her off. As if his tongue didn't feel too large in his mouth. As if he didn't long to have her realise the effect her simple words had on him.</p><p>"We'd be an amazing battle duo!" she continued, completely unphased, and started down the track again. "We'll both have Rapidash soon, I'll have a Gallade - we can be a Psychic-Fairy team! The battle tower will be no match for us!"</p><p>"You seem to forget that would leave us open to massive type disadvantages."</p><p>"Pfft, who cares."</p><p>Bede rolled his eyes at her, still studying her new Pokemon's details on her Rotom Dex. A fresh sparkle lit up her eyes, a sparkle of wonder and delight. It drew Bede in, drew him closer, his head turning to capture that sight and etch it into his memories. He forgot to breathe for a moment as his heart squeezed.</p><p>"Oh, it knows Teleport! Glad it didn't use that earlier!" she laughed sheepishly. Her smile fell to the Love Ball cradled gently in her hands. "Guess I need to find you a Dawn Stone soon, huh?"</p><p>"Aren't you planning a bit ahead, there?" Bede noted. "Shouldn't you focus on the plan at hand?"</p><p>"I can do two things at once," she scoffed. "And, speaking of planning, I need to come up with a nickname for him! Something cool but also fitting… hmm…"</p><p>"Nicknaming again?"</p><p>"Yeah! That way, it feels like we're family, like they're a part of my team."</p><p>She tucked the Love Ball safely away as the path began to slope down a gentle hill. Cinderace leapt into the air and skidded down the hill like a hyperactive child on a skateboard, feet kicking up a cloud of dirt. Cinderace flew forward, curled into a roll and nailed the landing at the bottom, barely visible in the fog.</p><p>"Don't go too far!" Gloria called. Cinderace echoed a reply, bouncing on his toes as he waited eagerly for them to catch up.</p><p>Bede let himself smile faintly, to relax, as he got used to the quirks and oddities of hiking with Gloria. She was as excitable as her Cinderace, gasping and cooing at the different Pokemon that emerged from the fog, pointing out anything and everything that was remotely interesting. Her Cinderace ran around like a preschooler on sugar, which didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.</p><p>They kept to the beaten track as the sun began to rise further in the sky, and worked their way around to the south-western edge of the Wild Area. As the mid-morning breeze finally picked up, the mellow fog lifted and the air began to warm. They shied away from the sun, driving deeper into the thickening trees. The dirt path faded the further they went, weeds and shrubs sprouting and obscuring the track until no sign of it remained. The scattered undergrowth and leaf litter made it impossible to tell whether there had been a path beneath their feet in the first place.</p><p>"I do hope you're not planning on getting us lost in here," Bede said pointedly. The tall trees and fallen logs scattered around them all looked the same. He sent a quick glance behind them to the narrowing sliver of sky fading in the distance. The dense forest seemed to encroach around them.</p><p>"Of course not. I've got my Rotom phone, remember? The map and GPS are still working."</p><p>Bede shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his gaze fixed forward. The towering trees and dense brush was nothing like the cool shade of the Glimwood Tangle. The light pouring through the canopy made Bede feel exposed. Too warm, despite the shade. It was too different to the cool embrace of darkness and earth he was used to.</p><p>Gloria scouted a few steps ahead, scanning the forest around them as if it were familiar to her and not an endless circle of repetitive trees. She stopped, pausing to crane her ear to the canopy for a moment. An array of different Pokemon calls, chirps and cries, filled the air. Gloria nodded, satisfied with whatever she heard.</p><p>"What, exactly, are we looking for here?" Bede asked as Gloria headed off again. Her Cinderace bounded by her side.</p><p>"Anything amiss, really." She shrugged. "It could be anything from overly aggressive Pokemon, to a partially collapsed cliff, a broken bridge or a new nesting site that needs to be protected."</p><p>"Which means, we are not looking for anything specific - we are merely wandering about until we stumbled across something wrong. Am I right?"</p><p>"Well… Leon didn't exactly word it like that, but…"</p><p>Bede sighed. "I cannot believe they force the Champion to do something so tedious. Surely there are other insipid fools they could trick into such a dismal task."</p><p>"Aw, come on. It's not so bad!" She gave him an encouraging smile. "It's so quiet and free of people here, it's like we've got the place to ourselves!" She motioned to the forest around them, devoid of people and alive with Pokemon. "It's like we've run away in secret or something, right? Like no one knows we're here?"</p><p>The glee in her voice, the cunning twinkle in her eyes, made the protest forming in Bede's throat disperse immediately with a silent, sharp intake of air. The idea that this was a secret between the two of them made his blood buzz in his veins. She had a way of setting his blood on fire, and he almost choked at the sneaky wink she gave him. It knocked the breath from his lungs as if her Cinderace had kicked him square in the chest.</p><p>Before Gloria could notice the look on Bede's face, a burst of noise rippled through the forest. Furious hollars and guttural cries sounded to their right. Gloria glanced at him in a look of momentary panic, before the fear in her eyes steeled itself and she nodded at him. Bede pushed away any doubts, anything holding him back, and returned her nod.</p><p>They rushed towards the noise, leaping over fallen logs and shrubs, ducking around trees and skeletal branches. Bede snatched Hatterene's Pokeball out and held it at the ready as the torrent of cries, the waves of noise, got louder and closer. Large figures leapt through the trees in the distance. A volley of rocks launched through the air, scattering the Pokemon as they shrieked.</p><p>"Hey! What are you doing?!" Gloria cried as a group of trainer's came into view. A Gengar hovered in front of them, shooting rocks into the air at the panicked Passimian.</p><p>Bede did a quick head count of the four trainers as he came up beside Gloria. The group of young men turned.</p><p>"None of your business!" one of them cried. The others jeered.</p><p>"Can't you see I'm trying to catch a Passimian?" the trainer directing his Gengar scoffed. "Stupid things won't get out of the trees!"</p><p>Gengar lifted a circle of floating stones around it, each pulsing with psychic energy, and sent them flying into the trees again.</p><p>"I said, stop it!" Gloria snapped. "They don't want to be caught!"</p><p>"Piss off!" one of the trainers spat. "This doesn't concern you."</p><p>"Fyrian, Pryo ball!" Gloria cried, and a fireball streaked through the air and slammed straight into Gengar. The Passimian in the trees hollered and whooped.</p><p>Gengar spun in the air like a helium balloon in the wind before coming to a stop and grinning.</p><p>"Oh, that's it!" Gengar's trainer snarled. His mates sent out their Pokemon; Excadrill, Hakamo-o and Weavile.</p><p>Bede sent out Hatterene, his Pokemon settling beside Cinderace. He glanced at Gloria, saw the blazing steel in her eyes, and a smug rush of confidence coursed through him.</p><p>"No mercy." Her sharp whisper sent a tingle down his spine.</p><p>His lips curled into a smile.</p><p>"No mercy."</p><p>Cinderace was the first to move. Flames licked off his feet as he launched a burning kick at Weavile. Gengar spat a dark, swirling ball at Hatterene as Excadrill sliced at the soft dirt with it's solid steel claws, burrowing deep and out of sight. Hatterene slapped the Shadow Ball to the side with her tentacle, launching a blinding sphere of light at Hakamo-o. The dragon sliced at Cinderace as he drove Weavile back with precise, swift kicks. Cinderace launched into the air as Excadrill burst from the ground where the fire rabbit had been seconds ago. Hakamo-o and Weavile struck Excadrill instead before Hatterene's Moonblast landed and threw the three Pokemon back into the dirt.</p><p>Cinderace landed swiftly on Gengar's head, driving the Ghost Pokemon into the ground. With Hakamo-o fainted and returned, three opposing Pokemon remained. Bede swept his eyes between them. Cinderace cleanly dodged Excadrill's swiping claws, hopping backwards on quick feet. Weavile struggled to stand, Gengar lifting off the ground with barely a scratch.</p><p>At Bede's command, Hatterene conjured a wave of fire around Excadrill. Cinderace shot forward with a flurry of powerful kicks as Excadrill flailed in a panic. The steel mole fell back with a thud as the flames died.</p><p>Another one down. Two to go.</p><p>Hatterene dealt with Gengar in no time with Psychic, Cinderace knocking Weavile down with another Blaze Kick. The trainers returned their Pokemon, snatching more Pokeballs from their belts.</p><p>Passimian rained from the trees. They dropped down in front of Bede and Gloria, forming a barrier of fuming, hollering Pokemon. They growled and cried at the four trainers, thumping the ground with their feet and shaking the earth.</p><p>One of the trainers screamed and tried to run before a Passimian dropped right in front of him. The trainer stumbled back with a shriek and fell on his ass.</p><p>Bede's blood ran cold. The crowd of Passimian bared their teeth with deep growls.</p><p>"What the fuck!" one of the trainers cried. "Do something!"</p><p>Bede snapped his attention to Gloria as she drew her fingers to her lips and sounded an ear piercing whistle. The sharp sound cut through the forest, through the roaring Passimian, and they stilled. The group of Pokemon shuffled, a ripple washing over them as they chattered and faced Gloria.</p><p>"Enough," Gloria said. Her hand, teld tight behind her back, trembled. "Let them go. They won't bother you anymore. I think they've learnt their lesson. Am I right?"</p><p>"Y-Yes!" one of the trainers cried, the other's quickly echoing. "Please, let us go!"</p><p>The Passimian chattered to one another for a moment, a wave of sound and commotion flowing over the group before they shifted and formed an opening.</p><p>"You four, get out of here. You won't be so lucky next time," Gloria said, and the trainers didn't wait another second. They scrambled out of the circle of Passimian and fled through the trees.</p><p>The group of Passimian barely gave Gloria and Bede another glance before scattering and disappearing into the canopy again. Cinderace drew up to Gloria's side, sounding a concerned trill, as her shoulders slumped.</p><p>"Gloria?"</p><p>She jumped, turning to face him with wide eyes. The blood had drained from her face, leaving her skin pale and ghostly white. Her mouth opened with silent, unspoken words, lingering panic alive in her eyes. It pulled on his heart, and Bede took her hand, her skin cold as ice. She stared, agape, at their hands as he cupped her frosty fingers in both of his. Her shoulders trembled.</p><p>"I knew you weren't dressed for this weather," Bede chided, keeping his voice gentle.</p><p>A deep ache settled in his chest, tight and constricting. He pushed through it, dropped her hand and slipped his jacket off. He drew his large, magenta jacket over Gloria's shoulders, pulling it closed around her. She looked so small and fragile, almost completely enveloped in it. She peered up at him, a sliver of her fingers visible at the edges of his coat as she hugged it closer. Bede let his hands rest on her shoulders for a moment longer than he felt necessary, longer than he knew was proper. A brief moment that felt too long, his thumbs brushing over the fabric of his coat in a soft, barely-there caress he hoped she couldn't feel. He felt her eyes on him. On his face, his eyes, and he deliberately turned away to return his Hatterene.</p><p>His face burned at the knowing, cheeky smile Hatterene gave him before he returned her. He heard Gloria sigh faintly. Looked over his shoulder to see her eyes had fallen shut, her nose buried into the collar of his jacket. An arrow of heat shot down his spine, bursting into flames in his chest. Setting his blood on fire. He stiffened involuntarily, frozen and burning at the same time. A shiver washed over him, sending a trail of goosebumps down his arms. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't move an inch, a single muscle, as Gloria stood there with her eyes closed, wrapped warmly in his jacket.</p><p>The deep breath Gloria took shattered Bede's petrification and he managed to compose himself before she opened her eyes. A faint hint of colour had returned to her cheeks.</p><p>"Thanks, Bede," she said softly. A miniscule smile grew on her face, her eyes drifting over to meet his.</p><p>"Well, I wasn't about to stand back and let the Champion go into shock in front of me." He brushed her off as his cheeks warmed. He hated - and loved - the way she said his name. The way she drew out the syllables, making it sound tender and delicate on her tongue. Like a whisper of a song that calmed the tumultuous, raging seas of his heart.</p><p>Her soft laugh was a serene twinkle of noise, sweet like a wind chime in a gentle breeze. Her eyes crinkled at his comment, somehow finding amusement in his words.</p><p>"That was… terrifying," she said apologetically. "In many different ways. I'm so glad you're here with me, Bede. I don't think I could have sorted that out by myself."</p><p>"I suppose I don't mind taking a part of the credit for that. However, if it was up to me, we wouldn't have found ourselves in that mess to begin with."</p><p>"Oh? And what would the oh-so-mighty Bede have done instead?" She cocked an eyebrow at him in a challenge, thought it was hard to see her as anything but adorable in his oversized coat.</p><p>"I wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place if I were the Champion. Surely there are enough overly eager league staff to do this sort of thing."</p><p>"You agreed to come with me, though."</p><p>"That's because you asked, or rather, you pleaded with me to join you, if I recall correctly."</p><p>Gloria hummed absently. "I did. And I'm glad you agreed to help me."</p><p>"You said that already." A steady warmth coiled tightly on his cheeks.</p><p>Her giggle was like a spark of lightning in his chest. "I know, I know."</p><p>Bede swallowed before he combusted internally. "If we're done here, we should move on." He could hardly wait to escape the confines of the forest so he could breathe easily again.</p><p>"Alright," Gloria said, checking their position on her Rotom phone. "If we head north, we should reach the edge of the forest in no time." She pointed slightly to their right and led the way.</p><p>The rest of their trek through the forest was mostly uneventful, save for Gloria pointing out the different species of Pokemon she saw. Cinderace strode happily by her side, matching her boundless energy.</p><p>Soon enough, they exited the forest and stepped out into the warm embrace of the sun. A patchwork of grassy fields, crystal clear lakes, flowing rivers and sheer cliffs rolled out before them. Gloria hummed in delight as the sunlight kissed her face. She'd slipped her arms into the long sleeves of Bede's jacket a while ago, and raised her arms up with a sigh.</p><p>Bede bit back an amused smile at her antics. With the loss of his thick jacket, he was thankful for the heat of the midday sun. Gloria stepped over to the edge of the cliff dropping down before them, a rugged path winding to the ground. A cluster of trees nestled against the base of the cliff beside a flat, glassy lake.</p><p>"Ooh, that looks like a perfect spot to have lunch!" Gloria gasped, pointing at the lake. "We can get down there through here." She motioned to the narrow, rocky trail, and returned Cinderace into his Pokeball.</p><p>Bede took one look at the trail and recoiled. "No. I adamantly refuse. That does not look safe at all."</p><p>"Come on, live a little!" Gloria scoffed and shuffled down the path.</p><p>"Gloria…!" Bede protested but she was already stepping down the sharply angled track, kicking up a handful of stones. They clattered off the side of the path, disappearing into the trees below. She looked over her shoulder at him with a grin which did nothing to settle the nerves swarming in his lungs. His feet felt like lead. The cliff seemed to drop away endlessly into nothing, the height churning his stomach as his vision swam.</p><p>Gloria peered up at him for a moment before shrugging. She turned back around to continue when a loose stone shifted beneath her foot. Her leg slipped out from beneath her and she lost her balance with a sharp yelp.</p><p>"Gloria!"</p><p>She stuck her other foot out to catch her but the edge of the cliff crumbled beneath her weight. She slipped over the edge and screamed.</p><p>"Gloria-!"</p><p>She was gone. Her scream echoed into deafening silence. Fading into nothing. No thud, no cry. Nothing, no sound at all met Bede's ears as he scrambled to the edge of the cliff, seeing only trees and dirt below.</p><p>"Gloria!" His cry burned his throat. He sent out Hatterene as his blood ran cold, and froze his heart in icy panic. "Teleport me down there!" He barked, Hatterene flinching as she felt each and every one of his emotions crash through her. Light flashed around them. A blink and they were at the base of the cliff.</p><p>Bede whirled frantically, pushing conjured images of her broken body from his mind. Images of blood and matted hair, limbs twisted and-</p><p>Bright magenta caught his eyes. Gloria lay slumped on her back on top of a crushed bush, tangled in branches and leaves. Trails of blood ran down her legs from a mess of scrapes and cuts to her bare skin.</p><p>Bede rushed over as she shifted, wincing sharply and rubbing the back of her head. Her cap was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"H-Hey, Bede…" Gloria puffed and sat up as best she could on the broken bush. "That's one way to get down here quickly, huh?"</p><p>"What is wrong with you?!"</p><p>Gloria flinched.</p><p>Bede's throat burned, raw and tight, a surge of heat rising up inside him that he couldn't fight, couldn't swallow. It erupted with venom, with pain and fear and fury.</p><p>"What on earth were you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! What kind of complete idiot are you?!"</p><p>A firm touch on Bede's shoulder silenced him. Hatterene nudged him with the tip of her tentacle, the disapproval in her eyes dousing the fire in his veins. He looked back at Gloria slowly. She drew smaller under his gaze, a glimmer of tears in her eyes when she blinked.</p><p>Bede's heart plummeted into his stomach. He dropped to his knees at Gloria's feet, a shameful chill cooling his blood.</p><p>"Sorry…" Bede said. "That… was not becoming of me. I should not have yelled at you." He sighed, raking a hand down his face in shame. "I thought you were…"</p><p>He couldn't finish that thought. He took a breath, closed his eyes and settled the rapid thundering of his heart. When he met her gaze again, fragments of clarity came together in his mind.</p><p>"Can you stand?" He held out a hand to her, and she took it after a moment, after she studied his expression and nodded. Bede pulled her to her feet slowly, catching her elbow to steady her. "Let's get you seated somewhere."</p><p>He directed her over to a fallen log a safe distance away from the cliff and she plonked herself down on it with a hiss of pain.</p><p>"How do you always manage to injure yourself like this?" Bede chided, though his voice was as soft as a sigh. "You must be the most accident prone Champion in history."</p><p>"I'm just unlucky." Gloria pouted, hefting her bag off her back with a grunt.</p><p>"I would consider yourself lucky to have fallen down a cliff and be able to walk away afterwards."</p><p>Bede ignored Gloria's huff and retrieved his first-aid kit from his bag.</p><p>"I'm getting a strange sense of deja vu here," Gloria noted with a slight smile.</p><p>"You're the reason I packed this in the first place. If it was anyone else, a simple kit could do. For you, I made sure to stock up."</p><p>Bede unzipped the kit, revealing an array of different bandages and gauzes, disposable gloves and wipes, along with a variety of creams and salves with a neat package of scissors, tweezers and painkillers.</p><p>"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Gloria studied it intently as he looked through the contents.</p><p>"How do you feel? Anything possibly broken or sprained?" He looked up at her and froze. She was leaning over to study the contents of the first-aid kit, bringing her face dangerously close to his. She didn't notice their proximity, too focused on the kit.</p><p>"I don't think so," she said, leaning back and giving her shoulders an experimental roll. "I'm just… really sore. Kinda bumped every part of me on the way down." She rubbed the back of her head again before gasping, "My hat!"</p><p>"Priorities, Gloria. We'll deal with that later."</p><p>She grumbled and slumped with a pout. "But I liked that hat…"</p><p>If she was complaining about her hat, rather than the pain, then Bede took that as a positive sign. "Come on, take off my jacket. I need to see if you're hurt anywhere else."</p><p>Gloria sounded a noise of protest but relinquished Bede's jacket back to him. She unzipped her own jacket as well, shrugging it off her shoulders. Her arms were relatively unscathed, protected by two thick jackets. A few patches of red bloomed on her arms but that was it. Bede's jacket, on the other hand, was covered in dirt, as was Gloria's legs.</p><p>"Did you hit your head on the way down?" Bede asked.</p><p>He pulled a bottle of distilled water out of the kit and stood, walking around Gloria so he could study the back of her head. Her hair was a tangle of knots, twigs and leaves. He couldn't see anything through the disheveled mess, lightly gracing her hair with his fingers before sighing.</p><p>"Do you have a hair brush? I'll have to untangle your hair before I can see anything through all this."</p><p>"Yeah, it's in my bag." Gloria leant over and dug through her backpack, retrieving her brush and handing it to him. "Thanks," she said, not meeting his eyes as she turned away quickly.</p><p>A bubble of heat formed in his chest. Bede swallowed the strange, airy feeling in his throat and lungs and tried to focus on the task at hand. Gloria's hair. A mess of brown tangles, littered with detritus. Usually so soft and silky; the memory of how it felt to touch her hair sent a slow trickle of heat to the tips of his fingers and toes.</p><p>"Tell me if it hurts," Bede said quickly. He tightened his grip around the brush, deciding to remove leaves and twigs with his fingers before anything else.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>She sounded so quiet, her voice so soft and faint, yet it seemed to echo in his ears. Bede steeled his attention on her hair and not the hum of heat filling his body.</p><p>An amused trill sounded in front of them. Bede looked up from the tangle of Gloria's hair to see Hatterene grinning at him, the tip of her tentacle held in front of her mouth cheekily. He fumbled for Hatterene's Pokeball, returning her quickly as he flushed.</p><p>Damn Hatterene reading his emotions. He scowled to try and fight the blush burning his cheeks as he continued to work on Gloria's hair. With the majority of detritus removed, he began to carefully run the brush through the top layer of her hair. Gloria hummed, making Bede pause.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked and swept a few strands of her hair aside.</p><p>"You're surprisingly gentle," she noted.</p><p>Bede raised an eyebrow that she couldn't see. "You expected something else?"</p><p>"No, it's just… guys aren't usually so careful with a brush. I've had Hop try to detangle my hair once and it was a nightmare."</p><p>"If you haven't noticed, I have experience with curly hair," he pointed out. "I know how to be gentle with tangles."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Bede breathed a faint laugh. "My hair does not sit like this naturally. If I left it to its own devices, it would look like a Rookidee nest in no time."</p><p>Gloria laughed. "I would pay to see that."</p><p>"Hopefully, you never will."</p><p>Bede worked bit by bit on her hair, finding her snapped hair tie buried deep in a thick knot. He held it out to her, placing it in her hand when she reached for it.</p><p>"Great," she huffed. "The one thing I forgot to pack a spare of."</p><p>Bede brushed out the remainder of tangles and knots, smoothing his fingers over the back of her scalp. She sucked in a sharp breath and Bede stole his fingers away.</p><p>"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "You have a small bump on the back of your head."</p><p>Gloria reached back and touched the spot tenderly. "Yeah, that sounds about right." She ran her fingers through her hair satisfactorily and gave him a smile. "Thanks. That would've taken me ages to do."</p><p>Her warm gratitude stuttered his heart for a moment. "How are your legs?"</p><p>He walked around her, kneeling in front of her legs and pulling out a clean cloth from the first-aid kit before retrieving the distilled water again.</p><p>"Covered in dirt," she said. "It might be easier for me to rinse off in the lake."</p><p>Bede blinked at her. "Sure. That would also work."</p><p>"Why don't you have lunch while I'm gone?" She undid the laces on her boots, kicking them off and removing her socks. "The sandwiches are in my bag."</p><p>Gloria stood and wiggled her toes, stretching out her aching legs. The trails of blood running down her bare legs had dried into the dirt caking her skin. Bede stole his eyes away from her long, bare legs mere inches from his face and nodded.</p><p>He retrieved a lunch box from her bag as she wandered over to the lake, sitting so that he wasn't staring straight at her but could still keep her in his peripheral vision. He wasn't completely ready to let her out of his sight just yet. He munched away at his sandwich, trying not to focus too much on Gloria as he ate.</p><p>Her gasp at the frigid water sent a jolt through Bede. He almost choked on bread when she bent over, her pert ass in the air, to wash her lower legs. He swallowed too quickly, a too large bit of bread sliding painfully down his throat. He stole his drink bottle from his bag and took a few deep gulps of water. His body was alight with searing heat. His chest burned like a furnace, spilling molten blood through his veins. He scowled, trying to force that image from his mind and took a few quick bites of his sandwich.</p><p>Arceus, he wanted to take another look.</p><p>"It's not that bad, is it?" Gloria said, suddenly beside him. Her legs, arms and neck dripped with water. Glistening beads slid beneath her collar as she peered at him, blissful unaware of how she looked.</p><p>Bede suddenly forgot how to breathe. A bit of sandwich went down the wrong way and he erupted into coughs.</p><p>"Bede! Are you okay?" Gloria was at his side, patting the square of his back firmly. Bede coughed into his hand, tears stinging in his eyes as his body protested. He frantically waved her off and drank greedily from his bottle.</p><p>She settled on the log again, tilting her head in concern as he recovered from his coughing fit. She had no idea how she looked right now, those gloriously long legs stretched out before her, beads of water sliding across her smooth skin. Bede tasted the water on his tongue and a blinding image of him tracing his tongue across her bare legs flashed in his mind.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Bede cleared his throat and stared at the half eaten sandwich in his hands and not the distracting legs in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>This was bad. He hadn't even spent a full day with her and his mind was already running wildly. How was he still to last a whole week like this?</p><p>"You okay now?" Gloria asked innocently.</p><p>Bede nodded, taking another bite of the sandwich so he didn't have to answer her. He didn't trust himself to form a coherent sentence right now. Gloria accepted his nonverbal reply and retrieved the rest of the lunch boxes from her bag. She placed one on her lap, opening the rest, before sending out her Pokemon.</p><p>Bede found himself relaxing as the Pokemon surrounding them took his mind off thoughts he didn't want to entertain. His Hatterene, along with her Cinderace, Ponyta and newly acquired Ralts ate happily in the shade. It took a bit of coaxing from Gloria for Ralts to calm down enough to accept the sandwich, but soon settled at Gloria's feet, nibbling quietly. Ponyta came and nestled down beside Ralts, greeting the new Pokemon with a soft whinny.</p><p>Gloria smiled in adoration at her Pokemon, the love in her eyes flustering Bede's heart. He felt Hatterene's knowing stare on him once again and focused on eating.</p><p>The afternoon passed slowly. After the events of this morning, they'd decided to take it easy for the rest of the day. Bede patched up the raw skin on the back of Gloria's thighs, wincing at the large scrapes as he bandaged them. The rest of the cuts and scrapes to her legs were minor in comparison, and, other than bruises to the rest of her, she was lucky to come away with only those injuries.</p><p>Despite Bede's protests, Gloria took his jacket to the lake and washed it off, her Ponyta running laps of the shore and kicking up a spray of water. She hung his jacket to dry on a branch before settling in the shade on the grass beside him.</p><p>"Sorry about earlier," she said quietly. She watched their Pokemon run around on the grass, Ponyta galloping after Cinderace, Hatterene tracing something in the dirt with her tentacle as Ralts watched, captivated.</p><p>Bede glanced at her. "For what?"</p><p>Gloria went to curl her legs beneath her and winced, quickly deciding to stretch them out in front of her instead.</p><p>"For not listening to you and going down the cliff. I really thought it looked safe…" She tapped at her phone, marking the spot on her GPS map for later. "That was exactly why they needed someone to scout this place. The next person to tumble down there might not be so lucky."</p><p>"Every trainer who comes here knows the Wild Area isn't something they can take lightly. It's supposed to be the first major challenge they face," Bede reminded her. "If they're not prepared, that is their own fault."</p><p>"I know, but there are some dangers they shouldn't have to face. Falling down a cliff is certainly one of them." She sighed, putting away her phone. "Anyway, I should have listened to you. It was stupid of me not to."</p><p>"You're right, it was stupid." He looked out over the grass as she pouted sourly at him. "But… it did look safe. Even I couldn't have predicted that it would collapse like that."</p><p>"Then why'd you protest so much?"</p><p>Bede worried his brow slightly. "I… do not deal with heights very well."</p><p>She blinked at him for a few seconds. "You're scared of heights?"</p><p>"I-I'm not scared of heights, I merely do not like the risk of falling from them, that's all!" he barked in protest.</p><p>"Sounds like you're scared of heights to me," she teased. A cunning smile grew on her face in amusement.</p><p>Bede huffed. "If I were afraid of heights I would not have gone on the Ferris wheel with you."</p><p>She thought about that for a moment. "That's true. You seemed fine up there."</p><p>He raked a hand through his fringe with a sigh. "That's because there was no risk of me falling. Ferris wheels, sky taxis, they're fine. Climbing down a cliff like that with no railing is a completely different story."</p><p>"That… actually makes sense." Gloria nodded slowly.</p><p>"Of course it does."</p><p>"Guess I really scared you, huh?" She smiled at the grass between her feet sheepishly. "I've never seen you so upset before…"</p><p>Bede's heart fell into his gut, weighed heavily with regret. Nausea rose up his throat as his stomach churned. The biting words he'd spat at her crashed through his mind, his throat clamping like a vice as he winced at the memory.</p><p>"I regret that," he admitted quietly. "You didn't deserve any of it. I should have checked to see if you were fine and not…" He sighed, ashamed of the vile words he'd snapped at her without thinking. Ashamed that he'd let her witness that part of him, that he'd aimed that vitriol at her.</p><p>A gentle touch on his arms brought him out of his regret. Her hand rested just below his shoulder, and she smiled sweetly at him when he met her eyes.</p><p>"It's fine, Bede," she said, settling the abashed throbbing of his heart, the distressing ache in his chest. A wave of calm washed over him. "Really, it doesn't bother me. It actually made me realise that you care about me. A lot."</p><p>Oh, shit.</p><p>She slid her eyes away from him, her hand dropping from his shoulder, and Bede froze on the spot.</p><p>"I…" he couldn't speak. Nothing would form on his tongue, the words lost in the tightening of his throat. His mind swam in panic. He gaped as the walls of his heart closed in on him, shutting down any means of escape or denial. He was trapped.</p><p>Gloria curled a lock of her hair around a finger, a bashful smile playing on her lips. "I never really thought about it, but I guess it makes sense. After all this time… now that we're friends, of course you'd care about me."</p><p>Something shattered deep inside him. "What?"</p><p>"I mean, you wouldn't have agreed to come out here with me if you didn't care, duh." She breathed a short laugh.</p><p>Bede stared incredulously at her. "That's the conclusion you came to?"</p><p>She tilted her head at him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Nothing. Forget it." Bede sighed heavily and decided to count his blessings. With her as oblivious as this, now was definitely not the time to tell her how he felt.</p><p>Gloria blinked at him but didn't press further. The rest of the afternoon was spent lazing around with their Pokemon and setting up their tents by the lake. Gloria busied herself with their dinner after insisting that she cook by herself for the first night because she wanted to prove to Bede that she could make a decent curry. Soon enough, Gloria dished out her aromatic curry, handing out the plastic plates to her Pokemon and Bede before settling down with her own on the rug he'd laid out.</p><p>Their Pokemon tucked in eagerly, which meant that it had to be fairly edible, and so Bede took a tentative bite. He hummed as the rich spices and flavours mixed on his tongue. There was a faint kick to it, just enough to feel but not overwhelming. He nodded appreciatively as he didn't particularly enjoy spicy food, though he wasn't sure if Gloria knew that or not.</p><p>Gloria made a happy noise in her throat. "See? Told you I can cook!"</p><p>"It's decent, I'll give you that." He gave her a sliver of a smile. "But if you let the pecha berries cook a bit longer until they're soft, it'll taste better."</p><p>His comment didn't perturb her in the slightest, maintaining her grin she ate.</p><p>-</p><p>Night fell swiftly, the sun disappearing over the horizon as they finished washing the dishes in the lake. They kept a small fire going for a while, chatting to pass the time, before the exhaustive day caught up with them and neither could keep themselves from yawning.</p><p>With their Pokemon safely returned into their Pokeballs, Bede and Gloria crawled into their respective tents for the night.</p><p>Bede slid into his sleeping bag, a heavy weariness weighing on his eyes. He sighed in the darkness, struggling to believe that it had only been one day and he was already this exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally too. Dealing with Gloria's endless energy, her reckless impulsivity and blissful naivety was utterly exhausting. He didn't know whether or not to be glad she was oblivious to his feelings, but decided he could deal with that for now.</p><p>Anything was better than her finding out how much he longed for her when she only saw him as a friend.</p><p>He'd just have to keep his heart in check for the next six days, that's all.</p><p>Bede stifled a groan.</p><p>That was easier said than done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come join the Bederia discords! </p><p>Bederia Heaven: https://discord.gg/pnM6aq</p><p>The Bederia Express: https://discord.gg/HQadDt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A strange scuttling noise woke Gloria from her blissful sleep. She tried to block it out, squeezing her eyes shut tighter, but the rustling continued. Shuffling of fabric close to her ear. She grumbled and nestled deeper in her sleeping bag, too addicted to the warmth to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until something crawled over her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria shrieked and swung her arm frantically, jolting alert and awake as a small yellow creature flew off and hit the side of her tent. The Joltik fell to the floor. Wide eyes blinked at her, thick fuzzy legs shuffling over the floor of the tent as it joined the half-dozen other Joltiks climbing over her bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's heart seized in her throat, her body turning to stone, cold and frozen and she couldn't breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede…!" she croaked. His name died in her throat. Her eyes fixed on the wriggling, shuffling mass of bugs trying to burrow into her bag. Her throat constricted painfully tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed, mouth dry, throat raw. A claw of white hot panic seized her heart like a vice, stinging tears filling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede…!" Louder this time. A whimper, still barely louder than a whisper, escaped her rigid throat. A sob heaved her lungs. "Bede, please…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flap of her tent pulled open. The sight of Bede, wide-eyed and flustered with a mess of bed-hair, made hot tears spill from her eyes. She waved in a frenzy at the Joltik on her bag, a sharp, incoherent blub the only sound she could make. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stole her bag, a couple of Joltik falling off it, and threw it outside. He grabbed the remaining, scattering bugs off the floor and tossed them away as Gloria yelped. With the bugs gone, he peered into her tent before slowly entering. Gloria curled up tight, drawing her knees to her chest, as she sniffled away the last of her tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest still felt tight. Stiff and shallow, unable to get enough air into her lungs with each breath, and she stared at the floor, unwilling to meet Bede's eyes. Lingering panic, the buzz of her nerves, squashed any fragment of shame she would have felt otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're gone now," Bede said. His voice was calm and collected, a hint of a question filling the silence that fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria nodded. Swiped away the wet trails of tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have a fear of Joltik." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a statement, a simple observation, but it made her scowl shamefully at the floor, her jaw tensing as the lump in her throat wedged firmly into place. She shifted her gaze across the floor, still not meeting his eyes, but looked at his feet instead. He crouched under the low ceiling of her tent, wearing pale pyjama pants with thin purple stripes. The loose top he wore, that same pastel pink, had a large Galarian Ponyta on the front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unexpected sight of Bede in his pyjamas stilled the rapid course of her heart. It was like a breath of fresh air had filled her lungs. Like she'd suddenly remembered how to breathe, finally rising from the dark depths of her panic and breaking the surface. Her eyes slid up to meet his gaze. He was watching her. Gentle concern filled his violet eyes, a slight worry to his brow. Gloria relaxed slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," she said, still faintly breathless. "I can't stand Joltik at all." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede nodded slowly. "I can see that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mixture of emotions flickered over his face, his eyes, that she couldn't read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They must've come in during the night." Gloria puffed out a long breath of air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You left your tent open?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was enjoying the breeze," she said. Her lips pulled into a sheepish smile, blinking demurely at him. "I didn't think anything would actually come inside…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sighed. "Obviously not." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raked a hand through his platinum blond hair, smoothing down some of the unruly curls. Tired lines rested beneath his eyes, sluggish when he blinked. He was barely awake, the weight of sleep still resting over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I wake you up?" Gloria asked apologetically. She pursed her lips to stifle an amused smile at how sleepy he was. The flat stare he gave her was dull and heavy, lacking it's usual bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why else would I be up at this ridiculous hour?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fatigued, hoarse edge to his voice pulled at her lips in a twitch of a smile. A flower of warmth bloomed in her chest in a strange sensation of delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," she said, but couldn't keep the breath of mirth from her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose, since I am now very much awake, I shall start getting breakfast ready." Bede stood, ducking slightly so as to not hit the ceiling of the tent with his head. "In the future, make sure you close your tent at night so we don't have a repeat of this scenario." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. I will." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede raised an eyebrow doubtfully at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" she huffed. "I will!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll see." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede left her tent before she could scoff at his lack of trust in her. She flopped down with a sigh, feeling remarkably warm for such a cool morning. A noticeable coil of heat had settled on her cheeks, Gloria rubbing at the spot with her fingers. Something tickled in her heart. Light and fluttering, like a clump of feathers were flying around in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn't expected Bede to look so… adorable. His curly hair mussed and fluffy, a sleepy glaze in his eyes. The striking concern on his face when he'd rushed into her tent remained in her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird. The way her heart tingled, when she realised that he'd come for her when she'd cried his name, was weird. Foreign and yet not entirely uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria rested a hand over her chest, feeling the rapid pace of her heart begin to settle. Her heart pounded yet she felt calm. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on that feeling, as she let it wash over her again and again in an attempt to discern its cloudy depths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt warm. Warm and safe and… sleepy. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede flipped the pancakes on the camping stove, casting another quick glance towards Gloria's pink tent. The sun had already begun its slow journey above, a thick blanket of clouds colouring the sky a dull grey. The morning was cool and quiet - save for the earlier panic - and a stack of fluffy pancakes sat on a plate beside the stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had busied himself with making breakfast after changing from his pyjamas and had lost track of time. He'd made more pancakes than necessary, much more than enough for both of them and their Pokemon, as he'd put himself to work and tried to force the events of this morning from his mind. The bottle of instant pancake mix was empty and he still couldn't stop himself from thinking back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her earlier cries had snapped him from his slumber instantly. Their tents were close enough that he'd heard the broken gasp of his name, a lightning bolt of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he'd jolted awake. For a few, heart-pounding seconds, Bede had dismissed the sound. He'd sat up in his tent, thundering heart racing in his ears, and listened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time she'd sobbed his name had him tearing from his sleeping bag in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realisation that it had been Joltik, and not something more serious, had almost made him laugh in desperate relief. The bugs didn't bother him in the slightest but his heart squeezed tight at the terror on her face, the panicked tears pouring down her pale cheeks. Her whimper shattered something deep in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want to leave her, even when the Joltik were safely deposited and scattered outside. Not when she drew herself up tight, not when she wouldn't meet her eyes, not when she couldn't catch her breath. He'd lingered at the entrance to her tent, unable to cross that threshold to comfort her. Unable to trust himself not to spill his heart out to her if he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, because of those moments he'd paused and watched her, he couldn't stop thinking about it. About her and the shy dusting of pink on her cheeks as she looked away, embarrassed at her fear. Her disheveled hair, mussed from sleep. The way her pyjama top was crinkled, hanging too large on her petite shoulders. The sleepy way she'd blinked at him, her sweet smile faint and yet dazzling and breathtaking all the same. He'd made an excuse to leave, to get breakfast started, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not with Gloria haunting his mind like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An unknown period of time had passed, Bede cursing the large, broken gold watch on his wrist. It hung heavily, a dead, useless weight he still couldn't bring himself to discard. Again, he sent a quick glance to Gloria's tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pancakes were done and she still hadn't emerged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede huffed and drew his hand through his hair. He had little choice, and trudged over to her pink tent, stilling outside the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria?" Bede called. He folded his arms and waited, tapping his foot impatiently on the grass. The smell of fresh pancakes made his stomach grumble. He looked over his shoulder at their breakfast, making sure no random Pokemon had decided to take their chances for a free meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only silence answered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria?" Bede tried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff, he sent out Hatterene to guard their breakfast before slipping into Gloria's tent once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sound asleep, curled on her side in her sleeping bag, a serene look on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's brow twitched. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath. He took hold of her foot in her sleeping bag and gave it a shake. "Gloria, wake up." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't react in the slightest. Bede shook her foot again, firmer this time. It slipped from his grip, pulled higher and out of reach. A low grumble sounded from Gloria, her brow furrowing slightly as she curled her legs closer to her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get up." Bede jabbed a finger on her sleeping bag, hitting nothing but cloth. He poked higher until he hit her leg. "Get up now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria rolled over, wiggling in protest. The lower half of her face disappeared beneath her sleeping bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just… a bit longer…" she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bede swallowed. The tips of his fingers tingled as if he'd gotten a static shock from her. "No. Get up now. Breakfast is ready." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede…" she drew his name out in a sigh, a long, breathless whine, and his blood turned to lightning. His heart short-circuited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I will throw you in the damn lake if you do not get up right this instant!" he barked, recoiling at the ripple of heat and electricity through his veins. His lungs caught alight, his blood aflame. He wanted to be anywhere but here, to scramble away and throw himself in the lake instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria finally opened her eyes, blinking blearily at him for a few moments. Her eyes snapped open. She shrunk into her sleeping bag like a Squirtle retreating into its shell, her eyes wide and fixed on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"G-Good morning…" she said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stood up robotically, his head thumping the ceiling. "Breakfast is ready," he said and whirled on his feet, stalking out of her tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatterene smiled suggestively at him, her eyes narrowed with a cheeky glimmer. Bede scowled, fighting the choking blush spreading across his face and down his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not going to do that ever again. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede tried not to jump when Gloria finally emerged from her tent, keeping his back to her despite the tug on his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, pancakes!" Gloria chimed. She skipped over to the plates Bede had set up on the small, collapsable table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't expect too much. They're from a bottle of instant mix." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's galloping heart eased slightly when he saw she'd changed from her pyjamas into a dark jumper, shorts and leggings. The cuts and scrapes to her legs were completely covered, but he knew she still had to be sore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not fussy when it comes to pancakes." She swiped one and bit into it greedily. A delighted hum sang from her chest as she melted dreamily. "So good…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are so easy to please," Bede said, shaking his head incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what, that's a bad thing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria dug through her bag, finding her Pokeballs and sending out her Pokemon. She greeted each of them with a bright smile, handing them plates of pancakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede watched in silence. Something softened in his chest and he turned away to focus on his breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked after a moment of amicable quiet passed. Gloria settled on the grass, her legs spread out before her, plate on her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A bit sore, but not too bad, thankfully." She munched on her pancakes, her feet swinging rhythmically as she ate. "I just kinda ache all over. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be covered in bruises tomorrow." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be surprised." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed a gentle laugh. "Thanks for waking me up; I didn't mean to fall asleep again. Hop tells me I sleep like a rock sometimes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's quite an apt description, although I'd say you are more like a Snorlax instead." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria scoffed in disbelief. "What? I am not!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With all that grumbling and complaining? Definitely a Snorlax. Surely you've seen how they can get when awoken." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was not like that at all." Gloria puffed out her cheeks in defiance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's mouth twitched in mirth at her adorable pout. A sweet dusting of pink settled on her cheeks as she stuck out her bottom lip, which only made it harder for Bede not to find it amusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were much too vocal to be a rock," Bede continued. Amusement filtered out into his words despite his intention to remain calm and neutral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grumbled, her head slumping in embarrassment. "Please, forget that. I'm not a morning person, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be difficult to wipe his memory of her crooning his name in a soft whine. He cleared his throat as it echoed in his ears again and shoved a large piece of pancake in his mouth so he didn't have to answer her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast finished swiftly, the remainder of pancakes disappearing fast in Cinderace's bottomless stomach and they soon broke camp. Gloria retrieved Bede's magenta jacked from where she'd hung it to dry yesterday and bundled it in her arms. She paused as she handed it to him, studying the patch on the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did it always used to look like this?" she asked. She ran her fingers over the large Fairy Gym logo before Bede took it off her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it didn't." He folded the jacket neatly and placed it in his bag, trying not to think about the design that lay beneath the patch. It was his jacket. Nothing more. He shoved it deeper into his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How'd you change it?" Gloria asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I sewed a patch over the top." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… Wait, you did it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede hefted his bag over his shoulder and gave her a blank look. "That is what I said."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, wow! I didn't know you could sew." Her eyes lit up, a sparkle of wonder gleaming at him as she smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a useful skill," he said, then changed the topic. "Which way are we going?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A trickle of unease built in his gut as old memories resurfaced. The stench of mould of dust. Clothes too big, too loose, frayed and worn. Stale bread, tasteless meals. Isolation and fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile she gave him made the memories of darkness, of the cold and damp, fizzle away into nothing. Like she'd blown away the layer of dust on an ancient book and seen right through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I wanted to go further north. We can head around the lake that way." She pointed towards a dirt trail edging around the lake, hemmed in by tall trees. "Before that, I wanted to take another look for my hat. Maybe it got caught in the trees." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. But don't take too long; we didn't travel as much as we'd planned yesterday so we need to make up for lost time today if we're to stick to our schedule." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria nodded happily and skipped over to the trees and bushes nestled up against the cliff wall. She sent out Cinderace to aid her search, the two of them peering up into branches and over scrubs. Bede scanned the undergrowth, not seeing a single sign of her hat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Gloria for a moment, watched her dig through different plants and scramble over bushes in her search. Determined lines set on her brow. There was an intensity to her gaze, a stubborn blaze that burned whenever she had her mind fixed on something. A passion similar to the gleam in her eyes during the heat of battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All over a simple hat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria sighed after a few minutes of fruitless searching and threw her hands up in defeat. "It's gone. Maybe it didn't even make it down the cliff with me. I can't see it anywhere." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final shake of her head, Gloria started down the track around the lake. Bede fell into step beside her, and soon noticed the glances she kept casting his way. A curious light flashed in her eyes. A question on her lips she didn't voice. The next time she glanced at him, Bede pointedly turned and met her stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" he asked curtly. "Are you actually going to say something or do you plan on communicating with me telepathically for the whole day?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that look in her eyes. "Look, if there's something you want to ask me, just ask." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Get it over and done with so she could stop flustering his heart with every glance she gave him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I?" She sounded doubtful. Cautious, unexpectant, as though she hadn't thought he'd be receptive to her curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wonder in her voice made his heart stutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You… get one question," he said flatly. He doubted he could survive an onslaught of questions and intrigue from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only one?!" she gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For today." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then… does that mean I can ask another tomorrow?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if I get to ask you one in return." He turned away from her, focusing on the path ahead as he ducked beneath a low hanging branch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, it's kind of like truth-or-dare!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. "No one is daring anyone to do anything." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace leapt at a Magikarp swimming close to the edge, splashing into the water. He held his paws up, dripping wet with no Magikarp in sight, and made a disgruntled huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria giggled at her Cinderace before humming. "Hm… one question per day, huh…?" She tilted her head gently from side to side, thinking as they walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede quietened the thrum of his heart with a slow, deep breath, and tried not to focus on the fact that he'd left himself open to any question she could think of. Anything personal or private, answers to which he didn't want to voice. Not to her, not any time soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then… what made you learn how to sew?" she asked eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's composure fractured slightly, cracks forming as his expression dropped, as his mind drifted. His hands clenched at his sides. He forced himself into the depths of his mind for purchase. Shoving everything else away; the crunch of dirt beneath their feet faded. His vision greyed. His senses numbed as he hardened something deep, deep inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes lingered on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I was young," Bede began, his voice quiet and measured, "the clothes I got were second - sometimes third - hand. They were either too big or had holes in them. Sewing was a practical skill to learn." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was that because…?" she trailed off. Her question hung in the air. Uncertainty drew her eyes away, shame curling her lips in regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she did. Everyone knew, thanks to what happened during his League Challenge. Thanks to a nosy announcer reciting Bede's past to the world before a match. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, it was because I grew up in an orphanage," Bede answered her unvoiced question and she shrank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede, I-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine. Everyone knows." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her expression fell. He looked off across the serene surface of the lake, the glassy mirror broken only by the occasional Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm used to it," he said. He shrugged, a heavy weight resting on him and stilting the movement. "I suppose I should think of something to ask you, then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She perked up slightly and Bede's mind drew a blank. There was so much he didn't know about her, so many unanswered questions he had. Questions that receded into the far corners of his mind the instant she smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waited for his question in anticipating silence, the sparkle in her eyes making it impossible to think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only question that formed in his mind was one he definitely did not want to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure I'll come up with a question sooner or later," he said. He managed to force an unperturbed facade despite the skittering of his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw." Gloria pouted before stopping. She narrowed her eyes at something between the trees, leaning forward with a frown. "Hang on, is that…? My hat!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped and pointed through the trees where a Thievul stood, a familiar cap dangling from its mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fyrian! Get it!" Gloria cried and Cinderace bolted at the thief. Thievul flinched at the sight of the charging Cinderace and fled with a start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Gloria barked. "Fyrian, don't lose sight of it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace skidded and leapt over a fallen log before rushing after Thievul, Gloria breaking into a sprint in order to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria-!" Bede went to protest but she was already running down the track at full pelt. Not wanting to lose her, and knowing how impulsive and one-track-minded she was, he ran after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know how she could run at that speed with a heavy pack on her shoulders, how she could duck and dodge the branches that whipped Bede's legs and arms as he sprinted to keep up. Cinderace disappeared into the trees ahead, Gloria struggling to keep pace with the Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede caught up with her when she finally stopped. Thievul and Cinderace had vanished, leaving them far behind, and Gloria huffed in frustration as she caught her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn it!" she grunted. She glanced around the trees frantically, looking this way and that, for any sign of Cinderace or Thievul or the direction they'd taken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria…" Bede sighed, running a hand down his face. "Are you trying to get us lost?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest ached, backpack feeling immensely heavier than it did this morning, and a sticky layer of sweat now accompanied them on every surface of their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has my hat, Bede!" she insisted. "I'm going to get it back!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how are you going to do that? By running after it like a nutcase?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought I could catch it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't believe you thought very much about it at all." Bede folded his arms with a bitter huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't hear you offer any advice, oh-mister-know-it-all." She cut him an embittered glare, clicking her tongue sharply. "What was I supposed to do, just let it run off?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you hadn't chased it in the first place, perhaps it might not have run off at all!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria scoffed. "What do you know?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that running after it did us no good, and now your Cinderace is nowhere to be seen!" Bede gestured around them to the empty, silent trees. "What a load of good that's done us!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's jaw hardened. She glared at him, eyes narrowed, a heated and indignant blaze burning with vitriol. Her shoulders trembled, fists quivering at her sides. When she blinked, tears glistened in her eyes. Hot, frustrated tears that made Bede's breath catch. The air fled his lungs, taking with it his annoyance and frustration in a shaky exhalation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raw burn in his throat made him realise, with a sudden start, that he'd been yelling at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria…" he said her name, softly now, and she sniffled and turned away from him curtly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stomped off down the track in fuming silence. Bede slumped, pressing a hand to his forehead with a sigh of displeasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arceus, he was an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked after her, every step dragging his heart deeper into his stomach. Heavier and heavier his shoulders sank as he kept no less than a few metres behind her. He longed to be closer, to be by her side, to wipe those painful tears from her eyes and apologise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to see her smile again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria halted, making Bede stop a few steps behind. She looked over her shoulder at him and his heart cracked. The wobbling of her bottom lip, the ripple of tears glistening in her eyes, made him close that distance between them with quick strides as though she'd pulled on his heart and tugged him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede…!" Gloria sniffled. "Where's Fyrian…? Oh, Arceus, what if we can't find him?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede touched her arm gently, swallowing the tight anguish slicing his throat. "Let's head back to where you lost sight of them," he said, giving her arm a comforting squeeze, light and tender. It was all he allowed himself to do, a simple touch he could give her without his heart yearning for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria nodded quickly and wiped away the rest of her tears. "I didn't… I didn't notice he was gone, I thought… I thought he'd be up ahead…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede set his jaw, pushed down the agonising twinge digging in his heart, and led her back the way they'd come. It was hard to be sure where the exact spot they'd fought was, but Bede didn't mention that. He swept his eyes over the path, the dirt, the undergrowth and leaf litter around them, before he spotted it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There, look." Bede pointed to the impressions in the dirt. "Do you think those look like Cinderace's footprints?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria gasped, rushing over to inspect them. They were difficult to see at first, but with a closer look the footprints bore a striking resemblance to Cinderace's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They… they might be…!" Gloria studied them with a hopeful lift to her voice. She looked up, staring through the trees where the footprints were leading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something large definitely went that way," Bede said. "It could have been Cinderace and Thievul." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria nodded firmly. "Let's follow them." Her gaze steeled, determination solidifying in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tracks were faint and hard to follow, whatever Pokemon left them traveling fast and light with long, powerful strides. Gloria kept her head down, studying and following the footprints as they wove through the trees. She worried her brow, focusing forward, focusing ahead. Bede could see faint traces of fear in her eyes. Of doubt and panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He'll be alright," Bede said. He ducked beneath a branch, shifted another out of the way. "You said it yourself; Cinderace is comfortable here. You were confident enough in his abilities to send him after Thievul, weren't you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria sighed. Her gaze cast downward, heavy and lost. She turned and followed the mess of tracks to the right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but…" There it was again. Doubt in her voice, in the tight line of her jaw. "We've never been separated before. What if he can't find his way back? Or if he heads back to our camp and we're not there?" She glanced through the trees, turning and turning on her feet anxiously. "What if we've missed him and he's already heading back?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fyrian!" she called loudly, sending a flurry of Corvisquire into the air. Bede flinched at the sudden burst of noise. "Fyrian!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused, listened to the silence that followed the rustling of scattered Pokemon through the bushes, and brought her hands up to cup her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop!" Bede stepped in front of her, with half a mind to yank her hands away if she tried to yell again. "Do you want to disturb the whole Wild Area?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went to protest when a lumbering shadow surged from the bushes at them. Bewear roared and charged. Gloria screamed and went to run, slamming straight into Bede's chest, toppling them over. A flash of light erupted from his hip as they fell in a tangle of limbs. Hatterene appeared from the flash, blinding the enraged Pokemon with a rain of light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bewear stumbled and staggered. It covered its face with its arms, fumbling blindly through the trees. Hatterene stood tall, ready to launch another volley of light, and peered back at her trainer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede groaned, his heavy backpack digging into his back and shoulders. He winced, blinking through the pain to find that the weight pressing down on him was Gloria. She was sprawled over him, on his lap, completely unaware and oblivious to their position as she stared over her shoulder at the Bewear. Her knee dug into his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria-!" Bede hissed. His heart rocketed into his throat with a painful surge of heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flicked her gaze to him, eyes wide. "Oh, sorry! Are you okay?" She peered at him, at the obvious discomfort wringing his lips in a silent scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"J-Just get off me…!" he snapped, his whole body turning rigid and stiff beneath her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria gasped, "Oh!" and scrambled off his lap. She dusted herself off, before remembering the Bewear and shrinking behind Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Bewear grumbled deeply as it walked into a tree. It blinked furiously, vision finally clearing, and turned towards Hatterene, Bede and Gloria again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly impressed, the corner of Bede's mouth lifted with interest. "That's unexpected. Coming back for more?" He stared down the Bewear, watching every movement, every shift of its powerful legs and narrowing of its eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bewear lunged again. Sparkles of light flashed, spraying and slamming into Bewear like a hailstorm of glistening knives. It roared and protected its face with its arms, standing strong through the onslaught. When the hail of light ended, Bewear trembled on its feet. Knees buckled slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, now I really am impressed." A fascinated smile grew on his lips. Without a second thought, Bede threw an Ultra Ball at the Bewear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Pokemon was absorbed in a wave of light and the Ultra Ball fell to the dirt with a thud. It rolled a few times before stilling with a quiet click. Bede picked the Ultra Ball up with a satisfied nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then noticed Gloria gawking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" he asked, his skin prickling with heat beneath her stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You caught it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought that was rather obvious." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I mean, I'm surprised you tried to catch it in the first place," Gloria elaborated. "It's not a Fairy type." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Regardless of its type, it proved to be rather strong." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned at him. "And it's pink." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That had nothing to do with it." Bede sighed as she giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria turned to Hatterene. "Thanks for protecting us." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatterene made a gentle sound in affirmation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hatterene makes an amazing bodyguard," Gloria said. "She came out of nowhere!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She probably sensed Bewear's emotions from inside her Ball," Bede explained. A bubble of pride welled in his chest. "They're highly attuned to emotions and can feel them from miles away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah. I think I've heard something about that before." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria patted the top of Hatterene's head tenderly with an affectionate smile. Bede's heart warmed at the sight, at how receptive Hatterene was to Gloria's affections. His Pokemon smiled sweetly, and nuzzled into Gloria's touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should've taken stronger Pokemon with me," Gloria mused weakly. "I've only got Pearl and Ralts now that Fyrian is off somewhere…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hatterene can stay with you, then, until we get Cinderace back," Bede said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held up the Ultra Ball with a smirk. "I think I'll be fine." He tossed the Ball out onto the path, sending Bewear out in a flash of light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bewear stood there for a moment, still injured from battle, and looked around in confusion. It spotted Bede, turning around to face him with a jolt. Bede held up a pacifying hand, bringing out a Hyper Potion with the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bewear, my name is Bede," he said slowly, cautiously, and took a step forward. Hatterene focused intently on the new Pokemon, ready and primed to react. "I'm your trainer now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bewear studied Bede for a moment. Large eyes blinked at him, its nose twitching as it sniffed the air. Bede took careful steps towards Bewear, holding the Hyper Potion towards it. When it was in range, Bede sprayed the Potion across Bewear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Pokemon flinched to begin with, but soon settled under the spray. It made a quiet, confused trill, as the Potion healed the injuries it'd received in battle. The spray finished, and Bese stuffed the empty Potion into his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There. That should do it." He nodded, satisfied, at Bewear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bewear lunged and wrapped Bede in a tight embrace, lifting him up in its large, fluffy arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-Hey!" Bede squawked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria giggled, then burst into laughter, as he squirmed in Bewear's grip. "Aw, I think he likes you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede grumbled until Bewear finally deposited him onto his feet again. He huffed, an embarrassed blush colouring his cheeks darkly, sparked by Gloria's laughter and the shock of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get back on task, alright?" he huffed, stalking over to the trail of footprints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria muffled her giggles behind her hand, but Bede heard each one as if she'd sounded them right into his ear. Hatterene trilled in amusement and Bede shot her a warning glare, which made his Pokemon smile smugly in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria didn't notice that exchange, too busy finding the footprints again and following them. Hatterene stayed by her side, occasionally smirking at Bede whenever he would glance at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed the strangled noise building in his throat before it could sound. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The trail of footprints led to an empty riverbed, a narrow trickle of water running through it. The sides of the riverbed were relatively damp, but save for the tiny stream no wider than a hand, the mass of water it should've carried was nowhere to be seen. The footprints were deeper in the damp earth, leading through to the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stilled at the edge of the river, a worried frown narrowing her eyes. She glanced further upstream, where the faint trickle of water came from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't right," Gloria said. "It should be full at this time of year. Something's wrong." An anxious glimmer flashed in her eyes. Teeth chewed her bottom lip. She looked back to the trail of footprints as the pit of her stomach began to swirl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to check it out," Bede said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria met his eyes and nodded slowly, admitting to him, and herself, where the pull of her chest was leading her. Her heart felt like it was being tugged in two directions. Between her duty and her Pokemon, the Champion of Galar and a simple trainer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a breath, forced the cool air into the depths of her lungs, and steeled her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to." She drew her hardened gaze up the river again. "I can't leave it like this, not without checking it out. It's my duty as the Champion." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded like she was trying to convince herself. To calm the throbbing needle of doubt sinking into her heart. The anxious pull towards the footprints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cinderace will be fine." Bede stood beside her. A spark of confidence, of trust and determination, met her eyes. The calm, measured tones of his voice washed over her like a soothing breeze. "If he's anything like you, he'll find his way out of trouble one way or another." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let his words sink in. "Is that… meant to be a compliment?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede grumbled with a miffed frown, the strangled noise accompanying a light swath of pink on his cheeks. "What I meant is, Cinderace is your Pokemon. I have no doubt he's learnt a lot from you. Trust him. He'll be okay." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's expression softened. A soothing warmth spread through her chest, filling her lungs, her veins, with reassurance. She brought out her phone, marking their GPS coordinates with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set her gaze upstream. "Alright. Let's go." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria strode alongside the empty river with Hatterene staying close at her side. Bede and Bewear kept a few paces behind, the large Pokemon thumping the ground with every step. She pushed down the urge to glance over her shoulder at them and studied the river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The damp earth meant that it carried water until fairly recently. The slim trickle of water sitting at the bottom indicated that the source of the river hadn't suddenly dried up; for some reason, the volume had dropped. Something was preventing the regular flow of water. Something that was, hopefully, not too far upstream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pokemon scattered when they heard Gloria approach. Oddish and Bounsweet scrambled away, Skwovet scurrying up trees. Rookidee and Corvisquire fluttered away as Gloria gaped at the sight before them. She drew closer, water sloshing around her feet, and stared at the gigantic tree that had fallen across the river. Water poured out, with nowhere to go but across the forest floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to do something before this place floods," Gloria said. She rushed up to the thick tree trunk, almost as wide as she was tall. Her heart thundered in her chest, her mind drawing a blank at the enormity of the task before them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bewear shot forward, leaping into the air and landing square on the centre of the trunk. He made a low snuffle, nodding at Gloria. She took a few steps back and sent a confused look to Bede. He raised an eyebrow, echoing her confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bewear steadied his feet and tensed. He punched downwards with sudden, earth-rattling force, and an ear-splitting crack sounded from the tree. Splinters flew. Chips of wood frayed from the indent in the trunk beneath Bewears paw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria gasped. "Yes, that's it! Do that again, Bewear!" she cried, pumping her fists encouragingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede nodded. "A few more Hammer Arms will do the trick." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria smiled at Bede, her heart soaring. The tree cracked and groaned with every punch Bewear threw at it. The middle, right beneath Bewear's assault, began to dip. A flurry of quick, powerful strikes, again and again, cut through the wood. Fragments of wood flew into the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trunk gave way all at once. With a thunderous snap, the tree broke into two and sagged into the river. Bewear leapt to the side, landing on solid ground, as the split trunk wedged into place. Unmoving once again, water sloshing out across the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, really?" Gloria huffed, throwing her hands up in frustration at the tree. "Come on!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you still have that rope?" Bede asked. He studied the fractured tree, an idea forming behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I made sure to pack it." Gloria swung her bag around to her side, digging through it for a moment before retrieving a length of sturdy rope. She handed it to Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unravelled the rope and directed Bewear to loop it around the section of trunk closest to them. Bede tied the rope off, gave it a few tugs, and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we can pull this section free, it should unblock the river," he said. He handed the length of rope to Bewear before taking hold of it himself, closer to the trunk. Gloria shot into place behind him, grabbing the rope with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede blinked at her for a split second before he focused. "On three, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatterene joined in, grabbing the rope with her tentacle behind them. Gloria planted her feet, braced herself with a nod to Bede. Something flickered in his eyes that she couldn't place. Something deep and alluring, shifting his expression slightly and making her heart catch for a brief moment before it faded. He turned back to face the tree, and Gloria's heart pattered in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready?" Bede called, and Gloria switched back into gear. "One, two, three…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled together at Bede's command. Grunting and huffing with effort, the rope strained in their grip. The stubborn tree remained put. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Again!" Bede called. They pulled. "Pull!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria tightened her grip. The rope dug into her hands, a dull burn settling on her palms. Bede called for them to pull again, and again, and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bushes rustled behind them. Gloria whirled as a Bellossom danced over to them, grabbing the rope behind her with long vines. A few Oddish trooped over, following Bellossom, and joined in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria shot an excited smile, a silent gasp, at Bede. His eyes sparkled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One, two, three…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each tug, each command from Bede, more Pokemon joined their quest. Bounsweet hopped over, a pair of Tsareena strutting behind them to help. Pancham and Pangoro grabbed the rope behind Bewear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trunk shifted slightly. Feet skidded, a ripple of energy washing over the group with a surge of newfound determination. Gloria began to call with Bede, their voices rising through the trees as they pulled in sync. Each tug, every inch of movement, made them pull harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came loose. The tree nudged towards them, toppling over the lip of the river and like a dam having burst, water surged through the opening. The tension in the rope snapped and everyone fell back with a start. Gloria hit the dirt, landing on her butt on the wet ground in shock. Bede toppled over too, and their eyes met in a mixture of relief, exhaustion and awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd done it. Water surged through the river once again. Gloria got to her feet, her joints stiff and protesting, but she smiled. Pokemon cheered around them. Bellossom danced around her feet, swirling and twirling happily in an ecstatic show of appreciation. Bewear swept Gloria and Bede into its arms in a hug, smooshing the two trainers together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria yelped from the sudden embrace as Bewear cuddled them jubilantly, her vision spinning for a moment. Bede squawked indignantly, inches from her face. Her shoulder was pressed against Bede's chest and he recoiled and craned his head away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bewear!" Bede protested, his voice cracking. "Put us down!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bewear released them, Gloria stumbling on her feet dizzily for a few steps before she regained her balance. Her heart clenched tight, deep in her chest, from Bede's reaction. How sharply he'd pulled away from her. Desperate and uncomfortable. A strange weight sat in the base of her throat. She swallowed and focused on dusting herself off, looking away from him to greet the triumphant Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A group of Pangoro, a couple of Pancham and Bede's Bewear rolled the giant tree trunk away from the lip of the river so it wasn't at risk of falling in again. Gloria surveyed their work, the running stream, the gleeful Pokemon, and pushed away the niggling in the back of her mind. She enjoyed the moment. Laughed and cuddled the Pancham, shook hands with a small Bellossom and patted the Bounsweet. She focused on that feeling, the giddy warmth in her heart, as the Pokemon trickled away into the forest once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept that feeling close when Bede retrieved her rope and handed it back to her. There was no discomfort on his face anymore, but the memory lingered. It stung. Like a tiny needle driven into her flesh, into her heart. She smiled through it. Ignored the sinking of her heart into the pit of her gut. Ignored the way it chilled her blood, froze her to her core, to the very marrow of her bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd gone too far. Overstepped boundaries again, that invisible line she could ever see. He'd drawn away from her, recoiled, and it was like she was back there, in Postwick, many years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isolated and alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was no longer a balancing act between her impulsivity and self control. She'd failed, fallen from that tightrope, once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle touch stole Gloria from her thoughts. Hatterene tilted her head sweetly, her tentacle resting on Gloria's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forced a smile at Bede's Pokemon, knowing that Hatterene could read the pain rippling through her. She stepped away, looked down the path they'd come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go," she said. Didn't check to see if Bede heard her, if he was following, and walked off. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede followed closely behind Gloria, catching the worried coo Hatterene gave her as they walked. Something had hardened in her eyes, in the way she walked. As if she's closed off all of a sudden, despite what should have been a moment of relief and triumph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her anxiety about Cinderace's safety must have come back now that the river was flowing again. It made sense. Bede would have felt similar if Hatterene had disappeared on him. The bond people have with their first Pokemon was something special, something deep and strong, yet it left them open to situations like this. Where it feels like half of their heart was missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria focused on her phone as they hiked, keeping track of their GPS position so they could work their way back to where they'd left Cinderace's trail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mood had changed like the flick of a switch. She'd been laughing and cuddling the wild Pokemon, an adorable smile crinkling the corners of her eyes, mere minutes earlier. Now, her shoulders were tight. Her expression focused, yet it lacked the determined fire that usually heated her gaze. A storm brewed behind her dark brown eyes, Bede had noticed disquietly, when their eyes had met briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could only hope the storm would calm when they found Cinderace and, soon enough, they reached the section of river they'd paused at earlier. The water was high, flowing free and fast, the footprints on the riverbed had cleanly washed away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should be able to find the footprints on the other side," Bede said. "Is there a bridge nearby?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped over to Gloria, attempting to look at the map on her phone, when she turned away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bewear, can you carry us over?" Gloria asked. "You should be able to make it if you jump." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede tried to keep the discomfort off his face, forcing back his grimace. "I suppose that is one option-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bewear collected Gloria in its arms and rushed towards the river. It cleared the gap with a swift leap, depositing her safety on the other side. Bewear turned to Bede and he raised his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll just have Hatterene teleport me over, if it's all the same to you." Bede nodded to Hatterene, noticing that his Pokemon was studying Gloria with a forlorn expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatterene teleported them over, never taking her eyes off Gloria even as they began to search for where the footprints continued. Bewear dropped to the ground, sniffing the dirt intently. His nose twitched and he sounded a purposeful huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you smell them?" Bede asked. Bewear gave an affirmative grunt. "Are you able to track them?" Another grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria fixed her eyes on them, expression impassive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede nodded to Bewear. "Alright. Lead the way." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He purposely didn't look at Gloria, didn't want to make her feel put on the spot or affected by him noticing her change in demeanor. She followed Bewear closely, Hatterene giving him a dejected look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd thought that being firmly on Cinderace's trail would help Gloria pick up slightly. Instead, it only drove her harder. Walls she'd never had before snapped into place, an uncrossable distance opening up between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the time they'd spent together, Bede realised that there was so much he didn't know, or understand, about Gloria. They were rivals and friends, had grown closer over the almost two full years he'd known her, and yet there was a chasm of unknowns separating them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart ached to close that distance, to bridge that unknown, and see the light in her eyes once more. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bewear led them through the forest, winding around trees and between bushes, until the ground dropped away before them. The mouth of a cave opened up into the earth, a wedge of darkness beyond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede opened his mouth to comment when Gloria strode forward, her Rotom phone hovering in the air in front of her to light the way. He bit back a sigh and did the same, carefully following Gloria and Bewear into the cave. He grimaced at the heavy stench filling the cave. Thick and putrid like rotting meat and wet fur. A noise echoed further in the darkness. Flames licked into the air, illuminating the walls of the cave as a roar of snarls and growls reached them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede tensed. "This is a Thievul den," he said in a hushed whisper to Gloria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you see those flames? That must be Fyrian!" she hissed back and strode forward, onward and deeper into the cave. She wormed her way through the dark with greater ease than Bede, her pace quickening when a cry, separate from the growls of Thievul, sounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dozen eyes flashed at them as Gloria's Rotom phone lit up the dark. The Thievul snarled, sharp teeth bared, their focus torn from Fyrian for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's Cinderace looked no worse for wear despite being hedged in at the back of a cave by a pack of furious Thievul. A towering pile of stolen objects was nestled in the corner, a familiar hat perched at the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fyrian!" Gloria cried, her heart lifting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace trilled happily in return, an easygoing grin on his face. Gloria flicked her eyes to her hat, then back to Cinderace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede came up beside her. "Gloria, we should-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pyro Ball!" Gloria ordered and as Cinderace readied to strike, the Thievul lunged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's shout of protest was lost in the chaos. Bewear knocked Thievul out of the air as they launched at them from above. Dazzling shards of light hailed through the darkness, blinding and flashing painfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria took her chances in the chaos. She rushed over to the pile of stolen goods. Focus fixed on her hat, resting atop the mess of jewelry, bags, shoes and jackets, anything and everything a trainer would have on them. She snatched her hat off the pile as something slammed into her from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cry of pain sounded too close to her ear. Gloria hit the ground hard, scrambling onto her side to see Bede braced over her. The shoulder of his jacket was torn. A heavy, metallic scent sparked in the air. Thick and sickening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede!" Gloria froze beneath him. The air fled her lungs. Ice ran through her veins as his face scrunched in agony. He winced, hissed through his teeth, and met her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going!" he grunted and yanked her to her feet. He dragged her, forcefully and quickly, back the way they'd come. "Bewear, we're leaving!" He quickly recalled Hatterene into her Ball, not stopping for a moment, a second, as he pulled Gloria along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbled after him, their Pokemon right behind. A chorus of snarls and scrambling feet echoed behind them, interrupted only by a heavy thud or a wave of heat from Fyrian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria gripped her hat tightly to her chest as they ran but all she could see was red. Bede's back, his skin torn, bleeding and exposed between the straps of his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her foot caught on a rock and she stumbled with a shriek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't hit the ground. Bewear swept her, and Bede, up into his arms, holding them on either side of his hips as he charged through the cave. They burst into sunlight and fresh air but didn't stop. Bewear tore through the trees, Cinderace right on his heels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria clenched her jaw as her whole body shook with each step Bewear took. Her teeth rattled. Vision blurred and swam, and she clamped her eyes shut until the snapping of teeth and snarls died down behind them and Bewear slowed to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria sank to her knees when Bewear deposited her onto her feet. Her lungs heaved as if she'd run the whole way herself. Bede's bag thumped on the ground and her heart stopped. She shot to her feet, blood running cold, hat slipping from her fingers as if the world had crumbled beneath her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The back of Bede's jacket was slashed open, right below his neck. The thick, dark fabric had been sliced clean through by a Thievul's claws. Blood, thick and red, was all she could see beneath the jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede…!" Gloria choked on her words. A vice clamped around her throat, tight and burning. "Your back…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked in a tight breath, reaching back to feel the wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't touch it!" Gloria stole his hand away. Blinked away the stinging tears in her eyes. Swallowed the heavy lump lodged in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand trembled around his. He turned to face her and she couldn't bear to meet his eyes. Her gaze dropped to the ground, vision blurring and clouding behind a wave of tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede, I-I…" She couldn't speak. It hurt, her tongue heavy and aching and unable to form the words properly. "I… I'm so- I'm so sorry…! Your back…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sob stole from her throat. She held his hand, held it tight and close as the tears began to fall. The weight of regret pressing down on her was choking. It squeezed all the air from her lungs. Crushed her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand shifted in her grip. For a moment, terror gripped her heart, her lungs, in a chilling embrace before his hand slipped into hers. His fingers wove between hers. A gentle, tender gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should have seen it coming." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's voice was a beacon in the darkness. The eye of a storm tearing through her mind, and a sudden rush of breathless calm swamped her. She looked up in a moment of shock, in disbelief, unable to believe what she'd heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't blamed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede glanced away from her. The changing emotions in his eyes, on his face, were indecipherable. His brow furrowed slightly in discomfort but there was a hint of pink on his cheeks. A growing pool of heat that spread across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should have stopped you before you entered the cave; shouldn't have let you enter in the first place without a proper plan." He sighed, though the force of the sound didn't match the light in his eyes. "Of course you'd do something like that, you're impulsive by nature." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria curled her fingers around his, something tugging on her heart. "I don't understand. Why…? Why are you being so nice to me when it was my fault? I didn't even think about what I was doing and now… you're hurt because of me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's jaw tensed. His eyes swept over their surroundings, never coming to meet hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose… I acted without thinking as well. You might have rubbed off on me, a bit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria searched his eyes, those stunning violet depths and the emotions she couldn't read beyond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why wouldn't he look at her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought… I thought you didn't like me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes shot to hers as he balked. "What? How on earth did you manage to come to that conclusion?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His quick denial made her lungs flutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… earlier you looked so… disgusted with me. I thought I'd… frustrated or annoyed you somehow." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede blinked at her, frowning slightly. "What? When?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Earlier! When Bewear hugged us!" Gloria met his frown with her own. "You acted like you wanted to get as far away from me as possible." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth opened in a silent protest. "That… that was not because I…" He paused and cleared his throat. "I was not comfortable being hugged so tightly by a Pokemon like that. That's all. It had nothing to do with you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Her eyes widened in shock, in realisation, as a wave of calm finally settled over her. Everything clicked into place. "So… you don't hate me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede scowled. A frustrated grumble sounded in his throat. "I thought we've been over this. I don't hate you, I never have. I actually li-" His words caught, eyes widening fractionally with a start. "Uh. I mean…" He looked away from her with a huff. "I don't dislike you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria tilted her head in quiet confusion as she worked through what he'd said. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> dislike me…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede dropped her hand. "That's what I said. You don't have to repeat it." He folded his arms disgruntledly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile of relief tugged on Gloria's lips. "I don't dislike you as well." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fyrian chirped in concern and the giddy relief fled Gloria like a sudden gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to tend to your back," Gloria said. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach and she took a deep breath to quell the nervous thrum in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede exhaled a sharp sigh and dug his first-aid kit from his bag. Gloria watched, nibbling on her bottom lip, as he settled on the ground with his legs crossed. He opened the first-aid kit and took out what he needed, laying out clean wipes, distilled water, antiseptic cream and bandages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria shuffled over on her knees and peered at the gashes on his jacket. The Thievul had torn through the jacket, the shirt beneath, and Bede's skin. She couldn't see the wounds themselves through the mess of cloth and blood, dark clumps coagulating where some of the blood had begun to dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you take your jacket off?" Gloria asked. Her hands itched to do something, anything, but they flexed helplessly in her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede peered at her, turning slightly to look at her around his shoulder. "Are you alright doing this? I can't exactly reach the spot myself." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and tried to loosen the tight hold of her jaw. "Yeah. I'm usually fine with blood." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except this was her fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And those wounds were meant to be on her back, not his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria held her breath firmly in her lungs as Bede removed his jacket, bracing herself for what she'd see beneath. A dark stain of blood bloomed over his grey t-shirt around the wound, the thin material shredded and frayed. Bede tugged it over his head, discarding the shirt along with his jacket beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't stifle the gasp that fled her lips. Her blood ran cold, draining from her face, as she stared at the three long gashes running along Bede's pale skin. A sharp sob caught in her throat and she reached out without thinking and rested her fingers just beneath the cuts on his back. His shoulders tensed instantly and Gloria stole her hand away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry! Did that hurt?" she apologised quickly, recoiling in shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Bede croaked. His voice sounded strangely rough. "Your fingers are freezing, that's all." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria relaxed slightly. "That's good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clasped her hands together, close to her heart, her fingers prickling with an unusual heat. A desire to do that again, to press her fingers to his porcelain smooth skin, burnt the tips of her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beautifully smooth, pale skin now marred with thick, bleeding gashes. Already, the skin around the wounds had gone an angry red. Gloria pursed her lips and grabbed the distilled water and the wipes. She paused, staring at the wounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It might hurt a bit," Gloria said. She shuffled closer, studying the gashes, studying his back. Her heart flopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm aware of that," Bede said. His shoulders shifted, muscles and skin moving as he straightened and Gloria froze with wide eyes until he stilled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart pattered at a pounding, rapid pace. She rose on her knees, focusing on the task at hand, and carefully began to clean the wound. Dried blood broke away, the water running a pale red, as she washed the wounds as gently as could. She forced all thoughts away. Fixed her gaze on her actions, on Bede's back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she'd finished, she sank with a long exhale. Her heart thumped in her ears. Despite the amount of blood, the wounds were relatively shallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't look like you'll need stitches," Gloria said. She dabbed away droplets of water that cascaded down Bede's back, following the curvature of his spine. He was surprisingly lean, skinnier than she'd thought, though his shoulders were rather broad. The thin layer of water on his back made his skin appear to shimmer in the light ethereally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She barely heard Bede's reply to her comment, too busy reaching for the antiseptic cream and working through the heat swimming across her cheeks. The longer she stared at his bare back, the harder it was to focus, let alone breathe. Her eyes kept skidding down his back and she had to snap her gaze up, time and time again, as they wandered against her will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt strange. Strangely warm, slightly dizzy and fuzzy. Like there was too much air in her lungs yet she couldn't breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made no sense at all. This was Bede. Sure, he was shirtless, but she'd seen Hop shirtless loads of times and she'd never reacted like this. Strangely drawn to his skin yet also hesitant. Nervous yet wanting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind span. She applied the cream across the wounds, stiffening when Bede flinched slightly. Despite his reasaurances, she knew it had to hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that was why her chest ached, why she couldn't think straight. The situation itself was strange, foreign and anxious, with regret and guilt clouding her mind. A torrent of emotions churned in her gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ached because he was her friend, because he'd gotten hurt because of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was why it felt different to when she'd seen Hop without a shirt on countless occasions. Hop was like family. He was familiar, this situation wasn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Bede's glossy skin, enviously smooth and soft, was what drew her fingers to glide across his skin. She indulged a little, letting her left hand rest on his back as she applied the cream. Letting her fingers slowly dust across his back. It filled her with dizzying warmth, a puddle of heat on her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>He's so lean…</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-What?" Bede gaped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria jolted alert. "What?" Her mind raced, heart pounding deafeningly in her ears. "Did I… say that out loud?" She stared at the back of his head, saw the tips of his ears burn pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um…!" Her heart skipped. "Well, it's just, you're… y'know, slimmer than I thought. You're a lot leaner than Hop, is what I mean." The words tumbled out, one after another. "A-Anyway, I'm almost done." She slathered the cream along the final cut as her cheeks burned furiously. She snatched the bandages and fumbled with them for a moment before applying them across the wounds and standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There. All done." Gloria nodded, brushing her hands together as she took a quick step back. For some reason it was now infinitely harder to look at him. She whirled on her feet to give him some semblance of privacy while he retrieved another shirt from his bag and she skipped over to Cinderace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so glad to have you back," she said. Her heart softened and she smiled. "I was so worried." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace tilted his head with a confused trill, an innocent smile on his face. Gloria giggled at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, everything's fine now. How about we get lunch started?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace bounced on his toes eagerly with an excited cry and a bubble of warmth, of calm, grew in Gloria's chest. Everything was back to normal again. She glanced at Bede as he pulled on a navy, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, his back to her. There was a faint tug on her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost everything was back to normal. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede watched Gloria run around aimlessly with her Cinderace and Ponyta after lunch, hiding his smile behind his hand, elbow propped up on his knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The afternoon was cool, the grey clouds thickening overhead, yet the impending rain hadn't dampened Gloria's energy in the slightest. She played with her Pokemon with a silly grin on her face, her sweet laughter refreshing like the summer rains. She'd returned to her happy, overly energetic self again. The whirlwind of emotions from earlier had faded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede tried not to act like he was staring. Tried to force his eyes away, to watch Hatterene, Bewear and Ralts instead, but his eyes kept finding her. His gaze softening, his heart squeezing, when she laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was maddening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was lucky she hadn't noticed his behaviour when she'd cleaned and dressed the cuts on his back. The slightest touch of her fingers had left him smouldering in heat, burning up inside like a raging wildfire. It had taken every ounce of his strength, his willpower, not to shiver when her fingers brushed over his back. The pain throbbing from his wound, elicited from her cleaning and dressing it, served to ground him back to reality. Otherwise, he would have surely succumbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gathered up the remains of their lunch, Gloria recalling Ponyta and Ralts, as they prepared to move on. Bede recalled both his Hatterene and Bewear, turning back to Gloria to see her holding onto her hat. It was slightly frayed, teeth and claw marks on the brim, looking remarkably worse for wear than when she'd lost it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up and saw him watching her, giving him a pursed smile before tucking her hat away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a bit grimy," she said with a forced laugh. "Didn't exactly survive the Thievul all that well." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He studied her for a moment. "I know what my question is - what I want to ask you now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up. "Oh, you do? What is it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so eager to hear a simple question that Bede's heart stuttered, the steady rhythm in his chest faltering for a few beats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That hat - why does it mean so much to you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile faded slightly. A thoughtful glaze washed over her eyes. "Well, there's a few reasons…" She shifted on her feet, twiddling her fingers together as she thought. "It was the first piece of merchandise I ever bought during my Challenge." Her smile grew faint and whimsical, memories playing behind her eyes. "I bought it because it was pink and it didn't really have that much meaning until you became the Fairy Gym Leader, and then it kind of ended up representing you and our friendship and…" she drifted off, smiling shyly at her feet. "It's a bit silly to care so much about a hat but it reminded me of you, and how far you - and I - have come." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stole his gaze away from her, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stubbornly kept the fluttering of his heart, his lungs, from showing as a giddy smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need a hat to remind yourself of me," he said with a sharp huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sheepish laugh made it impossible to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," she sighed. "It's kinda ruined now anyway." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it means that much to you, then…" His cheeks coiled with heat. "I'll get you another." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" she gasped. She bounced up and down on her toes like her Cinderace and Bede almost smirked at the comparison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to reply when the sky opened up and doused them with rain. Cinderace cried in protest, Gloria shrieking from the sudden downpour. Bede hissed a curse under his breath and dashed to the meager shelter of a tree. Gloria slid under it with him, recalling Cinderace as she huddled close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it had to rain!" Gloria grumbled. She hugged her arms around herself with a huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede brushed the water from his hair, raising an eyebrow at her. "Didn't you check the forecast? There was a sixty-percent chance of rain today." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pouted at him before her disgruntled expression shifted and fell away. She stared, her eyes widening fractionally and fixed on his face. Bede stopped dusting the water off his curls and frowned at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard not to stiffen under her intense gaze. When he spoke, Gloria straightened as if he'd startled her and she looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing," she said quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede pushed that aside and slid his bag off his shoulders, biting back a wince as a dagger of pain lanced through his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think it's going to ease up any time soon," he said and searched through his bag. He pulled out an umbrella and Gloria shucked off her bag to do the same. "We should look for somewhere to shelter in the meantime." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think there are some ruins nearby." Gloria hummed as she dug through her bag. Her brow furrowed harder the deeper she searched, her hum turning into a grumble. "Where is it…? I know I put it in here somewhere…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stilled. Her face paled and she pulled her hands from her bag slowly as her expression fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Bede had already opened his umbrella, holding it overhead to catch the raindrops filtering through the branches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I may have accidentally left my umbrella at home…" she trailed off and looked up at him with an innocent smile, batting her eyes sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sighed. "Seriously?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stood, slipping her bag over her shoulders again and nodded slowly. "I vaguely remember setting it on my desk the night before we left and I must have forgotten to pack it in the morning. I was in a bit of a rush." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede remembered that clearly. He shook his head in disbelief at her. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that now. Where are these ruins?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria leaned around the tree and pointed to a crumbled stone structure on a hill in the distance. "It's over there. Most of it has collapsed but there's a section with a roof." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That?" Bede scoffed at the dilapidated ruins. "Do you have a death wish that I don't know about? That looks like it is ready to collapse at any moment." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We could always go back to the Thievul den," Gloria suggested with a shrug. The corner of her lips quirked upwards at him, a teasing twinkle lighting up her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede gave her a deadpan stare in return. "The ruins it is." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grinned and drew right up to Bede's side, under his umbrella. His breath caught silently in his throat. She was so close. Close enough that he could see the flecks of gold in her eyes, a rim of dark brown, like rich chocolate, surrounding the iris. Every breath carried her scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede snapped his eyes forward as a surge of heat rushed up his neck to curl on his cheeks. "Let's go," he barked and strode forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria kept in step with him, their shoulders brushing as they tried to fit together under the umbrella. Rain patted loudly, drowning out the sound of Bede's heart. Despite the cool wind and the chilly rain making the air brisk and sharp, he felt too warm next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooper plodded around happily in the rain, cooing at them as they walked past and headed up the hill. The slow downpour steadily increased and soon enough they were getting wet even under the umbrella. Gloria shrunk closer, closer still to Bede, too busy trying not to get wet to notice how visibly flustered he was getting as she sidled up to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning flashed in the distance, a burst of light in the clouds a few seconds before the clap of thunder reached them. Gloria flinched under the wave of noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it - I'm running for it!" Gloria said over the rain and bolted up the hill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria dashed up the hill, squealing with her arms crossed over her head in a futile attempt to block the rain. Bede huffed and jogged after her, reaching the ruins only a few seconds after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strange, old building of stone, too worn and aged by the elements to tell what it had been originally. The section Gloria had chosen had a partial roof, the corner furthest away from her collapsed and open. She tossed her bag by the wall, rubbing her arms up and down to stave off the chill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede huffed at her impatience and shook the water off his umbrella before closing it and setting it on the ground along with his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have just walked with me," he chided. "Now you're soaking." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not for long!" Gloria declared and tugged off her wet jumper, tossing it on top of her bag. She sent out Cinderace and wrapped her arms around him in a greedy hug. She sighed contently. "See? Now I'm all warm!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace nuzzled her back with a trill of delight. Bede remained unimpressed and sat on the cold, stone floor, leaning his back against the wall. He shifted so that he wasn't pressing his wounds against the wall. He could already tell that he'd have difficulty falling asleep tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria plopped on the ground beside him, a comfortable distance between them, Cinderace leaning into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned at Bede. "Betcha wish you had a Fire type right now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He purposely ignored her smug smile and checked his phone. "I am warm enough as it is. Unlike someone, I didn't run through the rain and had an umbrella to keep me dry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunder rumbled in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria raised an eyebrow at the noise, sending him a pointed look. "And risk getting struck by lightning? No thanks!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nowhere near us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I wasn't taking my chances!" She pouted, before curiously glancing at Bede's phone. "Whatcha looking at?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shuffled closer, leaning over to get a better look. He involuntarily tensed at her close proximity, the smell of rainwater and flowery soap filling his lungs. He kept his gaze fixed on the screen of his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm checking the weather radar," he said. Somehow, he managed to keep his voice from cracking or wavering, maintaining an appearance of calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had no concept of personal space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved the phone so she could see the screen better, showing her the mass of colours moving over the map. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is where we are." He pointed to a spot on the map covered by a patch of dark blue and speckles of orange. "The colours show how heavy the rain is. It doesn't look like it's going to clear up any time soon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria hummed, interested. "Guess we're stuck here for a while, then." She sat back and stretched her legs out in front of her with a grunt. "I'm definitely feeling that fall from yesterday now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace cooed sadly and curled up by her legs, resting his head in her lap. Gloria absently ran her fingers through her Pokemon's fur, rubbing gently between Cinderace's ears and on his cheeks. Bede watched for a moment out of the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, her Cinderace was lucky… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped his gaze back to his phone with a start. Now wasn't the time to get jealous over a Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost flinched when Gloria sat up straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you hear that?" She glanced towards a fractured doorway at the opposite side of the room, leading deeper into the dilapidated structure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he could hear was the pounding rain, the whispering of trees in the wind and the crackle of thunder overhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hear what?" he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned at the doorway, listening for a moment. "I could've sworn I heard- there! Surely you heard that!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace perked his head up, ears twitching in the direction Gloria was focused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What am I supposed to be hearing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria huffed. "I don't know! It's like… a weird noise! Almost like a voice!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's probably a Pokemon. Nothing to worry about." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think so?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze remained fixed on the door. Cinderace sat up and tilted his head as if trying to listen harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're in the Wild Area. Of course it'll be a Pokemon. What else could it be?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede rested the back of his head against the wall. The exhaustion he'd fought back all day had finally caught up with him, a heavy weight settling on his eyes. A dull ache filled his bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grumbled disgruntledly in her throat. "I don't like it. I'm going to go check it out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sighed. "Seriously? Just leave it be. Whatever it is, it's not bothering us." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood and brushed the back of her tights off with a pout. "It's bothering <em>me</em>. I need to know what it is." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace hopped to his feet beside her with an enthusiastic chirp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's eyes shuttered closed. "Well, I am not moving from this spot anytime soon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. Be like that. I've got Fyrian to help me, anyway!" She stalked towards the door, Cinderace right behind her, and disappeared through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have rolled his eyes had they been open. He listened to her footsteps fade into the distance, swallowed by the pouring rain and a clap of thunder that sounded closer than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his eyes firmly shut, it wasn't long before his exhaustion got the better of him and he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When Bede next opened his eyes, the sky had cleared. The rain had stopped, leaving the Wild Area glistening and sparkling in the afternoon sun. The air was cool and damp, and his body ached deeper than before. He gave a lackluster stretch of his arms above his head, feeling a tug of pain from the scratches on his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria was gone. He blinked at the empty room, a cold chill filling his lungs. The ruins were silent. Her bag was still nestled in the corner where she'd left it, untouched and unmoved. An uneasy weight dropped into his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria?" He sat up, looking to the door she'd left through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he heard was the faint plinking of water hitting stone as droplets fell through the gap in the ceiling. Gloria, usually loud and energetic, didn't reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stood and pushed the unnerving thoughts running through his mind aside. Surely it hadn't been that long. He checked his phone, finding over an hour had passed, and stiffened. Shoved his phone deep into his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria?" He made for the door. The silence echoed back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something tightened in his throat as he strode through the doorway, glancing into the various empty rooms as he passed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear, Gloria, if you've gotten yourself into another mess…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air died in his lungs. Two figures lay on the floor in one of the rooms, swaying candles surrounding them in a tight circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Litwick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A searing blaze erupted violently in his chest. "Get away from her!" He tore forward, scattering the Ghost Pokemon and sending them fleeing from the room. He whirled, his heart in his throat, and his blood ran cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria and Cinderace lay collapsed on the floor. The Litwick had drained them. Bede shot to her side, dropping to his knees and gripping her shoulders. Her skin was pale. Too pale, too sunken, a dark shadow beneath her closed eyes. Her lips, usually a soft pink, had a faint tint of blue across them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria!" The gasp of her name burned his throat. He shook her by her shoulders, forceful in his panic. Her head lolled to the side. "Gloria, wake up!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did this happen? How long had she been lying here in the cold, her life slowly leeching away in the dark? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A jolt of freezing cold panic flashed through his veins, his bones, and he leant over her with his ear just above her mouth. His heart pounded in his ears. Deafening and overwhelming, the surge of blood in his ears made it impossible to hear. He snatched her wrist, her skin cold, and pressed two fingers firmly to her pulse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint thump against his fingers came with a shot of adrenaline and relief. He took her hand in his, letting his warmth bleed into her, his other hand nudging her shoulder again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria, come on. You need to wake up!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite feeling her pulse, a frantic wave of urgency still thrummed in his chest with every beat of his heart. She was too cold. Unresponsive. Her body flopped as he shook her. His heart constricted painfully. His throat tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes remained closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please-!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to wake up. Had to get warm, somehow, but their bags were in another room and there was no way Bede was going to leave her alone like this. His mind made up, he dug Cinderace's Pokeball from the front pocket of Gloria's shorts and recalled him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede scooped Gloria up into his arms, gritting his teeth through the dagger of pain lancing his shoulders in protest, and stood. Her brow furrowed, every-so-slightly, at the sudden movement and Bede's lungs filled with a sharp gasp of air at the sight. He held her closer. Gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and stalked out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He headed quickly back to the room with their bags and lowered Gloria down so that she was propped up against the wall. A hint of colour had begun to return to her cheeks. He parted from her for a moment, enough time to dig his magenta jacket from his bag, and lay it over her like a blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nudged her shoulder again and finally, he got a long awaited response. Gloria's lips parted with the faintest sigh. The furrow on her brow deepened. A low grumble sounded from her throat, a weak protest escaping her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound was like a breath of fresh air to Bede. He sank in relief, terror finally dropping off his body like a discarded coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he wouldn't relax yet. Not until she opened her eyes. He grabbed both of her shoulders, firmly but gently, and shook her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria, I'm not going to stop until you wake up," he threatened. She turned her head slightly at his words, shifting under his jacket. A low groan of discomfort hummed in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyelids fluttered for a moment. Her lips drew tight, pursed as she grumbled and her eyes struggled to open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What…?" she mumbled, voice groggy and soft. Her eyes fell closed, then opened again. Opened and closed like a faulty switch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede released her shoulders and sat back to let her wake without him looming over her. She cupped her forehead with another groan. The shifting of fabric made her gaze fall to Bede's jacket lying over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened…?" She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Took a shallow breath, exhaled a huff, and looked at Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed the sudden urge to embrace her and attempted to wipe the concern from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I found you fainted and surrounded by Litwick." He folded his arms and gave her an unimpressed look, betraying the softening of his heart at her confusion and vulnerability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded slowly, her eyes drifting across the room. "Oh yeah, the Litwick. Wait, where's Fyrian?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here." Bede held up the Pokeball, handing it to her. "He's fainted, just as you were." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned. "Fainted?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really have no idea?" Bede sighed incredulously. "How on earth did you manage to survive the Challenge? You are the most naive, unlucky, accident prone person I have ever met." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria pouted, though in her exhausted state it lacked its usual enthusiasm. "What is that supposed to mean?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They were Litwick, Gloria," he huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to keep the emotions coursing through him from his voice. He could have lost her. She could have- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He wasn't going there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He continued, speaking through the frustrated tightening of his throat, "they drain the life force of anyone nearby. How do you not know that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, really?" Her eyes widened. A shadow remained beneath them, fainter than before as her strength began to return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Gloria. Really." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at her lap sheepishly. "That explains why I feel like my brain is full of mud." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede bit back another sigh. She'd been chided enough. The last thing she needed right now was a further round of him going off at her, and he didn't want to risk seeing further pain in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria pulled Bede's jacket up higher so it rested under her chin, snuggling into it with a tender smile. The weak curl of her lips sent Bede's heart skittering away in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you weren't wearing this jacket earlier," she said. Her voice was as soft as a whisper, frail and weak and sleepy. He could hardly hear her over the pounding of his heart in his ears at how utterly adorable she looked cuddling into his jacket like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart swelled, stealing his breath and the words from his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It would've been horrible if the Thievul had slashed it," she continued. "It's my favourite jacket of yours." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede shot his eyes away from her. "It's just a jacket." Furious heat began to trickle onto his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had no business looking so damn cute right now! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," she sighed listlessly. "But I like it. And I think you do too, otherwise you wouldn't have kept it, or sewed a patch on the back." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't look at her, didn't want her to be able to read that she was right from his eyes, the miffed frown on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you're the sentimental type," Gloria said, tilting her head at him as she spoke. She studied the side of his face, he could almost feel her curious gaze wandering over his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede rested his chin on his hand, feigning disinterest. "What on earth would give you that impression?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You kept that watch." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression fell. The heavy weight tugged on his wrist, the cool metal almost biting painfully into his skin now that he noticed it. Impossible to ignore, the chain of his past still firmly stuck around his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any response he could have given her died in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's nice," Gloria said. "The past isn't something people should forget so easily. I'm not saying that everything happens for a reason or anything like that, but…" She sighed, puffing out her cheeks. "It's hard to explain. I don't know how to say it, but everything that happens has an effect on us, it shapes us. You wouldn't be who you are now if you hadn't been disqualified and decided to take Ms Opal's offer up, for example." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede made a non-committal sound, letting her words sink in. She had a different way of thinking, a different perspective to his, and it washed over him in a calming wave of clarity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like that you decided to change your jacket, made it your own." She drew her knees up beneath his jacket, resting her cheek on top of them and gave him a gentle smile. The soft light in her eyes filled Bede with a dizzying warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede pressed the back of his hand against his flushed cheeks, elbow propped on his knee, and frowned at her. "You're thinking too much about it. It's just a jacket. Nothing more." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the fact that her words had rung true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile twitched, unconvinced. "It's a nice jacket." She drew it off her legs and pulled it over her shoulders, slipping her arms through the sleeves. "So comfy!" She beamed in whimsical delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat burning Bede's cheeks grew and grew as he watched her until he was smouldering inside. She had no idea of the effect she had on him, innocently grinning to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed something else to think about unless he wanted to combust on the spot or say something stupid that he would undoubtedly regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't do that again," he said, making her look at him. "No more wandering off by yourself- </span>
  <em>
    <span>even with your Cinderace."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cut her off before she could object. "We can't afford to have another incident like that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria pouted but nodded, conceding defeat. "Fine, fine…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm beginning to think I'm here as a babysitter rather than a trainer." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede snorted. Gloria grumbled, flushing darkly as she levelled a sharp glare at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart felt full and light. He stood, brushing himself off and turning away from her to fetch his bag, conveniently hiding his grin in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, we've wasted enough time. Let's get moving again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I'll keep Fyrian in his ball a while longer." Gloria stood as well, smiling forlornly at the Pokeball in her hand before she put it away and grabbed her bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure he'll be fine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled warmly at him."Thanks, Bede." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart stuttered, a shot of heat coursing through his veins at the sight. He quickly turned on his feet and made for the door before she could notice the blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They covered less ground than originally planned in the afternoon, Gloria still suffering the effects of the Litwick, and decided to make camp by a river as the sun began to arc lower in the sky. Despite walking far less than they had the first day, Gloria was exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede made dinner for them, letting her rest by the fire. The night wore on and, instead of crawling into her tent for an early respite, Gloria dragged out their picnic blanket and spread it on the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede raised an eyebrow at her where he stood by the dying cinders of their firepit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lay on the blanket on her back, wiggling on the spot to get comfortable. "I'm gonna stargaze!" she declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede poked the cinders with a stick. "And here I thought you were too exhausted to function." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can stargaze when I'm exhausted," she said. "Besides, the sky is nice and clear today and the moon's not up yet. It's now or never!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right…" He glanced up at the sky, only seeing speckles of stars since his eyes had yet to adjust to the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't knock it 'till you try it!" Gloria patted the spot on the blanket beside her, leaning up slightly to grin at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there, by the dwindling fire, and just looked at her for a moment. Lying there on the blanket, a twinkle in her eyes and wonder in her smile. His heart tugged and he was walking over to her before he could think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede flopped on the blanket beside her with a huff. His heart had already begun to race. Lying next to her, their shoulders almost brushing, was already too much. He forced himself to focus on the wedge of black above them and not the silly, ecstatic grin Gloria was giving him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he'd have to do is turn his head slightly and her face would be there, mere inches from his. It wouldn't take much to steal that smile from her pink lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arceus. His cheeks burned in the cool air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on the stars, not how much you want to kiss her, you fool! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't gone stargazing in ages," Gloria sighed whimsically. "You can't see much at all in the city. It's pretty good here in the Wild Area, as long as you're far enough away from Motostoke and Hammerlocke, but out in the farms near Postwick is the best." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice filled him with warmth, he could hardly pay attention to the sea of glistening stars forming above him when she spoke softly like that in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've seen a ton of shooting stars too. You should come with us next time we go. It's much better than this, trust me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Bede could manage was a quiet hum in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We make a fire, have marshmallows and smores, it's really the best. Have you ever made smores before?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, then you definitely have to come! I'll show you how to make the best smores - with the marshmallows all soft and the chocolate all gooey! But don't listen to Hop. He's always burning his!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn't mind if she kept talking forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's so impatient and sticks his marshmallows right into the fire! Then he peels off the burnt layer and eats it!" Gloria shuddered, making a disgusted sound in her throat. "And then, he puts it back into the fire again!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cool air filled his lungs, yet he felt warm. Warm and calm and peaceful. An array of stars spread out above him, more than he'd ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That does sound like something he would do," Bede replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed then, soft and light, and Arceus, he wanted to face her and see the way it lit up her eyes. He stole a shaky breath. Turned his head slightly, ever so slightly, and she was looking right at him. Looking right into his eyes and smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath caught in his throat, his body freezing in place instantly as if her gaze had turned him to stone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for coming with me, Bede," she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of her eyes crinkled with her smile. "I'm so glad I could share this with you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart stopped. A rush of heat flooded his body and he couldn't think or speak. Couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted and looked up at the stars, shattering the spell she'd cast over Bede. He tore his eyes back to the sky as he flushed darkly. His hands trembled into fists at his sides, skin tingling with emotions he didn't dare name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He burned inside. Smouldering and combusting at how damn oblivious and naive she was. At how his heart thundering away in his chest and pounded in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to chide her. To point out how trusting she was, how oblivious she was being and how someone could easily take this whole situation the wrong way- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no. He wouldn't. That was a can of worms he wasn't going to touch, let alone open, anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, he star-gazed with her. He lay with her as the night crept on, ignoring the urges of his heart. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this ended up a lot longer than I'd planned!<br/>Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gloria wakes up sore and aching, and hears a strange noise outside her tent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The heavy aching of Gloria's muscles snapped her out of her blissful sleep. A groan died in her throat and she shivered in the frigid morning air, wriggling deeper into her sleeping bag. Her joints protested the movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like she'd fallen asleep on a thousand pointy stones instead of a cozy sleeping bag. Uncomfortable and stiff. The light filtering through her tent made her squeeze her eyes shut tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was too damn early. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint crackling came from outside her tent. Quiet shuffling as something moved across the grass. Gloria sat up, exposing herself to the chill, and listened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noises were faint and indistinct, but there was definitely something moving out there. Where it was Pokemon or human, it was impossible for Gloria to tell. She craned her ears, held her breath. Stayed as still as stone, frozen and waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't place the sounds at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As quietly as she could, Gloria grabbed a jumper from her bag and tugged it over her head before crawling out her sleeping bag and slowly inching the zip of her tent open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cooking pot sat over a small fire a short distance from her tent. Bede stood by it, stirring the contents methodically with a peaceful expression. The morning light cast a gentle glow across his cheeks, warming his violet eyes and softening his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria was stunned speechless. Frozen in awe, breathless and dazed at the sight before her. The graceful sunlight perfectly outlined his face, a golden caress down his cheeks and jaw. He was mesmerising. Ethereal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like something out of a dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't heard her. Continued stirring whatever it was that smelt so heavenly in the pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria couldn't let this moment go to waste. She slipped back through the opening of her tent and snatched her phone. As silently as before, she eased the flap of her tent open, just enough for her to aim her phone through the gap. Her breath caught, heart pounding in her ears, as she focused the shot on Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shutter was deafening. Bede whirled his head to face her, wide eyed, and Gloria knew she was as good as dead when their eyes locked. The stunned expression on his face vanished beneath a scowl and she winced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you just take a picture of me?" Bede asked, the accusation in his voice as sharp as a knife, as cutting as his glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria almost shriveled back into her tent instinctively, like a flower wilting under the harsh sun, but forced herself not to. Her gaze drifted away from his narrowed stare as her blood ran cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No, of course not. I was taking a picture of the scenery." Gloria laughed, trying to sound natural, but the nervous hitch in her voice escaped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crawled out of her tent, brushed her knees off absently, and went to stretch her arms above her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, really? Then you won't mind if I take a look, will you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede strode over to her with quick steps, making Gloria jolt and snap out of her overly performative stretches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need to look at it," she said quickly, hiding her phone behind her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede gave her a flat, unimpressed stare. "Show me the photo." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped closer. Too close it stole her breath, made her pulse jump and skitter in her chest, like electricity dancing beneath her skin. He reached around her to grab her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stumbled backwards with a squawk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-Hey!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brush of his arm against hers as he lunged for her phone set her blood alight. Confusion swirled in her brain, churning sickly in her gut, as panic rose up her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede!" Gloria cried in protest as he drew close again. "Th-The pot! It's gonna burn!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not if you show me your phone." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like she was burning up inside. Like her heart had been thrust into her throat, making it impossible to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, wait!" She stumbled back another step, her whole body flinching as he went to lunge again. "I'll show you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stilled. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her. The intensity in his gaze made it difficult to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt too warm. Strangely dizzy, as though she'd swallowed a swarm of Combee and they'd come alive all at once, buzzing and fluttering in her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she brought her phone out from behind her back and pulled up the photo, all the while under his watchful eyes. She handed her phone to him and looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks burned in shame. The silence that descended over them made her heartbeat sound like thunder in her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…!" she squeaked quietly. "It's just… the lighting was so good, and… and you looked so…" She wasn't going to finish that sentence. "...I couldn't help it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria pressed her lips firmly together and risked a glance at Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't delete it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were fixed on her phone and they widened slightly. An unreadable expression flashed across his face for the briefest moment, too brief for Gloria to catch its meaning. A disinterested look fell into place as he lowered her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose it's decent enough," he said, handing the device back to her. "You can keep it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rush of elation, of bubbling relief, erupted in her chest like a fountain. "Really?" she gasped and reached for her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede snatched it out of her reach. "On one condition. This photo never sees the light of day - don't you dare go posting it online." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria pouted. "I won't!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He studied her for a moment, an eyebrow raised sceptically, before he relented and handed back her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hurriedly took it and checked that the photo was still there, even though she didn't doubt Bede when he said she could keep it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The photo was still there, that glorious moment in time frozen for her eyes only. She let out a quiet sigh of relief and joined Bede by the fire. He glanced at her momentarily as she approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatcha making?" she asked, peering into the pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Porridge." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria hummed, breathing in a hint of spices wafting out of the pot. "It smells good!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The porridge looked like colourless slop and yet the cozy scent rising from it made her stomach grumble. The smell alone warmed her to her core, despite the cool morning air soaking into her skin. She wrapped her arms around her middle, holding back a shiver as she shifted from foot to foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go get changed," Bede said flatly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But the porridge!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not going anywhere. Go change before you freeze out here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grumbled before scrambling back to her tent to get dressed into something warmer. She grimaced at the patchwork of green and yellow bruises down her legs, and winced as she accident brushed a particularly dark bruise on her hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain was instantly sobering. A crushing weight plummeted into her gut as memories of yesterday flashed in her mind. Her mistake. The scent of blood, metallic and thick. Bede's cry of pain as the Thievul slashed his back open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The joy and excitement of the morning vanished like a tiny puff of smoke blown away by a sudden gale. She stood in her tent, hands clenching tight in the fabric of the shirt she'd dug from her bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had she forgotten? How had she been so distracted that the events of yesterday had fled her mind? She had no doubt that the cuts on Bede's back would still be hurting much like, or possibly more than, her bruises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria took a deep breath, a sharp inhalation of the frosty air, and focused. Now wasn't the time for childish moments like this morning. Not when her foolish behaviour had already cost them so much. She couldn't risk that happening again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria changed much quicker than she should have, her muscles and joints aching as she tugged on a pair of lightweight jeans and a loose sweater. She ran her brush through her hair a few times and emerged from her tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart throbbed painful when she saw Bede. He was slicing up a handful of different berries dexterously, tossing them into the bowls of porridge that were lined up neatly on the table. He moved with ease and grace. His practiced and perfected movements were like a skillful choreography, the knife dancing silently in his hands as he worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no hint of hesitation or pain on his face, but Gloria knew. She remembered the way he'd winced and hissed in agony yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was the one who hesitated now. Her legs were heavy and slow, and she had to force herself to walk over to him, when mere minutes earlier her excitement over breakfast had her skipping over to him, carefree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria plastered a smile on her face, buried her regrets deep, and acted as if her stomach wasn't churning nauseatingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, it looks so good!" Gloria chimed through the bile rising up her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it does. Presentation is a crucial step in the preparation of a meal," he said smugly. The corner of his mouth lifted in a proud smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria bit back her comment that it'd get messed up as it was eaten, as it was hard to argue at the picturesque breakfast Bede had made. The colourful fruit sprinkled on top of the porridge made it look like something from a restaurant, not cooked on an old camping stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled around the fire, sending out their Pokemon, and dug into their breakfast eagerly. Gloria's Ralts came and sat in her lap as she ate, and she tried to focus on that, on quashing the heavy feelings pooling in her gut, so Bede's Hatterene wouldn't pick up on her sour mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've come up with a name for Ralts," Gloria said when she caught Hatterene staring at her. She smiled, trying to lift the weight off her chest and perk up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede looked at her, stirring his porridge. "Oh?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The interest in his gaze made her heart flop. She hadn't expected him to actually show any sort of interest in it, based on the way he usually responded to her nicknames. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hugged Ralts closer on her lap, feeling her cheeks warm. Nausea bubbled in her stomach as she glanced down at her porridge. The disjointed sensations, fluttery and sickly, almost made her frown before she remembered to mask it behind a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was going to name him Orion, after the constellation. Ori for short." She smiled at Ralts, who gave a happy chirp in reply. "I think he likes it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's one of your better nicknames, at least." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's that supposed to mean? All my nicknames are great!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria, you named your Corviknight 'Pecko.'" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's cute…" she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I rest my case." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria pouted, her cheeks flushed, and shovelled the last spoonfuls of porridge into her mouth in a huff. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Something was up with Gloria. Bede didn't need Hatterene to shoot him pointed looks to know that. She'd been unusually quiet all morning, her smiles falling away when she thought he wouldn't notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Bede thought it was because she was tired and sore; perhaps the effects of the Litwick had yet to fade completely. That theory was dashed when she sent out Cinderace, and he was as energetic and bouncy as usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a switch had been flicked inside her. Gloria strode ahead of Bede on the path, Cinderace by her side. Her gaze was determined and focused as she studied their surroundings for anything noteworthy. They were moving at a quicker pace than yesterday, a slow ache settling in Bede's legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to stop her. To grab her shoulders, to pull her aside until she told him what on earth was up with her today. She powered up the hill ahead of him with a drive she hadn't shown before. Bede huffed to himself and increased his pace to keep up with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was pushing herself. Perhaps even punishing herself for the events of yesterday. He saw the way she glanced at him, the regret in her eyes. The tight press of her lips together in shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing was certain. Gloria was determined to reach Motostoke today, and nothing was going to slow her down.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede finally spoke up when the persistent grumbling in his stomach became a heavy gnawing that he couldn't ignore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria came to a reluctant stop, glancing over her shoulder at him impatiently. Her expression faltered and her eyes dropped away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's stop for lunch. We've been walking nonstop since we left camp. Surely we've earned a quick break." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips twisted in thought. Cinderace bounded over to her from further up the path, ears perking at the notion of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede kept his eyes on her. An internal debate coursed behind her eyes as she looked off into the distance, chewing on her bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was definitely up with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A good meal will give us the energy we need to keep up this pace," Bede added, trying to convince her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They needed to stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to stop. He'd seen the speckled bruises on her legs this morning, knew she had to be sore and aching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't about to mention it, but the cuts on his back had begun to throb not long after they left camp and it was becoming unbearable. He wanted to get out of the sun, wanted to wipe away the sticky sweat clinging to his skin and aggravating the wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria sounded a grumble, a non-committal noise in her throat, and Bede sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, there's a patch of grass in the shade over there - a perfect spot to take a few minutes to rest and eat." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He motioned to a large tree by the side of the lake they were walking around. The sandy edges of the cliff circling the water were a measly metre and a half high. There was no danger of it collapsing, and there weren't any territorial Pokemon nearby. It was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after another grumble, Gloria shrugged. "Okay, fine. We'll stop here for lunch." She marched over to the shade of the tree and dumped her backpack on the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's heart clenched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arceus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was bothering her, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lunch was uneventful. Gloria seemed to have relaxed slightly after they spent some time resting in the shade, but Bede wasn't about to dismiss his suspicions so quickly. Sure, Hatterene had stopped giving him worried looks. Sure, Gloria's smile had returned, the tension in her shoulders lifting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But doubt remained as a tight coil in Bede's stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't found an opportune moment to ask her about it during their brief lunch, and before long they were preparing to head off again. They'd recalled all their Pokemon save for two; Cinderace and Bewear had decided to spar on the grass beside the lake. The feisty fire type ran circles around Bewear, hopping and dodging quickly away from the larger Pokemon's lunges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria cheered both Pokemon on, a spark of energy having returned to her eyes, her smile. She grinned at them and turned to the sandy embankment, studying it for any signs of erosion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede had to swallow down the rising urge to bark at her to not get so close to the edge. It was barely over a metre high. The lake below was deep and placid, a sandy shore sloping down to the water not far away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept an eye on her, just in case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that was his excuse. His gaze was perpetually drawn to her, tugged away from anything and everything else as if she were a magnet and he a mere scrap of metal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to remain casual and calm as he watched her, despite the fluttering of his heart. He'd given up shooting glances her way and instead turned his head slightly to keep her in his vision. She'd finished studying the embankment and had turned back to watching their Pokemon spar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he'd gotten it wrong. The malaise that had hung over her like a dead weight since this morning had eased. It was possible that she'd just been exhausted. Tired and sore. Maybe he had come to the wrong conclusion after all… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria turned to him with eyes wide in panic. Bede didn't have time to react, to think or even question what on earth she was doing when she lunged at him with a cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch out!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slammed into him as a blur of pink rushed past. The towering form crashed into Gloria, where Bede had been standing half a second ago, and sent her flying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede hit the ground, knocked off his feet. Bewear stumbled to a halt in front of him as Gloria's scream was swallowed by a splash. Bede scrambled to his feet, whirled towards the lake- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where Gloria was treading water, spluttering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air caught in Bede's lungs released all at once and he sighed. His heart still hammered in his chest painfully fast. The spike of adrenaline still burned in his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Bewear, a venomous bite rising up his throat, when Hatterene burst from her Pokeball with a cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's shriek made his blood run cold. She rose out of the bubbling, churning water, clinging to the spike atop the head of a snarling Gyarados. It towered high above the water, above the level of the embankment, and above Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The terror in Gloria's eyes shattered Bede's heart, clamped a vice around his throat as he stared up at her. The Gyarados swung its head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria screamed. She clung on for dear life, arms wrapped tightly around the middle spike jutting from the water beast's brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria-!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of her swinging wildly from side to side atop the Gyarados spurred him into action. He turned to Hatterene, ready to bark an order, when light crackled beside him. Sparks flashed in the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whirled a split second too late. Bewear launched himself into the air at Gyarados, electricity coursing from his fist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's scream was too little too late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The burst of lightning was blinding. Electricity flashed and arced in bright ribbons of energy. Gyarados, and Gloria still clinging to him, convulsed in silent pain as every muscle in their bodies tensed and contracted at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyarados' eyes went white. Gloria's grip released as her arms tensed out in front of her, her back arching with a silent scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede could do nothing but watch as Gyarados went limp the second the Thunder Punch fizzled out. It flopped backwards into the lake, with Gloria falling like a ragdoll along with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede leapt off the cliff before she even hit the water. There wasn't time to remove his jacket or shoes or anything else that he'd been taught to do in a situation like this. His legs thrust him forward without a thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one thing he remembered was to not dive - he jumped off the embankment so that his head wouldn't go beneath the water when he landed. He wasn't going to risk losing sight of Gloria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede powered towards her with quick strokes, swimming past the unconscious, floating Gyarados and his Bewear. She was on her back, her face barely breaking the surface as her pants and shoes dragged her legs down. Bede wrapped his arm around her back, easing her up so that her head was now above the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to kick his shoes off beneath the water, struggling to keep her afloat as his own clothing threatened to submerge him. The cold water lapped at his chin, his mouth, and his head dipped beneath the surface before he managed to remove his final shoe. He unzipped his jacket, shirking it to the water, and decided that was enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to get Gloria ashore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned as he began to swim backwards towards the sandy shore, his right arm looped under hers to prop her against his front so that her face remained above the water. She was so damn heavy, her jacket and jeans and shoes weighing her down but the shore was right there. The weak grumble of pain she sounded gave him strength, a determination that surged through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nnh…" Her eyelids fluttered slightly, but couldn't remain open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her response, the fact that she wasn't completely unconscious, helped him to drag her those final few metres until his heels bumped the lakebed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her to the shore by her shoulders, before scooping her up into his arms and trudging up the beach to where the sand was dry and flat. He lay her down as Bewear emerged from the water behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hatterene!" Bede called. He didn't have to elaborate as she appeared beside him in a flash of light with his bag. Cinderace rushed over a mere second afterwards as Bede dug his phone from his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede…?" Gloria mumbled, slowly blinking her eyes at him. She moaned in pain and shifted to prop herself up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't move!" he snapped, easing her shoulder down onto the sand with a touch gentler than his tone. With his other hand, he quickly dialed the emergency services. His mind whirled, his heart pounding louder than the ringing of the phone in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's brow furrowed in confusion and pain. "Who are you…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored her, answering the voice on the other end as calmly as he could as his thoughts ran faster than he could speak. At his request for an Air Ambulance, Gloria's eyes shot open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Bede, no, don't call them!" she protested and tried to sit up again. "I'm fine-!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you dare move!" He barked at her, cutting off the operator in his ear. His throat burned, constricting tight. Heat throbbed behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous," Gloria huffed. "I said, I'm fine-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you just shut up and stay still for once?!" He forced her shoulder to the ground again. His vision swam behind tears. "Just this once, listen to me!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice cracked. Tears fell from his eyes as he blinked, and he fought the trembling of his bottom lip in order to answer the operator's questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria lay still. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Her body ached. Her arms, her legs, her back. She throbbed all over as if every muscle in her body was cramping at once, a deep burn that refused to fade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sliver of ice thrust into her heart hurt differently. She stared up at the blue sky above, eyes prickling with the beginning of tears, as she listened to Bede relaying their situation to the emergency services over the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp breath, a silent, shaky sob, whistled through her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from escaping. So she didn't have to see the tears burning in Bede's eyes. The trembling of his lips, the shaking of his hand around the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished she didn't have to hear his voice. The crack of pain as he spoke drove the ice deeper and deeper into her heart. She was fracturing with regret. Like cracks spreading over glass, the guilt rippled through her body until it threatened to shatter her completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to break. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede didn't say a word to her, save for relaying the operator's questions, even when the Air Ambulance landed and the paramedics did their primary assessment. She answered them as best she could, as honestly as she could, despite the urge to downplay her pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede didn't look at her once. Not when the paramedics strapped a c-spine collar around her neck. Not when they loaded her up onto the stretcher and onto the ambulance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remained silent, looking everywhere but at her, for the whole flight to the Motostoke Hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His silence spoke louder, hurt deeper, than anything he could have said. Her heart shut down in response until it went numb and all she could feel was pain.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few tortuously slow hours and a multitude of scans and tests later, Gloria stared blankly at the white ceiling, the blinding lights above humming softly. The array of sounds, of voices and cries of pain, of loud beeps and chimes and feet tapping back and forth, was not something she could get used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a relief to finally be freed of the stiff collar around her neck and to sit up. The thin blanket draped over her legs was hardly enough to ward off the chill in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stiffened reflexively as a nurse pulled back the curtain with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria? You've got some visitors." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart flopped. Visitor</span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Plural? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of her mother made Gloria's breath catch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, honey…!" Her mother gasped and rushed quickly to her side, taking her hand. "Look at you…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"M-Mum?" Gloria croaked. She stiffened under the concern in her mother's eyes, as she was studied up and down. "What are you…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stepped around the curtain, glancing away from her the second their eyes met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your friend Bede called me," her mother said pointedly. "As he should have, so don't go getting mad at him, alright?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria swallowed. There's no way her mother knew that she'd refused to call her, let alone anyone, when she'd had the chance… right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You came all this way for nothing." Gloria forced a smile. "I'm about to be discharged. I'm fine. No breaks, no internal bleeding or anything nasty like that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From what they told me, you're lucky to get away with just soft tissue damage and bruising," her mother remarked. "And I came all this way to be with my daughter as she lies in a hospital bed. That doesn't seem like nothing to me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria bit back her grumble of protest and shrunk under her mother's gaze. She sent a quick glance towards Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still wasn't looking at her. His arms were folded and he stood by the curtain as if to distance himself from her. He was as far away as he could be without leaving the cubicle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed there, silent and without so much as a single glance in her direction, until Gloria was finally given the green light to be discharged.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to set by the time they left the hospital. The air was cool and crisp, the hues of the sunset painting the sky a soft pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria hugged her arms around her, trying to ignore the fact that Bede kept a deliberate distance behind her and her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what are you planning to do now?" her mother asked, slowing to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria shifted the straps of her bag abstently. The thrum of her heart, that steely determination, had returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't stop now." She stared straight ahead, hands tightening around the straps. The fire burning inside her chest had reignited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I thought you'd say." Her mother chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria blinked at her in surprise. "You did? And… you're okay with that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother smiled softly. "Of course. When you've got your heart set on something, there's no stopping you. You've always been so stubborn." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I prefer 'determined.'" Gloria pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you do." Her mother pulled her into a gentle hug, kissing the side of her hair softly. "Just because I worry about you doesn't mean I can stop you from doing your duty. But try and stay safe. For me and him both." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother nodded towards Bede, where he'd taken a seat on a bench a few metres away after they'd stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's heart throbbed. "Mm…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should stay in Motostoke tonight if you're going to continue," her mother said. "But, before anything else, I think you need to have a good talk with him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know…" Gloria sighed. She wasn't looking forward to that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad he called me, since you had obviously decided that I didn't need to be notified that you were in hospital." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My own daughter, in the emergency department, doesn't even let me know." Her mother sighed dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mum…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, don't you say it's because you didn't want to worry me. You were more afraid I'd tell you to stop and come home, weren't you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grumbled. Of course her mum would know that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Gloria. You're almost an adult now. You're the Champion." Her mother gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm not going to keep you from what you want, even if it terrifies me sometimes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria rested her head on her mother's shoulder with a sigh. "Sorry… I should have called you… I just…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, hopefully there won't be a next time. " </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stepped out of her mother's embrace, feeling lighter than before. "I'll be careful." </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's mother left after a quick goodbye, aiming to catch a sky taxi before the sun dipped any lower. That left Gloria with no choice but to finally face Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steeled herself, took a deep breath, and marched over to where he was seated on the bench. An Ultra Ball lay in his hands. She ignored the pounding of her heart, the trepidation trickling down her spine, and stood before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to release him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede spoke before she had the chance to. Her mind screeched to a halt, running those words over again and again. Her gaze dropped to the Ultra Ball rolling listlessly in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a danger. A Pokemon that attacks without the command of their Trainer is nothing but a liability." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flat, unemotional tone of his voice, the way he spoke those words so calmly, made her heart freeze solid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You- You can't just release him! He didn't mean to hurt me!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't matter!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria jolted. Her breath caught. Bede's hand clenched tightly around the ball, teeth gritting as pain flashed in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He could have-" His voice cracked, the word catching before he swallowed.  "He could have seriously hurt you. Didn't you hear what they said? You were lucky to get away with bruises." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean you should release him! It was a mistake, an accident-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have died, Gloria!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her now. Violet eyes blazing and burning and glistening with tears. It rendered her speechless. Utterly and completely speechless, unable to form a single word or thought at the sight of tears building in his eyes. At the flash of teeth as he clenched his jaw to steady the trembling of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze struck her like a blazing arrow through her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea what I went through today?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice wavered. Trembled and wobbled as he spoke, cracking and broken as a shaky breath escaped. Still, he kept his eyes on hers. Kept her frozen in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could have lost you," he said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet as a whisper yet louder than the city around then. As he spoke those words, the tears filling his eyes could no longer be held back. They cascaded down his cheeks, drawing a sob from the depths of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could no longer hold her gaze. His face scrunched in pain, turning his eyes from hers as he dropped his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something broke inside Gloria. She drew forward, following the sharp tug on her heart, and pulled him into her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wooden bench dug into her knees but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him, knees on the bench beside him, and pulled his head to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed in her arms, she heard him breathe a sharp gasp, but ignored it and rested her cheek atop his head. Tears of her own stung in her eyes. Her heart ached, she ached to do more. To take the pain she'd caused from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To offer more than an embrace he didn't want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's hand gripped the side of her jumper, his fingers tightening around the fabric above her hip, and he softened against her. A sob, a broken hiccup of air, made his shoulders shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill as she held him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…" she said softly, barely louder than a breath. The only words that would form, the same words that echoed again and again in her mind. She gave the back of his head a gentle stroke, letting her fingers run through his hair comfortingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede shuddered against her, stealing a deep, shaky breath. The hand by her hip dropped away. His head shifted, his forehead turning against her breastbone as he stiffened again. He tried to sit back, to pull away. She held him firmly in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet grumble sounded from Bede. "Gloria that's… that's enough…" His voice wobbled. It cracked, reaching a sharp pitch as he fumbled over the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not yet. She continued to hold him, the breaking of his voice saying more than he would admit. She smoothed her hand over his hair again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay," she said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nuzzled her cheek into the soft locks of his hair. He tensed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"People are… looking at us…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't care. Strangely, she felt calmer now. Warmer. She had no desire to pull away, even if there were a thousand people watching them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's hand returned to her hip, this time giving her a firm push. "Gloria…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crack in his voice sounded different this time. Strangled, instead of broken. Rather than caught on a sob, it sounded more like… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede yanked himself out of her arms forcefully, almost making Gloria fall off the bench she was precariously perched on. His cheeks were ablaze. Burning a dark crimson, right from his neck to the very tips of his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked at him, stunned. He tugged the collar of his jacket higher, his gaze fixed somewhere off to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something fluttered in her lungs and she suddenly felt like she'd done something wrong. The red of Bede's cheeks matched his eyes, raw and red from crying, and Gloria settled on the bench with her hands in her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed. Worked up the courage to speak, to break the strange silence that they were drowning in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are two rooms booked for us at the Budew Drop Inn," Gloria said. "Why don't we stay there tonight? You can… take that time to think about it. About…" She glanced at the Ultra Ball in Bede's hand. "Please, just… think about it. For me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the Ultra Ball for a moment. The blush on his cheeks had faded, his expression becoming pensive and distant, as though the Ball was across the horizon and not in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll think about it," he said finally. "But I'm not going to make any promises." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't ask him to do any more. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They headed to their rooms in the Budew Drop Inn, taking the elevator in a placid silence. Bede had put the Ultra Ball away, but Gloria could tell it still occupied his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a dozen things she wanted to say, but she couldn't give any of them a voice. She couldn't find it in her to break the silence, couldn't address what had happened earlier or even make small talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't say anything at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their rooms were next to each other, like she'd requested when she'd called up about them before they'd left for the Wild Area in the first place, and Gloria quickly dumped her bag on the floor of her room before whirling and heading to Bede's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could knock, his door flung open. He blinked at her for a second before frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than the usual bite in his tone that Gloria expected upon bothering him, he sounded normal. Concerned, even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, um, are you going somewhere? I was thinking we could… do something?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria could have face-palmed at how silly she sounded. She didn't know why she'd come over here in the first place and now she was staring at him, her tongue fumbling over her words. She stepped back as Bede exited his room, clicking the door shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going for a walk," he said, that distant look falling over his eyes again. "I need some time to think." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's heart flopped, her eyes catching a sliver of yellow behind his back. Yellow and black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Okay." She nodded as a lump lodged in her throat. He had the Ultra Ball again. "Well, I was going to have a shower anyway, so…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whirled on her heels, fleeing to her room faster than necessary. She sank against the back of the door, squeezing her eyes shut in the silence of her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to release Bewear. Because of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because she'd acted without thinking and thrown herself at him when she'd realised Bewear was going to slam into him. She shook her head to prevent her mind from replaying that scene again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd already churned over that moment again and again in hospital. Wondering where she went wrong. Why Bede wouldn't look at her, or speak to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn't even realised that Bewear had struck the Gyarados with a Thunder Punch until Bede had mentioned it on the phone to the emergency services. It had all happened so quickly and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Not again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria exhaled deeply, forcefully, and snapped her eyes open to focus on the room in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't going to go through that again. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gloria took a long hot shower, taking the time to wash her hair, to scrub the muck and grime off her body that she'd missed during her quick washes in the Wild Area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soap stung on the back of her thighs, where she'd scraped the skin off after skidding down the cliff on their first day, but other than that the shower was delightful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria reluctantly left the shower before she used up all of Motostoke's water supply, changed into some fresh clothes and toweled off her hair. She plopped onto the cushy bed, feeling refreshed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely Bede would be back from his walk by now… right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swung her legs anxiously over the edge of the bed. Worry gnawed in the pit of her stomach and she pushed off the bed and headed next door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked firmly on the door three times before stepping back and waiting. Her foot tapped in time with her heartbeat. Impatient and pounding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria folded her arms and stared at the stubborn door. She heard nothing beyond and knocked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried the handle, but it was locked. As expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant… either Bede was asleep, in the shower, or still out on his walk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His walk. With the Ultra Ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach churned at that thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He might release a Pokemon because of her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria headed for the elevator. She had to find him. Had to talk him out of it before it was too late.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After seeing Bede sitting by the water, his legs dangling over the edge and the Ultra Ball in his hands again, she couldn't bring herself to approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not when he had that expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and left before he noticed she was there. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The sun had set completely by the time Bede decided to return to the inn. After all that time, all that thinking, he still hadn't decided what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought that the logical decision would be to release Bewear and be done with it. It had attacked without his command, endangered Gloria's life. A Pokemon that doesn't wait for his Trainer's command, that moves without direction, is nothing but a liability and a danger. What happened today was proof enough of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, when he thought about releasing Bewear, it was with the heat of anger. Of frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, wouldn't it be logical to give Bewear a second chance? After all, people and Pokemon make mistakes. To expect otherwise is foolish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of seeing Bewear again made his heart clench painfully. Perhaps he should deposit the Pokemon at the Pokemon centre and be done with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except, somehow, that felt like the cruelest option of the three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Bede headed back to his room without having made a decision. He tucked the Ultra Ball into his bag, stuffing it out of sight and, hopefully, out of mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts drifted back to Gloria now, to the way he'd brushed her off outside his room earlier. The way she'd forced a smile, backtracked over her suggestion that they 'do something' and disappeared into her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd pushed her away. Hurt her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had all been for nothing anyway. He was no closer to a decision now than he was when he left. His mind had only muddled further, like a lakebed churned up after a storm, his thoughts were clouded and indistinct. Unsettled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unease weighing in his gut sank deeper. Heavier. He sighed and headed to Gloria's room. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede knocked firmly on her door, standing as casually as he could outside her room. He folded his arms, craning his ears for any sounds coming from within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No shower, no footsteps. Nothing but silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart began to pound harder in the silence. He pulled out his phone and called her number. Listened to the ringing in his ear in order to drown out the panicked thoughts swimming in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed away an image of her lying on the floor of her room, unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the hospital had missed anything- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede pulled his phone away from his ear with a frown. A light tune was coming from her room. He stepped closer to her door, pressed his ear to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd left her phone in her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed heavily and raked a hand down his face in frustration. Of all the times for her to leave her phone in her room… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant that Gloria wasn't in there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede huffed and stalked for the elevator once more. She just couldn't stay still, couldn't stay in one place and wait for him to return? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, of course not. This was Gloria. Impulsive and energetic, even when covered in bruises and aching all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head as the elevator descended to the ground floor. For all he knew, she might have gotten impatient and went looking for him. He'd sat on that ledge, staring into the water, for far too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned to that ledge in his search for Gloria, wondering where in Motostoke she could have gone. As the evening wore on, the crowds had dispersed and a quaint silence fell over the streets. The air was cool, the temperature nipping at any and all exposed skin, and Bede wished he'd taken the time to grab a jacket before he'd left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He briefly remembered the jacket and shoes he'd discarded in the lake, and made a mental note to buy replacements before they left Motostoke tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stilled, his gaze falling to the entrance of the Wild Area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't thought about that. About whether or not they would continue their journey, if their plans had changed at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Gloria still wanted him with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of his name sent a jolt of warmth through his chest. He whirled on the spot, breath catching in his lungs at Gloria's sudden reappearance. She rushed up to him, snatching his hands in hers and making him stiffen reflexively. The touch of her hands was like lightning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede, I need you!" Gloria cried, cradling his hands between hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind slammed to a halt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wh-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, Bede, I know I screwed up, but… but I need you with me!" She fixed her gaze on his, her brown eyes blazing earnestly. "It has to be you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't breathe. Couldn't look into her eyes, not when his whole body coursed with heat, not when his face, his cheeks, his ears burned so hotly. He turned his gaze away with a sharp gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-Well, I… I suppose, I mean, if that's what you want…!" His heart caught in his throat, jumbling his words. "I… had no idea you felt the same way…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arceus. His voice softened to a whisper, a trembling gasp of disbelief. He managed to flick his eyes to hers, almost combusting beneath her relieved smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I do!" Gloria breathed a gentle sigh. "I wouldn't have asked you to come with me if I didn't." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then…? Does that mean she…? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." He could only gasp in reply. To think that, all along, she'd felt the same… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no way I would've been able to deal with the Wild Area by myself," she continued. "I needed to have someone like you with me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's mind stalled for a moment. The furious blush on his cheeks drained away as the blood fled his face in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You… what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked at her. A slow, horrifying realisation descended over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on. Back up a moment." He stole his hands away, his brow twitching into a frown as his mind reeled in confusion. "What exactly do you mean?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The… the first thing you said. What did you mean by that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm? I need you to help me with the Wild Area." She frowned back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed him… </span>
  <em>
    <span>for the Wild Area.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Then say that from the start!" he barked, a rush of cold shame dousing him back to reality. He huffed harshly, turning away from her in embarrassment as he realised just how wrong he'd taken her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you think I meant?" Gloria asked and Bede had to clench his jaw to prevent himself from screaming aloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget it!" he snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her frown deepened. "Did I say something wrong?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just… forget it, okay?" Bede sighed in frustration, more at himself than at her. The pounding of his heart in his chest wasn't going to ease anytime soon. "I told you already; I'm not going to back out of this. I gave you my word, and I plan to see it through." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion lingered in her eyes, but Gloria smiled in relief. "Thanks." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands trembled at his sides. In shame, in embarrassment, with an urge to give in to the pull on his heart and tell her exactly what he'd thought she'd said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strode past her instead, exhaling another shaky sigh. "Come on," he said over his shoulder. "Let's head back to the inn before we freeze to death out here. I'd prefer to not add hypothermia or frostbite to our list of injuries, thank you very much." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria scoffed and skipped to catch up with him. "It's not that cold!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Says the one wearing a jacket." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not my fault you didn't wear one." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had worn one. Earlier. In all likelihood, it now lived at the bottom of a lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't mention that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have had to come out here looking for you in the cold if you didn't leave your phone in your room," Bede chided instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria straightened and fumbled for the pockets of her jeans, slapping them one by one. "Oh, Arceus!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's what he'd thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, letting a small smile creep up on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't laugh at me!" Gloria huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Bede's mouth twitched upwards in mirth. "I'm not laughing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're laughing on the inside." She pouted at him, a hint of pink colouring her cheeks in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bubble of laughter bloomed in his chest at her reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how would you know that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see it in your eyes! And you're smirking!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? And since when were you so good at reading my eyes?" His heart swelled in amusement as she scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what I mean! And don't act like you've never left your phone somewhere before. You're not mister perfect, even if you act like it all the time!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jabbed at him pointedly with her elbow, Bede stepping casually out of her range so she missed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had no idea you thought so highly of me." He was outright smirking now, unable to hold back his smile. Who knew teasing her could be this fun? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria sounded an incoherent noise in her throat at him. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I need you, Bede!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> from earlier?" he echoed her plead from earlier, crooning it sweetly and relishing the way her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That-! That was because I thought you were leaving!" she squawked, an indignant blush burning across her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at her as they came upon the inn. "You thought I was leaving?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! You looked like you were going to head into the Wild Area and I thought… that maybe you'd had enough…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze dropped away and Bede's heart flopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. That was why she'd been so desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so you can forget that." He gave her shoulder a quick touch, enough to get her to raise her head and look at him. Her gaze softened when her eyes met his, and Bede wished he could force the soft smile off his face, knew he was letting too much show, revealing too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart squeezed when she smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strode through the doors to the inn before he succumbed to that dazzling smile of hers and did something stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because, Arceus, it was tempting. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede managed to reach his room without doing anything stupid, and had barely taken a few steps through the door when someone knocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew who it was before he even turned around, before he even opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria smiled at him bashfully, playing with her phone in her hands. "So…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow, his calm exterior hiding the way his pulse spiked from her presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I come in…?" she asked sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sighed, his heart skittering in his chest, and stepped back from the door to let her enter. "I suppose," he said, as though he didn't care either way. As if his blood didn't tingle with warmth at the prospect of her spending time in his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught the scent of flowery soap as she passed and realised with a start that he hadn't had a shower yet. He opened his mouth to ask her to leave when she jumped on the bed and grabbed the tablet off the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, we should order room service!" Gloria said excitedly, sitting on the bed as if it were her own. Comfortable and oblivious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede straightened and headed for his bag, digging out a clean change of clothes. "Actually, I need to have a shower." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria nodded, not taking her eyes off the tablet. "Sure, go ahead." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked at her. A moment of silence passed as she tapped away at the screen before Bede sighed and gave up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know what he'd expected. This situation was nothing new to them - they'd shared a room, and a bed, on Valentine's Day. He'd taken a shower then while she'd remained in the room, though that had been out of necessity, rather than by choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, the fact that she could easily return to her own room while he showered, the fact that she made no effort to leave, gave no indication that she minded, made his heart skip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was choosing to remain here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede gathered his clothes and decided that he needed a cold shower to snap him back to reality. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>She was still sitting on his bed, tablet in hand, when he finished his shower. It didn't look like she'd moved an inch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Bede, what kinda food do you like?" she asked, not looking up from the tablet. She nibbled on her bottom lip in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede lazily toweled off his hair as he walked over to her, climbing onto the bed beside her and ignoring the thrum of his heart. He already felt warm, despite the cold shower, and tried to act as naturally as he could despite the situation. Despite the fuzzy warmth pooling in his chest and making his lungs feel light and airy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned over to look at the tablet screen, focusing on the different cuisine options Gloria was scrolling past. A curl of heat settled on his cheeks at how close they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't particularly mind," he said. He managed, at least, to make his voice sound normal, disinterested. "The chef's here cook anything decently enough." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria hummed, scrolling back up through the options. Her lips twisted in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sat back, watching her for a few more moments, before taking the tablet off her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it, I'm just going to choose something. We'll be here until tomorrow at this rate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grumbled in protest, shoulders heaving as she huffed, but relented anyway. "Fine. As long as it doesn't have mushrooms in it." She pulled a face. "I hate mushrooms." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting. He didn't know that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't take long to select their meals, and relinquished the tablet back to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hope you don't mind Kantonian food," he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria swayed happily from side to side with a grin. "Ooh, I haven't had Kantonian food in ages." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. I needed something different after all that curry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, oh! Do I still get to ask you a question today?" She turned to face him, eyes glinting with curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed subtly as his heart flustered. "I suppose you can. As long as it's nothing too personal." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused. "What counts as too personal?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn. That's exactly what he didn't want her to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too personal is anything that you wouldn't want me to ask you," he said quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded slowly in thought. "Oh. Okay…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just hoped that explanation was sufficient. There was a multitude of things he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't want her to ask him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she was the kind of person to ask those in the first place… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then… when is your birthday?" she asked. "Since… you've never actually told me and I already missed your seventeenth…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eighth of September." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked at him. "Wait, that means you're almost a year older than me!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought that was obvious enough, given that I turned seventeen </span>
  <em>
    <span>last year."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, but that means we're the same age for only a few months…" Her lips curled into a pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is that such a big deal?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not, I guess." She shrugged. "I just didn't realise that you're that much older than me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A year isn't much." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"True." She nodded. "At least now I can actually get you something for your birthday!" Gloria gasped. "You're turning eighteen this year! You'll officially be an adult!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him in surprise as though that had only just occurred to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's usually how it works," Bede said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, it's just now you seem even older than me!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't turned eighteen yet, and you'll be seventeen in a few weeks. Nothing has changed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, how come you know when my birthday is?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's mouth twitched in a faint smile. "One question per day, remember?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, come on!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Those were the terms. One per day." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria huffed and snatched the TV remote from off the bedside table, clicking the screen on. "Fine, be like that." She clicked through the various channels while Bede bit back his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he had to come up with a question. There was so much he didn't know about her, he didn't know where to start. Didn't want to push too personal too soon, but he desperately wanted to know what made her tick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could she be so comfortable with him like this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did she approach him, that very first day they'd met?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What had she wanted to say when they'd come across each other later that same day in the inn, and he'd rudely brushed her off? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why had she participated in the Champion's Cup in the first place? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, Night of the Living Cofagrigus is on!" Gloria chimed, snapping Bede from his thoughts. "And it's only just started!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria turned up the volume, eyes fixed on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on - you like horror movies?" He glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. "From what I remember, you couldn't even deal with the ghost train at the fair." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him, eyes twinkling. "Is that your question?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede huffed. "Fine. That's my question; How can you stand horror movies when you freaked out over a ghost train?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just because they freak me out doesn't mean I don't like them!" she declared with a grin. "Being terrified is part of the experience!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't so sure of that, and gave her an incredulous look. She ignored him, too interested in the movie. She was so engrossed that when the room service knocked on the door, she jumped with a shriek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede couldn't stop himself from laughing, and earned a scowl from Gloria as she stalked to the door to retrieve their dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she returned and handed Bede his order, she shoved the blankets back, crawling into the bed and tugging them over her lap. He glanced at her, almost stunned by how at-home she made herself in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced that thought from his mind and tucked into his meal, grateful for the distraction of the movie in front of him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The movie turned out to be decent in the end, although a bit over-the-top at times. As the credits began to roll, Bede glanced at Gloria, only to find her fast asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How anyone could fall asleep during a horror movie, especially if they were jumping out of their skin half the time, was beyond him. Bede sighed, taking the remote off her lap and clicking the TV off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her now, her head rolled adorably to the side, and frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now what? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late. He was exhausted, and desperately in need of a good night's sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet Gloria was asleep in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he could easily wake her up, except he didn't want a repeat of the last time he had done that. And she was just as exhausted - if not more - than he was. He couldn't justify waking her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wasn't about to go digging through her pockets for her room key… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which left two options: either he was going to sleep on the floor or… in the same bed as her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede huffed, dropping his head into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did he end up in this situation again? They had two rooms this time. Two rooms, two beds. And yet, somehow, she'd ended up falling asleep in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blew out a puff of air and resigned himself to his fate. At least Gloria had no excuse, no reason, to complain. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed she was sleeping in, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left his gaze fall on her again, softened and peaceful as she slept. His heart squeezed, filling him with warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really was out to torture him, wasn't she? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took a while for me to write due to everything that's going on in my life, so thank you to everyone who waited patiently for this! &lt;3</p>
<p>Also, I based Bede's birthday off his challenger number: 908. Ninth month, Eighth day. <br/>Just a little headcanon of my own since he doesn't have a canon bday. </p>
<p>Oh, and before anyone says that there's no way Gloria would have no real injuries after that, let me just say it's amazing the amount of people who go through motor vehicle accidents, major ones at that, and walk out of hospital the same day. It happens. </p>
<p>Also, this is fiction, and I'm all about that fluff ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bede knew instantly what had happened overnight the very moment he woke. The warmth pressed against his back, the tightness around his waist, the gentle breath wafting against the nape of his neck told him immediately what had happened. </p><p>Gloria was hugging him - <em>spooning</em> <em>him</em> - from behind. </p><p>
  <em> Again.</em>
</p><p>Bede stiffened, became as still as a stone, holding his breath tight in his lungs as a wave of panic crashed over him. Sure, she'd done this previously, but that was because they'd shared a bed out of necessity. This was different. He should have anticipated something like this would happen again the moment he'd relented and crawled into bed beside her, but the reality of having Gloria snuggled up to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her fingers wound into his shirt, short-circuited his brain. </p><p>The pounding of his heart was so loud, so forceful, it felt like his ribcage was thumping with every single beat. </p><p>Bede swallowed and surveyed the situation, his chances of extracting himself from her hold without waking her. The arm around his waist could easily be taken care of. It wouldn't be difficult to ease the tight grip of her fingers off his shirt. The only issue was that her right leg was wrapped around his, locking his leg between her thighs. </p><p>Bede blew out a sharp puff of air, feeling his cheeks burn, feeling the heat crawl further down his neck the more he focused on the press of her body against his. This was bad. He had to move, had to get out of her grip before she woke up and realised she wasn't snuggling up to her Cinderace. </p><p>As slowly as he could, Bede slid his hand over hers, resting his palm gently, lightly, over the top of hers and stilling. He held his breath. Waited and listened. The rhythmic, warm breaths against the back of his neck remained constant. </p><p>So far, so good. </p><p>Bede eased his fingers over hers, unwinding them from the wrinkled fabric of his shirt. Gloria shifted behind him, against him. He felt every inch of her body draw closer, firmer, against him and he froze. A heavy sigh dusted the back of his neck, sending an involuntary shudder through him. He caught the strangled gasp in his throat before it could sound, his eyes blowing wide in shock, in panic, and he couldn't breathe. </p><p>He felt the hum she sounded in her chest, felt the vibration on his back. He knew, if she was awake, she'd be able to feel the hammering of his heart. </p><p>Her nose brushed the back of his neck, trailing up into the curly locks of his hair, and he shivered. A tingle skittered down his spine as she nuzzled her nose against the sensitive skin. Her lips hovered millimetres away. </p><p>He wanted to scream. To tear out of her grip, to chide and snap at her for being so damn oblivious and naive and- </p><p>
  <em> "Bede…"  </em>
</p><p>He froze. Mouth agape in a silent scream, a gasp that died in his throat at the sigh of his name. </p><p>His name. </p><p>She'd- </p><p>She'd said his name. Bede. Not Fyrian, not her Cinderace. </p><p><em> His name. </em> </p><p>Murmured softly against the back of his neck, right by his ears, <em> unmistakably </em> his name.</p><p>Bede tore himself out of Gloria's grip. Yanked himself out of her arms, lurching off the bed and rushing for the bathroom as she snapped awake at the sudden movement. </p><p>He needed to douse his face in cold water. Needed a moment, or a hundred, before he could even begin to comprehend what had just happened and what it meant, if anything at all.</p><hr/><p>A sudden movement jolted Gloria awake, snapping her out of her dream as she sagged into the now empty spot on the bed in front of her. She blinked groggily, feeling a lingering warmth on the sheets. Footsteps pounded away from her. She glanced up in time to see Bede disappear into the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him. </p><p>Gloria's heart slowed to a stop. She looked at the mess of blankets beside her, reached out and felt the remaining warmth beneath her hand. Vaguely, she remembered something pulling out of her arms. Something warm and solid, carrying a soothing scent that reminded her of- </p><p>
  <em> Oh no.  </em>
</p><p>Blood drained from Gloria's face as the remnants of her dream came back to her. The fear of Bede leaving her. Searching, searching, searching for him desperately. The smile he gave her when she found him. When he opened his arms to her, when she leapt into his embrace. </p><p>She could feel the memory of his body against her and knew instantly that it hadn't just been in her dream. </p><p>She'd hugged Bede in her sleep. </p><p>Again. </p><p>Gloria dropped her head into her hands as a wave of heat rushed up her neck. It was bad enough the first time she'd done it, when they'd <em> had </em> to share a bed, but now… </p><p>Gloria snapped her head up as a slow trickle of realisation trailed down her spine. She took in the room before her; the bag on the counter, the shoes by the door. </p><p>This was Bede's room. Bede's bed. </p><p>Not only had she cuddled up to Bede in her sleep, but she's done it in his bed. </p><p><em> While dreaming about him. </em> </p><p>Her eyes slid over to the bathroom door, the heat on her cheeks beginning to ache. Her blood thrummed as though an electric circuit had been drawn beneath her skin. Buzzing and humming and filling her chest with warmth. </p><p>
  <em> Arceus.  </em>
</p><p>She'd… she'd never dreamt about him before. Not like <em> that, </em> not with a dazzling smile on his face, beckoning her into his arms… </p><p>Even now, her heart fluttered at the memory of her dream. At the memory of his embrace, her body aching as though a part of her had been torn away the second he'd left. </p><p>Gloria shook her head, trying to clear her mind of those dizzying thoughts. </p><p>It was just a dream. Bede didn't really smile at her like that - not often, at least. Maybe… maybe he had, once or twice… </p><p>She grumbled something incoherent and pushed that aside. She had bigger things to worry about. Most urgently, how she was going to face Bede the moment he stepped out of the bathroom. </p><p>The door opened before she'd worked out what to do and she jumped at the sound. </p><p>His gaze swept over the room, casually landing on her. She couldn't read anything behind his eyes. </p><p>"Oh, good. You're awake," Bede noted, striding into the room and over to the counter, where he tucked his toiletries bag into his backpack. "It's almost half nine, and checkout is at ten. We should get moving soon." </p><p>Gloria nodded. Her lungs felt like they were full of helium. Too light, too full. Like she was breathing underwater. </p><p>She looked down at her hands the moment their eyes met again. She was still in his bed. Cheeks still burning. </p><p>"Um… Bede…?" she began. "Was I…? Did I… um…" She motioned wildly in the air, hands flapping and gesturing between them. </p><p>Bede busied himself with the contents of his bag. "If you're asking if you hugged me in your sleep again, the answer is yes." </p><p>The matter-of-fact way he said it made her heart plummet. It plopped sickly into her stomach and she dropped her head in shame.</p><p>"Sorry," she squeaked quietly. </p><p>"At least I knew what to expect this time." </p><p>She should have been relieved. Grateful that it didn't bother him, that she hadn't disgusted him, and yet… the calmness of his voice, the neutral way he spoke to her, made her realise she was the only one flustered by it. </p><p>And immediately felt like an idiot for making such a big deal out of it, for letting it affect her so much. </p><p>Confused as to why it affected her at all. </p><p>Gloria forced out a breath of laughter, trying to ease the weight off her heart. "Sorry about that. I'm so used to cuddling Fyrian when it's cold. Didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed - you should've woken me up." </p><p>She climbed out of his bed, taking the moment to turn away from him and gather herself. Her heart fluttered noticeably in her chest. </p><p>"After the day you had yesterday?" he scoffed. "I'm more surprised that you managed to fall asleep during a horror movie. If you were that exhausted, there was no way I was going to wake you up." </p><p>Her cheeks warmed. She grabbed her phone off the bedside table, trying not to think too deeply about his words. </p><p>She needed to think about something else. </p><p>"So… about today-" </p><p>"Let's leave any discussion about what we're going to do until we've eaten," Bede said. "I'm not about to start planning on an empty stomach." </p><p>She blinked at him, her idea cut short. "Oh, okay. Good idea." She paused for a breath, feeling out of place in his room all of a sudden. The mess of blankets on the bed was too noticeable. "I'll… go get ready, then!" </p><p>She strode past him quickly, fleeing to her room as casually as she could. She slammed the door to her room behind her, standing frozen against it as her heart pounded in her ears. </p><p>She felt warm. Too warm. Too fuzzy and fluffy, her mind clouded and dizzy. Like she'd inhaled a thousand cotton balls.</p><p>Her room was strikingly untouched. The bed as neat and tidy as she'd left it. </p><p>Gloria gathered her things, changing into a clean set of clothes, unable to discern the strange emotions swirling through her. Her mind kept drifting back to Bede. To her dream, to the way she felt the moment she awoke, the lingering impression of his body against her still vivid in her mind. She hugged her arms around herself, trying to bring back that feeling. </p><p>Wondering why her heart ached so much. An ache that was, strangely, not uncomfortable at all. </p><p>She didn't understand this. She didn't understand Bede, why he was causing her to feel this way. How he could make her feel like this, when he hadn't before. </p><p>Something was different. Something had changed over the time they'd spent together over the past few days. She'd seen so many different sides to him, realised there was so much she didn't know, so much she wanted to see. All these different expressions and emotions that he'd never shown her before. </p><p>The way he'd snapped at her when she'd fallen down the cliff on the first day. When he's drawn his jacket around her, the calm notes of his voice soothing her panic. </p><p>The patience he'd shown her when she'd been terrified by the Joltik. The way he'd threatened to throw her in the lake and stormed out of her tent in a huff when she'd fallen asleep again. </p><p>The concern he'd shown her, again and again. He'd cooked for her. Calmed her down when she'd been afraid of losing Fyrian. </p><p>And when he'd protected her from the Thievul, taking the blow and ending up with horrible gashes on his back for his trouble… </p><p>The tears he'd shed after dragging her from the lake still shocked her. She could still hear the tremor in his voice, the way his voice cracked in pain, with a broken sob, as he snapped at her to lie still. </p><p>When he'd fallen apart on that bench and she'd held him close. </p><p>All those sides of Bede that she hadn't seen before.</p><p>It was strange. The effect it was having on her. </p><p>It only made her want to see more. To get closer to him, to learn more about him. </p><p>Gloria drew a deep breath, the fluttery feeling in her chest yet to fade. </p><p>Now wasn't the time to think about that. </p><p>She grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulders and, after giving the room a final glance, strode outside. </p><hr/><p>Bede was waiting for her in the hallway, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded, and Gloria's pulse spiked. He'd changed into a dark turtleneck, his magenta jacket worn over the top. Slim fitting pants accentuated his long, lean legs. </p><p>Gloria swallowed as he glanced at her, snapping her eyes up to meet his so she was no longer staring or studying his figure. </p><p>"That was quick," Bede remarked. "Sure you didn't leave anything behind?" He raised an eyebrow at her, an almost teasing lilt to his voice. </p><p>The warmth that had dissipated suddenly returned to Gloria's cheeks and she pouted. "Of course not!" She pulled her phone from her pocket, waved it at him for emphasis.</p><p>"If you say so." He shrugged, an amused smile pulling lightly at the corners of his mouth. "I'd rather we didn't have to make a mad dash back here when you realise you've forgotten something important." </p><p>Gloria strode past him for the elevator, grumbling. "We won't." </p><p>She thought she'd heard him laugh, a quiet chuckle beneath his breath, as she stormed by. It made her heart jump. Made the elevator feel impossibility cramped when Bede entered after her. She hurriedly pressed the button for the ground floor, wishing the doors would close faster. She stared at the numbers displayed above the door, watching them intensely. Ignoring the image of Bede in the corner of her vision. </p><p>She needed to get over this - whatever<em> this </em>was - fast. Needed to calm herself down again. </p><p><em> It's just Bede, </em> she told herself over and over. <em> Just act normal.  </em></p><p>She couldn't remember what normal was anymore. Something had indeed shifted between them. Not all at once; it wasn't a sudden shift like an avalanche. It had been a gradual change, like the slow redirection of a river over hundreds of years. </p><p>Somehow, she just hadn't noticed until now. </p><p>Gloria measured out her breathing, slowed it down enough so she could think again. The rapid pace of her heart followed until the thumping quietened and became unnoticeable once more. </p><p>"How did you sleep last night?" Gloria asked, wanting to break the silence. She shifted awkwardly on her feet. "I mean, other than… <em> you know."  </em></p><p>Great. She hadn't meant to bring that up again. </p><p>"I sleep remarkably better on a bed, that's for sure," Bede replied. "I must say, I do not see the appeal of sleeping rough when a decent bed is available." </p><p>"Tenting is not sleeping rough," Gloria said with a laugh. "If <em> that's </em> your idea of rough sleeping, then I'd love to know what you'd call sleeping under the stars with just the clothes on your back." </p><p>Bede's nose scrunched in displeasure at the idea. "Sounds like a form of torture to me." </p><p>She fought back a grin, finding the expression on his face extraordinarily cute. The scrunch of his nose, the narrowing of his eyes, gave her an urge to hug him tight like an adorable Wooloo. </p><p>She was thankful that the elevator reached the ground floor in the next moment so she didn't have to act on that urge and instead followed Bede out into the lobby. They checked out quickly and left the Budew Drop Inn in search of breakfast. </p><p>Bede turned to head towards the main street and Gloria reacted without thinking, snatching his hand. She tugged him in the opposite direction, pulling him along behind her. </p><p>"This way!" she said quickly, not even bothering to glance at him over her shoulder as she hurried along. She didn't want to know what kind of expression he had on his face. "There's a great cafe over here."</p><p>She pulled Bede into a side street, relinquishing his hand as abruptly as she'd grabbed it. Her hand burned, skin tingling from the contact. She gave him a flash of a smile, forcing down the surging of her heart, acting normal. </p><p>Or, at least, she tried to. </p><p>"It's not far," she said casually, motioning down the quiet street. </p><p>Bede huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You could have just said so. There was no need to manhandle me."</p><p>"Sorry, I got a bit excited, that's all!" she laughed, hoping it sounded genuine. </p><p>"Is there some reason why you're avoiding the main street?" </p><p>Gloria twitched. He'd hit the mark. </p><p>Bede stopped, making Gloria do the same. She slowly, reluctantly, turned to him. She couldn't hide the sheepish look on her face. He looked right at her, violet eyes seeing more, reading more in her expression than she'd like. </p><p>He could read her like a book sometimes. </p><p>"There's… no particular reason..." Gloria began, before trailing off at the unimpressed look Bede gave her. Unimpressed by her blatant lie. She huffed. "Fine. There is a reason." </p><p>"And what would that be?" </p><p>Gloria cast her gaze off to the side. "I saw someone I recognised. A journalist. From one of those trashy magazines, the ones that write all that junk about me." She sighed. "I just didn't want to deal with that right now. Especially after yesterday. If they'd heard anything…" </p><p>"I doubt anyone is aware of your hospital visit," Bede said. "Patient confidentiality would prevent any of the Doctors and Nurses who treated you from saying anything, and I doubt anyone who was in the emergency department would have noticed, let alone recognised, you." </p><p>Gloria pursed her lips, twisting them in thought. "You think so?" </p><p>"It's the most likely scenario. I'd wager that none of the hospital staff would risk getting sued by the Champion." </p><p>His comment made her smile faintly. "I guess so. Even still, with that jacket you're wearing, there's a chance you would have been recognised by the journalist." </p><p>"And here I thought you liked my jacket." </p><p>She pouted at him, before realising that he was teasing her. "I do! It's just very recognisable, that's all!" </p><p>The amused smile on his face, the twinkle of mirth in his eyes, made her huff. </p><p>"Anyway, I wasn't lying when I said the cafe down here is really good. They make the best pancakes!" She whirled on her feet, heading down the street again. Bede followed, walking in step beside her. </p><p>"Pancakes again?" </p><p>"And waffles, and crepes, and french toast, and-" </p><p>"Alright, I get it." He shook his head, still smiling. </p><p>The skip of her heart made her forget to breathe for a few moments. She strode through the cafe doors, focusing on grabbing two menus and finding a table out of view from the street. She spotted an empty booth in the corner and tried not to rush over to it too eagerly. She plopped onto the comfy couch, shuffling closer to the wall as she unloaded her bag onto the seat beside her. </p><p>Bede slid into the seat in front of her with more grace than she could ever muster, taking the menu off her and studying it. Gloria took the moment of silence, of calm, to relax slightly. She'd been to the cafe often enough to know what she wanted already, and glanced around at the other customers. </p><p>The quaint cafe, though nestled in a side street, was fairly popular. The morning rush had already begun to ease, people trickling in and out for coffee, a few people sitting at tables around the room. The air was filled with the scent of rich coffee, the soft music coming from the speakers barely loud enough to hear over the hum of the heaters and the bustle of the kitchen nearby. </p><p>Gloria sighed, content. She sank into her seat, her wandering gaze finally drawing back to Bede. He was still reading the menu, a hand perched over his mouth in thought. Those deep, violet eyes of his were focused on the menu, and she let her gaze linger. Let herself study him for a moment. </p><p>A soft warmth began to pool in her chest, filling her lungs, her heart, as she watched him. His pale skin was remarkably, enviously, smooth and clear. The hand he rested on his chin covered the delicate pink of his lips. Loose curls of his platinum blond hair swirled over his brow, dusting his perfectly angled eyebrows. His long eyelashes, as light and fair as his hair, outlined those gorgeous eyes of his. </p><p>Eyes that were staring back at her. </p><p>Her heart stopped. </p><p>"Is there someone on my face?" Bede asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat back, lowering the menu onto the table. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"You were staring." </p><p>Gloria looked away hurriedly. "Was I? Sorry, I spaced out for a moment!" She fumbled for her bag as her cheeks began to burn, digging out her wallet. "Anyway, have you decided what you want? I'll go order." </p><p>She barely heard Bede's reply in her scramble, her mind drawing a blank as she headed for the counter before she managed to remember his order. </p><p>
  <em> So much for acting normal.  </em>
</p><p>Gloria stepped into line, muffling her sigh. She was so strangely reactive to Bede today. Hyper aware of his presence, as if all her senses had honed in on him at once. Everything he did made her heart skitter and flutter. </p><p>It reminded her of the way she'd felt when he'd stepped in front of her on Wyndon's stadium pitch, dressed in the Fairy Gym uniform, and challenged her. In front of the crowd, in front of the world. </p><p>He'd poured his heart out to her and her heart had stopped at the sight.</p><p>The light in his eyes had taken her breath away and she hadn't looked at him the same way ever since. Even now, as she'd grown accustomed to that light, to the way he'd smile at her, it warmed her right through. </p><p>Gloria stepped forward and recited their orders, shoving down those thoughts for now. </p><p>Perhaps nothing had changed at all. Bede had always had a strange effect on her, right from the start. </p><p>Perhaps this was nothing new. </p><p>Perhaps… </p><p>She took their number, paid swiftly and stalked back to the booth. She placed the stand on the table and shuffled into her seat again. Her pulse had finally settled, the gnawing of hunger taking over. She glanced at Bede, saw him studying that same weather map on his phone from a few days prior. </p><p>"What's the forecast?" Gloria asked. "I hope it's not going to rain again." </p><p>"That depends on where in the Wild Area you're talking about," he replied, not glancing up from his phone. "Where we're heading, it looks to be rather warm today. Not a cloud in sight." </p><p>"Finally! I am so over winter."</p><p>A smile twitched on Bede's lips for a brief moment. "You would prefer to swelter under the sun? I'd rather not hike around the Wild Area in the heat if I had the choice." </p><p>"It's not going to be <em> that </em> hot," she huffed. "I'm just looking forward to being able to go outside without a ridiculous amount of layers on." </p><p>"You seem to do that anyway." </p><p>"If I can get away with it." She grinned at him, then straightened as their drinks arrived. </p><p>She breathed in the heavenly scent of her mocha with joy, catching the way the corner of Bede's lips rose as she did.</p><p>"Oh, come on." Gloria huffed. "It's not that funny." </p><p>Bede wiped the smile off his face and took a slow sip of his cappuccino. "I have no idea what you're talking about." </p><p>"You were smirking at me again." </p><p>"Was I?" </p><p>She narrowed her eyes and raised her mug to her mouth, letting the warmth bleed into her hands. "You were. It's not even that funny." </p><p>"What's not funny?"</p><p>She could tell he was smirking at her over the rim of his mug as he drank by the twinkle in his eyes. She pouted, taking a cautious sip as she watched him. The rich, bitter coffee and warm chocolate blended perfectly over her tongue and she melted happily with a sigh. She almost forgot why she was miffed at Bede, the mocha tasted so good.</p><p>"I just want to enjoy my mocha in peace without judgement. Is that too much to ask?" she huffed.</p><p>"I'm not judging you." </p><p>"You are too!" </p><p>"Being amused and judging are very seperate things." </p><p>"There's nothing to be amused about!" </p><p>Bede snorted. "Gloria, you're the only person I've ever seen who actively tries to inhale whatever they're eating or drinking." </p><p>"I don't try to-!" Gloria cut herself off with a grumble. "Whatever. It smells good, and I'm not going to defend myself to you." </p><p>"I didn't say you had to. You're the one who brought it up." </p><p>"Because you were smirking at me!" </p><p>"This is just my face. I was not, and am not, smirking at you." </p><p>Gloria's glare narrowed sharply as she pouted. The twinkle of amusement in his eyes remained even after he'd quelled his grin. She silenced her retort as their food arrived and her annoyance was quickly forgotten as she grinned at her fluffy, warm french toast. Alongside it, there was a small bowl of fruit and an even smaller cup of maple syrup. A perfect breakfast, even next to Bede's crepes that were topped with fruit, cream and a drizzle of syrup. </p><p>Gloria sighed heavenly as she sliced into her french toast, drowned it in maple syrup, and melted it in her mouth. </p><p>"I told you this place was good," Gloria said between bites. </p><p>Bede meticulously cut into his crepe, eating with enough care as to not leave even a single spot of cream on his lips. "I'm actually surprised. You have a penchant for overselling quality at times, but this place is rather nice." </p><p>She rolled her eyes. "When have I ever taken you to a place that <em> wasn't </em> nice?" </p><p>"I wasn't necessarily talking about that, but, if I recall correctly, we've only ever been out together a couple of times." </p><p>"And were any of those places awful? No! When it comes to food, I'm not about to take someone somewhere that isn't nice." </p><p>"When it comes to food, yes, I suppose your judgement is decent," Bede conceded. </p><p><em> "Decent," </em>Gloria echoed with a scoff. </p><p>"Better than most, then." </p><p>She nodded, satisfied, and went back to eating. </p><p>She finished her french toast swiftly, popping the slices of fruit into her mouth and downing the rest of her mocha. </p><p>"So," Bede began after a while, lowering his knife and fork onto his clean plate. </p><p>"So?" </p><p>"If we are to continue our course through the Wild Area, a few things need to change," he said, leaning back into his chair and folding his arms. </p><p>Gloria instinctively straightened, feeling her stomach flop uneasily. "Okay…?" She didn't know where this was going. </p><p>"First of all," Bede said, raising a single finger, "you can't just go off on your own anymore - <em> even with your Cinderace </em>." He added that last part with a pointed look. "If this is to work, then we need to start acting like a team. No more wandering off, no more acting on your own." </p><p>She nodded slowly. </p><p>
  <em> A team.  </em>
</p><p>The idea made her heart squeeze gently. </p><p>"Continuing on from that, we need to start actually discussing what we're going to do." He raised a second finger. "We're deliberately seeking out danger, things that need to be addressed in the Wild Area. When we do come across something like that, whether it's a Pokemon, a person or anything else, you can't just act without thinking. That's only going to land us in more trouble." </p><p>Gloria bit back a sheepish smile. He was right about that. "Right. Discuss what we're going to do. Like a team." She nodded again.</p><p>"Exactly. Thirdly," he lifted a third finger with emphasis, "we need more Pokemon. As strong as your Cinderace is, it's too risky to depend on a single Pokemon. Before we head out, we need to visit the Pokemon Centre and fill out our teams." </p><p>"Yeah, I was thinking about that," Gloria agreed. "If I take Pecko with us, he can scout from above. It'll make our journey a lot easier if he can spot things from the sky." </p><p>Bede nodded. "Your Corviknight is a good choice. It would be worthwhile to take your Gyarados as well; that will help round out your team's types a bit more." </p><p>Her jaw tightened. She stiffened reflexively, so slightly that Bede didn't notice before she snapped out of it. </p><p>"Sure, good idea," she said naturally. Casually. Swallowed the trepidation crawling up her throat. "What about you? You mostly have Fairy Types, don't you?" </p><p>"That's right, although they've got a decent spread of moves. I was planning on bringing Sylveon and Reuniclus with me." </p><p>Gloria sat up with interest. "You have a Reuniclus now? I didn't know you evolved your Duosion!" </p><p>Bede shrugged. "There was no reason for you to know that; I haven't continued to use my Psychic Pokemon in battle since I'm the <em> Fairy </em> Gym Leader."</p><p>"I know, it's just nice to see that you kept training them." She smiled at him, a gentle warmth flooding her chest.</p><p>Bede glanced away. "It's not that big of a deal." </p><p>Maybe it wasn't to him, but it meant… <em> something </em> to her. That he hadn't just abandoned his previous team upon becoming a Gym Leader. It was almost sweet, in a way. </p><p>Another side to Bede she hadn't known about. </p><p>Silence dropped over them for a brief moment, and Gloria let his terms sink in. His conditions. </p><p>"Wait, is that it?" she asked.</p><p>"I could add more conditions if you want." </p><p>"No, no, it's fine!" She shook her hands at him in protest. "I'm just… surprised. I was expecting you to be more…" </p><p>"...more what?" He levelled a flat stare at her, daring her to finish that sentence. </p><p>She pursed her lips, feeling caught out. "Well, you know… a bit stricter? Everything you said is actually reasonable." </p><p>Bede sighed. "Just what kind of person do you think I am?" </p><p>"Sorry!" she laughed sheepishly. "I'm actually really happy about it. That you're willing to work through this with me. As a team." </p><p>She let the feeling of those words linger on her tongue, sounded them out silently in her mouth again. </p><p>
  <em> A team.  </em>
</p><p>Bede's gaze narrowed slightly. "What's that look for?" </p><p>"Nothing! I'm just happy." She swayed in her seat, a giddy bubble of joy swelling inside her, blooming in her chest with warmth. She felt like laughing, unable to stop herself from beaming a smile at him. "You said we're a team." </p><p>His eyes widened fractionally, an expression of shock flashing across his face for a split second before he looked away. </p><p>"We're working together towards a common goal," he said quickly, his voice quieter than before. "That's what a team is." </p><p>"Mm-hmm." She was outrightly grinning now, and sat her cheeks in her hands, elbows propped on the table, and grinned at Bede. He folded his arms with a sharp huff. A slash of pink settled high on his cheeks. </p><p>He stood abruptly, grabbing his bag without looking at her. "If we're done here, then we should get moving. We still have to visit the shops, unless you'd rather we run out of food halfway to Hammerlocke." </p><p>Gloria rolled her eyes and slid out of the booth after him, still smiling.</p><hr/><p>Bede was surprised, to say the least. </p><p>He mulled over the conversation they'd had after breakfast as they walked through the grocery store aisles, keeping track of what they needed on a mental list. </p><p>Things had gone over better than he'd expected. Gloria welcomed his conditions, even expressing her own surprise as she'd thought he'd be stricter. It wasn't as though he'd expected her to reject his conditions, but he'd prepared himself for a bit of resistance on her part. </p><p>Instead, she'd latched on to the fact that he'd called them a team. A bright, delighted smile had risen on her face, her eyes widening with joy, and the sight had taken his breath away as though he'd been tossed into a frigid lake. </p><p>A team. </p><p>He and Gloria were a team. </p><p>Of course they were, they fit the definition of the word, and yet her excitement over it made his heart skitter. He'd said it casually, not really meaning anything by it, but now he couldn't think of anything else. </p><p>A team. He and Gloria. The term suddenly felt more intimate than ever before, and he silenced the frustrated grumble in his chest as he turned down the next aisle. Gloria followed him with a skip in her step. </p><p>She'd perked up ever since they'd left the cafe. Smiling and jovial, whatever had bothered her earlier in the morning long forgotten by now. </p><p>Bede grabbed a pack of muesli bars and added them to the basket. Gloria tossed a block of chocolate on top, grinning cheekily as he shook his head with a sigh. He placed the chocolate back the moment she walked away.</p><p>At least she'd returned to normal. The way she had been acting earlier, stiff and quiet, had almost made him suggest that they take the day off and rest. He'd assumed she was still sore and exhausted from the day before, but now, seeing her try and sneak the chocolate back into the basket, he wasn't so sure. </p><p>Bede snatched the chocolate off her before she could lower it into the basket. </p><p>"Gloria…" Bede warned, giving her a hard look. "Chocolate is not an essential." </p><p>"It is if we're making s'mores!" She stuck her bottom lip out at him, pouting with her arms folded. "Chocolate is a must!" </p><p>"Who said we're making s'mores?" He tossed the chocolate back into place, turning around just as Gloria tried to shove another block into the basket. "Gloria!" </p><p>"Aw, come on, Bede!" she drew out his name with a pleading whine more befitting a toddler than the Champion. "You've never had s'mores before! You can't tell me that and then expect me not to make you some!" </p><p>"I'm fairly sure I can." </p><p>"Please?" she pleaded again, batting her eyes at him. She drew close, lifted up on her toes as she pouted those soft, pink lips of hers at him, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. </p><p>Bede's heart lurched into his throat with a surge of heat. She was close - too close. Pleading with her voice, her wide eyes fluttering sadly at him. Her pouted lips trembled slightly and his gaze latched onto it, to how close they were, how damn soft they looked, soft and pliant and warm- </p><p>"F-Fine!" he barked, snapping his head to the side in order to steal a shaky breath. "But they're going in your bag. I'm not going to carry it." </p><p>"Yes!" Gloria sank down onto her heels again, pumping her fist in victory. She dumped the chocolate into the basket and skipped away happily.</p><p>Bede grumbled silently in burning frustration, the back of his free hand pressed to his flushed cheek. Damn her, playing him like that. How was he supposed to resist her when she did something like that? For Arceus' sake, he'd been a split second away from acting on a dangerous thought and leaning in to her, from closing that tortuous distance and- </p><p>No, no, no, no, no. </p><p>Stop. </p><p>Bede let out a sharp sigh, a tight breath hissed through his teeth. He had to stop thinking about that if he wanted to be able to maintain any semblance of calm around her. As much as he wanted to - and damn, did he want to - he couldn't. He couldn't act on that thought. Not now, not when there were so many signs that she didn't feel that way towards him, not when he hadn't even told her how he felt. </p><p>No, he was going to do this in the proper order. </p><p>Just not now. </p><hr/><p>With their supplies replenished, s'mores ingredients safely tucked into Gloria's bag, they sat on a bench outside the store. Bede meticulously removed all excess packaging from the food, dividing the muesli bars, oatmeal, dried fruit and nuts and everything in-between into neat ziplock bags. Anything that could be tossed was tossed. Anything to lighten their load. </p><p>Gloria helped, impressed once again by how much thought Bede had put into this. He was infinitely more conscientious than she was, making sure they had a range of food, filling yet relatively healthy snacks, taking into account how much they'd have to carry on their backs. She almost felt bad about insisting on the s'mores, but there was nothing she could do about it now, and she knew it'd be worth it later.</p><p>She wasn't about to let Bede go another day camping without trying a s'more. </p><p>After they'd packed everything away, the excess packaging tossed in the bin, Gloria stood up and stretched, her backpack feeling heavier than before. Her muscles and joints protested a little, her shoulders aching slightly under the weight of her bag, but it was nothing she couldn't deal with. Once they got moving, the pain would ease. </p><p>"Pokemon Centre next?" Gloria asked, looking down the street towards the familiar building. </p><p>"Not yet." Bede stood, motioning up the street in the opposite direction. "There's another place we need to visit first." </p><p>He headed in that direction, Gloria skipping slightly to catch up to him. She went to ask where they were going when Bede stopped in front of a boutique. </p><p>"Here?" Gloria asked as Bede strode through the doors. She followed, confused. </p><p>"I suppose you haven't realised," he said, removing his bag and placing it on a couch, "but I am short two jackets, one shirt and a pair of shoes." </p><p>She blinked at him for a moment before it hit her. "Oh, the jacket and shirt were wrecked by the Thievul… wait, what happened to the rest?" </p><p>He glanced at her as he removed his magenta jacket, draping it neatly over his bag. "Most likely, they're at the bottom of the lake. Had to remove them otherwise I would have sunk trying to rescue you." </p><p>Her heart dropped. "Oh." </p><p>"I knew what I was doing," he said, shrugging. "It was either that or attempt to remove <em> your </em> clothing, which I'm not sure you would have appreciated."</p><p>Gloria flushed. "Y-Yeah… but, um… if you're getting replacements, then let me pay for it. After all, it's my fault they're ruined." </p><p>And lost at the bottom of a lake. </p><p>"It's not that big of a deal." </p><p>"Just let me pay for it, okay?" Gloria insisted. "I'll feel bad if I don't, and I owe you as much anyway…" </p><p>He looked at her for a moment longer. "Fine, if that's what you want." </p><p>Gloria nodded, plopping herself onto the couch beside Bede's bag. "I do," she said firmly. </p><p>He seemed nonplussed about it all, and headed off to peruse the shirts on display nearby. </p><p>"I won't be too long," he said, disappearing out of sight behind a rack. </p><p>Gloria sighed to herself once he was gone, her shoulders slumping. It was bad enough that Bede had been injured protecting her, and had to drag her from a lake, but the fact that he had to spend money replacing clothing ruined because of her made it even worse. </p><p>She shucked off her bag onto the floor and shivered as the automatic doors opened for another customer. A cold wind blew inside, and she drew her legs beneath her, arms crossed over her chest. She hadn't worn the thickest jacket, sure, but it hadn't felt this cold when they were outside in the sun. The cool breeze rushing in through the doors whenever they opened was biting and frigid. She shifted uncomfortably under the onslaught of frosty wind again, before noticing Bede's jacket beside her. </p><p>Bede's thick, magenta jacket. </p><p>Gloria glanced around the store. She couldn't see Bede, and none of the other customers were paying any attention to her. The doors opened again and she snatched Bede's jacket off his bag and slid it on. </p><p>It was warm. The jacket carried the lingering heat Bede had left in it, and as Gloria fed her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up, she felt that warmth bleed into her. As though Bede himself had wrapped her in a hug. As though he'd slid his arms around her and pulled her into his arms. </p><p>The dream from this morning crept into her mind. A familiar buzz trickled through her veins, pooling in her chest. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as her mind wandered, her imagination fueled by the embrace they'd shared overnight. With her arms wrapped around her middle, she could almost bring back that feeling, the pressure of his body against hers. Her nose dropped into the high collar of his jacket, picking up a faint but familiar scent. </p><p>Oh. </p><p><em> It even smelt like him. </em> </p><p>A faint, soothing scent that filled her lungs as she breathed it in. Earthy and rich, reminding her of Ballonlea. </p><p>Something clattered to the floor close by. Gloria shot her eyes open, seeing a shoe box lying on the ground in front of a pair of long legs - legs that she recognised instantly. Her heart surged into her throat, her mouth, as her eyes lifted up to meet Bede's. </p><p>His empty hands hung frozen in the air. Eyes wide, staring right at her, his mouth open in shock. The shoe box he'd dropped lay forgotten at his feet. </p><p>"B-Bede!" Gloria squawked, straightening instantly as though a rod had been shoved down her spine. She pulled her nose from the high collar of his jacket, despite desperately wishing that she could bury her face into it so she didn't have to meet his eyes. </p><p>"I-I borrowed your jacket because it's cold," she said quickly, stumbling over her words. A rush of heat flooded her cheeks. "I hope you don't mind!" </p><p>He blinked at her. Stared at her. Then calmly retrieved the shoe box from the floor, his expression neutral when he straightened and met her gaze again. </p><p>"Sure," was all he said before he whirled on his feet and stalked away.</p><p>Gloria couldn't breathe. </p><p>Her heart pounded in her chest, in her ears, her blood roaring and surging through her veins. She stared at the spot where Bede had stood, her mind reeling. </p><p>
  <em> What had just happened?!  </em>
</p><p>First of all, what on earth had she been doing?! Burying her nose in Bede's jacket?! She'd pulled it on in the first place because she was cold but… but everything after that… </p><p>And… and the way Bede had looked at her… </p><p>He hadn't said anything. Why hadn't he said anything? </p><p>He'd looked so shocked, so stunned and mortified, and then hadn't said anything at all.</p><p>Gloria yanked the zipper down, parting the collar slightly so that it no longer hung at the level of her chin. </p><p>Arceus. </p><p>She wanted to bury her face in her hands and scream.</p><hr/><p>Bede almost walked into a mannequin. He jolted, went to mumble an apology, before realising he was talking to plastic and flushed darkly. </p><p>He stole a shallow breath, heart thumping in his ears. His whole body tingled with heat, right to the tips of his fingers. Buzzing and burning, burning so hotly he could feel the heat thrumming on his ears. </p><p>What.</p><p>Had. </p><p>Just. </p><p>Happened?! </p><p>His legs felt weak. Knees threatening to buckle beneath him in shock. He stared, wide eyed, at nothing. </p><p>All he could see was the memory of Gloria burying her nose into his jacket. </p><p>His jacket. The one she had professed to love time and time again. Her favourite. </p><p>
  <em> His jacket. </em>
</p><p>Arceus. Bede blew out a forceful puff of air, feeling his lungs deflate. Too many thoughts were swirling around in his mind. </p><p>That was the last thing he'd expected to see when he went to leave the shoes he'd chosen by his bag. The sight had been so shocking, he'd been so dumbfounded, so astonished, that not only was Gloria wearing his jacket, but was almost <em> snuggling into it, </em> that all motor control had gone out the window and he'd dropped the stupid shoe box. </p><p>Everything had stopped. His heart, his breathing, his mind. Even now, as he walked to the farthest side of the store, as far as he could away from her, his mind was jumbled. He couldn't think straight, couldn't focus on the jackets in front of him without thinking of the one Gloria was wearing. </p><p>His.</p><p>Jacket. </p><p>He sucked in a long, deep breath, and resisted the urge to smack his head against the wall. He had to calm down. She'd simply borrowed his jacket because she was cold. She'd said so herself. </p><p>Right? </p><p>He didn't know what to think, especially because of the events of this morning, the way she'd whispered his name in her sleep. Two separate events which, by themselves, could easily be dismissed and excused. </p><p>But taking both of them into account… </p><p>Bede sighed again. Deeply, pressing a hand to his forehead. What was he thinking? Of course it meant nothing. This was Gloria. She was too naive, too oblivious about things like that. </p><p>Surely, it had to mean nothing at all.</p><hr/><p>When they finally stepped out into the Wild Area, Gloria almost cheered aloud in relief. They'd spent too long in Motostoke, the sun already high above, and they had a lot of ground left to cover. Gloria had relinquished Bede's jacket back to him as soon as she could, practically shoving it into his arms when he'd finished choosing his clothes in the boutique, and neither had said anything about it. Neither mentioned it at all. Bede had folded it neatly, tucked it away, and that was the end of it. They hadn't spent long in the Pokemon Centre, withdrawing their Pokemon and leaving as quickly as they could, both eager to leave Motostoke behind.</p><p>Gloria pulled out her phone and brought up a map of the Wild Area to study it. </p><p>"What's the plan for today?" Bede asked, stepping in close so he could see the map on her phone. </p><p>Gloria's heart skipped, her whole body tensing slightly at his proximity. She stared at the screen, focused on the map in her hands and not the crackle of energy thrumming in the space between them. </p><p>He was close. So close, so casually, the air carrying his scent-</p><p>"I wanted to head south around East Lake Axewell, cross the bridge at South Lake Miloch, to the Giant's Seat," she said quickly. "We can stop around there for a late lunch." </p><p>Bede stepped back, finally giving her some breathing room. She took a shallow breath, feeling too warm under the blazing sun. </p><p>"I think you're being a tad optimistic there, but it's a decent plan. We'd be lucky to reach the Giant's Seat by dusk at this rate," he said. </p><p>"Well, we'd better get moving then!" Gloria reached for her Corviknight's Pokeball when a voice made her turn.</p><p>"Are you Champion Gloria?" </p><p>She turned, finding a group of teens not much younger than her. She startled, blinking at them in shock for a moment before one of the young girls spoke up. </p><p>"You are, aren't you?" </p><p>"I recognise you from TV!" one of the boys added. </p><p>An awkward smile plastered on Gloria's face, she laughed uneasily. "Yes, that's me!" She gave them a wave. </p><p>The teens surged forward, like a tidal wave crashing on an unsuspecting swimmer, crowding around her with excited gasps, eager questions and bright smiles. </p><p>"Can we get a picture with you?" a girl asked. </p><p>Gloria stumbled back a step. "Ah, sure, I don't mind." </p><p>Phones flashed, Gloria was jostled back and forth as the teens swapped places to stand next to the Champion in selfie after selfie. Arms slung over her shoulder. Around her waist. One of the boys held her tight, his hand low on her hip, and the smile froze on her face until he stepped away as quickly as he'd grabbed her. </p><p>Her heart thumped heavily, loudly, in her ears. She couldn't hear what they were saying. It was a buzz of noise, a blur. A rush of movement, of being tugged back and forth as the group shuffled around her. She felt all of it.</p><p>And none of it.</p><p>She had to endure. Put up with it. These were her fans, it wouldn't last much longer. Another tug. Voices in her ears, strangers pressed up close. Another picture, another stranger. </p><p>
  <em> Endure it.  </em>
</p><p>She smiled. Laughed. Felt everything and nothing at once, empty and overwhelmed at the same time. </p><p>Too much.</p><p>"All right, that's enough."</p><p>A calm voice cut through the chaos. A hand caught her wrist, pulled her gently out of the swamping bodies and into fresh air. She fell into a solid chest, an arm protectively draped around her back. She breathed in a soothing scent, earthy and slightly bitter like black tea. </p><p>The group protested, grumbles and groans rising somewhere behind Gloria. </p><p>"The Champion is not a party favour to be tossed around."</p><p>She heard, and felt, Bede's words against her ear through the vibrations in his chest. He'd swiped at the teens with a blunt, but calculated, warning tone. The hand on her shoulder gave her a gentle squeeze, a comforting touch. </p><p>She stood there, in Bede's arms, as if frozen. Frozen stiff, yet not from fear, not from shock or panic or anything like that. </p><p>She was stunned.</p><p> "You've had your selfies, your handshakes," Bede continued. "Surely that's enough to satisfy you for now? If you want to see the Champion again, I suggest you take on the Gym Challenge." </p><p>The arm around her back dropped, Bede taking her hand firmly. </p><p>"We're going," he said, his voice low and right by her ear. </p><p>A light tug on her hand was all it took to get Gloria moving again, her feet following Bede instinctively as he drew her away from the complaining teens. Her vision cleared, yet she still felt like she was in a daze. In a dream. As if she was floating behind Bede, pulled along like a leaf drifting down the gentle current of a river.</p><p>His hand was warm. Warm and solid and she saw nothing else but Bede. His confident strides took them away from Motostoke, away from the noise and bustle until the world was calm again. </p><p>He slowed to a stop, turning to face her. His violet eyes flashed with concern, studying her face. </p><p>
  <em> His hand was warm. </em>
</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice gave her a breath of clarity and she collected herself enough to nod. </p><p>"Yes, I am now. Thanks." She smiled faintly, her body slumping with relief. "I didn't know if they were going to stop or…" </p><p>She hadn't known what to do. What to say. There had been so many of them, so close and loud and all at once. Her body still thrummed uncomfortably.</p><p>Bede tsked. "They had no sense of decency, clambering over you like that. You realise you're allowed to say no? You don't have to humour them." </p><p>"I know, but… I mean, it's usually fine, I'm just… not used to so many of them." </p><p>It was like the world around her had come alive with noise, vibrating with uncomfortable energy, drilling into her ears, crackling under her skin. So many people, so much noise. Surrounding her like a wriggling cage of bodies. </p><p>Bede's hand was warm. Still holding her hand firmly, the feeling of his fingers around hers brought her back to the present moment. She glanced at their joined hands, Bede following her gaze. </p><p>He released her hand with a start, stealing his hand back to his side. She'd thought she'd heard him murmur a curt apology under his breath, but he'd turned his face away and she barely caught it. </p><p>A flutter of warmth replaced the sickly churning in her chest, Gloria's strength and drive slowly returning. She looked around them, recognising where they were. The lake a short distance away was Lake Axewell. They were right on track. </p><p>"That's one way to get us moving quickly," Gloria joked, fishing out her Corviknight's Pokeball again. She sent Pecko out, the giant Steel bird taking to the sky at her direction. </p><p>Bede had a similar idea, sending out his Sylveon. </p><p>"Hey, Sylveon!" Gloria called, kneeling down so Sylveon could come up and greet her. Sylveon chimed happily, resting his front paws on Gloria's knees and nuzzling her face. "Aw, I'm happy to see you too!" </p><p>Gloria laughed, jumping at the touch of Sylveon's wet nose, and ruffled his cheeks. She gave the Fairy Pokemon a few, quick smooches to the top of his head before standing. Sylveon tracked around her, tail curling around her legs.</p><p>"Yes, I love you too," Gloria cooed sappily. She dusted her knuckles between Sylveon's ears. </p><p>Bede cleared his throat roughly. "Are you finished?" </p><p>He wasn't looking at her, his gaze fixed further down the trail. He stood with his arms folded tersely. A hint of pink coloured his cheeks and softened the hard set of his brow. </p><p>Gloria's lips twitched as she bit back a smile. "Yup. All finished." </p><p>His eyes shifted to meet hers, still facing away. "You realise it's not considered polite to snuggle up to another trainer's Pokemon?"</p><p>"Aw, are you jealous?" </p><p>Bede whirled, mouth dropping open, then snapping shut abruptly. He jabbed a finger at her, his voice cracking. "N-No, of course not! Why on earth would I be jealous of Sylveon, you…! You complete and utter…!" He cut himself off as heat rushed up his neck. </p><p>Gloria blinked at him, her heart flopping. "I… I meant jealous of <em> me</em>, not your Sylveon," she said quietly. </p><p>Bede's eyes blew wide. The flush on his cheeks doubled in intensity, surging to every inch of his face as his expression contorted in panic. </p><p>"Th-That's what I said!" he barked. He turned his nose up in a huff, scowling at something in the distance. </p><p> "I'm pretty sure you said-" </p><p>"I know what I said!" Bede stormed off down the trail, his Sylveon trotting behind him, mewling curiously up at his flushed trainer. </p><p>Gloria followed, pursing her lips to silence the bubble of amusement, of laughter, rising in her throat. He was already in a huff and if she laughed, he'd surely snap something awful at her. The slip of his tongue had been embarrassing for both of them, but Bede's flustered panic made it easier for Gloria to deal with. </p><p>And the idea, the faint possibility that Bede could have been even <em> slightly </em> jealous of his Sylveon in that moment… </p><p>Gloria placed a hand over her heart, feeling it pound through her ribcage. She wondered if his heart was doing the same. </p><hr/><p>The march around the east of East Lake Axewell was uneventful, Gloria's Corviknight circling high above them, on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. </p><p>Bede doubted, once again, that they'd be able to finish scouting the Southern Wild Area by the end of the day. Gloria, ever the optimist, had wanted them to reach the bridge between the two Wild Area's. That would have been reasonable if they'd woken up by seven and eaten breakfast as they walked. The way it was now, with the sun already beginning it's descent as they finally headed east around South Lake Miloch, reaching the Northern Wild Area by nightfall was beyond them. </p><p>Bede didn't mention that. It didn't matter to him how long they took to route the Wild Area, didn't see why it meant so much to Gloria that they do it all at once, within a week. A single week to scout the entire Wild Area. </p><p>He glanced at her as they walked, carefully heading down a rocky incline to the flat plains between the North and South Lake Milochs. Gloria kept her focus on the uneven path beneath her feet, on the shifting pebbles and jutting boulders, and Bede did the same, not wishing to have his feet slip out from beneath him in front of her. </p><p>Sylveon danced down the slope ahead of them, kicking up stones. </p><p>Gloria chuckled deprecatingly. "Wish I had that kind of confidence." She stepped uneasily off a large rock, almost losing her balance for a moment before catching herself. </p><p>Bede acted as though he hadn't been a split second away from lunging towards her, his body ready to launch itself forward to catch her at the slightest fumble. </p><p>"That is overconfidence," he sighed. "Not something you should envy." </p><p>"She seems to be doing alright." </p><p>Sylveon bounded right down to the bottom of the slope, skipping happily around the thin patches of grass. </p><p>"I suppose having four legs makes balancing easier," he said with a huff. </p><p>"Maybe I should have Pecko fly me down there…" </p><p>Bede gave her a flat look that quashed that idea. </p><p>"Alright, alright." She pouted, shuffling off a boulder. "It was just an idea." </p><p>"I'd rather you keep both feet on the ground," Bede said, dropping off the rock beside her. "Though, I am glad that you decided to voice your idea before acting on it this time." </p><p>"I wasn't seriously going to do it!" </p><p>"I never know with you." </p><p>Gloria breathed out a puff of air, rolling her eyes. The tight press of her lips, her cheeks rounded and flushed with her pout, almost made Bede smile. She reacted so easily to him sometimes. Her protests and huffs, the way she'd pout and roll her eyes, made his heart flutter and swell. To think that the Champion of Galar could be so easily teased, so easily flustered by him. Drawing reactions like that from her, when she was the one usually making him fluster, felt like cathartic payback of the best kind.</p><p>Not only that, but she was so damn adorable when flustered. </p><p>Thankfully, they made it to the base of the incline without incident. Sylveon rubbed up against Bede's legs when they reached the bottom, happy to be reunited with her trainer. High above, Gloria's Corviknight cawed. She searched the blue sky, a hand shading her eyes from the sun, as Corviknight circled lower. With powerful beats of his large wings, Corviknight flew overhead, sounding another long call.</p><p>"He's found something," Gloria somehow deciphered, and headed off after her Pokemon. </p><p>Bede made sure he wasn't more than a step behind her, his Sylveon right at his heels. Whatever her Corviknight had found, Bede hoped it wasn't too serious. Or dangerous. </p><p>They jogged past groups of Machop sparring in the grass, heads turning and bushes rustling as they followed Corviknight to the base of cliffs circling South Lake Miloch. A boulder the size of a Dubwool flew through the air. The Excadrill in its path disappeared with a flash of steel claws and a cloud of dust and dirt under the ground. The boulder crashed right where Excadrill had been, shattering into a myriad of tiny fragments. </p><p>Bede edged back cautiously, forcing Gloria back as well with an outstretched arm in front of her. Corviknight circled over a collapsed section of the cliff, the wall slumped in a mess of trees and earth. From behind the landslide, an enraged Rhydon lobbed another boulder with a roar. Half a dozen more Excadrill vanished beneath the earth. </p><p>"What's going on?" Gloria squeaked, taking a few quick steps back without Bede's prompting. </p><p>A second Rhydon appeared along with the first, stamping and shaking the ground beneath their heavy, powerful feet. </p><p>"Some kind of territory dispute?" Bede suggested. "That landslide may have had something to do with it. Perhaps it forced the Excadrill closer to the Rhydon's territory." </p><p>"Well, we can't just let them fight it out!" </p><p>Gloria flinched as one of the Rhydon stamped the ground, splitting the earth beneath its feet and sending a stream of pointed boulders up from the once flat ground. An Excadrill flew into the air, launched up by the Rhydon's attack. It managed to right itself mid-air, diving towards the ground with its claws. It pierced the ground, digging through it like a hot knife through butter.</p><p>Bede sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say that." </p><p>"We have to do something," Gloria said. "Or someone's going to get hurt." </p><p>Of course she'd say that. Of course she'd want to involve them in this petty, albeit dangerous, dispute. He surveyed the situation, the half a dozen or so Excadrill against two enraged Rhydon. Ground, Rock and Steel. The Rhydon stamped the ground again, sending powerful tremors through the earth. Both he and Gloria wobbled for a moment as the ground shook and shifted beneath their feet. </p><p>"It'll be easier for us to break up the fight than deal with the landslide," Bede said, recalling Sylveon and pulling out an Ultra Ball. "Your Gyarados can distract the Rhydon, send them further north." </p><p>The Excadrill thrust their claws into the ground, shooting a stream of jutting earth at the Rhydon. Rocks flew. The earth shook. Gloria hesitated, staring ahead at the feuding Pokemon. </p><p>"Gloria?" Bede turned to face her slightly, unwilling to turn his back completely on the wild Pokemon's. </p><p>She jolted, blinking at him. "What?" </p><p>"Your Gyarados," he repeated. </p><p>"Right, right." She nodded stiffly and dug out her Gyarados' Pokeball. Her hands tightened around it. </p><p>"What's wrong?" </p><p>"Nothing!" She pressed her lips together firmly. </p><p>"Gloria, if something's wrong-" </p><p>"Not now!" She cut him off with a sharp look, a flash of something cold, something dark, behind her eyes. "I'll… I'll tell you later." </p><p>She turned towards the wild Pokemon, determination taking over as she steeled herself. The confidence that blazed forth, that overtook whatever it was he'd seen in her eyes, made him push those doubts aside. </p><p>Not now. </p><p>Fine. Bede clenched his jaw, threw his Ultra Ball as Gloria sent out her Gyarados. The sudden appearance of more Pokemon distracted the Rhydon and Excadrill long enough for Bede and Gloria to call their commands. </p><p>Gyarados sent a powerful blast of scalding water towards the Rhydon, the jet of water slicing through the air and cutting them off from the Excadrill. Bewear launched himself at them, dashing across the rocky plain, trailing a cloud of fine dust and dirt.</p><p>Bede focused on the Excadrill. On his Bewear. He called command after command, determined not to give Bewear a moment to act on its own. The Excadrill scattered beneath the earth. Scurried up the cliff away from Bewear's earth-shaking strikes. Away from the landslide, away from the Rhydon. </p><p>Bewear readied himself to chase them. </p><p>"Enough!" Bede called. </p><p>Bewear paused, his gaze following the Excadrill as they clambered and climbed up the cliff. He turned and marched back to Bede. Stood right before his trainer. Towering over him. </p><p>Bede gripped the Ultra Ball tight. </p><p>Bewear sounded a short huff, beaming at Bede with pride. A twinkle in his eyes, an eager twitch of his ears. </p><p>"Bede, look!" </p><p>Gloria's voice made him turn. She was pointing at the Rhydon, her Gyarados having backed them away from the landslide in the opposite direction. Cowering behind the Rhydon was a small Rhyhorn, no bigger than the boulders that had been launched through the air earlier. </p><p>"They've got a baby!" Gloria said. "That's why they're so upset at the Excadrill!" </p><p>"That would explain why they're being so territorial."</p><p>The Rhydon stood protectively in front of their baby, sounding a low grumble they could hear across the plain. The grumbled became louder, teeth beginning to show. </p><p>"Recall your Gyarados," Bede suggested quickly. The Rhydon had their gazes fixed on her Gyarados as they snarled. </p><p>Gloria didn't argue and called back her Gyarados. Bede did the same with his Bewear. </p><p>"Now what?" Gloria asked. She held her Gyarados' Pokeball close to her chest. The Rhydon had stopped snarling but kept watching them. </p><p>"Now, we give them a wide berth." </p><p>"Wait, let me tag this location on the map-" </p><p>"Later, Gloria!" </p><p>She stopped digging for her phone at the urgency in Bede's voice. He stepped over to her, slowly and calmly, feeling the tension sizzling in the air. He caught her elbow as he drew close, speaking low and into her ear. </p><p>"No sudden movements," he said. "See that boulder in front of them? We don't want to give them a reason to send it our way." </p><p>He saw the colour drain from Gloria's cheeks. "You… you think they would?" </p><p>"I don't want to find out." </p><p>She took a shaky breath. </p><p>"Can you put Gyarados' ball away?" Bede asked. "Slowly. Just tuck it in your pocket. Good - as long as it's out of sight, it should be fine." </p><p>Gloria's eyes glanced skyward, her Corviknight still circling high above. Too high for the Rhydon to have noticed. </p><p>"Your Corviknight's not going to get any closer?" </p><p>"He… he shouldn't," Gloria said quietly. "Not unless something happens." </p><p>Bede released a small breath of relief. Her Pokemon weren't prone to acting on their own. </p><p>"Alright. We're going to back away. Slowly." He gave a slight tug on her elbow, urging her to step back with him. "Watch your step, there's a rock behind your foot." </p><p>Gloria reached between them and took Bede's hand, squeezing it firmly. Her palm was clammy against his. She took a cautious step back, her eyes never leaving the Rhydon. They shifted slightly and Gloria twitched. Her breath caught, Bede heard it hitch by his ear. </p><p>He held her hand tighter. </p><p>"It's okay," Bede said calmly, sounding more focused, more confident, than he felt. "They just moved. See the Rhydon closest to us? Its tail is still, ears pointed at us - it's not aggressive, it's watching." </p><p>"You sure?" </p><p>
  <em> Not really.  </em>
</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>They took a few slow steps backwards. Cautious and slow, Bede directing them away from the Rhydon, away from the path they'd taken to get here. </p><p>The Rhydon turned. They stomped away, retreating around the landslide. </p><p>Gloria staggered back a step with a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, Arceus, that was terrifying!" </p><p>She released his hand, retrieving her phone from her pocket. Bede flexed his fingers absently and took a casual step away to put a more comfortable distance between them. She tapped at her phone, the colour slowly returning to her face. </p><p>"I'm definitely informing the League about this; the Rhydon <em> and </em> the landslide!" </p><p>"It must have come down during the storm the other day," Bede said. He rolled out his shoulders, feeling the tension slowly ease away as he moved. A lingering buzz, the remnants of adrenaline, trickled through his veins. </p><p>"You're probably right." She kept glancing up from her phone, towards where the Rhydon had been standing. "Let's keep moving. I can do this as we walk." </p><p>"As long as you don't trip." </p><p>She laughed weakly. "I'll try not to." </p><hr/><p>They reached the Giant's Seat by dusk, Gloria finally relenting and accepting that they weren't going to reach the Northern Wild Area that day. She set up her tent in a huff, grumbling under her breath at nothing in particular. </p><p>She was more frustrated at herself than anything - or anyone - else. Frustrated that she's slept in. At all the times she'd been distracted that morning, at not pressing them to get moving, to leave Motostoke, earlier. She'd been happily dithering around the store with Bede that morning, enjoying the moment, the easy going mood, and had wasted precious time. </p><p>The moments she'd shared with him throughout the day now came back to haunt her. A waste of time. Precious minutes that added up to hours. </p><p>Gloria tossed her bag into her tent with a sigh. She didn't even feel like making s'mores, her mood souring as the sky grew darker, the air colder. They ate a brisk dinner in the dying light, Gloria staring into the fire with her lips pulled into a pout. </p><p>"If I had known you'd be so fixated on reaching the Northern Wild Area by today, I would have woken you up earlier," Bede said, noticing her expression. "I hadn't thought to set an alarm. I assumed we would be taking it easier from now on." </p><p>"It's not your fault," Gloria mumbled. </p><p>She drew her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around then and resting her chin on her knees. The cold chill of frustration gnawed at her stomach despite the warmth of the fire. She felt Bede's gaze on her. Her heart flopped uneasily. </p><p>"Why are you so determined to do this in a single week?" he asked. "There's no rule that says the survey of the Wild Area needs to be done in one go, let alone in seven days." </p><p>Gloria pursed her lips. "Is that your question for today?" she asked pointedly. </p><p>"Only if you're willing to answer." </p><p>His reply was quiet. Softer and kinder than her biting question had deserved, and it forced her heart into her stomach. She dug her chin between her knees in shame. </p><p>The fire crackled and snapped, wood popping and spitting and filling the silence. </p><p>"I… I wanted to see if I could do it," Gloria said finally, raising her head enough so that she wasn't speaking into her knees. She continued staring into the fire, seeing an echo of flames on her eyelids when she blinked. </p><p>Bede waited for her to continue. </p><p>Of course he wouldn't be satisfied with that answer. </p><p>Gloria shifted, resting her cheek on top of her knees. The weight in her stomach began to ache. </p><p>"I wanted to prove that I deserved to be the Champion. That it wasn't just a fluke that I won, that I can do everything Leon did." </p><p>The heat of the fire stung her eyes, prevented any tears from forming. She blinked firmly, making sure there weren't any tears forming anyway. </p><p>"Prove that to who?" </p><p>Another question. </p><p>She answered anyway. </p><p>"To myself," she said quietly. </p><p>Bede straightened. "You don't think you deserve to be the Champion?" </p><p>Tears blurred her vision. She blinked them away. </p><p>"I don't know." </p><p>A log hissed in the fire. </p><p>"Becoming the Champion was Hop's dream. I always… felt like I was just along for the ride. And then I beat him, and I beat Leon… I destroyed two dreams for what?" She shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I didn't want to be the Champion; I did! Otherwise I wouldn't have joined the Challenge, but… I just… I feel like maybe Hop deserved to become the Champion more than me." </p><p>She sighed. </p><p>"I feel like I got in the way of so many people's dreams. Hop becoming the Champion, Leon remaining undefeated… and you…" </p><p>Gloria hugged her legs tighter. </p><p>"Do you regret becoming the Champion?" </p><p>His question made her pause. She lifted her gaze, looked over at him. Bede was looking into the fire, his expression unreadable. </p><p>Gloria raised her cheek off her knees. "No, I don't." </p><p>"Then what's the issue?" </p><p>She blew out her cheeks, a harsh puff of air. "I don't know. I feel like I'm not living up to everyone's expectations of the Champion. Hop and Leon, they had so much passion. It was their dream. I feel like my reasons for joining the Challenge, for becoming the Champion, don't measure up."</p><p>"Why did you join the Challenge, then?" </p><p>"Because I love Pokemon battles. I love the energy, the adrenaline, having to think on my feet. I love working with my Pokemon, the struggle to come out on top. I feel… at home when I battle. Like everything else falls away and it's just… <em> there </em>." </p><p>Gloria motioned out in front of her, unable to articulate the feeling. Bede looked at her, meeting her eyes. Flames danced across his eyes, the golden glow illuminating his face, his expression. </p><p>"And because you can't scout the whole Wild Area in a week you're suddenly unfit to be the Champion? Despite defeating Leon, despite capturing Eternatus and saving Galar from the Darkest Day?" </p><p>Bede's look fixed her to the spot. </p><p>"No, of course not!" </p><p>"Then what? Why does it matter if you take eight, nine days? If you don't do it all at once?"</p><p>"Because Leon could!" </p><p>"And you, for some reason, have to do everything exactly the same way?" </p><p>Gloria huffed. "No!" </p><p>"Then what's the issue?" </p><p>"Bede, you're not helping!" </p><p>"I'm still not entirely sure what I'm supposed to be helping, when you can't even tell me what the issue is in the first place." </p><p>"I don't know either!" She threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what I'm doing half the time, but I can't even say that because I'm the Champion, I'm supposed to know that already! I'm supposed to be able to do all these things, scouting the Wild Area, dealing with fans and the media and interviews, but no one has told me how!" </p><p>Her voice cracked. Tears slipped from her eyes as she blinked and she swiped them away hurriedly, swallowing the raw, tight feeling in her throat. </p><p>"I just…" Gloria hiccuped, swallowing a sob. "I wanted to be able to do one thing right. I thought, if I could scout the Wild Area like Leon did, then… I'd feel like I could actually do this." </p><p>"Gloria…" </p><p>She forced a laugh. "Gosh, sorry, I didn't mean to get like this. Arceus. What's gotten into me?" Her voice quavered. Lip trembled. Her laugh disappeared as she sniffled. "I must be really tired or something. It's been a long day."</p><p>"It's fine," he said softly. "Maybe I… should not have asked you that." </p><p>She shook her head. "No, no, it's okay! I shouldn't have rambled off like that, or snapped at you either. I'm a bit of a mess, aren't I?" She laughed again. </p><p>"I think you're the farthest thing from a mess right now." </p><p>He was looking right at her, almost right through her. She felt his gaze as though it had pierced her heart with a spear blazing like the sun. A sudden warmth coursed through her body, making her stiffen and straighten, her tears drying instantly from the shock. </p><p>She couldn't speak. Something had stolen her voice, made it impossible to reply, to do anything but blink at him and burn under the soft warmth of his gaze.</p><p>It was so soft. He was looking at her so softly, the gentle light of the fire flickering in his tender gaze. Her heart skipped and the spell broke, Gloria snapping her eyes away. </p><p>"W-Would you like a s'more?" Gloria asked quickly, scrambling to her feet. Her voice sounded too high. Too sharp. Her lungs too tight. She whirled on her feet before Bede could reply, hurrying over to her tent. </p><p>"Sure," he said, his voice reaching her as she stumbled through the entrance to her tent for her bag. "I'm interested to see what they are now, since you've hyped them up so much." </p><p>Gloria dug the marshmallows, chocolate and crackers from her bag, juggling them in her arms as she returned to the fire. She ripped open the packets, snapped the crackers in half, breaking the chocolate into matching sized pieces. Bede watched in silence. </p><p>"This is a pretty basic way to make them," Gloria said, skewering a marshmallow on a stick and holding it over the flames. She focused on the marshmallow, the white beginning to golden, instead of Bede's curious gaze. "And, y'know, it's camping food so don't judge too hard." </p><p>When the marshmallow was sufficiently warm and gooey, she pulled it off the stick and squashed it, with a bit of chocolate, between two crackers. She then held it out to Bede. </p><p>"There! A s'more!" </p><p>He took the s'more, looking at it sceptically. "That's it?" </p><p>"Don't judge it before you've tried it!" Gloria huffed, already working on another s'more. </p><p>He looked at it a moment longer, the chocolate beginning to soften and melt beneath the marshmallow, before taking a bite. The cracker crumbled, chocolate dripping down his chin. He scrambled to hold the s'more together, blinking in shock at the sudden mess. </p><p>Gloria laughed. He looked so stunned, a mess of chocolate, stretchy marshmallow and cracker dust on his chin and mouth. Bede scowled at the disintegrating s'more in his hands. </p><p>"How did you manage to make such a mess?" she laughed as Bede wiped at the chocolate dripping off his chin. "Hold on, let me get you a tissue." </p><p>"It would have been nice to have a warning beforehand that these crackers are liable to break so easily!" Bede scoffed, covering the mess on his face with his hand. </p><p>Gloria was still laughing when she returned from her tent with a small pack of tissues, handing it to Bede. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't think you'd take a bite from the side," she said through another bubble of laughter. </p><p>He quickly cleaned his chin, staring with a huff at what had, minutes ago, been a neat s'more in his hand. It now resembled… nothing at all. </p><p>"What do you mean 'from the side?' Which side?" Bede looked at the melted goo on his hand, obvious debating whether to turf it or eat it. </p><p>"From the shorter end, like this." Gloria held up her s'more, showing him before taking a bite. A shower of crumbs landed on her lap. "See? Less mess." </p><p>Bede rolled his eyes, deciding to try and eat the s'more off his hand the best he could. "I suppose it's not too bad, if you ignore the mess." </p><p>"Arceus, Bede! I've never seen anyone make such a mess from a s'more. You've even got some chocolate on your cheek!" </p><p>He huffed, rubbing the spot with a clean tissue. "I'm beginning to suspect you made this in order to make a fool out of me." </p><p>Gloria laughed. "No, it's just an unexpected bonus." </p><p>Bede licked the remains of the chocolate off his fingers, leveling a suspicious glare at her. "I'm not sure I fully believe you." </p><p>"It's a good thing you don't have to. Want another one?" </p><p>He looked at her for a moment. "Sure." </p><p>"Try not to wear it all on your face this time." </p><p>He sighed, but a twinkle of amusement danced in his eyes. </p><p>"I'll try not to."</p><p>Gloria's heart warmed as she made him another s'more. </p><hr/><p>Bede watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he carefully bit into his s'more. The way she was now, smiling and happily enjoying her s'more, it was hard to believe she'd been in tears moments earlier. She laughed and joked with him as she always did. Her eyes crinkled with mirth. </p><p>He would have thought she was flirting with him on occasion if it had been anyone else. Anyone else but Gloria. She teased and joked with everyone. She flushed so easily anyway, regardless of the situation. </p><p>And sure, he was the Fairy Gym Leader, but Gloria was the Champion. The hero of Galar. Would she even consider someone like him in the first place? </p><p>He doubted that she'd even thought about that in the first place. She wasn't the kind of person who had love on their mind anyway. </p><p>Bede finished his second s'more, licking the remains of chocolate off his fingers, Gloria already halfway through her third. He shifted closer so he could reach the packets of crackers, marshmallows and chocolate she'd laid out between them, and decided to make his own. </p><p>"So…" Bede began, stabbing a marshmallow onto a stick and levelling it over the dwindling fire. </p><p>Gloria glanced at him, her eyes widening fractionally as she finally noticed he'd come closer.</p><p>"Mm?" she sounded through the s'more in her mouth. </p><p>Bede yanked his marshmallow from the flames as it'd caught on fire. He blew on it quickly as Gloria laughed, her mouth still full. She waved at him, sounding something unintelligible, before she scrambled to her tent and retrieved her water bottle. She drank from it greedily for a few seconds. </p><p>"You can't just shove it in the fire," Gloria said, laughing. "You need to hold it near the flames- no, lower. Closer to the logs. Like this." </p><p>She took his hand, directed his marshmallow to a spot above a glowing log. Her touch was gone as quickly as she'd taken his hand, but his skin tingled and buzzed as though she hadn't let him go at all. </p><p>"Now, wait 'till it goes all nice and brown. Then it'll be gooey and soft." </p><p>Bede turned his stick absently in his hand, sending occasional glances towards Gloria. Their eyes met. </p><p>"You were going to say something earlier?" she reminded him.</p><p>He shot his gaze back to the fire, to his bronzing marshmallow. "You haven't asked me anything yet." </p><p>"Oh, right." She stabbed another marshmallow, holding it over the same log as Bede. "Hmm… I haven't really thought of anything… well, I had, but now I've forgotten." </p><p>"That's helpful."</p><p>"Hush. I'm trying to remember." </p><p>"And you require silence for that?" </p><p>"Yes! Oh, wait! I remember now!" She turned to him, a curious look in her eyes. "Did you and Hop talk or something? You guys seem to be getting along better now."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "What made you suddenly think of that?" </p><p>"When we left Motostoke this morning - that was where you and Hop fought during the Challenge. You guys were really sour around each other for ages after that, but now you're not." </p><p>"We talked. A while ago." </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>Bede pulled his marshmallow away from the fire, and finished making his s'more. "That's what I just said." </p><p>"Oh, come on! Details, details! Tell me what happened!" </p><p>"Nothing really. We spoke. I… apologised for certain things that I said and did that I now regret. What else is there to say?" </p><p>She turned back to the fire. "Oh. That… makes sense. When did that happen?" </p><p>"At the Fair." </p><p>"What? That long ago?! And you didn't tell me?" </p><p>"Why would I have?" He took a bite from his s'more, catching the falling crumbs with his free hand. </p><p>"Hop didn't tell me either," she grumbled. </p><p>"It really wasn't that big of a deal." </p><p>"I guess not…" She pulled her marshmallow back and, instead of using it for a s'more, she plopped it in her mouth. She stabbed another marshmallow on her stick and replaced it over the fire again. </p><p>"How many of those are you planning on eating?" Bede asked. He tossed his stick away, not willing to risk eating another s'more. </p><p>Gloria looked at the packet of marshmallows between them, her finger bouncing in the air as she counted them. </p><p>"You'll make yourself sick." </p><p>"I'm joking!" She laughed, eating her marshmallow straight off the stick before breaking it and throwing it into the fire. "Besides, I want to get up early tomorrow. We've got a lot of ground to cover to make up for today." </p><p>"You still want to try and do it in seven days?" </p><p>She grinned at him, the light blazing in her eyes brighter, warmer, than the fire. "Of course! I'm not giving up just yet!" </p><p>Bede sighed. Of course she wasn't. </p><p>That suited him just fine. </p><p>He wasn't about to give up either. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This ended up so much longer than I'd originally planned! I hope you enjoyed this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gloria and Bede finally reach the Northern Wild Area.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gloria tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, unable to fall back asleep. The faint light of dawn streamed through the walls of her tent. Outside, the Wild Area was alive with the sounds of Pokemon waking up with the rising sun. Gloria huffed. It was too loud, too bright, too early. And she'd had too little sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had plagued her thoughts until late into the night, long after she'd crawled into her tent and desperately tried to sleep. Now, hours later, he was occupying her mind again. Gloria's mind had drifted to Bede soon after she'd woken up and now she couldn't force herself back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She soon gave up, threw off her sleeping bag and changed into warmer clothes, tugging a jumper over her head as she left her tent. A thin layer of fog hung over their camp. The air was crisp and sharp, and she shivered and shuffled over to the remains of their firepit. It was out - of course - and she crouched in front of it, poking the charcoal and ashes with a stick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation they'd had last night, sitting by this very campfire, kept returning to her mind. The laughter, the s'mores. The look on Bede's face as he'd spoken to her, one she still couldn't describe. It kept reappearing in her mind. It made her stomach, and mind, swirl uncomfortably. Fluttery and uneasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been so kind to her. So sweet and gentle. Not just last night, but for the entirety of the trip so far. Bede, who was usually so curt, rough around the edges, brusque and proud, had been sweet to her. Gloria rested her chin on her knees, prodding the remains of a charred log until it crumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Opal must have had a big effect on him, for him to change so much… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind drifted. She thought back to when she'd approached him with her favour, when she'd strolled into Fairy Gym over a week ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been sharp with her then. Discerned her reason for coming with a huff, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, what is it this time?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words he'd said hung in her ears. She'd almost backed up the instant he'd said that, ready to swallow her favour and make an excuse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, yesterday, the way he'd laid out those conditions, the things that needed to change for them to continue as a team… the memory coloured differently now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been calm. Professional. As though they were colleagues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hit her all at once. A heavy weight dropping into her stomach, dragging her heart, her soul, down with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede was treating her like the Champion. Following her lead, agreeing to her favour. To all the favours she'd asked of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because she was the Champion.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stick snapped in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that why he hadn't denied her? Why he hadn't rejected her offers, her favours? Because he couldn't? Because a Gym Leader had to follow the directions of the Champion? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was why he was so nice to her. So sweet and kind, why he protected her. Why he cared about her. They were friends but, above everything else, Gloria was the Champion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd been a nuisance, a bother, time and time again and… Bede hadn't been allowed to say no. He went along with it because that was his duty as a Gym Leader. He wanted to fit that role as strongly as she wanted to fit the role of the Champion. To do what was expected of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that why…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She threw the stick onto the ashes. She'd asked for Bede's help as a friend, but hadn't considered that he'd answer her as a colleague. The Champion asking a favour of a Gym Leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that all they were? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't want to know. The ache in her heart permeated through her body, her bones, as though she'd been frozen from the inside out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd gotten ahead of herself again. Been too excited about the prospect of her and Bede being a team and forgot what they already were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't know what was correct anymore. It all felt wrong. Nothing fit right, nothing made sense. It all hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was she just a bother to Bede? A nuisance, an annoyance he couldn't shake, couldn't deny? She'd been so happy that he'd changed and softened around her, hadn't considered that maybe it was because she was the Champion. Because he had to act that way around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even that didn't fit right. She knew her thoughts were running away from her, coming up with conclusions that suited the heavy ache in her chest rather than the facts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of sleep and the early hour was getting to her. Twisting her thoughts and mood negatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chill in the morning air became too much, and Gloria stood, exhaling sharply. She needed to get the fire going before she actually began to freeze. She glanced around, before heading towards the trees behind Bede's tent. She picked up a few sticks along the way, snapping them absently as she tried to push any and all thoughts from her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd done enough damage already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria treaded lightly around the bushes near Bede's tent. Just because she'd awoken at a ridiculous hour didn't mean she had to wake him up too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And… she wasn't ready to face him yet. Not with the way her mind was still swirling, her throat still tight. Not with the doubt sinking over her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria knelt down, ignoring the ache of protest in her knees, and brushed a clump of leaves off a log. She touched it and sighed. The wood was damp. Even the meager sticks and branches she'd gathered were far from dry. She'd be able to get a small flame going, but nothing substantial enough to cook breakfast over at this rate. She stood and shifted again, rolling over the next log she found with her foot. It looked dry enough, so she gathered it in her arms and headed back to the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she rounded Bede's tent, she heard voices. A man and a woman, their voices rising from the other side of Gloria's tent. She paused, surprised anyone else was awake at this hour, before they came into view. The man had a large camera hoisted over his shoulder, the woman holding a microphone. They hadn't seen her yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria dropped everything she was holding, the sticks, the branches, the single dry log she'd found, and lunged for the zip of Bede's tent. She thrust it upwards, scrambled inside and yanked it closed as fast as she could. Bede startled awake, jolting upright and staring incredulously at her. She dove at him, slapping a hand over his mouth and muffling whatever it was he tried to bark at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh!" Gloria hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede grabbed her wrist, his strangled protest smothered by her hand. She pressed her palm firmer against his mouth. Tried to silence him with a panicked, warning glare, suddenly realising how close they were but too desperate to silence Bede to back away. His eyes bored into her. A smouldering heat flushed his cheeks, his gaze burning and swimming as he tried to tug her hand off his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh!" she hissed again, her breath catching as the voices outside drew closer, louder. She could make out some words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... camp… awake… anyone…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps crunched closer. A shadow drifted over the side of the tent. Gloria tensed, her whole body stiffening, and stared, wide-eyed at the shadow as it stilled by the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyone home?" a deep, male voice called curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's heart pounded in her ears. Bede's grip on her wrist began to itch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't wake them up!" a woman's voice chided. "We'll find some other trainers to interview elsewhere. It's the Wild Area - we won't have to go far!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shadow left. Footsteps drifted away as a low grumble sounded in disappointment. The conversion continued, quieter now, and Gloria could no longer pick out any words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede yanked her hand off his mouth, his expression sizzling and searing. Gloria stiffened, heart lodging in her throat, as he glared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd better have a good explanation for this," he said, his voice as cold and sharp as ice despite the heat on his cheeks. He held her wrist firmly, preventing her from fleeing or even moving out of his personal space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Gloria held her breath, frozen in place. The heat burning in his eyes stole the air from her lungs. Her palm tingled where her hand had been pressed against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They… they were journalists, reporters," Gloria said quietly. The words fell from her lips in a shaky exhale. Her back began to ache from her position as she angled her body, leaning away from him slightly. Enough so she could think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how does that lead you to dive into my tent and attempt to smother me to death?" His question was as low as a whisper, hissed across the short distance between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I wasn't trying to smother you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It sure felt like you were." His glare matched the edge of his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I was just… I didn't want them to hear you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't look at him any longer. The hand around her wrist, firm but not painful, was distracting, as was Bede's whole appearance - his platinum blond hair curled wildly, fluffy and temptingly soft. Pressure lines from his sleeping bag ran down the side of his right cheek. His pyjama top, with a Galarian Ponyta on the front, was too adorable. She stole her gaze away, angled her face to the side. It only made Bede lean closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how does that explain why you're in my tent in the first place?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something in his voice, a tightness in his words, slightly hoarse and strained from sleep. Gloria's mind almost staggered to a halt at how it sounded in her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Th-This was the closest tent! They… they would've seen me if I'd gone to mine!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd rather risk them seeing you scramble into my tent instead?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They didn't see me! …I think." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede huffed, exhaling a deep sigh, before releasing Gloria's wrist. She stole her arm back, rubbed the spot where she could still feel his touch as though it hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria pressed her lips together firmly, feeling her cheeks burn. A strange fluffer filled her chest as she tried to calm her breathing and slow her heart. The silence was deafening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you planning to stay here all morning, then?" Bede asked, finally breaking the silence and making Gloria jump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going, I'm going!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scrambled out as quickly as she'd come, tripping on the entrance and almost sprawling face-first into the dirt. She managed to catch herself with a few stumbled steps. She stomped over to where she'd dumped her miserable excuse for firewood, rubbing away the blush on her cheeks with her palms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a mistake. It'd been a big mistake to dive into Bede's tent. She hadn't thought it through, hadn't thought anything at all in that brief moment of panic and her body had moved instinctively in order to flee. It just so happened that Bede's tent was right there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel an echo of his grip around her wrist. His terse words, his cutting tone, made her heart sink despite the way it fluttered in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was mad at her. Frustrated, annoyed. He had to be. The way he'd glared and snapped at her… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria gathered the wood she'd discarded earlier off the ground, piling the twigs and branches in her arms before picking up the log, and trudged over to the firepit. She dumped it on top of the ashes and charcoal, her lips twisting sourly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was not off to a good start. It was barely seven in the morning and she'd already managed to annoye Bede. Her heart squeezed tightly. It ached. Gloria shivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned on her heels and headed for her tent. She needed to get her poor excuse for a fire going before she sank further, deeper, into the dark pit that she was wallowing in. She dug around in her bag for a lighter, rooting through the leftover s'mores ingredients, her clothes, all her junk. She shuffled through her bag again. Reached in deeper, her hand floundering around all the stuff she'd shoved in her bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found a spare hair tie that she didn't realise she'd packed. A muesli bar wrapper. Three different odd socks and a half eaten berry that she tossed over her shoulder with a grimace. Gloria even got out her phone and shined a light into the abyss of her bag in a last ditch attempt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire lighter she'd definitely had in her bag yesterday was nowhere to be found. Gloria huffed and returned to the firepit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What will Bede think when he finds out I've misplaced my lighter? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gloria's mind taunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Some Champion I am… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His glare kept flashing in her mind. She dropped to a crouch, her lips pressed tight. She'd already upset him once today… Gloria fiddled with her phone, trying to think. Absently, she brought up the picture she'd taken of Bede the other day and immediately her cheeks began to warm. Her eyes swept over the picture, from the gentle light in Bede's eyes, to the faint, almost imperceptible smile on his face, to the way the morning light dusted over his platinum blond hair and made it shimmer like snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lungs felt fuzzy again. She felt fuzzy. Fuzzy and fluffy like her insides had turned into fuzzy pom-poms and were bouncing around in her chest and stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doubted he would ever look at her like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sudden thought instantly soured her mood. She shoved her phone into her pocket and stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enough. She needed to get the fire going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grabbed Cinderace's Pokeball and sent him out. Fyrian stretched with a cute yawn before beaming a smile at his trainer. The sight of her Cinderace eased a weight off Gloria's heart. She returned the smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Fyrian. Let's get this fire going!" Gloria motioned to the firepit, giving her Pokemon a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace chimed eagerly as Gloria stepped back from the firepit. She turned around to gather some more twigs when she saw Cinderace kick up a stone. She reacted a split second too late. There was nothing she could do but cry out and watch in horror as the firepit was engulfed by a torrential flame.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede lay in his tent, an arm draped over his eyes, as he waited for his racing, thundering heart to slow. A tight coil of heat remained on his cheeks, slowly ebbing away as the minutes ticked by. The rush of adrenaline had faded, leaving him to fluster over what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stole a shaky breath and clenched his teeth, trying to stop a second wave of heat from flooding his face and neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's obliviousness was going to be the end of him one day. He couldn't believe his eyes when she'd launched into his tent like that, suddenly throwing herself at him and slapping a hand over his mouth. He would have screamed something foul for sure if she hadn't silenced him. Every protest and curse that he knew had burned in his throat, forced out of his lungs in an incoherent, strangled sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat that flooded his body surged into his lungs until he was fit to burst, like a vessel under pressure, until he'd snatched away her hand and released it onto her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't meant to but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his heart had lodged in his throat and he couldn't just let her think that storming into his tent and manhandling him like that was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that she'd done it, that she'd scrambled into his tent like that when he was sleeping, reaffirmed Bede's suspicion that Gloria only saw him as a friend. If she had any kind of romantic interest in him, any at all, he doubted that she would've acted that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why else would she think there was nothing wrong with diving into the tent of a sleeping seventeen-year-old male friend and slapping a hand over his mouth so early in the morning?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sighed as the flush colouring his cheeks finally receded. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy curls before checking the time on his phone. It was five minutes to seven, a decent enough time to get moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid out of his sleeping bag and into the cool air, pulling a change of clothes out of his backpack before tugging his pyjama top over his head. The wound on his back gave a sharp stab of pain in protest to the movement. Bede ignored it. He pulled on a thick, long-sleeved navy top, the high collar snug around his neck. He began to change into comfortable black pants when he heard Gloria say something outside, followed by the recognisable chirp of her Cinderace. He glanced in the direction of the noise as he hoisted the pants up to his hips, before Gloria screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede shot out of his tent and into a wave of heat. He flinched beneath it, his arms braced over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria?!" he cried, rushing forward even before the burst of heat had completely faded, seeing Gloria staring, speechless, at the ground where the firepit should have been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dark streak of soot and ash stained the dirt over the mess of stones that had once lined their firepit. The camping stove was toppled over, the rusty and scratched metal now completely black with soot. The air tasted like smoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What on earth happened here?" Bede asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria jumped, whirling on the spot. The blood drained from her face and she shrunk a step away from him. Then her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open with a faint squeak, and she stole her gaze away. The colour that had suddenly drained from her face returned with fury, burning pink across her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please tell me you didn't try and start the fire with a Pyro Ball," he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace chimed sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't want him to use Pyro Ball!" Gloria argued, huffing at Bede for no longer than a split second before something flashed over her face and she looked away again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to using a fire lighter like a normal person?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the strange expression on her face and walked over to the toppled camping stove, surveying the damage. It was still in once piece. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, Bede…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He righted the stove before turning back to her. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes darted downward before shooting away again. Her face was red. Burning, burning red. His heart flip-flopped at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your… um…. your pants are…" she spoke so softly, so quietly, he almost didn't catch what she'd said. He looked down with a rush of panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his desperation to reach Gloria at the sound of her scream, Bede had failed to do up the front of his pants. His fly was wide open. He scrambled to zip his pants up quickly, fingers fumbling over the button to fix it closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I was getting dressed when you screamed," he explained hurriedly. His tongue felt too big for his mouth. He didn't meet her eyes, didn't dare look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she could do it either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn't find my lighter, so…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you decided to destroy our fire pit instead?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He instantly regretted his choice of words, his biting tone, when she shrank and pressed her lips into a tight line. He thought he saw her bottom lip tremble faintly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to; I didn't think Fyrian would use Pyro Ball." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cinderace made an apologetic chirp in return. She turned to her Pokemon, gently stroking the top of his head between the ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Fyrian. It's not your fault. I should've told you I only needed a small flame." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sad smile on her face made Bede's heart plummet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't meant to upset her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, the stove is still in once piece," Bede said casually, as though he wasn't forcing the words through the lump in his throat, "and I can easily dig the pit out again. I suppose I should be glad your Cinderace hadn't launched a serious Pyro Ball at it, or we wouldn't have anything left to salvage." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria didn't respond. She looked at the ground, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. The lump in Bede's throat lodged higher. Firmer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knelt by the fire pit, reaching out to move the stones back into place before feeling the heat rising from them. They were still too hot to touch. Gloria stood in the corner of his eyes, sheepishly glancing at him. She wrapped her arms around herself, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew she wanted to apologise. That she'd taken the blame, shouldered it completely. That she was buckling beneath its weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I kept the logs we didn't use last night by my tent, under a tarp," Bede said as he stood and brushed the dirt and ash off his knees. "Go collect them, and some kindling, while I set this up again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria gave him a stiff nod and headed off in the direction of his tent in silence, her Cinderace bounding after her. He waited a moment before letting out a long, deep breath. He hadn't meant to snap at her. Again. For the second time this morning. He was still on edge from her sudden appearance in his tent that he'd unintentionally driven his walls back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede shifted on the dirt, his feet beginning to ache from the cold, and went to his tent after being sure Gloria had gone to gather more wood. He pulled on a red and black tartan jacket, leaving it open as it wouldn't be that cold in the sun. When he'd finished putting on his hiking boots and returned to the firepit, Gloria had left the unused logs from the previous night by the camping stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede tentatively hovered his fingers above one of the stones that Cinderace's Pyro Ball had knocked out of place, finding that it had cooled down enough for him to touch. He shifted them into a tight circle, digging the pit out again with one of the logs. He finished setting up the firepit, the camping stove positioned above the logs on its tripod, and retrieved his bag from his tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps a good meal would help soften the stiff air lingering between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria quietly shuffled over to the firepit, and began to make a neat teepee out of the kindling. She glanced at him, once, then twice, as she placed the rest of the wood she'd gathered around the logs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here." Bede held his fire lighter out to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took it in silence, crouching by the fire in a way that reminded him of a skittish Sobble, making herself smaller, quieter. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. As if she were waiting for something to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede focused on what he was doing instead. He set up their collapsable table near the firepit, pulling out everything he needed for breakfast from his bag and placing them on the table. A couple of fresh berries they'd bought yesterday. His water bottle. A stack of plastic plates and cutlery, a small non-stick frying pan and a bottle of instant pancake mix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stood up, the fire beginning to crackle at their feet, her eyes latching onto the pancake mix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pancakes?" she gasped. "I didn't think we had any left." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We didn't." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede kept his tone level and calm as his heart skipped. She drew closer, eyes twinkling eagerly, and he focused on keeping his breathing regular and even. As if her presence, her proximity, didn't bother him at all. As though his skin, the air between them, wasn't fizzing and sparking with invisible energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, opening up the bottle of pancake mix and pouring water into it, measuring up to the line. "I bought more yesterday since you like- </span>
  <em>
    <span>since it's easy to make."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cleared his throat as a rush of heat burst across his cheeks at the slip of his tongue. His heart began to pound harder and firmer in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? I guess I must not have noticed it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't notice Bede's slip up either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you've got nothing better to do than stand over my shoulder, then you can start chopping up those berries," Bede said, a bit harsher and sharper than he'd meant to. It was hard to stop the bite in his tone when she was hovering so closely behind him like that. He screwed the lid onto the bottle tightly, placing his phone on the table to keep time, and began to shake the mix thoroughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria skipped around him, snatching the berries and a knife off the table, unphased by Bede's clipped tone. The anticipation of pancakes had greatly improved her mood, as he had hoped it would. She bounced lightly on her toes as she sliced the berries into uneven chunks, a bright smile on her face for the first time that morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's plan was working. Now, all he had to do was hold his tongue at her messy knife work, the way she kept sampling the berries she was supposed to be cutting up for their breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't hold it for long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to leave any for the pancakes?" Bede asked with a sigh, shaking his head. He placed the thoroughly shaken pancake bottle on the table and set the frying pan over the stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria quickly swallowed the piece of berry in her mouth. "I am!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her protest made the corner of Bede's lips quirk upwards in amusement. He grabbed a handful of berry pieces and dropped them into the pancake bottle, giving it another shake. Gloria snuck another piece into her mouth. He gave her a pointed look, to which she raised her eyebrows innocently. When he looked away to pour some of the mix into the frying pan, he heard a faint </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch </span>
  </em>
  <span>come from Gloria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted, covering her mouth with her hand. Bede shook his head again, trying hard not to smile. Arceus. If she only knew how adorable she looked right now, how her stifled laughter made his heart swell until it was fit to burst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to shoo Gloria away from the rest of the berries and, soon enough, the pancakes were cooked and they were seated around the fire with their Pokemon. Bede made sure his gaze never lingered too long on Gloria as they ate. Not that she would've noticed anyway; she was too busy enjoying her pancakes and sighing in delight, or tearing a pancake into bite-sized portions for Ralts seated on her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The enamoured smile Gloria gave her Ralts made it harder for Bede to look away. His heart thumped harder for every second he looked at her. He leant his elbow onto his knee, his closed fist pressed against his cheek to hide his rising blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost bothered him how damnably cute she was, how sweet her gentle laughter sounded. How his heart skipped as she cooed at her Ponyta, the Pokemon curling up beside her and resting her head on Gloria's thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the affection she'd showered his Sylveon with the day before. How easily she'd laughed and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you too,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words echoed in his mind again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatterene trilled beside him and Bede jumped, whirling his head to see Hatterene giving him a wide, knowing smile. He leveled a threatening glare at his Pokemon, which only made Hatterene laugh again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't," he hissed and deliberately forced his gaze away from Gloria. He shoved a forkful of the now-cold pancake into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatterene's smile didn't waver. She made an innocent noise, her dark eyes twinkling. The way she held the tip of her tentacle in front of her mouth didn't help Bede's suspicion that Hatterene </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew his Pokemon could read his emotions. That Hatterene could </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>sense his feelings towards Gloria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that Hatterene enjoyed teasing him about it. Much like a few other people he wasn't going to name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede took a deep breath and decided he needed to think about something else. Anything else. He needed to get Hatterene off his case before Gloria noticed the way his Pokemon was grinning at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought back to yesterday. To their encounter with the Excadrill and Rhydon. The way she'd uncharacteristically hesitated for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed the last bite of his pancake and leant back, his palms flat on the ground by his sides, and looked at Gloria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were going to tell me something yesterday," Bede began, catching Gloria's attention. She lifted her gaze off her Ralts and met his eyes. "When we were dealing with the Excadrill and Rhydon. Something bothered you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze drifted as she thought back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You hesitated," he reminded her. Made sure to wipe out any judgement from his tone, any concern or worry that would lead her to brush him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited. The fire crackled. Gloria's Ponyta snorted in its sleep. She hugged her Ralts a little closer, a little tighter. She followed her Gyarados with a silent, pensive gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't sure how I'd react," Gloria said after a few moments. "To Lazuli. My Gyarados. I know he's not the one that- the one from the lake, but…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede waited. Stared over the top of the fire instead of watching her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't sure if I was going to freeze up or panic or…" She shrugged. "I wasn't going to bring Lazuli with me until you suggested it." She laughed. A bitter, sharp laugh. "And it's stupid, I know, he'd never hurt me like that. I mean, what kind of Trainer is afraid of their own Pokemon…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede didn't know what to say. A thousand words and phrases clambered in his throat, surging with a need to say someone, anything, to reassure her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was only a suggestion," he said instead. "We needed to even out our Types. Your Tsareena would have worked as well. If there was an issue, you should have told me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's lips pressed tightly together and Bede regretted his words immediately. He'd hit a sore spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat into his hand awkwardly. "What I mean is, we're a team. You should- You can tell me if something's wrong or you don't agree with what I've said. Suggesting your Gyarados after what had happened was a mistake." Bede sighed heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had he not realised, or even thought about that? She'd been flung around like a ragdoll by a Gyarados, ended up in hospital, and he'd callously suggested that she use her Gyarados not a day afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-" his apology caught in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm actually glad you did," she said, not noticing or hearing Bede's stammer. "As soon as I sent Lazuli out, I realised that I'd been worrying over nothing. I'm not afraid of him. At all." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her cheek to the top of Ralts head, tilting her head and smiling softly at Bede. The golden light from the fire danced in her eyes, warming her cheeks and her gaze. Air stole from his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I owe you one," she continued. Her voice enveloped him in a way he couldn't describe, clear and audible over the pounding of his heart that managed to silence everything else but her. "Thanks to you, I was able to deal with it sooner rather than later. So…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trailed off, her smile saying more than she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stared into the fire, his cheeks burning hotly as though he'd shoved his face into the glowing cinders. He couldn't reply. Unable to force even a snarky comment past his heart where it lodged high in his throat. He managed a hum of acknowledgment and nothing more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I actually wanted to ask you something too," she said. Her dazzling, breathtaking smile vanished, her gaze wandering over to where his Bewear was scoffing the rest of their unused berries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede took a breath. "What is it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You used Bewear yesterday." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a statement, not a question." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pouted, curling her lips at him with a forceful glare. He swallowed the mirth dancing on his tongue so he wouldn't laugh at her adorable expression and spoil the mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed before continuing. "I was going to ask you if you'd made a decision about Bewear. Since you used him yesterday in battle and…" She sent a pointed look to the Pokemon in question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to the fire again. An amicable silence descended around them, broken only by the crackling and popping of the fire and their Pokemon nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of thought, Bede said, "I suppose that Pokemon deserve to have a second chance as much as any person."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria perked up. Her eyes widened for a moment before a gleeful smile widened on her face. "Really? Does that mean…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've decided to give him a second chance." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And perhaps a third, and a fourth. And many more after that, Arceus knows Bede has had more than that himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so glad to hear that!" Gloria beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't look at her. Not when she was smiling at him like that, especially when Hatterene was smirking knowingly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he could blame the heat on his face on the fire. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gloria skipped along the path, her legs feeling light and airy, as though she were walking on clouds. She couldn't, and didn't want to, keep the bounce from her step. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything she'd been worrying about that morning had fallen away. The haze in her mind had cleared with the fog, lifting off her shoulders and her mind, so she could bask in the warmth of the sun once more. She hummed a happy tune, smiling at Sylveon as he trotted beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's pancakes had done wonders for her mood. Not only that, but he didn't seem annoyed by her at all, despite the gnawing trepidation in her gut that had hounded her earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the pancakes!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd bought pancakes again and she hadn't even noticed, which made her wonder if he'd kept that a secret deliberately… although her mind told her she was getting ahead of herself there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't even scolded her for the mess with the firepit, nor had he brought up the incident in his tent - for which she was forever grateful. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about ever again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything had gone perfectly, she almost wondered if she was dreaming. Especially when she remembered the way he'd snorted a laugh, fighting back a grin, when she'd stolen another berry as he was cooking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at Bede stealthily out of the corner of her eyes. He walked beside her, a half-step behind, his eyes following the path of her Corviknight above. She looked away as her heart skipped and focused on where she was walking. Fought back the urge to glance at him again, to pretend she was searching their surroundings and not finding an excuse to have him in her sight… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind kept replaying the events of this morning. The way he'd looked in his tent when she'd scrambled over to him. The blazing heat on his cheeks that burned into his glare was so different to the way he'd stared at her in shock when she'd thanked him for suggesting she take her Gyarados with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still couldn't decipher that expression. The strange way he'd reacted to her. She hadn't been able to stop or dampen the smile on her face when she'd thanked him. Her heart had felt too full, as though everything was pouring out of her at once and… he'd stared. His eyes had widened infinitesimally for the briefest of moments before he'd looked away and that split second was frozen in her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made something in her chest bubble strangely. She kept thinking back to it. To Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the way he'd flushed earlier when he'd realised his pants were undone- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, no, no, no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was not going to think about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She definitely wasn't going to think about what could have happened if she'd sent Cinderace out a few seconds earlier, if she'd shrieked a few seconds earlier, if Bede had stumbled out of his tent a few seconds earlier and- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope. Not a chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blew out a sharp puff of air as heat rose on her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to think about that- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand caught her arm, tugging her sideways and off balance. She stumbled and collided into something solid and firm, glancing up in shock to see Bede suddenly so close, her shoulder against his chest, his face inches from hers. His breath washed against her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Too close!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria muffled a yelp and lurched away from him. He let go of her arm, raising an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to watch where you're walking, unless you want an imprint of that branch on your face," he said, gesturing to the thick branch she'd almost walked face-first into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at it in disbelief. Had she really been so caught up in her own thoughts that she'd almost walked into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The branch was as thick as her thigh, winding sideways across the path before shooting upwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Thanks." She gave a sheepish laugh and stepped around the branch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once again, I am surprised that you managed to navigate the Gym Challenge by yourself," Bede sighed, shaking his head. "Someone as spacey as you is liable to walk off a cliff without even realising it's there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, that's not…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Meowth got your tongue?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I just remembered that I've done that exact thing before." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does that not surprise me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It happened once!" Gloria huffed. "And, to be fair, I wasn't spacing out at the time, I was looking for a Ponyta. So it doesn't actually count." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I do remember that. You seem to have a talent for falling off cliffs." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't high enough to be called a cliff anyway," she grumbled, "and I'll have you know, I've only done that </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Gym Challenge. I managed just fine during it by myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That will forever be a mystery to me. You would think that after becoming the Champion you would be more focused and level-headed; instead, for you, it appears to be the opposite." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria blew out her cheeks. "I wasn't spacing out, I was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There's a difference." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what were you thinking about that had you so engrossed that you almost walked into a tree?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-Nothing important, just forget about it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria powered ahead so that Bede couldn't see the blush burning on her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arceus, something was wrong with her today. Her heart kept racing in her chest, setting her blood ablaze with nervous energy, and she couldn't figure out why. Everything Bede did or said made her pulse skip in a way it hadn't before. The way he'd tugged her against him moments earlier set her on edge. He'd suddenly been so close, their eyes meeting with a jolt and her heart had caught as though she'd never seen his face before, not like that, not that close. Close enough to make out each and every one of his long eyelashes, the speckles of dark lavender in his gorgeous eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stormed up the hill ahead of Bede as if she were mad at him, rather than suddenly and immensely jealous of how unbelievably pretty he was. It was just plain unfair that he was so effortlessly beautiful, and she blamed that for the flustered warmth pooling in her chest. She let out a terse huff as she crested the hill, her gaze falling on a crowd of people near the bridge to the Northern Wild Area. Right in the middle of the bridge sat something large and dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's that?" Gloria asked as Bede came up beside her. "Something's on the bridge." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever it is, it's blocking our only route to the north. Let's go. Staring at it from up here isn't going to get us anywhere." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm coming, I'm coming." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trotted after Bede down the hill, towards the cluster of Trainers gathered around the bridge. As they got closer, it became clear that a Snorlax had fallen asleep in the middle of the bridge, and that the Trainers were debating on how best to get it to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa, it's huge…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria gaped as they joined the crowd of frustrated Trainers. All she could see from here were its giant feet and the rise of its enormous belly. A hush fell over the crowd and Gloria felt the two dozen pairs of eyes land on her and Bede. She straightened as whispers began to sound around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that the Champion?" Gloria heard, and she forced a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, I'm the Champion!" She gave the Trainers a sheepish wave, her smile frozen on her face beneath their stares. "Why don't you guys let us deal with this? We'll get Snorlax moving in no time!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An excited buzz of noise rushed through the Trainers, eager to see the Champion in action, and Gloria's heart pounded deafeningly in her ears. They were watching her. She saw Bede move in the corner of her eyes to stand beside her and she focused on that, focused on the fact that he was here with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, give us some space, please!" Gloria called and ushered the Trainers back with a wave of her hand. The crowd shuffled a step or two back, not far enough for Gloria's liking but she bit her tongue. It would do. She recalled her Corviknight and sent out Cinderace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have a plan?" Bede asked. His voice was low enough that only she could hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept her gaze fixed on Snorlax. "I might. Your Reuniclus - does it know Dream Eater, by any chance?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Bede's mouth lifted into a knowing smile that made her heart skip. "It does. However, you should know that Dream Eater will most likely leave Snorlax in a horrible mood. It's not the politest way to wake a Pokemon up." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." She nodded, pursing her lips. "That's why I'll let Fryian deal with Snorlax when he wakes. Hopefully Dream Eater will make him angry enough that he'll chase us. We can use that to direct him away from the bridge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede raised an eyebrow in thought. "Interesting plan. I'm in." He recalled Sylveon and sent out Reuniclus. "You ready for this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met her eyes. She nodded, saw the crowd of Trainers ripple in excitement in the corner of her eyes. They'd drawn closer again. She waved them back with a hurried gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." Bede turned to Reuniclus. "Use Dream Eater on Snorlax," he ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reuniclus directed its focus on the sleeping Pokemon, a cloud of psychic energy enveloping Snorlax's head. The cloud dispersed with an audible crackle, and Snorlax's eyes shot open. A low grunt sounded, a grumble that became a growl and then a roar. Gloria stepped back to find Trainers right behind her. She gaped at them in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get back!" she hissed, whirling to hurry the Trainers away again when Snorlax clambered to his feet and roared. Panic washed over everything when Snorlax charged at Cinderace, at Gloria and Bede, and at the crowd of Trainers trapping them in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fyrian!" Gloria cried and Cinderace launched at the charging Snorlax, levelling a flaming kick at its face. Snorlax swung its powerful arms, missing Fryian by an inch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you idiots doing?! Get back unless you want to get trampled!" Bede snapped at the throng of Trainers around them. His warning was lost amongst their cheers and cries of excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorlax roared in frustration, his heavy swings missing Cinderace again and again as the athletic Pokemon bounced around him. The ground shuddered when Snorlax stomped in fury, the earth shifting and cracking, making it impossible for many of the Trainers to keep their balance. People toppled over, their shrieks catching Snorlax's attention. A ball of fire smacked into the back of Snorlax's head, but the enraged Pokemon had found a new target. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's heart stopped and her body sprung into action before she could think. Like she'd done when Bewear had accidentally charged at Bede, Gloria threw herself at the screaming Trainer, bracing herself over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorlax flew to the side under a psychic pulse, having been a split second from charging into Gloria. Trainers who were still on their feet dispersed, scrambling only a few feet away before they stopped to watch again. Gloria clambered to her feet, tugging the young girl she'd protected up as well, and grit her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't protect these idiots </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> lead Snorlax away," Bede huffed, clicking his tongue sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorlax was soon on his feet again, a deep grumble sounding in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria narrowed her eyes at Snorlax, at the Trainers, her mind thinking fast. Fyrian and Reuniclus stood before them. A pair of people hurrying down the hill towards them caught Gloria's eyes. She recognised them with a start, saw the camera braced over the man's shoulder, and couldn't breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fire flashed in front of her. Snorlax's roar snapped Gloria out of her daze and she dug hurriedly through her bag. The reporters would be on them in a moment. Without thinking, or discussing it with Bede, Gloria lobbed a Heavy Ball at Snorlax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorlax was engulfed in a flash of light. The Ball fell to the ground and began to roll. Without waiting for it to stop, Gloria shot forward and snatched it off the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go!" she called to Bede, already running for the bridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria!" Bede's incredulous voice snapped at her. "What are you-?!" With a huff, he cut himself off and hurried after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Heavy Ball twitched in her hands, the light in the centre flickering on and off. She knew it could break open at any moment. That Snorlax could break out and be on top of her in a split second and a flash of light, and swallowed the urge to throw the Ball as far away as she could. She held it tight and ran over the bridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't stop running until a hand caught her arm and Gloria was yanked to a halt, the Heavy Ball slapped from her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What were you thinking?!" Bede snapped, his violet eyes blazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's lungs seized at the fury and panic burning in his glare, a cold wave of dread slamming into her when she realised he'd been afraid for her. Again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I saw the reporters again and I just-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Screw the reporters!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flinched beneath the pain lancing through his voice, the fear cracking his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea what you just did?! What could have happened if Snorlax had broken out?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I know, but-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you don't! You have no idea, you never do! You never think before you do anything and one day it's going to get you killed!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart throbbed painfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede, I'm sorry-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't. Don't say that, because you're not." He dropped her arm and turned away. The heavy sigh he exhaled, the exhausted worry in his brow, made her heart plummet into her gut. "If you weren't so unbelievably lucky..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was staring at something on the ground. The Heavy Ball, lying there in the dirt, silent and unmoving. Gloria's lips trembled as she fought back tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I panicked," she said quietly. Her eyes stung with the threat of tears. "Those reporters… I know them. They- They're the ones that keep asking me about… about Eternatus, if I'll ever use it in battle or show them or- or…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede turned to face her slowly, his eyes widening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry…" She blinked and tears spilled from her eyes. They blurred her vision, blurred the pain and understanding in Bede's eyes as he stepped closer. "I wasn't thinking… I couldn't… They were the ones from this morning, that's why I ran into your tent and-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice broke beneath a sob. Bede's hand returned to her arm, his touch gentle and soothing this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, that's why…" he murmured softly. "Alright, I understand. You don't have to say anything more." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed her arm comfortingly. There wasn't a hint of anger or frustration left in his voice, and his touch eased the panic and guilt aching in Gloria's chest. She nodded thankfully and blinked hurriedly to dry her tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was stupid," she said, swiping her knuckles beneath her eyes to force away the tears. "I shouldn't have done that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no curing your impulsive nature, is there?" Bede sighed, but it was light and she could hear the smile in his voice, gentle and understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She managed a smile at him in return. "Sorry…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I might forgive you for it if you promise not to do that again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked the Heavy Ball off the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>might?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't decided whether or not I'll forgive you for that stunt yet." Despite his words, there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "You took at least a decade off my life when you did that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria laughed sheepishly. "I definitely won't be doing something like that again, I promise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Knowing you, you'll find something equally dangerous to do instead." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grumbled but couldn't deny it, watching Bede pensively as he shook his head. He drew his hand through his hair with another sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes," he admitted quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faint smile on his face filled Gloria with a sweet warmth, and her heart began to beat harder in her chest. It was suddenly harder to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I'm sorry?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't know why she'd apologised or what she was apologising for, but she desperately needed to say something. He looked at her for a moment, making her heart skip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, let's keep moving," he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria nodded, stuffing the Heavy Ball into her bag, and headed down the track after Bede. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede raised an eyebrow at Gloria, folding his arms, when he turned to find her with one foot up a tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She froze, hands reaching up to grab a branch, and slowly turned her head to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um… what does it look like?" She blinked at him, smiling innocently, and Bede sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It looks like you're about to make another reckless decision by climbing that tree."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed out an incredulous huff. "It's not reckless. It's just a tree." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why are you climbing it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd already packed up their gear after a quick lunch, and had been about to head off again when Bede had spotted her. Her newly acquired Snorlax dozed in the sun, having fallen asleep after wolfing down the ridiculous amount of food Gloria had used to win him over. The rest of their Pokemon relaxed happily nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pokemon store their berries in trees like this," Gloria said as though that was obvious. "I'm just going to climb up and get a few. Gotta keep Snorlax fed unless you want him to throw a tantrum again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you're going to resort to stealing from wild Pokemon?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>stealing!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're taking berries that Pokemon have gathered themselves and stored in that tree. Berries that are not yours. I believe that fits the definition of stealing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "They're not going to miss a few berries!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to risk upsetting a wild Pokemon and falling out of a tree for a few berries?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arceus, Bede! You act like I've never climbed a tree before. I'm not gonna fall!" She scoffed at him and grabbed a branch above her head, hoisting herself up to get a better foothold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do I even bother...?" Bede muttered to himself before sighing. "Don't come crying to me if an angry Greedent decides to scratch your eyes out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria disappeared higher into the tree, vanishing behind thick branches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't, then!" she called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard her grunt with effort, talking to herself as she climbed higher. He couldn't see her through the tangle of leaves and branches, but her audible shuffling and muttering reached him where he stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, there's so many berries!" she exclaimed after a few moments. "And most of them don't even have teeth marks!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede grimaced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, a bite or two won't hurt." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria, that's disgusting. Leave the berries where they are. I'm not going to eat something a Pokemon had in its mouth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, more for me then- oh." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um. Hi, I didn't see you there…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stepped closer to the tree. He couldn't make anything out through the branches but Gloria was obviously speaking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria, what is it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" she yelped and a branch snapped. Something rustled in the tree. "Ow! That's not very nice!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sighed. "What did I tell you…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ow, ow! Okay, I'm going! You can keep the berries- ah!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria shrieked. Something heavy crashed through the branches, the whole tree shuddering and raining berries and leaves and branches. Finally, Gloria tumbled to the ground, her legs flung over her head. She scrambled to her feet as chunks of berries flew at her like bullets. A Greedent appeared in the lower branches, spitting violently at her as she scurried away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bad idea, bad idea!" she cried as she dashed out of Greedents range, covered from head to toe in scratches, leaves, twigs and a mess of berry chunks, juice and seeds. The majority of it was stuck in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Greedent hissed before disappearing up the tree, and Gloria hung her head with a whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, I'm all gross now…!" She pouted, curling her bottom lip in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede couldn't help but smirk. A colourful array of berries speckled her hair. "Well, I did warn you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't think there was a Pokemon up there still…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria brushed the mess of berries off her clothes and arms, repulsed by the splatter of juice down her front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gross…!" Her expression soured even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede couldn't help himself and sneakily took out his phone, capturing the sight forever with a picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, I think it rather suits you," he said, no longer bothering to keep the amusement from his tone. She scoffed, turning to him and squawking when she saw he had his phone trained on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's only fair that I get to take a picture of you," he said, smirking at her embarrassment. "After all, you took a picture of me the other day." He showed her the picture for a brief moment. "I think you look rather cute." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed darkly. "You're so mean! Delete it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his phone to his lips, narrowing his eyes with a teasing grin. "No can do. This picture is for my eyes only. I believe I deserve to keep a souvenir of this encounter, especially when I warned you that this would happen." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grumbled something incoherent in her throat. She pouted at him fiercely, her cheeks puffed like a Skwovet, making her appear more cute than angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, be that way!" she huffed and turned her nose up at him. She touched her hair and grimaced. "Ugh, it's all in my hair, too!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked out a few berry chunks by feel alone, unable to see what she was doing, and sighed sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is going to take forever!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede slipped his phone into his pocket and stepped over to her. "Here, let me do it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stiffened slightly as he drew close and picked a seed from her fringe. Her eyes stole away quickly and she ducked her head as the heat on her cheeks spread down her neck and to her ears as he began to remove the gunk from her hair. A bubble of amusement grew in Bede's chest at the sight. She wouldn't look at him at all, her gaze purposely fixed on the ground, as he slowly worked through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-Oh. Thank you," she said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so different to the way she'd barked at him earlier, having her fluster like this, and Bede's heart sang. It would be so easy to tease her, to see if the dark blush on her face could get any darker, any redder, but for now, he decided to hold back in case she became uncomfortable with him. Instead, he ran his fingers through her long hair, letting her soft tresses slide through his fingers under the guise of removing the berry remains. He couldn't help himself. Her shoulder length hair was delightfully smooth, and he'd longed to touch it like this for so long… he almost drew a lock to his lips, instinctively reacting to the yearning of his heart, and caught himself just before doing so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be tough to explain why he was kissing her hair instead of picking out the berries… his face warmed at how close he'd been to acting that out. He forced that thought away and pulled a few more seeds from her fringe before a cut on her bottom lip caught his eye. He took hold of her chin gently, angling her face towards him to get a better look at it, and heard her breath hitch audibly. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw his gaze had lowered to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped something incoherent, unable to force out a single clear word, and her eyes darted between his in panic. She silenced when his thumb brushed over the cut on her bottom lip. He slid his thumb to the side of the wound to gauge how deep it was, and drops of blood trickled out of the split. She tensed, her eyes squeezing shut as she gave a faint, broken squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sound made Bede freeze in place. His heart roared in his ears as a surge of clarity washed over him and he realised what this looked like - what Gloria thought he was doing. He was standing so close to her, holding her chin to angle her face towards him with his thumb touching her lips, and she'd closed her eyes in response… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were squeezed shut, lips slightly parted and trembling. Almost like she was waiting for him to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this...? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she giving him permission to kiss her?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede slid his hand up to cup her face, Gloria flinching faintly beneath his touch, before he took hold of her flushed cheek and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pinched</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" she yelped, trying to swat his hand away. "What was that for?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her cheek a final tug before releasing it and stepping back. "That's for being so oblivious." He jabbed at her bottom lip. "You've split your lip. Did the Greedent scratch you or something?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria reached for her bottom lip, her eyes widening. "Wait, is that why…?" She jolted in realisation, her face burning a dark crimson in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's heart skittered in his chest as Gloria suddenly lost the ability to speak, mumbling an incoherent string of syllables in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Idiot, did you honestly think I was going to kiss you? Or did you want me to?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-No!" she squeaked. "Why- Why would I want you to-? I wouldn't kiss someone I'm not interested in!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria paled as she realised what she'd said, and Bede's teasing smirk fell flat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I see." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That- That's not what I meant! I mean, it is but it isn't-" she rambled before shaking her head. "What- What I mean is, I've never… dated anyone so, if I was going to kiss someone it'd be with- with someone I'm dating…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You say that, and yet you had your eyes closed as if you were expecting a kiss-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Th-That's because you were so close and I didn't know what you were doing and- and I panicked and…" She chewed on the inside of her cheek, unable to meet his eyes. "And then you… touched my lips…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hurried admittance made a rush of heat fill Bede's veins. She'd really thought that he was going to kiss her… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. "Look, if you don't want someone to take that the wrong way, you shouldn't go closing your eyes like that in front of someone. The next person you do that to might actually believe you want them to kiss you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"R-Right." She nodded stiffly. Absently, she touched her bottom lip where it'd split, where Bede had dusted his thumb moments earlier, and it shot a crackle of heat right to his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did it scratch you?" Bede asked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stole her hand away from her lip. "The Greedent? No, it just spat berries at me. I must've cut my lip on my way down the tree." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should disinfect it just in case. Don't want to risk it getting infected." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went to touch it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you keep touching it, you're going to increase the risk of it getting infected," Bede pointed out and she ripped her hand away from her lip quickly. "Come on, let's get it disinfected before you shove your fingers in it again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria pouted sheepishly as Bede led her over to their bags. She sat down with a huff, pursing her lips as he pulled his first aid kit out his bag and opened it between them. She fixed a hard stare at the disinfectant cream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's going to hurt, isn't it…?" She winced in apprehension, eyeing it warily. She lifted her hand protectively over her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you rather it get infected instead? I'm sure I don't have to tell you that an infected wound hurts a lot more than disinfecting it would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grumbled in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, there's always that technique used on children to make cuts hurt less." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him eagerly as he screwed off the lid of the disinfectant cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? What technique?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her innocent wonder almost made him laugh. He leant forward to whisper to her, and she shifted closer instinctively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They kiss it better." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flew wide and Bede used that moment to swipe a dollop of cream across the cut on her lip. She recoiled with a hiss of pain before realising what he'd done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Th-That's playing dirty!" she balked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede smirked, the warmth of unshed laughter filling his chest. "It worked, didn't it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria scoffed in disbelief, hovering her hand over her mouth, as her cheeks flushed in indignation. She stood with a huff as Bede packed the first aid kit away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The cream's not going to work if you keep touching it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stole her hand away from her lip with another grumble, making Bede laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was too much fun to tease.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As they trekked uneventfully towards the towering bridge spanning Bridge Field, Gloria almost wished something would happen. Something, anything, to take her mind off the throbbing of her lip and the memory of Bede's teasing smile and taunts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't like she'd actually thought he was going to kiss her. Not really, although it had crossed her mind in that moment, those seconds of panic when he'd leant in close and caught her chin and his thumb brushed her lips… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's cheeks began to burn again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What had she been thinking, closing her eyes like that in front of him? Her mind had gone blank, her heart had stopped and she hadn't been able to breathe, her body reacted instinctively with a thrum of heat when she saw his eyes fixed on her lips and- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-and she thought he was going to kiss her. It had been the only thing that made sense in that moment and for some reason her eyes had fluttered shut, a gasp held tight in her lungs, and she waited for… for him to… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria wanted to scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was wrong with her. Something very, very wrong. Her mind spun, wondering how on earth she'd gotten it all mixed up and thought that Bede of all people would want to, let alone even try to, kiss her. Was she that full of herself? So self absorbed to think that someone as popular as Bede, someone as gorgeous and intelligent and confident as he was, would ever hold that kind of affection towards her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arceus, she found it hard to believe that they were friends at times, for all the ridiculous things Bede had to put up with when it came to her… how could she possibly have thought he'd want to kiss her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria swallowed, and stopped pursing her lips when she tasted the disinfectant cream on her tongue. Her stomach churned uneasily and she wanted something to distract her. She needed to get her mind off this, needed to stop thinking about it, about Bede or the strange rush of feelings swirling in her belly, as the nausea grew stronger and higher in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the last thing she wanted to think about. She tried to suppress it, to force everything down into the pit of her gut, before the faint buzz of panic in her chest had a chance to take hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't think about it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she repeated again and again in her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't think about it. Don't give it a name. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignore it and you'll be fine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed onwards and focused on the Wild Area, the wild Pokemon around them and the odd Trainers their paths crossed with. Somehow, she managed to make light conversation with Bede, and let herself ramble on about where they were going, the Daycare Centre nearby where she'd sent his Rapidash and her Ditto, how she'd been chased by a Linoone one time when she'd accidentally stepped on its tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hardly heard Bede's responses to her rambling, her mind constantly finding something else to talk about to fill the silence and stop her thoughts from wandering. She was grateful when they decided to stop for the night beneath the bridge, having found a tidy clearing around one of the colossal pillars holding it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that's the furthest we've walked in a day so far," Gloria said and shucked off her bag with a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stretched her arms high above her head, relishing the freedom of not having to carry her bag any further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We made decent progress today," Bede agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his bag beside hers and rolled his shoulders. Gloria deliberately looked elsewhere, and focused on clearing a spot for her tent with her foot, lazily kicking twigs and stones away from the neat patch of grass she'd found. They set their tents up next to each other beneath the shelter of the bridge as the sun began to set. The rosy sunset sky darkened as the evening chill descended over them. Bede set up a fire pit a good distance in front of their tents, using the remains of previous fire pits left by other campers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria searched through her bag once again for her fire lighter, again coming up empty handed. She bit back a sigh, instead pulling out her hat that had been shredded and mauled by Thievul. While Bede set up the fire pit, she headed to the pond nearby and attempted to clean her hat. She scrubbed it with soap, scoured it with a cloth again and again until it no longer reeked of carrion. The Fairy Gym Logo was frayed and discoloured, pink and white threads hanging loose. She didn't want to risk pulling out the remaining threads and so she left it at that, wringing it out as best as she could before setting it on top of her bag to dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria glanced at Bede as he worked the growing fire with a stick, when a flash of light burst from his hip. Hatterene appeared beside him with a cry as two adults rounded the pillar, a Runerigus hovering behind them. A man and a woman stepped towards them, wearing grins that made Gloria shoot a panicked glance at Bede. She was separated from him, Hatterene, the two strangers and their Runerigus, by the fire pit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, well. What do we have here?" the man sneered, looking between Gloria and Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's our lucky day," the woman replied. "It's two kids, and they're Trainers as well. That means they're probably loaded with cash." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something flashed in the man's hand, and Gloria's heart stopped when she realised it was a knife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Bede challenged, standing firm with Hatterene at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man jeered. "I think that's pretty obvious, mate." He nodded towards the bags at Gloria's feet. "Hand over your stuff and nothing else has to happen. We'll go on our merry way and leave you in peace, got it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Runerigus chattered darkly and Gloria stiffened. Her blood ran cold, turning her body to stone as the man stepped around the fire pit in a slow arc. The blade in his hand glowed as the flames reflected off the surface, licking red like a bloody stain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't have anything valuable," Bede said. His gaze, although calm, was fixed on the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll decide if you have anything valuable or not," the woman sneered and stalked over to Gloria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her teeth flashed in a fierce grin, and Gloria couldn't breathe or move, as the woman snatched up the tattered hat. Her sharp laughter made Gloria's heart stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, what the fuck is this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman held up Gloria's hat between a finger and thumb, and flicked it into the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria lunged before she could think, throwing herself at the woman with a blaze of fury. Bede cried her name. A knee slammed into her gut and her vision flashed white. She hit the ground hard on her side and couldn't breathe, her chest heaving with painful, empty gasps. Over the top of the fire pit, flames burning inches from her face, Gloria saw the man grappling with Bede. The blade glinted in the air. A fist struck the side of Bede's face hard enough to make him stagger, his left hand tightening around the hand gripping the knife. The two of them struggled, shuffling over the dirt. The woman turned and Gloria threw her arms around the woman's leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Gloria cried, squeezing her arms tight around the woman's calf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking brat! Get off me!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman shook her leg, then began to stomp, hard, on Gloria's arms and hands when she wouldn't let go. Through the pain, the pounding of her heart, she heard Bede grunt, pinpricks of light flashing around them as Hatterene fought Runerigus off. A heel struck Gloria's temple. She bit the woman's ankle with all her might, sinking her teeth in as hard as she could, even as the woman violently kicked her leg. Something impacted Gloria's chin and threw her off. She saw stars. Flashes of white. Black. She tasted blood, saw the woman run towards Bede and the man with the knife. The only thing in front of her was her bag. She thrust her hand into the outside pocket, pulled out the first Ball she found, and lobbed it towards the fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A roar split the chaos. Something heavy crashed, a wave of heat swamped Gloria as she struggled to sit up through the pounding of her head. Someone screamed. The ground shook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's vision cleared and she saw the man duck beneath a heavy swipe of Snorlax's paw. The woman was already running away, Runerigus right behind her. The man scrambled and fled after them as Snorlax roared. The enraged Pokemon took a step to follow them, then another, before collapsing on his front with a deep snore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria sat up as silence fell. Her chest ached. Her head throbbed in multiple places with each beat of her heart, and she blinked in shock, unable to believe what had just happened, before her eyes slid over to Bede. She saw red and leapt to her feet, panic shooting up her throat. She stumbled over him, almost tripping on the toppled camping stove, and seized Bede's arms. He looked at her, wide eyed, a stream of blood falling from his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart shattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede-!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A red welt had already begun to form beneath his left eye. Blood flowed from his nose, over his mouth and chin, and the front of his shirt was torn. Bede swiped his wrist beneath his nose, grimacing at the blood and clicking his tongue in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you-? Did he get you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scanned him up and down, visions of the blade gleaming in the air flashing behind her eyes when she blinked. Bede held the back of his hand to his nose, wincing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine. He landed a punch or two but that was it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But the knife-?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede kicked something in the dirt, the knife clattering across the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dealt with." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart caught painfully, heat blooming behind her eyes as an unbearable surge of relief crashed over her. Her vision blurred behind tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"G-Gloria?! What is it? Are you hurt?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked and couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Tears of pain and fear, of panic and overwhelming relief, spilled from her eyes as she sobbed, unable to answer him. She shook her head, lips wobbling, and reached up to touch his cheek. Her fingers trembled as she traced the dark welt beneath his eye. Bede's expression softened. He caught her hand gently, holding her palm firmly against her cheek so it no longer trembled. Tears fell silently from her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede, I'm- I'm sorry… if I hadn't…" the words caught in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her into his arms and silenced any and all apologies with his embrace. No words were needed. No apologies, no guilt or blame or excuses. They ached together in the comfort and solace of eachothers arms. Gloria sobbed quietly into Bede's neck. The comforting touch of his arms around her, his hands smoothing over her back, made her break into a thousand pieces. She crumbled into him. He held her tight. Kept her standing, kept her there until the fear began to ease and her tears began to dry. He held her until only blood and bruises remained. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When Gloria finally pulled out of Bede's arms, she reached up to touch his cheek again, the inflamed skin beneath his eye, instinctively. Her heart ached at the sight, and she dusted her fingers right beneath it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Bede…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede twisted his lips in disdain, glancing away from her. "He was quicker than I thought." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria almost laughed sadly at Bede's excuse. She stepped back, dropping her fingers from his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should get some ice on it. You've got one of those instant ice packs in your first aid kit, right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and headed for their bags, her gaze landing on the smouldering lump on top of the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That stupid, stupid hat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sucked in a tight breath as tears began to reform. Her heart clenched, her throat tightening with guilt, and she pressed her palms against her eyes as she couldn't fight the tears again. Bede gently touched her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, Gloria."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, pursing her lips so hard that it hurt, that the cut on her lip stung. "No, it's not. It's not alright. This is my fault. If I hadn't done that, if it wasn't for that stupid, stupid hat…!" She stole a sharp gasp of air. "I'm such an idiot. You were right; I keep doing things like this and one day- one day, it's not going to end like this. Someone will get seriously hurt or killed and it'll be my fault!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That wasn't what I meant-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well maybe you should've! Just look what happened! He had a knife, Bede." She turned to face him, tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't stop them. She let them fall, one by one, down her face and chin and onto the dirt. "He could have done more than just hit you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have let that happen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sounded something halfway between a laugh and a sob. "That's not up to you to decide. I did something stupid and impulsive and you got hurt because of it. What kind of person- what kind of friend does that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you have preferred for me to have run away, then?" He folded his arms, meeting her stubborn gaze with his own. "Because I could have left you there. Left you and ran, and I wouldn't have a scratch on me - but what kind of friend would that make me? I'm not going to abandon you. Despite your impulsivity, despite whatever reckless things you do, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're my friend."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He punctuated those final words with a gentle pat on the top of Gloria's head. He rested his hand on her head for a moment where her eyes widened, and he stroked her hair once, then twice, slowly sweeping his fingers affectionately over her hair. She stared at him, startled into silence. He stepped around her and knelt before his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem to be putting the fault on yourself, rather than the people who attacked us," Bede pointed out as he opened his bag and pulled out the first aid kit. "For all we know, it might never have been their intention to leave us unharmed in the first place." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's tears dried as she blinked, and she sat beside Bede on the ground. Hatterene came over, giving her a sympathetic smile and a quiet trill of agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know..." Gloria sighed. "But I still feel stupid. Like, how many stupid things can I do in a single day?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede raised an eyebrow at her sceptically, as he wrapped the ice pack in a cloth and placed it against his cheek. "I wouldn't call you stupid. Reckless and impulsive, yes, but not stupid." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stared at the ground. "You called me an idiot earlier." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That silenced Bede for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, you're right; I shouldn't have called you an idiot. I didn't mean it like that. You can be a bit… naive, sometimes, and it slipped out. I don't think you're an idiot. At all." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly nodded, bringing her gaze back to him. "He got you pretty hard, huh? Is your nose still bleeding?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede touched his nose, biting back a wince. "I don't think so. But if you think this is bad, you should have seen his face. I wasn't about to let him get off lightly." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? I didn't actually see what happened… but, he had a knife! How'd you manage to fight back?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede scoffed. "People like that rely too much on their weapon during a fight. All I had to do was take hold of his wrist and twist the knife out of his hand. He hadn't expected to fight with his fists and that left him slower to react." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria blinked at him. "How do you even know all that? Or how to even do that? He was an adult, with a knife, and you've barely got a scratch! I think I got kicked more than you did." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you all right, by the way? She kicked you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede reached over and brushed Gloria's fringe off her brow, searching for any bruises or scrapes, and found a scuff near her temple. His fingers lightly swept over the spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't a proper kick or anything," Gloria laughed sheepishly. Her cheeks warmed from the tender brush of Bede's fingers. "It barely hurts anymore. Anyway, you're changing the subject! I had no idea you could fight- well, I kinda did, but not that well!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede shrugged. "It's not that impressive. I got into the occasional fight as a kid, both in the orphanage and on the street. You either learnt how to fight and hold your own or you got hurt. I didn't exactly have much of a choice." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still… I'm surprised you can fight like that after all this time. I've taken self defence lessons from Bea but when push comes to shove it all goes out the window." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's because you don't have muscle memory yet. Give it time and it'll come naturally." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria managed a smile at him. "Honestly, I hope I'll never have to seriously use it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants. "Anyway, leave dinner to me tonight. I know my cooking's not as good as yours but at least my curry's decent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trudged over to the fire pit and righted the stove. Her gaze dropped to the charred mess that was once her hat, and her stomach knotted. She pulled it from the flames with a stick and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess we got it back from the Thievul for nothing," she muttered sourly to herself. "It's probably for the best. I've done enough ridiculous things over this hat for a lifetime." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dropped it on the dirt beside the fire, leaving it to smoke, and put the matter to rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a stupid hat, anyway.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gloria lay in her tent that night, staring at the ceiling, and wished she could block out the sounds around her. Bushes rustled, twigs snapped and crunched. Wind whipped through the trees with an eerie song. Her mind conjured anything and everything horrible lurking in the darkness. She huffed and rolled over, picking up her phone. She'd had enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cheery sound of his voice settled the fear in her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Glo! What's up?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hop answered her call right away and a gentle smile pulled over her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, don't tell me - is Bede giving you a hard time again?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Again?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, no, it's nothing like that. I just… wanted to hear your voice, I guess." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, Glo! You're gonna make me blush!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's true! It's been a long day and…" Her voice softened. "I miss you. I don't get to see you that often anymore, with my Champion duties and your studies…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I haven't gone anywhere! I'm still here. You know you can call me anytime, right? I've always got time to spare for my best mate." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His reassurances warmed her heart. She smiled and nodded, as though he were right before her and not miles away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. Sorry for calling you out of the blue. You're not busy or anything?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, I've finished for the night. And I just said you could call me whenever! I mean it! I'm still not over the fact that you didn't call me when you ended up in hospital, you know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Arceus. Mum told you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! And she told me that Bede had to call her because you wouldn't!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria muffled a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing like that's happened again, has it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip. "Um… not really…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glo. What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>'not really?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>What happened this time?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing!" she laughed. "I haven't ended up in hospital or anything, don't worry. Oh, but I caught a Snorlax today!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neat!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, it was blocking the bridge to the Northern Wild Area! A bunch of Trainers had gathered around it, the whole scenario was a mess. I managed to catch it without incident, though!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I bet you've got a whole heap of stories to tell when you get back! You know I'm going to want to hear them all!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria laughed as they chatted aimlessly. It was so good to hear Hop's voice again, to hear him laugh and ramble on about his studies and the interesting facts he'd learnt. They talked for a while, the time passing too quickly, and she held the phone to her ear long after they'd hung up, trying to hold onto how calming and comforting it had been to talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A branch snapped outside her tent and Gloria's eyes shot open. She froze, her whole body becoming rigid and stiff, as she listened. Her heart pounded. She held her breath tight in her lungs as terror gripped her like a vice. She saw nothing in the dark. Heard nothing but the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if those people came back?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't even dare to swallow as her mouth went dry in fear. She remembered the flash of the knife, squeezed her eyes shut and reminded herself that Bede had stored the blade securely in his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn't mean that they couldn't get a different knife, or come back with more people to ambush them in the dark, to creep into their tents when they were sleepiness and- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede!" Gloria cried, sitting up and turning on the flashlight on her phone. Shuffling sounded from the tent beside her. "Bede, are you awake?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a terse sigh. "I am now. What is it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart thrummed anxiously. Fear prickled at the back of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I… Can I sleep with you tonight?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. Something thumped to the ground in Bede's tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You… want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria looked in the direction of his tent, confused by the strange hitch in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to sleep with you toni-" the words caught when she realised what that sounded like. "Ah! No, that's not what I meant!" A surge of heat flooded her body. "I-I was asking if I could sleep with- I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> your tent! Next to you! Not… not like that…" she trailed off, covering her burning cheeks with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede exhaled deeply. "What's up with you, all of a sudden? Is there something wrong with your tent?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's not that… I just… I keep thinking back to earlier. What if they come back?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hatterene will alert us if anyone like that comes near, you know that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but she's with you! What if they manage to sneak up on my tent and get close before Hatterene can sense them?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, do you want to borrow Hatterene then? I can lend you her Ball for tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what about you then? That'll leave you open!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sighed again. "Seriously, Gloria?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pouted, embarrassed by her fear and how childish she sounded. "I know, I know how ridiculous and silly I'm being right now, okay? I know that! But… but I'm scared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm scared, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bede. I keep seeing the knife and hearing things outside my tent…" She blew out a shaky breath. "Please. Just for tonight. I don't want to be alone right now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of silence passed, before Gloria heard Bede mutter something to himself under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, heavier and deeper than before. "Alright. You can… sleep here tonight - but just this once, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's heart softened in relief. "Thank you!" she chimed, quickly gathering all her stuff in her arms and shuffling over to Bede's tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unzipped the entrance and she climbed in, depositing her stuff to the side and laying out her sleeping bag next to his. Bede climbed into his sleeping bag without a word after closing his tent, and rolled onto his side away from her. Gloria did the same, feeling slightly safer already now that she was no longer alone. She turned off the flashlight on her phone and sighed happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Bede," she whispered into the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His curt reply made her smile, and she soon dozed off, falling into a comfortable sleep with the knowledge that she wasn't alone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bede couldn't sleep. In the darkness of his tent, joints stiff and aching, he lay on his side and suppressed the urge to move. Pain throbbed from his left cheek, the skin beneath his eye puffy and tender. All he'd have to do is roll over to ease that discomfort. A simple task. Roll over onto his right side, stretch his stiffened joints and- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't. Not with his heart thumping against his ribcage and threatening to burst free. Not with the lightning crackling through his veins, the scorching heat blazing across his cheeks. He didn't dare to move or twitch or even sigh. He couldn't, he wouldn't, with Gloria sound asleep right next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gentle, rhythmic breathing filled the silence, louder than the blood rushing in Bede's ears, and he scrunched his eyes shut tight. Exhaustion weighed heavily in his bones. It had been mere minutes after Gloria had shuffled into his tent and settled beside him before she'd fallen asleep. Mere minutes that extended into sleepless hours for him. Hours of lying as still and stiff as possible. Hours of desperately trying to block out every sound, every sigh and movement in the darkness, to ignore the sleeping figure beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn't worked. The day had changed, the night weary and cold, and still Bede couldn't sleep. His mind was a mess. A tangle of jumbled thoughts and memories, of close calls and bolts of panic. Memories of her trembling in his arms, a broken apology repeated again and again. Memories of her voice ringing out through the silence, a phone call he wasn't meant to hear. Her laughter. The smile evident in her voice. A quiet admittance, softly whispered into the night, words not meant for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needles of pain lanced through his chest. White hot and aching, turning his lungs to ash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I just… wanted to hear your voice." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Grit his teeth, clenched his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to forget it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I miss you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A painful vice tightened around his heart, squeezing harder and harder until he couldn't breathe, until his heart cracked and shattered. Even now, with her sleeping beside him, Bede couldn't help but wonder if she would've preferred someone else with her. Someone kinder, someone who would make her laugh and keep her safe, someone she'd call for in the dead of night just to hear their voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated himself for thinking this way. For letting his mind twist a conversion he wasn't even meant to hear. A deep chasm opened up in his chest, aching and throbbing with every beat of his heart. The distance between them was murky and dark. If he rolled over, if he turned around to face her, he wondered if she would be there. It didn't seem possible that he could have her so close to him and still feel so alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listened for her. Let everything else fall away and searched her out, longing to know that she was still there. Still beside him. Gloria's quiet breathing reached his ears and washed over him in gentle waves. The storm in his mind began to settle. The threads on his heart tugged, one by one, and slowly pulled Bede's inhibitions apart. It all began to fall away. Everything that nailed him in place, the weight on his chest, the vice around his throat, it all fell away in an instant, exhaled like a heavy sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was there. Gloria, the Champion of Galar, was curled up and asleep. She was still there, still beside him, when Bede rolled over. She was close enough to make out through the veil of night. Close enough to spy the constellation of freckles across her nose and cheeks. The scab left from the encounter with the Greedent had formed a dark wedge on the soft pink of her lips. Warmth spread through Bede's chest as his gaze swept across her face. In the depths of sleep, Gloria's expression was calm. Peaceful. Her hand nestled by her face, her fingers slightly curled towards the sky. It was as though she had no cares in the world. The fear that had caused her to plead with him to let her sleep in his tent was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something softened deep inside Bede's heart. The sound of her breathing, rhythmic and calming, soothed everything away. The ache in his chest, the weight in his bones. Every part of him began to relax, every part except the faint tug on his heart that grew firmer, harder, with every passing minute. It was a different kind of ache; warm, like the fire settling across his cheeks, and tight like a thread binding him to her. His gaze narrowed, and he wondered how on earth this had happened to him. How she could have such an affect on him, how she'd managed to seed herself into the very depths of his heart no one had ever reached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was drawn to her like nothing else. Stronger than a magnet, fiercer than a moth to a flame. Heavier than the tides pulled by the moon. It was something he'd never felt before, something he'd spent so long fighting against, pushing it down and away out of fear. Out of fear of hurting her, of destroying their friendship that he still didn't think he deserved. Having her here like this, sleeping so close, shattered the remaining chains over his heart. A surge of everything he'd held back filled his heart and rose up his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede reached for her. Settled his hand over hers, breaking the silence with a shaky gasp at the warmth of her palm. His heart squeezed. It thrummed with heat, and his lips parted in shock as he stared at their hands. A dark flush slid up his neck and poured over his cheeks, turning his face crimson until the tips of his ears began to burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was bad. He was succumbing too fast, in too deep and unable to stop the yearning ache in his chest that beat for her. He wanted this. He wanted more, more than just the warmth of her hand, more than just sleeping beside her. Her name was on his lips, forming on his tongue, blazing in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whisper in the night, a heated gasp across her fingers, brushed away by the touch of his lips against her knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you…" </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The morning warmth stirred Gloria from her sleep. A thick layer of humid air clung to every inch of her skin, and she shifted uncomfortably in her sleeping bag. There was a strange weight on her hand, and she felt too hot. Too sticky. The temperature was rising with each minute that ticked by, the heat of the morning sun seeping through the walls of the tent. It was slowly becoming unbearable. She stretched her legs out in front of her, her knee contacting something solid. Confused, she squinted through the blinding light, blinking hurriedly to clear her vision, and froze when she found Bede sleeping inches from her face. He was holding her hand, his faint breaths dusting across her knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's mind tripped. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move or think, her heart crawling up her throat in sharp beats of panic. He was close, his lips millimetres from her hand. The soft curls of his platinum blond hair fell around his face in a feather-light halo, loose strands close enough to tickle her brow. Dark, misshapen bruises discoloured Bede's usually porcelain white skin, speckled sickly green and blue beneath his left eye and over the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of those bruises brought back the memory of last night, weighing on her mind. It fell over her like a heavy shadow. Memories of the fight, the blood, the fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her pleading with Bede to let her sleep in his tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria squeezed her eyes shut, stifling a mortified scream. An embarrassed rush of heat flooded her face as she recalled how ridiculous she'd been last night. Sheepishly, she peeked at Bede through her eyelashes, desperately hoping that it had been a stupid dream. It wasn't. He was still there, still sleeping soundly right in front of her. And somehow, in the middle of the night, they'd ended up… holding hands?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's gaze flicked between their hands and his face. Despite the fact that their close proximity made her breathless and dizzy, she didn't move. The tender bruises beneath Bede's eye and across his nose kept her from looking away. They had to hurt. He'd brushed his injuries aside last night but the sight of them now, his cheek slightly raised beneath the speckles of green and blue, made Gloria's heart squeeze painfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so serene, so peaceful, that she couldn't bring herself to get up. She didn't want to wake him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet murmur left Bede's lips, his brow furrowing slightly, and Gloria's breath caught. She shut her eyes quickly, holding her breath beneath a surge of panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't know what to do, didn't want Bede to think she was being creepy or weird for just lying here and staring at him and so she pretended to be asleep. Lay as stiff and still as a log. And waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart pounded in her ears as seconds of trepid silence passed. Nothing happened. No movement from Bede, no shuffling of his sleeping bag. Nothing at all until he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she knew Bede was awake. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede woke up to find that nothing had changed. Their hands were still together. Her fingers were as close to his lips as they had been when he'd fallen asleep. When he'd whispered the depths of his heart across her fingers and stole a quiet, featherlight kiss on the back of her knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory of that moment, the way he'd shamelessly bared his heart to her, filled him with a torrent of heat. A strangled grunt of mortification caught in his throat. Regret burned in his lungs now that he'd said it. Now that he'd… admitted it to her, even though she'd been asleep at the time and hadn't heard it. Those words lingered on his lips, forming again on his tongue. He swallowed thickly. He'd opened the floodgates too soon, too quickly, and it was impossible to go back. He couldn't take it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he even want to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede looked at her now, sleeping silently before him, and it doused his regret. For every second he gazed at her, his expression softened and the flush on his cheeks darkened. It was pathetic and sappy, but he wanted this sleepy moment to last. This moment of peace and quiet. A moment where everything fell away and nothing mattered. The passing of time, the heat of the day, nothing bothered him. Like there was nothing else, no one else, in the world except them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He propped his elbow up, resting his cheek against his fist, unable to pull his eyes away from her. Arceus, he would never say it aloud, never admit it to her, but she was beautiful. Beautiful in a way that was undoubtedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gloria.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Simple and striking. Her round cheeks dusted pink in the morning warmth, a lock of her hair curling over the side of her face to rest at the corner of her lips, and it made Bede smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered how soft her lips had felt beneath his thumb yesterday. Soft and warm and pliant, parting and trembling slightly when he'd tilted her chin up towards him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede exhaled a shaky sigh, forcing his eyes away from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was he doing? What was he thinking, staring at her lips like that… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede shook that thought away. It was bad enough that he'd said things he'd never repeat out loud to her last night, bad enough that he'd kissed her knuckles while she was sleeping. Forcing that down, he took his hand back from hers, and traced the very tips of his fingers across her cheek. He gently swept the lock of hair away and Gloria flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His blood ran cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-You're awake?!" he choked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew. He knew the answer to his question before he'd asked it, and Gloria's cheeks flushed darkly as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Th-Then say something! Don't just lie there!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-Why are you mad at me?! You- You were the one t-touching my... face…" she trailed off, the bite in her tone petering out in embarrassment. She sat up, staring into her lap, and rubbed her cheek with her knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very same knuckles Bede had kissed last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All I did was brush a hair off your face! Don't read too much into it; it didn't mean anything," he huffed sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was half a second from snapping that he didn't feel like that towards her but couldn't bring himself to lie. To deny that, to deny his feelings towards her, would close his heart off in a way he'd sworn never to do again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, I know..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn't look at him. She absently rubbed her cheek, her face flushed, brown eyes wide and swimming with heat. He was close to combusting from the sight. He needed her to leave before he said - or did - something stupid. He couldn't think straight when it came to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede cleared his throat as stealthily as he could. "Since you're awake, would you please vacate my tent? As much as I didn't mind you sleeping here, I'd prefer to have some privacy so that I can get dressed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flush on Gloria's face doubled in intensity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry! I'll, um, leave then!" she squeaked, crawling out of her sleeping bag and gathering her stuff in a panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm not about to start stripping off with you here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I know that!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter bubbled in his chest as she fled his tent and scrambled away.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gloria threw her stuff down on the floor of her tent - sleeping bag, backpack and all - and fumed. A strangled scream burned in her throat, and she flushed at how easily Bede had toyed with her. How easily his words made her heart skip and pulse scatter. She got dressed in a huff, scowling at her naivety for taking his words seriously. Again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was playing with her. Taunting her, making fun of her… except his grin and his laugh had been anything but mean. His expression had been warm, his eyes twinkling with mirth. The way he'd looked at her when she'd squawked in embarrassment had been gentle. He hadn't sneered at her the way a bully would at their victim, and his laugh, light-hearted and soft, had been friendly. It reminded her of the way he'd teased her about other things; the ridiculous amount of sugar she'd pour in her coffee and her habit of inhaling the scent of everything she ate or drank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This sort of teasing was so different and it left her breathless and her mind spinning. He'd teased her about </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>joked about her being cute when covered in berry gunk and juice, laughed about having him undress in front of her. She didn't know how to react. The coils of heat burning on her cheeks refused to fade, even as she finished changing, brushed her hair quickly and pulled on her shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as though something had changed. As though there had been walls around Bede's heart that she hadn't noticed, and they'd finally dropped now that he was more comfortable around her. He was so much more… daring. Challenging her in different ways, causing her heart to race and thunder in response. She didn't know what had happened, for Bede to soften and tease her so casually like this, and she didn't know what to think about it just yet. She didn't know if she minded it, either, and that made her even more confused. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gloria ate her breakfast on autopilot, unable to focus as she couldn't get her mind off the events of that morning. Again and again, her gaze found its way to Bede. Heat blossomed in her chest every time her eyes landed on him and it was infuriating. Frustrating and annoying and confusing. It was impossible to think, to plan their route and work out the best path to take, when Bede came over and studied the map of the Wild Area with her on her phone. They were close enough that if she so much as rolled her shoulders, they would touch. Her mind latched onto that, onto the sliver of distance between them, and her focus shattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated feeling like this.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After a quick breakfast, Gloria's Snorlax hungrily scoffing their leftovers, they broke camp methodically and set off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there any particular reason why you want to head for the Nursery?" Bede asked. "It's a detour that's going to cost us quite a bit of time." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria looked over her shoulder at him, her gaze stealing away quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to borrow their PC," she said. "The further north we go, the stronger Pokemon we'll encounter. I don't want to put Pearl and Orion in harm's way, so I want to send them off for now. I messaged the Nursery this morning, so they know to expect us. It shouldn't take long. I'll be in and out as quick as I can." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She marched a few steps ahead of him with purposeful strides. Bede would have thought she was miffed at him, that he'd done something to upset her, if she wasn't sneaking glances at him every few minutes. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't place. He felt like she was studying him, trying to read him, and he'd thought about coming out and asking her what on earth she was doing before shelving that idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a split second, he wondered if it was because - </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> - she knew what had happened last night. As if she'd been awake the moment he'd whispered to her, the moment he'd kissed her knuckles and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. There's no way that was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of the reason, it wasn't as though he minded her glancing at him like that. The sideways glances she shot at him, her not-so-subtle and over-the-top stretches that gave her an excuse to look at him, made his heart skip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arceus, she was so obvious and it was downright adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede smothered his grin, pointedly looking elsewhere, when Gloria pretended like she'd heard something in his direction, her eyes falling on him once again. He wanted to point out that it'd be easier for her to stealthily glance at him if she wasn't walking so far ahead. He bit his tongue and swallowed his mirth. She'd probably fluster and pretend she didn't know what he was talking about if he said that anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easy enough to act as though he hadn't noticed her hurried looks or lingering stares, as he studied the Wild Area around them. Linoone darted through the grass, Baltoy span lazily in listless circles, and Gloria's Corviknight flew overhead. Reuniclus hovered at Bede's side, watching the world go by with a smile. Bede was thankful for the peace and calm, the wide track running straight from their camp to the Nursery. There were no cliffs, no lakes, no aggressive Pokemon, on the well worn trail. They passed Trainers left and right. Some on their bikes, others camping in the shade or searching for wild Pokemon amongst the grass. No one paid them much attention. They were just another part of the scenery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede met Gloria's eyes for an instant, and she snapped her head around and sped up for a couple of steps. He rolled his eyes, wondering for the umpteenth time that morning what had gotten into her all of a sudden. It wasn't as though anything major had happened between them overnight, nothing that she was awake to witness, anyway. In fact, because they'd been in individual sleeping bags, this was the first time they'd slept beside one another and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>woken up in Gloria's embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her behaviour around him didn't make sense. The nervous looks, the embarrassed way she startled when their eyes met; she was acting like a skittish wild Pokemon. If it wasn't for the way she'd vehemently denied any interest in him yesterday, he might have entertained the thought that perhaps she'd fallen for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's hands trembled into fists at his sides when he recalled that moment. Her refutation, stammered and broken as her voice hitched, echoed in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why- Why would I want you to-? I wouldn't kiss someone I'm not interested in!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tightened his jaw, teeth clenching hard, and he fought to keep the dark scowl off his face as his heart plummeted. A heavy weight sank in his chest. He didn't want to remember that. He'd pushed her too far, teased her too much, and received a slap in the face, her rejection, for his effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Now he knew for sure how she felt - or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> - towards him. It was the final nail in the coffin surrounding his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he enjoyed teasing her, he had to stop. He couldn't risk her snapping something like that at him again. He knew she hadn't meant to hurt him when she'd said that, knew she had no idea about his feelings towards her, but that didn't stop the icy blade sinking into his heart.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Ethel!" Gloria called, snapping Bede out of his thoughts. They'd reached the Nursery, a quaint brick building nestled deep in Bridge Field. She skipped over to the eldery woman waiting out the front, greeting her with a brief hug. "It's so good to see you again!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede watched them embrace, casually walking over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old woman returned Gloria's hug with a kind smile. "How have you been, dear? How's Pearl doing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good and good!" Gloria replied cheerfully. She stepped back, gesturing to Bede. "This is Bede. He's the one that let me borrow Rapidash." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old woman - Ethel - smiled knowingly at him. Her wispy grey hair danced in the light breeze, her eyes weathered and kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nice to finally meet you. Gloria's told me so much about you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "She has?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only because you asked about him," Gloria added quickly. A bright scarlet washed over her cheeks as she pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, now. There's no need to be embarrassed." Ethel laughed sweetly. "Go on ahead and use the PC. Don't let me keep you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks!" Gloria skipped around Ethel and headed inside. When the door clicked behind her, Ethel's discerning gaze fell on Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you must be the young man Opal entrusted to take over her Gym."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am, yes." Bede nodded. "Are you acquainted with Ms Opal?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethel chuckled. "Of course I am. Don't you know? All old people know each other." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know how to respond to that. He also wasn't entirely sure that Ethel was joking either. There was a twinkle in her eyes that reminded him of Ms Opal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad Gloria has you," Ethel continued. "It isn't a simple task to scout the Wild Area. I can rest easy knowing that she has someone so responsible like you as her boyfriend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's mind screeched to a halt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He flooded with heat and cleared his throat, hasilty remembering the manners Ms Opal had drilled into him. "I-I beg your pardon? I think you may have gotten the wrong impression about us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethel's knowing smile didn't falter. "Oh, have I? I thought it was clear that Gloria was head-over-heels for the young man who lent her his Rapidash. From the way you're blushing, I can see you feel rather fondly towards her as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her discernment nailed Bede to the spot. His body went rigid, lungs emptying of air, and he couldn't think or speak through the heat rising on his face. She'd read him like a book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… that's…" He couldn't form the words to deny it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should he deny it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you ask her out?" Ethel went on. "She obviously thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> highly of you. I wouldn't dawdle if I were you - someone like her is bound to get swept off her feet sooner or later." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede couldn't believe he was having this conversation with someone he just met. His heart lodged high in his throat and he found it impossible to meet her intense and amused gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She… doesn't feel that way about me," he found himself admitting. His ears burned as if scorched by the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ethel said, her eyes twinkling. "Why, if you ask me, Gloria seems to be the type who wouldn't notice her feelings even if they were staring her right in the face. She's such a catch; you two would be perfect for one another. She's the Champion, you're a Gym Leader. It's a match made in-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ethel!" Gloria screeched, bolting out of the Nursery. "Wh-Wh-What are you saying?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes met Bede's and a jolt crackled between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm saying nothing but the truth, dear-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not again!" Gloria huffed in mortification. "Arceus, Bede, please forget whatever it is she told you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede nodded in stunned silence. Gloria flushed right to the tips of her ears, muttering a string of curses under her breath too quickly for him to make out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You both know I'm right," Ethel chuckled. "It's plain to see that you've got the hots for one another." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria screamed incomprehensibly, stormed over to Bede, and grabbed his arm. A wildfire of heat blazed across her face and she yanked Bede away from the Nursery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodbye, Ethel!" Gloria called, without bothering to look back. She powered away, dragging Bede with her, and grumbled something incoherent in her throat. Her arms were wrapped firmly around his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do realise that by hugging my arm like this, you're only going to make her believe that she's right about us," Bede pointed out when they were a safe distance away and he'd calmed himself enough that his voice wouldn't crack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stopped. A moment of realisation passed. Slowly, she looked at him, her head turning robotically, and her eyes blew wide. She tore herself away from him with a strangled yelp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry!" She backed a few quick steps away. A stiff silence fell in the space between them, too warm and dizzying with so much left unspoken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's mind span as he wondered how much of their conversation Gloria had heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, don't- don't take anything she said seriously, okay?" She let out a whine of complaint, her shoulders sagging. "Ethel's always like that, always trying to set me up with someone… First it was Hop, then Marnie… anyone I mention is fair game to her." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… see." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know she means well but…" Gloria sighed. She gazed off across the Wild Area, and her expression dropped. "She doesn't understand." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow fell over Gloria's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to fall in love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him and flashed a bright smile. "Come on, let's keep going!" she cheered, turning on her heels and skipping down the path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The contrast was so jarring that all Bede could do was stare at her for a moment. It was as though she hadn't said anything at all. Those words, whispered so faintly, had barely reached his ears, but he knew what he'd heard. The weight in her voice, the dark void in her eyes, stayed with him. She pretended that it hadn't happened, but he couldn't forget. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn't. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede let Gloria lead the way as they headed towards the edge of Bridge Field, his mind elsewhere. He couldn't think past what had happened. The change in her mood had come as such a shock that he couldn't let it go. The darkness in her eyes and the bright gleam of her smile were like night and day. Like she'd thrown a switch in her heart. Clicked a mask back into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him realise that there was so much more he didn't know about Gloria. She'd opened up to him recently, revealed the scattered wounds over her heart; scars left from childhood encounters, from bullies and isolation, from broken friendships and rejection. Now, Bede knew there was something more. A deep wound that hadn't yet begun to heal, a wound that remained hidden and protected in the furthest recess of her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way she was acting now, smiling excitedly at the wild Pokemon she spotted, skipping happily along the overgrown path, he wondered how much of it was an act. How hard was she pushing herself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stepped out from under the towering bridge, taking her first step into the Stony Wilderness, and her Corviknight cried overhead. A furious screech followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pecko?!" Gloria called for her Corviknight, trying to spot her Pokemon above them through the glare of the sun. Light flashed at Bede's hip, Hatterene sounding a sharp warning, as a dark form sped towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get down!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede tackled Gloria, grabbing her by her waist and diving to the dirt, as sharp talons whizzed over their heads. Close enough to hear, to feel the gust of air inches away. Gloria grunted beneath him, startled and staring, but Bede focused on the more pressing issue; the Braviary circling around to swoop again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hatterene, Dazzling Gleam!" he commanded, and scrambled off Gloria. Without waiting for her to respond, he took her elbow and tugged her to her feet. Their eyes met for a split second. A blazing focus had replaced the shock in Gloria's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needles of light shot through the air towards Braviary, the skillful flier spreading his wings and evading the attack gracefully. Bede clicked his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's his problem?!" Gloria complained. Her eyes widened as Braviary tucked in his wings and dived. "Pecko! Steel Wing!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corviknight's wings gleamed with a metallic sheen as he cut through the air towards Braviary. And missed. At the last second, Braviary turned and dodged expertly, continuing his speedy descent towards Gloria and Bede. Hatterene scattered another round of dazzling light into the sky. Braviary shot beneath it, swooping lower and faster, talons extended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria and Bede leapt in opposite directions, Braviary clearing through the space between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is it attacking </span>
  <em>
    <span>us?!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gloria gaped as Braviary took to the sky again. "Pecko, don't let him dive again! Brave Bird!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corviknight shot towards Braviary at speed, giving Gloria time to dash over to Bede. Her eyes followed their attacker in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's its problem?!" she huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede recalled Reuniclus, opting to keep Hatterene out instead. "There's no way to know for sure. Whatever the reason, that Braviary appears to have it out for us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh oh, it's coming again!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Braviary rolled out of the way of Corviknight's Brave Bird once again, tucking in his wings and diving like a bullet towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to let an angry Pokemon keep me from scouting the Wild Area!" Gloria barked, glaring at Braviary, before turning on her heels and dashing out into the open. "This way!" she called over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn it, Gloria!" Bede sprinted after her. "Hatterene, cover us!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatterene cried affirmatively, whipping another round of blinding light towards Braviary. It forced the aggressive Pokemon to swoop to the side in order to dodge, and Braviary ascended out of Hatterene's range. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede cast a quick glance over his shoulder, making sure Braviary wasn't right on their tail, and caught up to Gloria. He snatched her arm and dragged her into the shadow of a boulder. She slid up to it, peeking around the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it still following us?" she asked, panting slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wiped the back of her hand across her brow. Bede tugged her into the shade by her shoulder, levelling a hard stare at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to not running off by yourself? We were supposed to plan our movements together like a team, remember?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He folded his arms, trying to keep himself from snapping at her. The best he could do was turn his glower into a disapproving stare. Fear and frustration swirled together in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's eyes shifted from his. "Uh… well, I didn't exactly run off </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, since you're here…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, dragging a hand down his face in exacerbation. "That's not the point, and you know it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" she huffed. "But that- that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is just going to keep attacking us. I didn't hear you offer any better ideas." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Any</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea would have been better than running out into the open." He shook his head. She was making it hard for him to keep his cool right now. He swallowed his biting tone, the fire scorching up his throat, and spoke firmly. "We're here now, so we'll have to work with this. Our best option is to defeat Braviary or wound it enough so that it will leave us alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he said that, Braviary's screech sounded above them. Gloria shrank against the boulder, anxiously scanning the sky. A beat later, Corviknight flew overhead. Hatterene drifted quietly around the boulder, giving them a dejected trill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good job covering us, Hatterene," Bede praised, patting the top of her head gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught Gloria smiling softly at him in the corner of his eyes and a blush swept over his cheeks. He stiffened involuntarily, stealing his hand back quickly, and cleared his throat. Hatterene gave a soft trill of amusement at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have any other ideas to add?" Bede asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria tried and failed to smother her smile, the corners of her lips twitching with mirth, and his heart fluttered breathlessly in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me? Um… no, not really." She pursed her lips to hide her grin, but unshed laughter twinkled in her eyes. "It keeps flying too low and too fast for Pecko to follow. I might see if Fyrian can hit him with a Pyro Ball or two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede nodded. "That could work, since he keeps coming down to our level."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it doesn't, Dusty Bowl is full of boulders like this. It'll be hard for him to follow us into it, and we're almost there anyway." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede nodded, slightly impressed that she'd thought that far ahead. He wondered if that had been her plan from the start, or if she'd bolted in any old direction and happened to get lucky. It was impossible to know with Gloria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fished out Fyrian's Pokeball and met Bede's eyes. She gave him a confident nod, a blaze of determination in her eyes,  and it ignited his blood, coursing through his veins like liquid fire. His thoughts scattered. Pulse skipped wildly, and he swallowed. His mouth went dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ready for this?" she asked, her voice low with a rumble like a warning growl, grin sharp and fierce. Heat burst across his face. It filled his chest, his lungs, his heart, and for a moment, he forgot to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't wait for his response, didn't see him combust and smoulder under the effect of her snarl and her smile. Gloria stepped out from the shadow of the boulder, sending her Cinderace out in the same moment she recalled her Corviknight. Bede followed, feeling Hatterene's eyes on him. He buzzed, sparks of adrenaline shooting through his veins. He stood at Gloria's side, fixed Braviary in his sights. Everything else fell away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fyrian, Pyro Ball!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hatterene, use Dazzling Gleam!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their commands, called in unison, rang through the air. Braviary spun expertly, Cinderace's Pyro Ball streaking past. The spray of light from Hatterene's Dazzling Gleam kept Braviary from getting any closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, it keeps dodging!" Gloria grumbled. "It's way too fast!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let's hold our attacks until it gets closer. That'll leave it with less room to dodge." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria watched Braviary circle overhead keenly. Her focus was intense, fixed steadily on their opponent. Bede's heart pounded in his chest from the adrenaline, the battle, the anticipation, as he stood tall at Gloria's side. He found himself grinning. Matching her smile and her confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tensed as Braviary swooped again. He swooped low and fast, talons gleaming above the ground. Razor sharp and hooked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fyrian, now!" Gloria cried and spun out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fireball streaked through the air, igniting dead grass and bushes beneath its path. Braviary shot up with powerful beats of his wings, the Pyro Ball slamming wastefully against the side of a boulder. Cinderace cried in frustration as Braviary took to the sky again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grit her teeth, clenching her hands into fists. Her glare sharpened. Teeth flashed. Bede was suddenly glad he wasn't the one facing her wrath. He wasn't used to seeing this side of her so close and it sent a strange shiver down his spine. His heart thumped in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stupid thing's too damn fast," she muttered, hissing the words through her teeth. Her gaze followed Braviary, and Bede could see cogs turning behind her eyes as she thought. She snapped her head to him and he jumped. "A decent shock could scare Braviary off. Bewear knows Thunder Punch, right? He's fast." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fast and dangerous. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede kept that thought to himself and nodded. "Alright, I'll try that. Let's head towards Dusty Bowl in the meantime. It won't do us any good if we get pinned down here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recalled Hatterene, sending out Bewear as Braviary prepared to swoop again. Gloria took her chance as Braviary circled back, and rushed towards Dusty Bowl. Cinderace kicked a high flying Pyro Ball for good measure, buying them time. The soft dirt became hard rock and sand beneath their feet, and they ducked beneath a crude arch made from boulders propped precariously against one another. Braviary stalked them from above, screeching angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, let's try this again," Gloria snarled, shucking off her bag and dumping it in the shade. She rolled her shoulders and stepped forward. "I'll- wait, what's that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her attention shattered as Braviary lunged. Bede whirled to her in panic, finding her looking in the opposite direction to the swooping Braviary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria, what are you-?!" There wasn't time to question her. "Thunder Punch, now!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Electricity flashed around Bewear's paw. The air crackled, making the hair on the back of Bede's neck and arms stand up. Braviary swooped between boulders, wings tucked and claws extended, heading straight for Gloria. Lightning burst through the air as Bewear slammed his fist up into Braviary's stomach, launching the Pokemon into the sky with a thunderous clap. Braviary screeched, wings fluttering and shedding feathers. It didn't bother to circle this time, lunging directly for Bede. He ducked beneath the arch of boulders with mere seconds to spare. Braviary shot overhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria shrank beside Bede, grimacing. "Sorry! That was close!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's gotten into you?" he scolded. "I need you to focus." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, it's just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>look!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria tugged on his arm, pointing towards a twisted bush out in the open. A Jangmo-o was tangled in the shriveled, spiny branches, struggling to get free. It cried desperately, limbs flailing uselessly above the ground. As if on queue, Braviary shot towards the trapped Jangmo-o with a screech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fyrian!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flames shot between Braviary and the bush, causing it to circle again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is it ignoring our Pokemon but going for Jangmo-o?!" Gloria huffed. She turned to Bede, determined. "I need you to cover me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart thumped. "What? No. Leave Jangmo-o. It's too dangerous; you'll attract Braviary's attention." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why I need your help!" Her gaze was stubborn. She stood tall, confident, and reached for Bede's arm. "Please. Cover me until I get Jangmo-o free. Distract Braviary any way you can." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"-Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bede. You wanted us to work as a team - so work with me here. Trust me on this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words grounded him, stole the protest from his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just this once," he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flashed him a grin, making his pulse skip, and he turned towards Braviary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fyrian, follow Bede's commands!" Gloria called, giving him a nod before she rushed out into the open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bewear! Fyrian! Attack Braviary with everything you've got!" Bede ordered, as Braviary screeched in fury. He shot a glance at Gloria, where she was kneeling in front of the bush, yanking at the tangled branches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jangmo-o's large scales were caught on the thick vines. It called helplessly as Gloria tugged on the vine wrapped around its paw. The Jangmo-o yelped in panic, striking out with its claws. Gloria flinched in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Braviary dove at Bede, and he ducked back into the safety of the boulders. Bewear swung another Thunder Punch right as Braviary flew out of reach. And turned towards Gloria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Over here!" Bede stepped out, waving his arms in the air. "Don't think I'm finished with you yet!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Braviary cried and launched at him, swerving out of the way of another fireball, and away from Bede. Over the top of his head, heading straight for Gloria. He whirled on his feet, too far away to help. Too far away to reach her. Too far away to do anything but watch as Braviary extended its talons and Gloria looked over her shoulder, eyes going wide, mouth dropping open in a silent scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow towered behind her. It reared up, a huge tail swishing behind it, and roared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound was deafening. The air vibrated with waves and waves of noise that slammed into everything and anything in its path. Bede doubled over, clasping his hands over his ears. His chest burned with a groan. He couldn't hear anything above the noise. It was deafening and blinding. His stomach churned and head throbbed. Braviary dropped to the ground, Bewear struggling to stand. Gloria curled into herself, barely a few feet from the roaring Kommo-o. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it stopped. The air calmed with a ripple of sudden peace, and Bede almost collapsed to the ground in relief. His knees buckled as he staggered towards Gloria, and he froze. Kommo-o leant over her. She lay there, unmoving, a tiny figure curled into a ball beneath the towering reptilian. Panic surged in Bede's throat. A desperate cry hitched in his lungs. A scream half a second from bursting out of his chest. Kommo-o opened its jaw, teeth descending towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No-" he croaked, stumbling a step forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kommo-o snapped its jaw closed with a crunch. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain stabbed behind Gloria's eyes. Throbbing and burning. Her pulse roared in her ears. She couldn't hear anything. Or see anything. The torrent of noise had stopped but her head seared with heat as if her brain had been stuffed full of glowing hot coals. Too full. Fit to burst. A band of pain tightened around her temples. She whimpered, a wave of nausea rising up her throat. Tasted bile. Her whole body tingled, fingers prickling with pins-and-needles as she pressed them firmly over her aching ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something shifted in front of her. Rustling and snapping. Then the ground thumped with heavy footsteps, the pulses growing fainter and further away. There was movement beside her. A gentle nudge on her shoulder, a voice that sounded too faint in her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria, are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sounded strange. His voice was weirdly tight and rough, but also like he was speaking from underwater. She realised then that she hadn't moved yet; she was still doubled over, forehead pressed to the ground, palms flat over her ears. Her eyes remained firmly squeezed shut. The gentle weight on her shoulder nudged her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you hear me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was fuzzy. Bede's voice, her thoughts, the memory of the shadow falling over her as Braviary attacked. It was all a painful blur. Her head throbbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say something if you can hear me, Gloria. Anything! Just respond, please!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too loud. Like needles thrust into her ears, hammered deep into her brain. She felt, rather than heard, the groan in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too loud…" Her voice sounded too far away. "Head hurts..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The touch on her shoulder shifted to her back, and Gloria realised it was Bede's hand. He rubbed slow circles over her upper back. A heavy sigh sounded by her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arceus…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the pain, she wondered what had happened to Braviary. To Jangmo-o. To whatever it was that had appeared out of nowhere and made her feel like she'd been sent through a spin cycle. Like her insides had been rearranged, her stomach in her throat, heart pounding between her ears. She swallowed, feeling the urge to retch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede patted her back softly. "Can you stand? We need to get you somewhere safe." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't know if she could. She didn't know if her body would obey her, didn't know what was up or what was down. Her head was spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She answered with a low grumble, not trusting herself to speak without gagging. Her stomach was forcing itself higher and higher up her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's hand left her back. "Alright. Since we don't have much of a choice, I'm going to pick you up, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt him shift beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can hate me for this later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realised what he meant by that a second later when he slid a hand beneath her thighs, an arm steadied around her back, and hoisted her up against his chest as he stood. Gloria groaned in protest. A weight dropped heavily in her head as he lifted her up, blood draining from her face with a solid thump of pain. Her throat tightened with a jolt of nausea. She sank into him, her forehead pressing into his shoulder, when he began to walk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each step was torture. Flashes of blinding pain stabbed behind her eyes. Her stomach churned and churned, gurgling sickly with every movement, every step Bede took, and she felt the motion through her whole body. Like a jackhammer slamming into her temples. It burned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hang on for a bit longer, okay?" Bede said quietly. A tender whisper that brushed against her ear. Tears stung in her eyes. She gripped his jacket, fingers clenched tightly into the material above his heart, and she managed a nod. A lump formed in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow fell over them. A cool respite from the blaze burning behind her eyes, and she sighed in relief. It was enough that she could open her eyes, blinking through stabs of pain to see that Bede had brought her over to the stone arch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think you'll be able to stand?" Bede asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world was hazy, and Gloria's legs felt numb. The horizon swayed left and right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… don't know…" she grunted through clenched teeth. Another wave of nausea slammed into her and she forced it down with a hard swallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's see if you can." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede began to lower her legs, and she tightened her grip on his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I've got you. I'm not going to let you fall." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt his words rumble in his chest against her ear. Her feet touched the ground, toes first, before Bede lowered her further and eased her weight onto her heels. Her knees buckled. The world tipped and she saw the ground rising to meet her before Bede caught her, locking his arms beneath hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa-! Are you alright?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything span. She closed her eyes under the onslaught of thumping, hammering pain between her ears. She felt the warmth of his chest against her back as he held her up. Heat tingled over her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get you seated before you tip over again, shall we?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of his voice, calm and comforting, helped her to follow his directions, his gentle urging, and she was soon on the ground once again. She sank forward, forehead pressed to the sand. A tender touch brushed over her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be with you in a moment," Bede said, sounding further away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard noises. Shuffling, footsteps, Bewear grunting in confusion and Cinderace chiming sadly. The familiar flash of a Pokeball, a muted thud that was soon followed by a quiet but audible click. The footsteps returned. Closer now. Sand crunched as Bede came back and sat beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, get your head out of the sand. That's not going to help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grumbled in response. She didn't care. At least, by lying still like this, she could keep the nausea at bay. It lingered low in the back of her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede huffed and in the next second he lifted her up slightly, pulling her closer, and settled her head on something firm but warm. Softer than the hard sand. She blinked with a gasp. His legs extended in front of her head, her cheek having been placed securely on Bede's lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-Wha-?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suffocating heat blew across her cheeks as she realised with a start what had happened. A thundering crescendo pounded in her chest, spreading a dizzying warmth through her veins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought this would be… more comfortable than the ground," Bede explained. His voice hitched and sent a spear of heat straight down Gloria's spine. He cleared his throat and she couldn't breathe. "If… if it's too much, I can move you back." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-It's fine," she said, unable to stop her voice from squeaking. "Thanks…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An intense fluttering filled her chest, her lungs, and she couldn't calm down. She stared straight ahead, Bede's long legs extended before her, and her vision swam with heat. Her cheeks burned and ached. She could feel heat ebbing off her ears. She lay as stiff and as still as she could, turning her body to stone, unwilling to shift her head or neck even a fraction in their position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head was on Bede's lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her head was on Bede's lap. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't believe it. Couldn't think straight. Couldn't understand how on earth things had progressed to this point, how her curling up into the sand had ended up with Bede putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>her head on his lap.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-What happened to Braviary?" Gloria asked, needing something to fill the silence. Anything. It didn't matter what, she just needed to say something before her heart pounded out of her chest and became louder enough to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I caught it," Bede said nonchalantly. "Kommo-o knocked it out with that Hyper Voice." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kommo-o?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I guess you didn't see it. Kommo-o came up behind you and used Hyper Voice. It must have heard Jangmo-o calling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's</span>
  </em>
  <span> what that was?" Gloria blew out her cheeks in surprise. "No wonder I feel like shit- uh…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede snorted. "Do you really think I'd care if you swore?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria cleared her throat, his laugh making her heart skip. "What- What happened to Kommo-o and Jangmo-o?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kommo-o freed Jangmo-o from the bush and walked off. Speaking of which…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede reached over her and took her hand. It was then that Gloria caught sight of the gash on her palm. It was still bleeding, droplets oozing out between clumps of dark, coagulated blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't look too bad, thankfully. It needs to be cleaned out before I can disinfect and bandage it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grimaced. "Great…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went to move before Bede touched her shoulder, keeping her in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to get up. I can do it like this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks warmed and she relented. "Okay… thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lay still as Bede diligently tended to her wound. He took care with every step, cleaning the cut efficiently and apologising when it made Gloria wince. She sucked in a breath as he spread the disinfectant cream over the wound before neatly bandaging it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't look like it's deep enough to need stitches," Bede noted when he'd finished, "but you'll need to keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't get infected. Claws harbor a whole heap of nasty bacteria. Teeth as well." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about your back?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had it looked at when we were in Motostoke. I had a few hours to kill when they were running tests on you in hospital." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that makes sense." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you up-to-date with all your shots?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria huffed. "Of course I am!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just thought I should check," he teased lightly, before his voice sombred. "How are you feeling, by the way? You took that Hyper Voice at pretty much point blank range. I saw what it did to Braviary. Are you… hurt anywhere?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lump crept up her throat, and she tried to swallow it down. "I feel like… my insides are still vibrating," she said honestly. "My head aches like hell. Everything is too loud and too bright." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed a hand over her eyes to shield it from the painful light, and to cover up the glistening of tears. Her heart wedged higher, further, tighter, in her throat. Her lips trembled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm… sorry," she whispered. The only way she could speak without sobbing. Without her voice cracking with guilt and regret. "I did something stupid again…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her palms against her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not again. Not like this, not in front of Bede, not because of her own stupidity. A sob wracked her body, and she shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, sweeping his thumb back and forth for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You saw a Pokemon in trouble and asked me to back you up," he began slowly, "I don't consider that stupid. Besides, Kommo-o was the one who hit you with a Hyper Voice. Neither of us could have predicted that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears poured from her eyes, her walls crumbling and splitting beneath his understanding words. She squeezed her eyes shut through the pain. The heat of her tears, the throbbing of her head. The vice of regret wound tight around her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was too kind. Too understanding. She didn't deserve any of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't deserve it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gentle fingers threaded through her hair, brushing slowly across the back of her head with wide, tender strokes. Bede's touch made her heart catch in her throat, and everything stopped. The pain, the sorrow cracking like thin ice across her chest. Her breathing calmed. The heat of her tears faded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's over now," Bede said quietly. "You're safe." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt warm. A quiet peace descended over her, the tension in her body easing and relaxing with every breath. Like the world was softening around her. Her fears, her guilt, her failure, it all melted away beneath Bede's touch. The faintest smile graced her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede retracted his hand and Gloria snapped her eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, can you… can you keep doing that?" she asked. "It felt nice." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede cleared his throat. A moment of silence passed, seconds where the air felt too warm, too stiff and too quiet. Gloria's heart thumped loudly in her chest. She was about to brush off her request as a joke when Bede slid his fingers back into her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't stop the delighted sigh from spilling from her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, a warm tingle trickled down her spine with the gentle brush of Bede's fingers across her scalp. His touch was electric. Fuzzy sparks danced across her scalp beneath his fingers. She felt safe and warm and content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm…" Gloria sighed softly. Her voice was dreamy, her words slurred with delight. "Mum used to do this to me when I was a kid… I'd sit in her lap and she'd run her nails across my scalp until I fell asleep…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory widened the smile on her face. The last remaining tears slid quietly down her cheeks. She let them fall. Bede's touch was so soothing, so familiar, that a heavy weight fell over her eyes. It didn't take long for her to succumb to it, and Gloria fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede stared down at the Champion, unable to believe what had happened. She'd fallen asleep. With her head on his lap, his fingers running through her hair, Gloria had drifted to sleep with a serene smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It left Bede with a dilemma staring back at him. Should he take his hand away and risk waking her up, or would it be alright to keep dusting his nails across her scalp and smoothing his fingers through her hair? Would it bother her if he kept doing this as she slept? Her hair was light and soft, and he couldn't help but indulge himself with every stroke. His lungs filled with giddy warmth. A deep blush burned across his cheeks, and he was infinitely grateful that Gloria hadn't glanced up at him before she'd nodded off, otherwise she would've seen the evidence of his crush on her scorching his face a dark crimson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't stop. He let her rest on his lap, let her sleep and relax, and continued to brush his fingers through her hair. He did it for her. For himself. To keep her peaceful smile from fading. A faint line left from her tears streaked down the side of her face, and Bede gently traced his thumb across it, wiping the mark away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried so easily, Bede mused, although he found that it didn't bother him at all. She wore her heart on her sleeve, let her emotions, the laughter and the pain, show on her face. She was honest and vulnerable. Impulsive and ridden with guilt. He'd thought, long ago, that her being overly emotional was a sign that she was childish and immature. A sign of weakness and naivety. Now, Bede knew it was the opposite. She was strong and steadfast, unwilling to bend and smother what she felt for the sake of appearances. She felt other people's pain like her own and wasn't ashamed to show it. She'd decided, whether it was consciously or not, to not hold back her emotions and instead made it her strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Gloria, what you saw was what you got. She had no ulterior motives. Overly friendly, overly trusting, overly stubborn. It was that stubborn determination that had reached through the darkness of Bede's heart and showed him that there was another way, that there were people, out there, who would stand beside him. Who would see him for who he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd done so much for him, and she didn't even know it. He hadn't told her. He didn't know how to. The words would never come to him in moments where he felt like he could reveal that to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of words, Bede decided to give everything Gloria had done for him back to her. Her friendship, her support. He backed her up, stood beside her, let her rely on him. He accepted her favours, wanting nothing in return, because she'd already given him so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd given him everything he didn't deserve and more. Somewhere, along the line, he'd given her his heart in return.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A steady gnawing in Gloria's gut pulled her out of the depths of sleep, and she grunted at the stiff ache in her neck. Her eyes peeled open, and she jolted awake instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd fallen asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On Bede's lap. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria yanked her head off Bede's thighs. "Oh, my gosh, Bede- I-I didn't mean to-!" She buried her face in her hands with a shameful groan. "I'm sorry! I can't believe I fell asleep…!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away from her, nonplussed. "It's fine. It was about time that we stopped for lunch anyway." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria nodded stiffly. She traced her thumb over the neat bandage on her palm, and her stomach flopped strangely. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to look at Bede. Cinderace chimed happily, bouncing over to her, and she welcomed the distraction from the weird and dizzying warmth fluttering in her lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The short nap she'd taken on Bede's lap had done wonders for her headache, and the nausea had faded enough that she could eat. They had lunch in the shade beneath towering stones, their Pokemon running loose around them. All of their Pokemon except one. Bede turned an Ultra Ball in his palm, his expression pensive and distant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that…?" Gloria asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Braviary," he finished her question for her. Every muscle in her body tightened with trepidation, her eyes fixed on the Ultra Ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to send him out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Bede slid the Ultra Ball into his pocket. "It's not worth the risk." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the wave of relief falling over her, Gloria's heart dropped. Unease plopped into her gut with a heavy feeling of regret, and she stared into her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you think it attacked us like that?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip until a stab of pain from her still-healing cut made her stop. "I've never had a wild Pokemon act so aggressively towards me like that, or be so persistent about it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wondering about that isn't going to get us anywhere." His voice lowered. "But even Pokemon can suffer under the hands of humans. Whatever caused Braviary to have this depth of hatred towards humans, it won't be going away anytime soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think… that people did something to him?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede shrugged. "There's no way to know for sure. It's not as if he can tell us, now can he?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood and brushed himself off before looking at Gloria. Although their eyes met, it was as though he was looking right through her. Memories flickered behind his violet gaze, shadows of pain piercing her heart and leaving her cold. She followed suit and stood, her body turning numb. His words doused her with a sudden realisation that she couldn't shake. It was heavy and dark. She swallowed as they returned their Pokemon and prepared to continue their trek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he'd looked at the Ultra Ball earlier, she'd assumed he'd been wondering what to do with the aggressive Braviary. She'd read his gaze wrong. It hadn't been a look of deep thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a look of understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede knew, and felt, Braviary's pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria pushed that thought down and tried to perk herself up. They were making great progress through the Northern Wild Area, and they soon set off to wander around Dusty Bowl. Cinderace skipped by her side, Bede's Hatterene hovering quietly behind them, as they traversed seas of hot sand and meandered through the maze of colossal boulders. The sun was surprisingly hot, a cloak of sweat clinging to their skin. Sandaconda and Silicobra lazed in the heat. Curious Diglett and Dugtrio popped out of the ground, vanishing quickly whenever Cinderace tried to pounce on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having learnt from experience, Gloria decided to give the wild Pokemon they came across a wide berth. They hiked uneventfully through Dusty Bowl, ready to turn south in the late afternoon, when Gloria stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint, but familiar, cry reached her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you hear that?" She scanned the arid landscape around them, peering past scrawny trees and scraggly bushes, to the semicircular cliff face rising into the sky before them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede came to a stop beside her. "Hear what, specifically? If you haven't noticed, we're not exactly in the most quiet of places right now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was right, of course. Gloria huffed as a noisy Dugtrio popped its head out of the sand. A group of slowly shuffling Hippopotas grunted as they wandered along. Overhead, the cries of Mandibuzz and Corviknight faded in the wind. Behind it all, there was a single, different cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, other than the Pokemon we've been hearing for hours. It sounds like-" She straightened as it came again. "-that! Didn't you hear it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede raised an eyebrow. "I still don't know what it is I'm meant to be hearing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatterene trilled worryingly, and Gloria's eyes widened. Fear yanked on her gut. Tugged firmly on her heart, on her instincts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It sounds like it's in trouble!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, she snatched Bede's hand and bolted in the direction of the fading cry. Time was running out. Falling through their fingers like grains of sand, and Gloria clicked into gear. Explanations could wait. Excuses and apologies could come later. Anything was worth not having to bear the weight of regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irritation laced Bede's protest. It only made her grip his hand hader, firmer, and rush onwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You told me not to run off alone," Gloria countered, "so I'm taking you with me!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waves of heat rolled over her cheeks. She wished Bede would let this slide, would trust her on this. Trust that her instincts were right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't have to-" Bede cut himself off with a tight grumble. "-fine!" He slid his hand into hers, solidifying their grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's heart skipped like a stone over water and she pushed on. They rounded a boulder, where a pool of thick, dark mud oozed. Claws flailed in the middle, a scaled head barely above the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jangmo-o. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinct took over. Her body moved on its own; her bag tossed to the ground, Bede's hand thrown aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria sprinted for the bog, calling over her shoulder, "grab the rope in my bag!" and leapt into the mud with a powerful stride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sank instantly to her waist and scooped the struggling Jangmo-o into her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharp claws dug into her skin as the terrified reptilian scrambled over her shoulders and onto her head. Mud sprayed across her face, and she spluttered. She managed to turn, fighting against the thick muck, as Bede pulled the rope from her bag. Adrenaline buzzed through her veins, she couldn't care about the exasperated glare he narrowed at her in the moment. The tight line of his jaw, the twitch of his mouth and the venomous heat in his eyes would have pinned her to the spot on any other occasion. With a frightened Jangmo-o on her head that refused to stay still, needles of pain stabbing her scalp, Gloria lifted her hands from the muck and gestured to Bede.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Throw me the rope!" she called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression twisted for a moment before it faded, clear focus sweeping over everything else. He looped the rope expertly in his hands before tossing one end across the bog to Gloria. It landed with a splat right in front of her and she grabbed it eagerly. Cinderace and Hatterene took hold of the rope behind Bede. Slick mud coated the rope in her hands, and it flew out of her grip when they tugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, come on!" Gloria grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jangmo-o squawked, the ear-piercing screech right by her ear, as it slid down the back of her head. Powerful hind legs planted on her shoulders, claws flexing for purchase into her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She fumbled for Jangmo-o, trying to ease the heavy Pokemon into a more steady position. One which didn't involve pain. "Hey! No claws! Ow!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grab the rope!" Bede's command stole her focus back, and she snatched the rope from the mud again. "Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wind it around your wrist. I'd rather not add a dislocation to your list of injuries, thank you very much." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sharp tone made her unwind the rope from around her wrist, and she pursed her lips sheepishly. The thick and slimy mud made it difficult for her to grip the rope firmly enough that it wouldn't be yanked from her hands the second they tried to pull her free. Her legs were stuck fast in the mud, solid ground a good few feet away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have a better grip on it this time?" Bede asked. Despite his best efforts, a hint of frustration made it into his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria pouted. "You pulled too hard last time," she said, before muttering to herself, "I'd like to see you hold onto the rope with all this mud." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shot him a bright smile, swallowing her irritation and the prickling pain of Jangmo-o's claws on her back. Now was not the time to let her annoyance get the better of her. She shifted her hands, curled her fingers tightly around the rope until her knuckles turned white, and braced herself. The rope lifted from the mud as Bede, Hatterene and Cinderace pulled it taught. Pain burned across her palms, her fingers, as she struggled to keep her grip. The tug on the rope forced her to lean forward, the mud unrelenting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She met Bede's eyes, violets searing with resolve, and it doused the fear creeping up her throat. With her legs fixed in the mud, she tried to wiggle her hips free instead, trying to move forward even an inch. She grit her teeth, clenched her jaw until it ached. The rope flew from her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exasperation heaved from her lungs with a loud sigh as she sank back into place. Her hands trembled above the surface of the mud, skin red and raw. Rough lines on her palms and fingers left from the rope throbbed with pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry!" she called to Bede, masking her exhaustion with a smile. "I mustn't have gripped it hard enough." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something when a heavy thump shook the ground. And another. Powerful footsteps reverberated as Kommo-o stalked towards them. Towards Gloria and Jangmo-o. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her blood turned to ice, a memory of blinding and deafening pain flashing behind her eyes. Bede stepped in front of it and her breath caught. He stood tall. Faced down the approaching Kommo-o, their eyes almost level. A strange wave of calm washed over Gloria, silenced by his confidence, his poise, the wide expanse of his back. Everything seemed to slow. Each beat of her heart was like a drum in her chest, forceful and loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're only trying to help," Bede explained. The clear and calm tones of his voice fell over Gloria like a gentle breeze, a breath of fresh air. "We're not doing Jangmo-o any harm." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kommo-o huffed through its nose, and Jangmo-o squawked in reply, claws flexing on her shoulders. She swallowed her yelp when Kommo-o's eyes landed on her. Bede stood between Gloria and Kommo-o. Feet planted firmly, hands by his sides, his steady gaze never wavered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatterene drifted over slowly, giving Bede a soft trill. Only then did he look away, his eyes flicking from Kommo-o to his Pokemon for a quiet moment. Hatterene nodded. Gloria knew what it meant, and her gut began to churn. Bede's hands flexed at his sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Bede." She forced down her growing trepidation, forced a deep breath. "I trust Hatterene. I'll be okay." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't look at her. His gaze returned to Kommo-o, the Dragon Pokemon staring straight at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gloria…" He clenched his hands into fists. "If we're wrong about this- if anything happens to you…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She smiled, knowing he couldn't see it. "Then you can blame me all you want. You can call me naive and stupid and-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-Don't say that. Not now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, she laughed. A faint, laugh of resignation. He was afraid for her, and it made her lungs flutter like she'd inhaled a swarm of Combee. It was strange but, in the moment, she didn't feel scared. She couldn't. Bede had taken all her fear for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I trust Hatterene, Bede. And I trust you. If anything happens, I know you've got my back." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slightest tremble rippled over his shoulders. He stepped aside, watching Kommo-o as it plodded towards the edge of the bog. Tension stiffened Bede's posture. Ready to strike, to react, at a moment's notice. At the first hint of danger. Gloria kept her eyes on Bede, her heart crawling up her throat, as Kommo-o approached. Jangmo-o shifted, claws dragging over her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, it's okay," Gloria repeated to Jangmo-o, sucking in a wince of pain. "We've got you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dark shadow fell over her. Cold and heavy, she was fixed in place by Kommo-o's sharp gaze. Fear tightened her throat. Hitched her breath high in her lungs as Kommo-o leant its long neck over the mud, its hot breath puffing against the top of her head. The weight on her shoulders, the painful claws digging into her skin, lifted as Jangmo-o leapt onto Kommo-o's head and scrambled to safety. Gloria's eyes snapped to Bede. He was looking straight at her, and she held his gaze as Kommo-o shifted. A low grunt rumbled by her ear, trickling over the back of her neck. It yanked her out of the mud with a swift tug, hefted out by the hood of her jumper, and deposited her on the hard sand in a few seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kommo-o stalked away with a swish of its heavy tail, Jangmo-o trotting happily beside it. Gloria blinked in shock. She stood there, stiff and dripping mud, and watched the two Dragon Pokemon leave without a fuss. Cold apprehension filled her lungs, turning her fears into ice. Hollow, numbing dread. As biting as the storm brewing behind Bede's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to say anything, I already know what I did was reckless and stupid." Gloria held her hands up in a weak surrender. "I acted without thinking again. And, you know what, I'll probably do it again and again anyway. I can't help it, it's who I am and-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words caught when Bede took her hands. Gently, his thumbs swept over her palms, over her raw and tattered skin. The touch was startling; a whisper of light pressure over the burns left by the rope, his quiet gaze lingering on her wounds. Air fled her lungs in a silent, broken gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should have let go." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His violet eyes lifted to meet hers, pinning her in place. Emotions she couldn't discern flickered over his face, words left unspoken and heavy in the air between them. His gaze dropped, a look of disgust shattering the moment. Bede released her hands and stepped back, crinkling his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is… rather revolting. A new low, I must say, even for you." He raised a pointed eyebrow, a teasing glint in his eyes softening his quip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, this?" Gloria gestured to the thick mud coating her lower half. "It's a mud bath. All natural. I hear it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good for your skin." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a blank look. "Sure. Whatever makes you feel better." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, don't hate it 'till you try it!" She took a slow step towards him, a smile creeping up her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stiffened. His eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile widened. "Sharing is caring, Bede!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of warning darkened his eyes and he took a quick step backwards. "Don't you dare."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're meant to be a team, remember?" She matched his step with her own. Mirth bubbled in her chest, making her heart flutter. "All I want to do is share this lovely experience with you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic flashed behind his eyes and he paled, glaring daggers at Gloria as she raised her arms towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't- Don't be ridiculous!" he sputtered. "The Wild Area is intractable enough without you rolling around in filth like that." He snapped a few steps backwards. "And as- as a Gym Leader, it's of great importance to keep up appearances! I would have hoped you would do the same as Champion!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria snickered. "Arceus, Bede, it's just a bit of mud. You're acting like it's something deadly!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you aren't taking this seriously enough." He sighed, shaking his head. "I thought you'd finally appreciated that you had a reputation to uphold, but then again…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, kicking her leg so that a blob of mud flew off. Bede curled his nose at it as though it was something foul, making his nose crinkle. A sweet bubble burst in Gloria's chest at the sight. His expression of disgust was so downright adorable. The sullen glower on his ethereally gorgeous face filled her with a strange urge to flick a glob of mud at him, just to see what kind of expression he would make. Warmth dispersed through her lungs, and her face began to burn. She stole her gaze away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A-Anyway, I need to wash this off somewhere," she said quickly. "Let's head south through Giant's Cap to Lake of Outrage. It's not too far from here, and I wanted to go that way anyway." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede appraised her warily. She gave a quiet, sheepishly laugh at his obvious caution, how he maintained a steady distance from her as she gathered up the rope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to hug you, don't worry." A stray thought made her lips twitch in mirth. She met his eyes. "Unless you want me to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shot down instantly. It was what she'd expected, but somehow his rejection washed over her in a numbing breeze, leaving a layer of biting frost on her heart. She brushed it off and scooped up her bag, giving Bede an amicable smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, let's go!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She skipped ahead of Bede and Hatterene, with her Cinderace by her side, determined not to let anything bring her down.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede tried - and failed - to keep the disgusted grimace off his face. The thick, dark mud coating Gloria from her waist down made his skin crawl, and he kept a measured distance behind her as they headed for Lake of Outrage. His eyes lingered on her, watching dried flakes of mud fall off her legs as she walked. It didn't seem to bother her much at all. She hadn't hesitated for a second, had launched herself into the bog to rescue the struggling Jangmo-o without caring at all about the mud. Her impulsive nature worked to her advantage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made Bede realise how different they were. Caring about his appearance, his reputation, had been drilled into him from a young age. Everything he did or said reflected back on him. The good and the bad. In the orphanage, behaviour dictated your chances of adoption. With Rose, he had to be better. He had to be the best. The smartest, the strongest, the best behaved. Speak clearly. Stand tall, head high. Only the best was acceptable. Anything less was a disgrace. He hadn't been acting for himself, but for Rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a Gym Leader, the emphasis on his reputation remained. His appearance, his manner of speaking, his posture, anything and everything was up for analysis. But with Gloria, it felt different. It wasn't as though she didn't care about her reputation or her appearance. She clearly put time and effort into fitting the role of the Champion. It was as though becoming the Champion hadn't changed who she was. She was the Champion of Galar </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a country girl from Postwick. She wasn't ashamed of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was enviable.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lake of Outrage was calm and placid, the deep expanse of water broken only by the occasion Pokemon breaching the surface. The sun had dipped low in the sky, the air turning cool and crisp. Bede took off his bag and rolled his shoulders, welcoming the break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally, some clean water I can wash all this gunk off in!" Gloria cheered, dumping her bag on the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd passed numerous dried up and muddy pools on their trek out of Dusty Bowl, none of which were suitable for washing in. Bede settled on the grass, stretching his legs out in front of him, as Gloria dug through her bag. She pulled out a towel and a change of clothes, and set them aside as she recalled her Cinderace and sent out her Gyarados. Bede casually looked elsewhere as Gloria rifled through her belongings, trying to distract himself by studying the leaping Mantyke instead. He didn't need to think about the fact that Gloria was going to wash herself off and change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared out across the water, fingers winding into the grass, and cleared his mind. Swallowed down the heat pouring over his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart ricocheted against his ribcage at the nervous call of his name. Robotically, he turned his head to face her, and fixed his eyes on hers and not the bundle of clothes in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" he snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word leapt from his throat, sharper and harsher than he'd wanted, and a shameful rush of heat burst across his chest. Ashamed at himself for letting his mind twist the situation, for reacting like a hormonal teenager. He cleared his throat and straightened, ignoring the way Gloria blinked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried again. "What is it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confusion on Gloria's face lifted, and she hugged her clothes tighter to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I was wondering if you'd, um… stand guard for me while I wash?" she asked quietly, giving him a meek smile as she ducked her head. "I've got Lazuli to shield the view from the water, and those bushes by the cliff are thick enough that you can't see through them, but… well, since the mud has soaked through everything, I'll need to change my clothes too, so..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's heart flip-flopped wildly in his chest. The sound reverberated in his ears. Heavy and loud. Dizzying. She swallowed nervously, and he couldn't look away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you stand guard by the bushes so that no one comes by?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't breathe. Hatterene was staring at him. Grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"J-Just in case, you know? There have been more Trainers around since we crossed into the Northern Wild Area and I don't want to risk it…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't you use another Pokemon? Surely your Cinderace could stand guard just as well." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pursed her lips. "I know, but… what if someone sees him and thinks he's a wild Pokemon? Having a Pokemon stand guard there might make people curious and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't want that!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sucked in a sharp breath. His lungs, and his chest, felt too stiff and too tight. Every muscle in his body had turned to stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please?" Her warm brown eyes, dark and rich like heavenly chocolate, landed on his. "I'll be quick, I promise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I…" His blood ran like fire, veins crackled like lightning, shooting tingles to the tips of his fingers. His resolve crumbled. Melted. He dropped his head with a heavy sigh. "Alright, fine. I'll stand guard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile of relief made his pulse scatter for a dizzying moment. "Thank you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For the love of Arceus, he hoped he wouldn't regret this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede grabbed his bag and stood, following Gloria towards the thick foliage by the edge of the lake. Her Gyarados sank joyfully into the water, lazily drifting along the bank. Bede forcibly stared at the ground. His eyes lifted automatically when Gloria turned to face him, and he immediately shot his gaze away when their eyes met with a jolt. His vision swam, heart thrumming in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can wait there," Gloria said, giving him an appreciative nod. "I'll be as quick as I can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede swallowed. His throat was painfully tight. "Sure," he forced out, and turned sharply on his heels so his back was to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Firmly, he folded his arms across his chest, and ran through the quiz questions from his Gym in his mind. Again and again. Over and over, blocking out the sound of her footsteps growing fainter, the soft thump of her bag in the distance. Fabric shuffled. Deep sighs of relief reached Bede's ears. He stiffened. Everything went blank. His mind, his thoughts, his focus, when he heard her gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's so cold!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water sloshed. Bede snapped his eyes shut, cursing the rush of heat pulsing through his body. He burned inside. Despite his efforts, his brain latched onto every single sound Gloria made behind him. It left him lightheaded and dazed. Dangerous images conjured by themselves with each sound, each quiet splash and sigh. It was torture. Pure, excruciating torture. Hatterene's amused trill made him level a searing glare at his Pokemon. Her smile was keen and knowing, as she felt every single emotion that rippled through Bede's body. Every time his heart flopped and his lungs fluttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like a puppet dancing to Gloria's rhythm, tugged and pulled by his heart at the slightest sound. Engulfed by a strange and overwhelming power, his senses drawn to her. He sucked in a deep breath, the cool air numbing his lungs, and began muttering to himself. A string of numbers in a rapid pace, focusing his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept going. On and on. As far as he could remember, only to start again and again. Anything to keep his mind from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jolted, the string of Pi hitching in his throat as Gloria stared at him. Glistening droplets of water cascaded down her neck, catching the burnt light of the sunset and leaving Bede's throat dry. He licked his lips instinctively, his gaze following a drop as it slid down the gentle curve of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was staring. Gawking at the way the light shimmered off her skin, giving it a delectable golden glow that took his breath away. His mouth dropped open, lips parting to say something, anything, but his mind had short circuited and nothing came out. The memory of his lips sweeping tenderly across her knuckles in the dead of night was all he could think of. Her bottom lip beneath his thumb, soft and warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's eyes flicked up to hers and shot elsewhere in a split second. He couldn't breathe, or think, or speak, and cleared his throat instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Gloria asked, sweeping her hair over her right shoulder. "You look a bit dazed. Didn't you sleep well last night?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he, with her curled up beside him like that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine," he managed to say. He unfolded his arms, trying to relax his posture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She studied him for a moment longer, tilting her head curiously. "If you say so…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria ran her fingers through her hair, her long brown locks bundled together and revealing thin red scratches on the side of her neck. Bede's mood doused instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did Jangmo-o do that to you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out without thinking, gliding his fingers across the delicate and broken skin on her neck. She gasped sharply, shattering the silence, the air between them, and he met her eyes with a crackle of heat. And stole his hand back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S-Sorry." Bede turned his face away, his blood beginning to burn. His fingers tingled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria absently touched the side of her neck, looking elsewhere. A slash of pink settled high on her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's… that's okay." Her voice was quiet. Too quiet. It sent sparks shooting through Bede's veins. "It must've been Jangmo-o. I didn't realise it'd broken the skin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should get some cream on them now, at least." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knelt and dug through his bag for the first aid kit, trying to ignore the flush spreading across his face. He cursed himself mentally. He was treading a dangerous line here; if he wasn't careful, even someone as oblivious as Gloria would catch on to his feelings eventually. He fished out the disinfectant cream and stood, smoothing his expression into one of neutrality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you mind…?" She glanced at the disinfectant cream, before meekly meeting his eyes. "I don't think I'd be able to apply it very well myself, so…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her question hung in the air, Bede having already realised that was the case. He let out a soft sigh, as though it was a slight bother, and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Turn around, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did as he instructed, baring the back of her pale neck to him. It was littered with scratches, some thin and faint, others frayed and red. He uncapped the cream, squeezing a portion onto his finger, and began to carefully apply it across the cuts. Gloria twitched beneath his touch. Her shoulders tensed, muscles flexing beneath the cool cream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry. My fingers are a tad cold," Bede apologised, muttering in order to fill the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth of her skin made his fingertips buzz, his nerves crackling alight. He focused on what he was doing, methodically squeezing out small globs of cream and smoothing it over the thin gashes on her pale skin, but he couldn't stop his gaze from wandering. His eyes slid down her neck, to the bare skin at the top of her shoulders. Dusted with constellations of freckles, speckles of brown as numerous as the stars in the night sky. With every breath, his lungs filled with the scent of soap, with a scent that was undeniably hers. It was intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was standing too close to her. Drawn into her space, barely a breath between their bodies. If he so much as sighed, she would feel the heat of his breath. It wouldn't take much at all to cross that distance and dust his lips across her scalp, to settle his nose in her hair and breathe her in. Bede swallowed those thoughts as he traced a cut that disappeared beneath the collar of her shirt. His finger slid under the thin fabric to follow the jagged line of the scratch, and his heart thumped deafeningly in his ears. He couldn't believe what he was doing. That he hadn't said anything, hadn't explained that he was merely applying the cream to the wounds that descended down her back, and that she hadn't questioned the wandering of his fingers. She hadn't reacted at all, save for the blush slowly trickling down her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there in silence. Bede's fingers cautiously traced a cut that ended right beneath her ear, smoothing the cream behind her earlobe, and Gloria twitched ever-so-slightly. Her breath caught, head turning away, and Bede retracted his hand quickly. The broken sound that hitched in her throat made a jolt of maddening heat surge through Bede's veins. His whole body thrummed with warmth. He stepped back sharply, welcoming the rush of cool air that filled the space between them, and hurriedly jammed the lid of the cream back on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's done." He cleared his throat roughly, turning on his heels and shoving the cream into the first aid kit. Deliberately facing away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," she said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede cursed the skip of his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since we're here," Gloria continued as she picked her bag off the ground, "there's something I wanted to show you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a non-committal sound in reply as he stashed the first aid kit in his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The only issue is that it's over there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed out across the lake, to where a sloping island rose up against the cliffs. At this distance, it was a small wedge of land on the opposite bank. Unreachable by foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede raised an eyebrow at her, having forced the flustering heat down enough so that he could face her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how are we supposed to get over there?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I usually use my bike, but…" She pursed her lips. "Could Hatterene teleport us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede folded his arms in thought. "I highly doubt that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't she teleport between towns?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The distance isn't the issue here," he explained. "Hatterene hasn't been there before. Teleporting to a location she hasn't previously visited is full of risk. She could either under or overshoot it, and I'd rather not end up in the middle of a lake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. There goes that idea." She turned to her Gyarados with a shrug. "I guess it's up to you then, Lazuli!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stepped over to the bank, passing her bag up to her Gyarados, who took the strap gently in his mouth. Bede stared at her when she turned to face him with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please tell me that this is a joke." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile stiffened. "But it's not." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not seriously suggesting that we ride your Gyarados across the lake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see why not. Trainers ride their Pokemon in other regions all the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Last I checked, we don't do that in Galar." Bede huffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, Bede. It's perfectly safe!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her overconfident smile made him pause. The glimmer in her eyes, the way her Gyarados took her bag without prompting… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've done this before, haven't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's smile widened. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Why don't you come and find out?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the teasing sparkle in her eyes, the challenge in her grin, that did it. Bede sighed, gave his Hatterene a resigned look before returning her to her Great Ball, and shot a pointed look at Gloria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You realise that I won't let you off lightly if your Gyarados dumps me in the middle of the lake, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be such a worrywart," she snorted and gestured for him to hand her his bag. "Lazuli's a professional." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede glanced at Gloria's bag hanging from Gyarados' teeth, holding back a look of disgust, and relented. Soon enough, his bag dangled beside hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see why your Gyarados has to handle our bags," he said as Gloria stepped over to Gyarados, who lowered his head so that she could climb on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me, I've learnt from experience." She laughed sheepishly, settling behind the crown of Gyarados' head. "You don't wanna be wearing a heavy bag on your back when you're riding a Pokemon unless you're planning on falling off." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As long as Gyarados doesn't chew through the straps…" He eyed her Pokemon warily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at him and patted the space behind her. There was just enough room between where she sat and Gyarados' white, spikey dorsal fin for him to fit. He accepted Gloria's hand and she helped pull him up onto Gyarados' head. He settled behind her, making sure there was a natural distance between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You comfortable enough there?" Gloria asked, looking over her shoulder at him with a curious smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stiffened as their eyes met, and he straightened. "As comfortable as I could be on top of a Gyarados," he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile relaxed. "Alright then. Hold on tight!" She turned around and urged her Gyarados onwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's hands hung in the air between them. "Hold on to what-?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never got to finish his question as Gyarados lifted his head and lurched forward over the water. Inertia caused Bede to fall backwards in a moment of panic, and he reacted instinctively in order to save himself from toppling over. He grabbed the closest, solid thing within reach, which just happened to be Gloria. His hands slammed around her waist, the rolling movement of Gyarados causing him to slide forward, and his arms looped around Gloria's middle to hold himself fast in place. It was instinctual. Completely unintentional. He hadn't meant to wrap his arms around Gloria's waist in a tight embrace, nor was it his intention to fall flush against her back, his hips and thighs locked against her. His nose buried in her hair, he felt her whole body jolt against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I- this wasn't what I-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyarados' movements through the water made it impossible for Bede to catch his breath, to steady himself enough to release his vice grip around Gloria's waist. His heart pounded like a drum against his ribs, filling his body with heat wherever their bodies touched. She was so warm against him, warm and solid and pleasant, the feeling of her in his arms was more than he could handle. He couldn't pull away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's laughter split his panic in two. "Arceus, sorry! I should've warned you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the rumble of her laugh through his body. Felt the way her chest heaved with mirth against his arms, and he relaxed into her. The tension in his muscles eased away so that he was no longer crushing her against his front, and he loosened his grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I've got you!" Gloria said, her voice light and amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede flushed darkly, and managed to lean back enough so that he wasn't burying his face in her hair. It would've been so easy to take advantage of the situation. To succumb to the urging of his heart and sink against her, to hold her close and satisfy the searing ache in his chest. Her laughter had cleared the dizzying fog in his mind. Fragments of clarity came together in his mind, and he locked his restraint in place. He forced a deep breath, forced himself to get over these ridiculous urges for a few minutes, and looked across the lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The burnt sunset sky turned the lake into a pool of molten gold. Light shimmered across the surface. Droplets glistening like diamonds were thrown into the air by Mantyke as they leapt in bounds above the water. The cool air rushing past made Gloria's warmth all the more enticing, and Bede felt far from cold. Surprisingly, their height above the lake didn't bother him at all. Not a fraction of fear remained in his mind. His arms, securely wrapped around Gloria's abdomen, was enough to keep thoughts and fears of falling at bay. She glanced over her shoulder at him, grinning ecstatically, and his heart stuttered. Her smile was too bright, too alluring, and too damn close. A surge of heat burst across his cheeks and he turned his head to the side, unable to hide his blush. He felt, rather than heard, her giggle against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She faced forward again, and Bede resisted the urge to drop his head to her shoulder in mortification. Arceus. The way his heart hammered dangerous fast against his ribcage, he was sure she could feel it. Hopefully, she assumed it was nothing more than his heart racing from the situation. The height, the speed they were traveling at across the water, the occasional jolt as Gyarados avoided other Pokemon. There were numerous excuses Bede could make for the pounding of his heart. Anything to hide the true reason from her, and so that he didn't have to face the truth himself. He'd given that feeling too much form as of late. Spoken it aloud, made it something real. Too real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to keep his feelings in check, now more than ever. At least, until he knew what Gloria had meant earlier, when she'd whispered those quiet words, heavy with pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words that continued to haunt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't want to fall in love."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands flexed around her middle, resisting the urge to embrace her tightly. The warmth of her smile had hidden the cage of ice around her heart so well that he'd never suspected it was burning her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't suspected a thing.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bede had never welcomed solid ground beneath his feet with such urgency before, and he slid off Gyarados before Gloria had even begun to move. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and stretched. The cool evening air began to seep into his body and, with the warmth of Gloria no longer there, he shivered. At least the chill of the evening stole the heat off his face. He could blame his flushed cheeks on the temperature, rather than the effect of having her in his arms for so long. The rapid pace of his heart finally began to slow, and he watched Gloria climb off her Gyarados and collect their bags, before returning her Pokemon to his Ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She handed Bede's bag to him, her smile bright and excited. A crackle of energy sparked inside him at the sight, and he smoothed his expression into one of calm. His heart, overly reactive to her at the best of times, skipped in his chest. Her childlike excitement was adorable, he couldn't stop himself for staring. Captivated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never shown this place to anyone before," she said, breaking into a grin. "It's my favourite spot in the whole Wild Area." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria beckoned him to follow, hurrying ahead of him up the slope, and he found himself smiling at her delight as he kept up with her. Nestled by the tall cliffs, an isolated glade filled with lush grass and speckled with wildflowers spread about before them. A border of rugged granite sheltered them from onlookers, hiding it from view of anyone on the other side of Lake of Outrage. In the centre of the glade rose eight spears of towering stone, together forming a circle. There were no other Trainers in sight, and all was quiet save for Beheeyem teleporting lazily across the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't it beautiful?" Gloria sighed happily, taking in a deep breath. "It's always so peaceful and quiet here… I'm not sure many people know about this place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shucked off her bag and dug through it for a few moments, before pulling out a couple of Lum berries. Bede looked at her quizzically, and her smile twitched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's something else I wanted to show you… I haven't brought anyone else here before so I don't know how this is going to go but… here." She handed him a Lum berry. "Try not to make any sudden noises, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at her. "What is this about?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll see." She held her index finger to her lips, her eyes crinkling sweetly with her smile, and said, "now shh…!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's heart squeezed, robbing him of the ability to speak or breathe until she turned away from him. His cheeks burned hotly, and he scowled at himself for being so easily mesmerised by the adorable way she'd shushed him. He hadn't been able to do anything but stare at her like a love-struck idiot. A complete and utter fool. He sighed, turning the Lum berry absently in his palm, and watched Gloria approach the ring of stones. Her gaze swept left and right, peering around the stones and into the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luna?" Gloria called. She rested a hand on one of the tall stones, glancing over her shoulder at Bede and giving him a reassuring smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He folded his arms as the evening grew colder, shifting his weight onto his left foot. Whatever Gloria was trying to find, whatever this 'Luna' was, he hoped it would come out soon. He'd rather not have to set up camp in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luna?" Gloria called again, this time in a sing-song tone. "Luna, I've got some tasty Lum berries for you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small shadow moved behind the ring of stones. A blur of black and blue, and Bede straightened, the figure darting out of sight. Gloria crouched, Lum berries in hand, and her smile widened. From behind the stone closest to her, a Pokemon bounded out, trilling happily. Bede dropped his berry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There you are!" Gloria opened her arms, the Umbreon nuzzling her face and licking her cheek. "Yes, yes, I'm happy to see you too!" She laughed and tousled Umbreon's ears. The Dark Pokemon gave a delighted grumble in its throat, reminiscent of a purr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stared, his mouth going dry. He couldn't find anything to say. Nothing came to him, nothing at all. Gloria smooched the top of Umbreon's head, right over the top of the circular marking on its forehead. His stomach flopped. Was she doing this on purpose, or did she really not know? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria held up a Lum berry to the Umbreon, who began to nibble it hungrily, and took the moment to glance at Bede. The shock on his face registered instantly, dousing her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" she asked with a nervous laugh. "It's just an Umbreon. You look like you've seen a Ghost Pokemon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked at her. "You're correct. That is, indeed, an Umbeon." He swallowed, trying to collect himself, and picked the Lum berry he'd dropped off the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbreon finished the first berry, and Gloria offered it a second. "Then why do you look like I just threw your bag in the lake?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you never seen an Umbreon before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him, slightly confused. "I mean, I must have at some point… I'm pretty sure." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And yet, you don't think there's anything… </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this one?" Bede slid one strap of his bag off his shoulder, looking through it to retrieve his Pokedex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's gaze fell on the Umbreon eating happily out of her palm, its front paws resting on her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Is there… something wrong with her? Is she sick?" She shot her eyes up to him, fear washing over her expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede flicked through his Pokedex, bringing up the entry for Umbreon. He looked at the Umbreon in front of Gloria, the wondrous fluttering in his lungs making it difficult for him to remain calm and collected. He'd never seen this before. He held his Pokedex out to Gloria, as he took in the brilliant blue markings shimmering on Umbreon's black fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's eyes widened. Her face paled. Slowly, she turned to look at Umbreon, staring at the Pokemon licking berry juice off her palm as though she'd never seen it before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I… it's…" She blinked in shock. Glanced back at Bede's Pokedex, then at Umbreon. Looking between them as though that would change the reality of the situation. "What does…? Why…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was speechless. Bede felt rather similar, and cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That Umbreon is shiny, Gloria," he said point-blank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining light behind her eyes shattered. She slumped as though Bede's words had stolen the strength of her bones, and her trembling hand cupped Umbreon's cheek. Umbreon trilled, giving Gloria's palm a few quick licks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But… why…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede heard her faint whisper from where he stood, a few metres away, and his gut twisted. Her bottom lip wobbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's nothing wrong with it," Bede said hurriedly. "It's a completely normal, and natural, phenotypic variation. It won't cause Umbreon any harm. Shiny Pokemon differ from regular Pokemon in appearance, and that's all. You don't have to worry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria sniffed, pressing her lips firmly together as she took a deep breath. Her hands swept over Umbreon's glossy fur, the Dark Pokemon tilting its head sweetly at the pain in Gloria's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I found her here," she began softly. Stroking Umbreon's neck as she spoke. "During our League Challenge." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede let her words sink in. "You 'found' her?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria nodded. Umbreon touched its nose to hers, making Gloria laugh faintly. "She was so scrawny and scruffy… all bones and nothing else and- and she wouldn't even let me get anywhere near her. She was terrified." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria lifted her head and looked at Bede, the meaning of her words falling over him and leaving him cold. She beckoned him over with a wave of her hand, and he stepped closer. Umbreon stiffened, ears falling back and eyes snapping to Bede.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay," Gloria said softly, continuing to stroke Umbreon's fur. "He's a friend. He's even got a Lum berry for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede awkwardly held up the Lum berry, feeling Umbreon's penetrating gaze on his face. Umbreon's ears lifted slightly, her eyes fixing on the Lum berry, and Bede took that as his chance to move closer. He took slow, careful steps to cross that distance, watching Umbreon with every step he took. Soon, he had stepped over to Gloria's side, and crouched down to be at their level. He held out the Lum berry on his flat palm, and Umbreon lunged forward to snatch it, dropping the berry on Gloria's lap and nibbling away at it there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't think she'd still be here, after the first time I saw her," Gloria continued. "But she was. She looked even worse that time. I left out a pile of berries and she took the Lum berries and left everything else." She laughed faintly at the memory. "I kept coming back, leaving her Lum berries and just… watching her. Took her months to let me come closer, even longer to touch her. She was so… scared of me, of everything around her…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria shook her head. Bede listened in silence, his heart thrumming painfully at the tightening of her jaw, the shadow over her eyes. He waited for her to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's an Umbreon. Must've had a trainer at some point, in order to evolve and…" Her lips twisted. "This is an island. There's no way to leave by foot so someone- someone must have left her here. I don't- I don't know how…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice broke. It was too much for Bede, too much for him not to do anything, and he reached for her hand, resting his hand over hers on her lap. Shakily, Gloria exhaled. She cupped Umbreon's cheek, the Pokemon nuzzling into her palm. It brought a twitch of a smile to her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know how someone could leave her here like that," Gloria said finally. "I kept waiting for her Trainer to return, but as the months went by…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbreon rested her chin on Gloria's lap, those crimson eyes staring up at her. Bede gave her hand a gentle squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever happened, she seems happy enough now," he noted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's expression softened. "I've never brought anyone else to see her before. I wasn't sure if she was going to bolt at the sight of you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a nice thing for you to say." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria snorted. "I didn't mean it like that, sheesh." She glanced at him, her eyes twinkling. "Although, you do get this look on your face sometimes..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede narrowed his eyes at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See? That's exactly what I mean!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped the scowl off his face and shook his head, releasing her hand and taking his back as casually as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are impossible." Bede stood, rolling his eyes. "We need to set up camp before it gets dark." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved his hands into his pockets, ignoring the way his hand tingled from holding hers. He turned swiftly away from her, marching over to a clearing large enough for their tents, and nodded satisfactorily at the compact dirt. It would do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, alright," Gloria huffed, moving Umbreon off her lap and standing. "Let's get to it, then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stretched her arms above her head, the hem of her shirt lifting to reveal the pale skin of her stomach, and Bede quickly shot his gaze away. Heat coiled in his belly, and he swallowed thickly to collect his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's cry made Bede jump and whirl on his feet, his heart leaping into his throat. The protest on his tongue faded when he saw that Gloria wasn't snapping at him, but at Umbreon, who had buried its face in Gloria's backpack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are no Lum berries in there for you," Gloria sighed as Umbreon wiggled deeper into the bag. "Come on, get out of there-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinding light enveloped Umbreon, the Pokemon vanishing with a surge of energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luna!" Gloria gasped, yanking her bag open wider, as an audible click sounded from within. Bede stepped over as she sank to her knees. An Ultra Ball lay amongst the mess of clothes and camping gear in her bag, and she picked it up wordlessly. She looked at Bede, her eyes wide. He smiled at her in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations," he said. "Looks like you've got your first Umbreon. And a shiny, to boot." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared in disbelief at the Ultra Ball, before sending out the Pokemon within. Umbreon glanced around with a bright chirp, her ears perking up when she spotted Gloria. Umbreon dashed over, leaping into her new Trainer's arms, the glowing blue markings on her dark fur dazzling and sending a cool glow across Gloria's skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luna…!" Gloria buried her face in Umbreon's neck, her shoulders shaking as she laughed and cried at the same time. Tears of joy dampened Umbreon's fur, but neither cared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede smothered his own laugh as Umbreon licked at Gloria's cheek, lapping up a tear. It made Gloria laugh breathlessly, giddy with disbelief and joy, and the sight warmed his heart. She met his eyes, saw him watching her, and grinned. The light had returned to her eyes, to her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it's all the same to you, I'm going to start setting up my tent before nightfall," he said, shaking his head as though he wasn't fighting back a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria snuggled her new Umbreon for a moment longer before getting to her feet to join Bede in setting up camp. Umbreon stuck close to her side, rubbing up against her legs as they worked. It took longer than usual to get their tents up and a fire going, with Gloria stopping every two seconds to pat or snuggle Umbreon, distracting Bede with her soft giggles and adorable smiles. He set the camping stove over the crackling fire, his gaze lingering on Gloria again as she cupped Umbreon's face in her hands. He couldn't make out what she was saying, her cooing soft and sweetly at the Pokemon, but it brought a smile to his face nevertheless. With her attention focused on her Umbreon, Bede let his expression soften. His heart warmed, a faint breath of laughter escaping his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arceus. She was so… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cute." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stared at him, their eyes meeting with a flash of realisation. Bede straightened and stiffened, his body going rigid, turning to stone. The heavy thumping of his heart lodged it high in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he just…? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ice flooded his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that?" Gloria asked, shock widening her eyes. "What did you just say…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-Nothing!" He turned his attention to the fire, his cheeks blazing as though the flames had scorched his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you definitely said-" Her voice caught. "I heard you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You heard wrong. I didn't say anything." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stood, pouting. "Aw, come on, Bede! What did you say? Can't you… say it again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw her shift in the corner of his eyes, saw her draw closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just one more time? Please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." He scowled into the fire stubbornly, before turning to his bag and giving himself something else to focus on. "And I'm trying to get dinner started, so I'd prefer if you either helped or made use of yourself elsewhere." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay!" Gloria's cheery tone, giddy and light, nullified his bark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored her self-satisfied grins, the knowing twinkle in her eyes, and set to work on their dinner. It wasn't long before he and Gloria settled down around the fire, their Pokemon enjoying the meal nearby. Umbreon curled up in Gloria's lap, content with the Lum berries from earlier. Bede took in the moment of peace and stood, gathering a plate of food and drawing out an Ultra Ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you going to do?" Gloria asked. Her gaze flicked between the Ultra Ball and Bede, as she stroked the sleeping Umbreon in her lap. "That's Braviary's Ball, isn't it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What you said earlier gave me an idea," he said, and stepped a couple of metres away from their camp, to an empty spot on the grass. "How you left berries out for Umbreon. Braviary is still wounded and, most likely, won't let me get close enough to heal him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the meal on the grass, and walked back into the light of the fire. Gloria sat up straight, watching him intently, watching and waiting as he palmed the Ultra Ball for a few seconds of thought. Their Pokemon were nearby. The fire separated them from where he'd send out Braviary. Gloria was here. Confidence met his eyes when he glanced at her, and she nodded. He held up the Ultra Ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stream of light shot from the Ball to the grass behind the plate of food, morphing into a large, and dazed, Braviary. The Pokemon shook its head, its body, before jolting alert. Sharp eyes glared at Bede, claws extended in the grass, as Braviary ruffled with animosity. It hadn't noticed, or didn't care, about the plate of aromatic food right below its beak. Bede stepped back cautiously, keeping his eyes on Braviary, and returned to his spot by the fire. Braviary didn't move. Every inch of its body, every feather and muscle, remained taught. Eyes locked on Bede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sighed and lowered his gaze, looking into the fire so that he could keep Braviary in his peripheral vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He really doesn't like Trainers, huh?" Gloria said quietly, looking sadly at Braviary. "At least you tried." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede kept the Ultra Ball in his hand, resting his thumb over the central button, and shrugged. He knew it wasn't going to be simple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem to have a knack for catching dangerous Pokemon," Gloria mused. "First Bewear, now Braviary. I'm beginning to wonder if you have a thing for difficult Pokemon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede breathed a laugh. "Not just Pokemon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria blinked at him, and he realised with a start what he'd said and cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A-Anyway, I'll give Braviary a few more minutes before I return him. He doesn't seem to be that injured, so it should be fine to let him be for tonight." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head in confusion, her eyes lingering on Bede's face as if still mulling over his words. "Sure…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed into the fire, resting his cheek against his fist in an effort to hide the heat crawling up his neck. At least she was oblivious enough not to catch the meaning behind his words, but the fact that he'd said that so easily sent his heart galloping away in his chest. He was being way too honest. With himself, with her - albeit accidentally. He couldn't afford to slip up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Bede…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her. The coils of heat on his cheeks tightened and burned when their eyes met, and he was thankful for the glow of the fire. With the way the flames danced in Gloria's eyes and coloured her face with a soft slash of pink, it mirrored his blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She searched his eyes for a moment before looking away. White teeth peeked out from between her lips as she nibbled her bottom lip in thought. He shot his gaze elsewhere, away from her tantalising lips, and made sure Braviary hadn't moved an inch. The meal in front of him remained untouched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Were you going to ask me something today?" She stroked Umbreon slowly, trailing her hand from between Umbreon's ears to the middle of its back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's mind went blank as he remembered the little question game they had running. The only thing he could think of, the only thing he wanted to ask, was about what she'd whispered earlier that day. The words that kept coming back to him, sinking into his heart and numbing his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did she mean when she said she didn't want to fall in love? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed, and stared into the crackling flames. A question like that was out of bounds for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't thought of anything, no," he said honestly, shrugging his shoulders. "Have you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm…" She tilted her head from side to side as she thought. "There's a lot I don't know about you, but I don't know how to ask about it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede knew the feeling. "Just ask. It doesn't bother me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then… um…" Gloria looked into her lap. "Why did you agree to help me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You asked for my help." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pouted. "I know, but…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell, broken only by the popping and crackling of wood in the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you… want to help me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's heart skipped, answering her question for him. "Whether or not I wanted to doesn't matter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It does to me!" She shot her head up, a fierce light blazing in her eyes. "If you didn't want to help me, then… then I want to know! I didn't want to force you to do this with me just because I'm the Champion…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede huffed, sighing heavily, to disguise the fluttering in his chest, the sparks dancing through his veins, as he formulated his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't agree to help you because you're the Champion," he said, forcing himself to speak clearly so he didn't trip over his words. Or say something he didn't mean to admit. "Although I suppose it was rather nice to have the Champion of Galar come to me for help, the reason I agreed was… because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked me, Gloria. That's it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brow furrowed slightly. "But..  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Champion." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw, her obliviousness missing the point again. "What I mean is, I would have agreed to help you regardless. Even if you weren't the Champion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria sat up, her confusion fading. "You… would have? Even if I wasn't…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," he said sharply, stealing his eyes away from hers. The wonder in her eyes was making it difficult to think. "I thought you would have realised that by now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell silent again, her mouth pulling into a smile, as his words finally sank in. The delight in her smile, the way her eyes crinkled sweetly, was warmer and brighter than the campfire burning between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Bede," she said softly. "That… means a lot to me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name on her lips was as gentle as a sigh. A shiver skittered down the length of his spine, and he straightened in order to hide it. He swallowed and cleared his throat. It was suddenly difficult to speak. He searched his mind for a question, wanting to find something to fill the silence and give him something else to focus on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, he asked, "why did you bring me here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here? To the Wild Area?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To this spot. You said it was your favourite place in the Wild Area."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. "Yeah, it is. I wanted to show it to you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand that. What I'm asking is… why? Why did you want to show this to me, specifically? Was it just because it was nearby, or…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was there a greater meaning behind it, or was he searching for something that wasn't there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess, a part of it is because it was close by," she admitted with a sheepish smile. "But also… I wanted to share it with you. We've had such a hectic few days and this place is always so peaceful, I thought it'd be nice to come here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria leant back on her hands, staring up at the flickering stars above. Bede watched her instead, content with the sight right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides, doesn't this feel like it's our own secret spot?" She flashed him a grin. "There's no one else here, no other campfires in sight… it's like we're the only two people in the world right now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked at her, wondering if she realised the unspoken implication of her words, before relaxing into a smile. Of course she didn't realise. It was Gloria. Oblivious and innocent to a fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't mind that," he said softly, accepting that there were some things that Gloria would never realise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, her gaze lingered on his face. She stared, her eyes widening fractionally, before she looked away. If it wasn't for the fire, Bede would have thought that the bright pink on her cheeks was from a blush, rather than the heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long to write! Just one more chapter to go!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conclusion + epilogue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this ended up being very long oops! I hope you've enjoyed this Wild ride as much as I have! <br/>Thanks for being so patient with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloria awoke in a daze. Pulled from her sleep with a giddy smile on her face, she stared at the Umbreon curled up at her side. Today was the day. Their seventh, and hopefully last, day in the Wild Area, with a tangible distance left to cross. It had suddenly become real. The daunting challenge was nearing completion, and it left her insides jittery with anticipation. </p>
<p>She crawled out of her sleeping bag, disregarding the early hour. Too excited to go back to sleep. Too excited and unable to believe that it was really happening. The end of her insurmountable challenge was now in sight, and she was wide awake and thrumming with energy. Despite the fact that she was ready to face the day, it was still early, and the last thing she wanted to deal with was a grumpy, sleep deprived Bede, and so Gloria moved as quietly as she could. She dressed in tough jeans and a lightweight sweater for the cool morning, and snuck out of her tent with Luna, her Umbreon, on her heels. </p>
<p>Beads of laughter burst in her lungs as she stepped out into the morning sunlight. She wanted to giggle and laugh and bounce around like a hyperactive Scorbunny, but contained her energy with a deep breath. A quick glance towards Bede's tent, a moment of silence where Gloria listened intently, confirmed her suspicions that he was fast asleep. She nodded to herself, a faint smile gracing her lips. If anyone deserved to sleep in, it was Bede. He'd put up with so much in six intense days, and the least Gloria could do was let him rest for a while longer. Her heart squeezed when she thought about what he'd done for her, for every injury and mistake she'd made, and how much she owed him. How much she appreciated his support, his presence at her side, his smile… </p>
<p>Gloria caught herself, feeling her cheeks begin to flush as her mind wandered. Now wasn't the time to daydream about how ridiculously gorgeous Bede was, how dazzling and warm his smile was, or the way his violet eyes softened when he laughed- </p>
<p>Aaaand she was doing it again. Gloria huffed - quietly - to herself and tossed those thoughts away with a rough shake of her head. It was too early to get distracted. Today, she had to focus. She had to pull together all her experience and determination as Champion and get this done. She wasn't going to fail now.</p>
<p>First things first - she had to get breakfast started. If she was going to wake up at a ridiculous hour, she may as well put herself to use. Bede had cooked more often than not, with his impressive ability to turn even the most mediocre ingredients into a delicious meal, and she wanted to make up for it somehow. Umbreon trilled sleepily, rubbing up against Gloria's leg as she thought. They had a couple of dry logs left over from last night to make a fire, and she had ingredients in her bag that would make a decent enough breakfast. The only thing missing was her fire lighter. She grimaced as she remembered what had happened last time she tried to start a fire without it. A stupid mistake that made her gut churn with regret. </p>
<p>Gloria swallowed, pursing her lips, determined not to repeat that same mistake. She and Cinderace had learnt from it, and she was going to prove it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took longer than Gloria had liked to collect the logs from beneath the tarp and set them up with the kindling on the firepit. It took even longer than usual as she had to work as quietly as possible. Every step was calculated and slow, not wanting to risk stepping on a too-dry leaf or a fragile stick. Dreading every single noise she made, intentional or not. So far, she hadn't heard anything from the depths of Bede's tent. No shuffling of his sleeping bag, no disgruntled huffs or sighs. She could picture him sound asleep, curled up on his side with only his head sticking out of his sleeping bag. Those platinum blond locks of his unruly and mussed from sleep. Not a hint of exhaustion on his face, his expression placid and calm, such a rare sight that it fluttered Gloria's heart at the mere thought - and memory - of how he looked deep in slumber. </p>
<p>Bede was always so deliberate with the emotions he showed on his face, from his disapproving scowls to teasing smirks, that when Gloria saw him like that, completely raw and vulnerable, her heart had squeezed impossibly tight in her chest. She remembered that now, waking up to find him so close, so beautiful, and how the urge to trace her fingers across the delicate curve of his cheek had struck her and left her breathless. She wondered, for a moment, if Bede had experienced a similar urge, if that was the reason why he'd slid his fingers so gently across her cheek. The thought that perhaps he'd felt something similar sent her heart thumping against her ribs. </p>
<p>Now she was being ridiculous. Anyone would want to touch something so ethereally beautiful, and she'd wanted to reach out and cup his bruised cheek because of her guilt. And, Bede had explained to her that he'd simply brushed a lock of hair off her cheek. That was all. Gloria pushed those thoughts aside and retrieved her bag from her tent. She had a fire to start. </p>
<p>Gloria sent out her Cinderace, holding a finger to her lips as her Pokemon bounced on his heels to face her excitedly. Cinderace chirped quietly, tilting his head to the side in confusion, but remained mostly silent, having understood his Trainer's stern gesture. Thankfully, Cinderace muted his boisterous energy. In order to make up for the early mornings and broken sleep she'd caused Bede all week, she wanted him to wake up at his own pace today. No shrieks of panic jolting him awake, no scrambling into his tent or making a mess of their camp outside. No sounds that would give him a reason to stir. It was the least she could do for him on their last day together. </p>
<p>Gloria stiffened, something plopping heavily into her gut, when she realised that. Today was their last day together. After this, they would go their separate ways and life would return to normal. She would go home to Postwick, he to Ballonlea. Days, or weeks, would pass before they would run into each other again. </p>
<p>Cinderace skipped over, sensing his Trainer's sinking mood, and Gloria gave him a smile. She tried to brush those thoughts away, but the weight of what was to come remained in her stomach. </p>
<p>"Would you mind starting the fire for me?" she asked in a whisper, giving Cinderace a gentle scratch between the ears. "Let's try for a small flame this time, alright?" </p>
<p>Cinderace nodded, beaming a smile, happy to be entrusted with this task again. To Gloria's relief, he stepped close to the pit and crouched, before blowing a puff of fire into the kindling. The dry leaves and twigs caught alight instantly. </p>
<p>"Good job!" Gloria praised, and Cinderace trilled warmly in return. </p>
<p>She joined him by the edge of the fire pit to help stoke the flames, and with both of their efforts, they soon had a decent fire crackling away. Umbreon came and sat with them, enjoying the warmth. Gloria couldn't help but smile to herself, bubbling with pride over having made up for her mistake. Sure, starting a fire was a relatively simple task, but after screwing up so badly the last time she'd tried, it was satisfying to get it right again. She hadn't let her failure get the better of her. </p>
<p>Pleased with her progress, Gloria stood up and brushed dirt from her knees, ready for phase two of her makeshift plan. With the fire glowing bright and warm, breakfast was next. A simple oat porridge was easy enough to manage, and she had a few leftover Lum berries that she'd saved for Umbreon that she could toss in to give it more flavour. The rest of their spices, including the cinnamon she wanted to use, were in Bede's bag. They'd have to do without for now. She set to work over the camping stove, pouring in the rest of the water from her flask with a heap of oats. </p>
<p>"Mind filling this up for me?" she asked Cinderace, gesturing with her empty flask. </p>
<p>Cinderace chirped eagerly, taking the flask and bounding off towards the lake. She still had a few water purifying tablets left, and they needed to refill their water supplies anyway. At least she'd remembered to do that before Bede prompted her today. If she wanted to prove that she could be reliable, if only for their last day together, then that was another step in the right direction. </p>
<p>A smile played on her lips as she wondered what he'd think of her taking initiative like this. Whether he'd brush her off and say something like, "Why are you so proud of doing the bare minimum? Do you expect me to praise you for this?" with that teasing smirk of his. Or would it surprise him when she surpassed the low expectations he had of her? Either way, her chest fluttered anxiously, and she hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. As if she was doing this to impress him, rather than to make up for all her mistakes. </p>
<p>Although… it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if she did manage to impress him. She pursed her lips, staring into the swirling mess of oats and cloudy water as she stirred. It churned like her stomach. </p>
<p>Had Bede ever been impressed by her? Had she ever given him a reason to be? </p>
<p>That thought made her frown, and she was thankful for Cinderace's return so she could focus on something else. </p>
<p>After purifying the water, she added it, and the rest of the oats, to the pot, handing the spoon to Cinderace so she could work on slicing up the Lum berries. She hummed to herself, tossing the odd chunk to Umbreon as she cut up the berries, and something shuffled behind her. Gloria turned instinctively towards the noise, and her heart skipped heavily. </p>
<p>Unruly platinum blond curls poked out of the tent flap, Bede rubbing his eyes sleepily. His gaze was unfocused, a confused frown worrying his brow, and he blinked for a few, silent moments at Gloria before he yawned. The sound he made pierced her heart, like a bolt of lightning through her chest, and she almost dropped the knife in her hand. </p>
<p>"What… are you doing…?" Bede murmured in a sleepy daze. His words were slurred, his voice deeper and huskier than usual, and Arceus, Gloria forgot to breathe for a split second of shock. </p>
<p>"I, uh." Gloria swallowed thickly, tongue suddenly too large and fumbling in her mouth. She gestured at the pot. "B-Breakfast. I'm making breakfast." </p>
<p>He blinked at her with heavy, half-lidded eyes. The dawn sky dusted his delightfully clear skin with a warm golden hue, and it made his blond hair glisten like a halo of light. It was impossibly unfair how he could be so naturally gorgeous, even with the bruise beneath his left eye, when all he'd done was crawl out of his sleeping bag, but Gloria was struck speechless, she couldn't even begin to feel envious. </p>
<p>"You… you can go back to sleep, if you want," she offered. "It's still early." </p>
<p>Heat flooded her cheeks under Bede's sleepy gaze, and she quickly looked elsewhere. It didn't feel right for her to gawk at him for so long. </p>
<p>"Mm…" Bede mumbled, disappearing inside his tent. </p>
<p>Gloria let out a sharp sigh of relief, turning back to the fire pit. Warmth tingled over her cheeks. She felt fuzzy inside, her mind scrambled, and couldn't focus on the knife in her hands. The sight of Bede groggy and out of it, immensely different from his usually proud and measured demeanor, had filled her with an indescribable urge to hug him. To embrace him tight and ruffle the mess of soft curls on his head. Her heart squeezed in her chest, making it difficult to breathe or think. She didn't know how he could be so adorable and alluring at the same time. </p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, alluring…?</em>
</p>
<p>Gloria flushed darkly with a strangled squawk leaping from her throat. </p>
<p>She did not just think that about Bede. Sure, he was definitely gorgeous. Ethereally so, at times. Handsome too; tall and slender, yet elegant at all the same. He was all that and more, she knew - and admitted - that. </p>
<p>But… to call Bede <em>alluring…? </em></p>
<p>Gloria pressed her hand to her brow, unable to figure out where on earth that thought had come from.</p>
<p>"Careful." </p>
<p>A hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling it away from her forehead.</p>
<p>"Hasn't anyone told you not to daydream while holding a knife?" </p>
<p>Gloria sucked in a gasp, turning stiffly to see Bede standing right beside her. He deftly stole the knife from her hand, the Lum berry from her other, and raised an eyebrow at her. She shot a step back, almost bumping into Cinderace. </p>
<p>"You- I thought-" </p>
<p>Her heart thumped between her ears, muddling her brain, her thoughts, anything coherent she could say. </p>
<p>"I did call you," he said, giving her an unsurprised look, and effortlessly sliced the berry into neat chunks. The corner of his mouth quirked with the hint of a smirk. </p>
<p>"I thought you were going back to sleep," Gloria huffed. </p>
<p>She folded her arms, trying to forcefully calm the racing of her heart. She hadn't expected to see him again so soon, and he still had that sleepy glaze over his eyes, although they were more focused now. Focused and twinkling with amusement at her shock. </p>
<p>"I decided that I may as well get up, considering that you've already made a start on breakfast." </p>
<p>Bede took the spoon from Cinderace, stirring the contents with a studious look. </p>
<p>"It's a good thing I did, as you appeared to be seconds from carving into your own forehead."</p>
<p>"I was not!" </p>
<p>"I wouldn't be surprised if you'd forgotten you were holding the knife in the first place." </p>
<p>Gloria pouted, unwilling to admit that. </p>
<p>"I was right, wasn't I?" he said with a breath of laughter that sent a wave of static down her spine.</p>
<p>"Oh, hush," she grumbled. She snatched her drink bottle off the ground with a huff, her cheeks flushing. "I'm going to fill this up." </p>
<p>"If you're making the trip, take mine as well. It's in the outer pocket of my bag." </p>
<p>Gloria sent him a muted glare, her pulse skipping, but turned on her heels and marched for his tent anyway. Just because he'd messed up her plan to finish breakfast before he awoke, didn't mean it was right for her to get frustrated with him. She ignored the pounding of her heart as she leant into his tent. Ignored the fact that her gaze wandered away from his backpack, that her eyes lingered on his sleeping bag, that she noticed, and recognised, his scent in the air.</p>
<p>She yanked his water bottle out of his bag and stalked down the hill towards the lake with her heart lodged in her throat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Breakfast didn't exactly go the way Gloria had planned, with Bede casually stepping in to help, and she tried to not let it bother her. There would be other ways for her to make it up to him. Other ways she could prove her worth, to get Bede to really look at her, to notice her for who she was and what she could do, rather than the burden she felt like. She wanted to impress him; but more than that, she wanted to stand at his side without guilt. To be his equal. Numerous times over the week she had relied on him, and she wanted to step up, to be someone that he could rely on, could lean on, as a friend and as the Champion. </p>
<p>She couldn't keep letting other people clean up her mistakes.</p>
<p>They packed up their camp after breakfast, and Bede recalled Braviary, sighing at the untouched plate of food left behind. </p>
<p>"He didn't even try it." Gloria gave Bede her best sympathetic smile, but he shrugged in return. </p>
<p>"I didn't expect him to," he said and picked up the rejected plate, handing it to Snorlax, who happily wolfed down the leftovers.</p>
<p>"I know, but…" </p>
<p>It bothered her. </p>
<p>Braviary had glared at Bede and Gloria throughout breakfast, not letting either of them, or their Pokemon, anywhere near him. Not even with a Potion. The raw and scabbed wounds on Braviary's stomach made Gloria's gut clench tight, and she desperately wished she could heal it. They had more than enough Hyper and Max Potions, but without Braviary's cooperation, they were as good as useless. </p>
<p>"There's no point worrying about it," Bede said as they headed towards the lake. "These things take time."</p>
<p>His reassuring words eased the weight out of her stomach enough that she could offer him a faint smile. Time wasn't something they had together. Whatever happened after today, Gloria wouldn't be with him to witness it. </p>
<p>She stared across the lake, steeling determination in place of her nerves. There were more important things to focus on right now. </p>
<p>"Would Hatterene be able to teleport us over?" Gloria asked, glancing at him. "That would save us some time."</p>
<p>"That's a good idea." He nodded and retrieved Hatterene's Ball, not noticing the way Gloria perked up from his casual compliment. "It will save us another awkward trip on top of your Gyarados too."</p>
<p>Giddy mood dashed, she pouted at Bede as he sent out Hatterene. "Awkward? What do you mean, 'awkward?' It was fun!" </p>
<p>"For you, perhaps." He raised an eyebrow. "I, however, would rather keep both feet firmly on the ground if I can help it."</p>
<p>Hatterene greeted them both with a smile, and Gloria couldn't maintain her sour mood for long. She smiled in return, letting Bede's comment wash over her and fade into nothing. </p>
<p>"Would you be able to teleport us to the other side, Hatterene?" Gloria asked, pointing across Lake of Outrage. </p>
<p>Hatterene nodded with an affirmative chime, and Gloria swallowed as nerves flittered around in her belly. The calm mask she'd slid in place couldn't fool a Pokemon that could sense emotions, and Hatterene tilted her head with a sympathetic smile. </p>
<p>"So, um, how does this work?" Gloria asked Bede, glancing between him and Hatterene. "I've never teleported before."</p>
<p>"Are you nervous?" Bede smirked playfully, taking a smooth step closer to her. Amusement twinkled in his violet eyes, and it sent Gloria's heartbeat into a dizzying rhythm. </p>
<p>"No! Of course not." She folded her arms. "I'm asking so that I know what to be prepared for, that's all." </p>
<p>The teasing smile on Bede's face grew as her lie fell flat. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, it will be over in an instant," he said, drawing up to her side. "There's nothing to be afraid of. But, if it will make you feel better, you can hold my hand if you'd like." </p>
<p>He offered his hand, that smug, overly confident grin of his taking over his smile. It ignited something inside her chest, burning hotly in defiance, and it was as though he'd offered her a challenge instead of his hand, testing her willpower, and she grabbed his hand with a grin of her own. His eyes widened as she slid her fingers between his. </p>
<p>"I think I'll take you up on that offer, then," Gloria replied, batting her eyes coyly at him. Matching his challenge with her own, despite the stuttering of her heart. His hand was warm, his touch bleeding heat into her veins and through her body, and she turned sharply to Hatterene, unable to meet the shocked look on Bede's face any longer.</p>
<p>Hatterene smirked at them. Gloria stiffened, suddenly feeling as though she was missing something. Like there was a joke she hadn't caught, a punchline hanging in the air she hadn't noticed, and she froze beneath Hatterene's knowing smile. </p>
<p>Bede cleared his throat, making Gloria jump. "What are you waiting for?" he huffed at Hatterene. "Teleport us over."</p>
<p>Maybe it had been a bad idea to take Bede's hand; her palm felt too clammy and sweaty, and she wanted to shake herself free. Before she could act on that impulse, a flash of light blinded her. Her stomach flopped, air whooshing from her lungs, and when she blinked, the scenery had changed. </p>
<p>Gloria yanked her hand from Bede's, and whirled on her feet to stare at Lake of Outrage behind them, the bank they had been standing on seconds ago a mere smudge of sand in the distance. </p>
<p>"Whoa…" She breathed in a gasp of awe. "That is definitely a lot faster." </p>
<p>She wiped her sweaty hands on the front of her jeans, trying to remove the sensation of Bede's hand in hers, as he recalled Hatterene. Her palm, her fingers, her whole hand tingled. It didn't help that the rope burns on her palm were still raw and frayed, and she was more likely to scratch off the scabs rather than erase that feeling. </p>
<p>Gloria shoved her hands in her pockets, shifting her focus to what actually mattered. "We've definitely got this in the bag." </p>
<p>"What are you going on about now?" </p>
<p>She flashed him a grin. "Today's day seven." </p>
<p>"You're still fixated on that?" He looked at her with faint surprise. "I don't see why you care about something that is, for all intents and purposes, completely arbitrary. It doesn't matter how much time it takes, so long as it gets done."</p>
<p>"I care about it because I'm going to prove to myself that I can do it." She puffed up her chest, standing tall and determined. "And, I'm going to prove you wrong at the same time." </p>
<p>Bede levelled a frown at her. "Prove <em>me</em> wrong?" </p>
<p>"You said that you thought it'd take me a week and a half, minimum, to route the Wild Area," she reminded him with a smirk.</p>
<p>A wave of recollection washed over his eyes, his frown softening as he sighed. "I suppose I did say that." </p>
<p>"And I'm going to prove you wrong, so don't you go sabotaging my efforts!" </p>
<p>"I would rather not spend a moment longer here than necessary," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "You won't find me doing anything to impede our progress." </p>
<p>Gloria nodded, satisfied. "Good. Then let's get started!" </p>
<p>She sent out her Corviknight, a surge of energy filling the very marrow of her bones. Determination filled her lungs. A stubborn drive to complete her duty as the Champion fueled her from within. </p>
<p>"We should head south and check the places we missed yesterday," Gloria suggested, looking at the map on her phone. "Then we can head north, loop around Hammerlocke Hills and head to Giant's Mirror." The giddy fluttering returned. Excitement. "And that's it. We'll be done." </p>
<p>Bede nodded slowly, resting his hand over his mouth in thought. "It should be possible, so long as we don't waste time along the way." </p>
<p>Gloria skipped around him, unable to hold back her excitement, her energy, her smile. She held her head high. </p>
<p>"Alright, Pecko, you know the drill!" she said to her Corviknight, and her Pokemon took to the sky with powerful beats of its dark wings. "South it is!" </p>
<p>Gloria marched on, and Bede fell into step beside her, matching her pace. He sent out his Sylveon as they walked, his Pokemon stretching languidly before coming to trot at her Trainer's heels. Gloria smiled at them both, renewed confidence burning brightly inside her. </p>
<hr/>
<p>They headed south through Giant's Cap, towards the towering cliff face that bordered this section of the Wild Area, passing Pokemon and the odd Trainer without issue, before Gloria's Corviknight sounded a cry of alarm. </p>
<p>"That sounds like something's wrong," Bede noted, studying the sky where Corviknight circled. </p>
<p>Gloria nodded and sped up. "Something's definitely wrong." </p>
<p>She broke into a quick jog, Bede at her side, and hurried to the place Corviknight was indicating. She stilled in shock at what she saw. Backed into the cliff face, trembling and bleeding, cowered a small Rufflet. Three teenagers, barely a couple of years younger than them, pelted rocks the size of softballs at the wounded Pokemon, cackling as it flinched. White feathers were coated in thick, oozing red. Blood splattered across the ground. </p>
<p>Bile tore up Gloria's throat. She stepped forward, acid burning in her lungs, mouth opening with a rush of fury, and-</p>
<p>"What in the name of Arceus are you doing?!" </p>
<p>Bede lunged forward before she could speak. Rage tempered his voice into cold steel, crackling like lightning behind his eyes, and Gloria's blood turned to ice. Sylveon hissed, fur standing on end with bared teeth. </p>
<p>"What's it to you?" one of the teens spat, a fist-sized rock in his hand. </p>
<p>"Can't you see we're trying to catch it?" the shorter boy replied, pitching a stone at the Rufflet and laughing as it winced. "You gotta injure it first!" </p>
<p>Gloria sucked in a sharp gasp. "That's not-" </p>
<p>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you pathetic pieces of excrement out of your misery right now." </p>
<p>Bede's shoulders rippled with unbidden fury. Knuckles burned white, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, shaking with rage. Shadows darkened his eyes. A sight Gloria had never seen before, a depth of pain and anger she'd never witnessed from Bede. Utter, untapped malice. </p>
<p>It shocked her into silence. </p>
<p>The third teen snorted. "Look who's trying to be a hero," she laughed. "Fuck off and go find your own Pokemon!" She threw the stone at Bede, a blur of grey streaking towards him, and Gloria reacted instinctively. </p>
<p>There was a sharp <em>crack </em>as the rock impacted Gloria's hand. She gripped it tight, pain burning across her palm, mere inches from Bede's face. Caught in mid air, the force stung, and it jolted her into action. She stepped forward, a heavy stamp of her heel shuddering through her body.</p>
<p>She had to do something before this got out of hand. Couldn't bare seeing the anguish on Bede's face any longer. </p>
<p>"Hey!" Gloria snapped. "That's enough!" She threw her arm to the side, steady glare levelled on the teens. "Pecko!" </p>
<p>Corviknight descended to her side, stirring up dust and dirt with slow beats of his heavy wings. It didn't take long for the gobsmacked kids to regain their composure, and the first boy lifted up the rock in his hand. </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no you don't! </em>
</p>
<p>Before he could move, Gloria pitched the stone she'd caught right at him. It smacked into the cliff face next to his ear and splintered. </p>
<p>"I said, <em>that's enough!"</em> Gloria roared this time, "unless you'd rather face my Pokemon instead!" She tossed out Cinderace's ball, and he stood by her side with an energetic chirp. Seeing the kids, the wounded Rufflet, Cinderace shifted his feet, his weight, into a fighting stance. A low growl rumbled in his throat.</p>
<p>It took all of Gloria's self control to not to completely snap and dish out punishment herself. To give them what they rightly deserved. She felt Bede's eyes on her. Saw his figure in the corner of her eyes, and drew in a deep, calming breath. She had to be stronger. To do her duty as the Champion, for both people and Pokemon. </p>
<p>The young girl gave a shallow laugh. "What, as if you'd use your Pokemon on us?" </p>
<p>Gloria didn't budge. "I will if I have to." </p>
<p>The boy in the middle dropped his rocks, and they clattered to the ground at his feet. At his right, the kid who still had a stone in his hands huffed. </p>
<p>"Step away from the Rufflet," Gloria commanded.</p>
<p>"Why should we listen to you, bitch?" the taller boy spat. "You're all talk, hiding behind your Pokemon like that! I'd like to see you try and stop us!" </p>
<p>Gloria's brow twitched. "Bede, call the League," she said without taking her eyes off the brats. "Kids like these need to be dealt with the proper way." </p>
<p>"The League?" the girl scoffed. "Yeah, right! Why don't you call the Champion, too?" </p>
<p>Gloria stared her down. "I am the Champion." </p>
<p>Silence. In the corner of Gloria's vision, she saw Bede take out his phone, answering the other end to relay their situation. The boy who'd dropped his rocks, who looked to be the youngest, went as white as a sheet. </p>
<p>"H-H-Holy shit." Gloria heard him whisper. </p>
<p>The girl balked. "Sh-She's not the Champion! That's such an obvious lie!" </p>
<p>The youngest boy's legs wobbled, his chest rising and falling in quick succession. "B-But she has a Cinderace!" </p>
<p>Bede lowered his phone, heaving a sigh almost too quiet to hear. "They're on their way." </p>
<p>"Shit, I'm not sticking around to find out!" the taller boy huffed, turning to make a run for it. </p>
<p>"Fyrian!" </p>
<p>Cinderace skidded to a halt in front of the boy, smoke rising from the charred trail left in his wake. He faced the kid, standing tall on his toes, and snarled. </p>
<p>"Aah!" The kid stumbled back, falling flat on his backside. "What the shit?! Call it off!" </p>
<p>"You're not going anywhere," Gloria said firmly. She held up a Pokeball, turning it in her hand. "And if any of you try to run again, I'll show you the rest of my team. Then, we'll see if you believe I'm the Champion." </p>
<p>"Come on, it's just a Rufflet!" the girl protested. "How're we supposed to catch it without Pokemon of our own? You're not better than us just because you attack Pokemon with your own!"</p>
<p>"What you're doing is nothing like that," Bede hissed coldly. "Taking enjoyment out of a Pokemon's suffering shows that scum like you aren't fit to be Trainers." </p>
<p>Gloria's heart clenched. She felt the pain in his words, one by one, fall over her in an icy wave. This wasn't just some bratty kids terrorising a Pokemon to him. This was something more. Something deeper, something personal.</p>
<p>"He's right. Having no Pokemon of your own is no excuse for what you've done, and if you're aspiring Trainers, then you should know that already." She swept her eyes over the three of them with disdain. "Battling a Wild Pokemon in order to catch it is done on equal grounds. What you're doing here, three people throwing rocks at a defenceless Rufflet? That's not equal. You should be ashamed of yourselves."</p>
<p>"Who cares what you think!" the girl snapped, turning on her heels and lobbing a Great Ball at Rufflet. "It's mine now!" </p>
<p>"No!" </p>
<p>Rufflet disappeared into a stream of light as the Great Ball contacted it's bleeding head. Gloria rushed forward and grabbed the girl's arm, heated fury blazing through her veins. The girl jolted and swung her fist. Instinct took over. Everything slowed, Gloria planting her feet as muscle memory slotted into place. Wrist caught. Foot swept out from beneath the girl. A turn and a solid shove had her on the ground, face to the dirt, arm pinned behind her back. </p>
<p>"Bede, the Ball-" </p>
<p>Gloria sucked in a harsh breath, her knee square on the girl's back, and glanced over her shoulder at the rocking Great Ball on the ground. The boy who had looked ready to faint a moment ago tried to bolt, but a beam of light flashed in his path, Bewear emerging with a low huff. </p>
<p>"Don't let him run, Bewear!" Bede commanded. </p>
<p>The boy shrieked. Behind Gloria, the Great Ball burst open, and relief rushed into her lungs with a sigh. With her knee pressed firmly into the girl's back, her hands occupied by keeping the girl immobile, Gloria sent Bede a hurried look. </p>
<p>"Do you have any more Great Balls on you?" she asked the struggling girl beneath her, who spat in return. </p>
<p>"Fuck you!" </p>
<p>Bede stepped forward, casting a dark glare on the two boys. "Hand them over. Now." </p>
<p>The boys complied, digging an armful of Pokeballs, Great Balls and Premiere Balls from the depths of their pockets. </p>
<p>It wasn't long until Corviknight cried above them, Sky Taxis ready to descend. Instead of the regular carriage, these were emblazoned with the logo of Galar's Police Station. The officers piled out, followed by League Staff, and they swiftly took over. Pokeballs retrieved, the kids - with the girl swearing profusely - bundled into carriages, the scene was tidied up in a few moments. Gloria recalled Cinderace, Bede doing the same with Bewear, and gave quick statements to Officer Jenny before they flew off again. </p>
<p>Gloria flexed her aching hand, glancing around to look for Bede. His back was to her, posture taught and stiff, as he watched the trembling Rufflet by the rock wall. Sylveon called sadly by his feet. She didn't have to see his expression to know a fraction of the pain he was feeling. </p>
<p>Her chest tightened, lungs heavy like steel. Sinking deep into her gut. Gloria stepped forward, pulling a Max Potion from her bag, and followed Bede's gaze to the Rufflet. She stood at his side, unwilling to meet his eyes. </p>
<p>"Do you think he'll let me heal him?" She held the Potion tight in her hands, needing to say something to fill the silence. </p>
<p>"I hope so."</p>
<p>Bede's reply was faint. Hollow. Gloria forced down the trepidation building in her throat and approached Rufflet. She took slow, cautious steps, stilling as the cowering Pokemon flinched. She crouched, coming down to his level, and waited for Rufflet to stop trembling and peer up at her. The air was thick with the smell of blood and feathers, and it took all of Gloria's strength to smile. </p>
<p>"It's okay," she said softly. As calmly as she could. "I'm here to help you." </p>
<p>Rufflet stared. Eyes wide in panic, the small Pokemon's whole body tensed, his gaze fixed on her. </p>
<p>Gloria held up the Max Potion so Rufflet could see it. "See? I just want to heal you-" </p>
<p>Light gleamed over Rufflet's wings. He lunged forward with a screech and feathers blazed in front of her eyes. She recoiled, lurching to her feet as wind whipped past her face, and Rufflet dropped to the ground with a cry of agony. Gloria staggered away quickly, backing up until she was at a safe distance once again. </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Bede asked. He studied her up and down, searching for any sign of injury. </p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, he didn't get me." </p>
<p>Bede's heavy gaze settled on Rufflet again. It sent a sharp pang through Gloria's heart, dulling her fear as it burned. There had to be something she could do. Some way she could get close enough to heal it, to get it to trust them enough- </p>
<p>She looked at Bede. "I have an idea." </p>
<p>"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this idea, when you word it like that?" </p>
<p>"I haven't said anything yet!" </p>
<p>"That's what worries me." He huffed, giving her an incredulous look. "What is it? This idea of yours?" </p>
<p>Gloria took a breath. "I want you to send out Braviary." </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"Oh, come on. You didn't even hear me out!"</p>
<p>"I'm saving you the effort. Whatever you're planning, if it has to do with Braviary, then it's a bad idea."</p>
<p>She swallowed her building annoyance, the lack of trust in his words. Needles of pain dug into her heart. Prickling and sharp. </p>
<p>"Just listen to me, Bede," she continued, "Braviary hasn't tried to attack us again. He's been watching. He's intelligent. And, what's more, he's probably been in a situation just like this." Gloria gestured to Rufflet. "Send him out, and maybe Rufflet will trust him. Maybe it might give him enough confidence to trust us, too." </p>
<p>"And what if Braviary sees Rufflet like that and assumes we were the cause?" </p>
<p>"Then return him. It's that simple." </p>
<p>Bede sighed. "I really don't think it is."</p>
<p>"We can't leave him like that, and I don't want to have to catch Rufflet in order to heal him." Gloria folded her arms. "He's hurt, and scared, and possibly traumatised too."</p>
<p>He watched Rufflet as she spoke, taking in her words with his gaze distant and unfocused. A weight she couldn't see, the weight of old memories stirred and brought to the surface, pressed heavily on his shoulders. The pensive lines of his brow, the unspoken pain silencing him, were too much to ignore. </p>
<p>"I have to try," Gloria said firmly, drawing Bede's eyes to her. "I'm the Champion. It's my duty to be here for both people <em>and</em> Pokemon." </p>
<p>Something indiscernible flickered behind his eyes, his expression shifting. He looked at her then, in a way Gloria had never noticed before, and she wondered what on earth she had said to make his eyes soften like that. The shadows that had darkened his violet eyes faded with a wave of clarity, and he shrugged. Breaking the strange, breathless hold his gaze had set upon her with a curt huff.</p>
<p>"Since you have decided to be obstinate about this, I suppose I have little choice but to agree before you try something far more reckless instead."</p>
<p>"Exactly." Gloria beamed at him. "See? You're learning!"</p>
<p>Bede shook his head, sinking his head into his hand with a heavy sigh. "Why do I even bother with you?" </p>
<p>"Because you like-" the word caught on her tongue, searing heat flooding her body. "I-I'm the Champion," she finished quickly. "And as- as a Gym Leader, it's your duty to assist me!" </p>
<p>"Of course you choose now, of all times, to pull rank." </p>
<p>There wasn't enough air in her lungs, stolen by Bede's faint laugh of dismay. By the faint lifting of his lips, the faint twinkle in his eyes. </p>
<p>Gloria felt faint.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why had she tried to tease him like that?</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, you know, I've got to start somewhere!" she said a bit too hastily, a bit too loudly. Her laugh was too harsh, too sharp. Too many thoughts, regret and panic, swirled in her head. Confusion rising up her throat as bitter, acrid bile. </p>
<p>She needed to breathe; her lungs were tight. She needed to drink; her mouth and throat suddenly dry and parched and she couldn't speak. Too much sprang up in her mind at once, feelings desperate for recognition, to be acknowledged, to be accepted. To be given a name. She stuffed it down. Stuffed it away, into the dark, into the deepest cavern, out of sight and mind.</p>
<p>"Gloria?" </p>
<p>Her vision cleared, she hadn't noticed that it had gone dark. That her eyes had dropped out of focus, that the world around her had faded into a monochrome blur, and she snapped alert at the sound of her name. </p>
<p>"What?" She blinked at Bede. He looked confused, brow furrowed and arms crossed, looking straight at her. </p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" </p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>Maybe. </p>
<p>"Yes," she said, and nodded stiffly. She held up the Max Potion in her hand and turned her attention to Rufflet. "I'm ready when you are." </p>
<p>His gaze lingered on her in silence for a second longer, before he shifted and pulled out Braviary's Ultra Ball. </p>
<p>"If you say so. However, if Braviary gives me any indication that he's going to attack, I will recall him without question. Got it?"</p>
<p>"Got it."</p>
<p>Gloria drew in a breath to steady herself, to hone in her focus, and exhaled, letting her nerves fall away. Each breath she took was slow and deep, filling the pit of her belly. She had to calm herself. To lean on her experience, the knowledge she'd gained as a Trainer and as the Champion. </p>
<p>It was her duty.</p>
<p>Light streamed from the Ultra Ball, Braviary appearing where it flashed beside Rufflet. The large avian shook its feathers, its attention snapping to Bede and Gloria, a piercing glare levelled at them. Its dark eyes narrowed. Sharp talons flexed into the dirt. Rufflet squawked, shrinking away, and Braviary finally noticed him. Noticed the blood, the wounds, the frayed and broken feathers. He turned to Gloria and Bede with a tremendous, bellowing screech. Wings extended, claws flashing. </p>
<p>Bede clicked his tongue, reacting instinctively to return Braviary. </p>
<p>"Wait!" </p>
<p>Gloria sidestepped in front of him, staring him down. </p>
<p>"You said you'd let me try!" </p>
<p>Braviary screeched. </p>
<p>Bede's glower flickered between her and Braviary, Ultra Ball held right in front of Gloria's heart. She took his wrist, curling her fingers gingerly around his hand.</p>
<p>"Let me try." </p>
<p>Braviary's furious cries pierced the silence, their ears, and it took all of Gloria's determination for her not to turn around. With her back to Braviary, she wouldn't see him coming. Wouldn't know until it was too late, until hooked claws dug into her flesh with rippling pain and- </p>
<p>"Please." Her grip loose enough for Bede to shake, she urged him again. "He hasn't attacked yet."</p>
<p>
  <em>Yet.</em>
</p>
<p>Bede's expression flashed in protest, his scowl darkening into daggers of cold ice, and Gloria stood her ground. Stood up to him, made her conditions known. </p>
<p>"You are so-!" Something akin to anger blazed in his eyes. His jaw tightened, teeth clenching, and for a moment, it looked like he was about to shake her hand free, his fingers twitching around the Ultra Ball. </p>
<p>She placed both of her hands over his. Steeled herself for him to fight back, to shove her aside and destroy her only attempt at fixing this.</p>
<p>"Bede." </p>
<p>A plea of his name. Punctuated with the gentle squeeze of her hands over his. Letting the silence between them, words unspoken, protest for her, chipping away at his protective wall. To make it crumble. To break through his fear, the cage around his heart, and force him to trust her, for he would never do so on his own. For once, she wanted him to rely on her. </p>
<p>Bede stole his hand away, the fire in his eyes petering out. </p>
<p>"Fine," he huffed, clipping his tone. "You get one chance." </p>
<p>Relief bubbled in her chest, and she nodded, finding herself breathless once again. She turned to face Braviary, smoothing away the anxious pitter-patter of her heart. Thumping in her ears, it drowned out her thoughts. Braviary screeched with a deafening wave of noise. Puffed up in rage, it towered protectively over Rufflet. </p>
<p>Gloria's heart lurched into her throat. For a second of violent panic, she wondered if this was a stupid idea after all. </p>
<p>"Braviary, it's okay!" She held up her free hand, the other clutching the Max Potion tightly. "We weren't the ones who hurt Rufflet." </p>
<p>Braviary cut the air with another piercing cry. </p>
<p>"I doubt he's in a mood to listen to you." </p>
<p>Gloria opted to ignore Bede's jab, instead keeping her focus on Braviary.</p>
<p>"Please, listen to me. The people who did that to Rufflet are gone. We only want to help." </p>
<p>She took a slow step forward. Trying to find the words in between breaths. </p>
<p>"I know you're angry. You despise people. And, maybe, you were hurt like this too. I can't change that. I can't undo the pain you've gone through." </p>
<p>Her heart ached, the words she was speaking to Braviary, to Rufflet, were too close to the things she wished she could tell Bede. Braviary's eyes bored through her, but he remained quiet as she spoke.</p>
<p>"But, with your help, if you calm Rufflet down enough that I can help him, he won't have to go through the same thing that you did. If we do nothing, he could be set upon by other people. Or other Pokemon. He won't be able to defend himself." </p>
<p>She held up the Max Potion. "I can help him. I can heal his wounds. I know you don't trust us. I know you can't understand the words that I'm saying but-" Gloria swallowed, "-you can understand what I'm feeling, can't you? You know I'm being sincere. Please." </p>
<p>For good measure, she sprayed a puff of the Max Potion on her hand. </p>
<p>"See? It doesn't hurt. It's safe. It'll help." </p>
<p>Braviary eyed her warily. Unconvinced. Gloria turned to her Corviknight, stepping over and spraying the Potion on his wing. Corviknight chirped placidly. </p>
<p>Braviary made a low bellow in his throat, Corviknight answering with a short chirp. Gloria smoothed her hand down Corviknight's wing, giving her Pokemon an appreciative stroke, before turning back to Braviary. Its posture had relaxed ever-so-slightly, now looking on with caution, watching Gloria intensely. She stepped closer again. Taking slow, measured steps forward, judging Braviary's response, the tension in his eyes, before continuing. Rufflet peeked out from beneath Braviary's wing, giving a weak cry. </p>
<p>Braviary stalked forward a step, a slow, trepid dance forward, talons sliding across the dirt with silent grace. Head raised, his eyes levelled with Gloria's. She caught her breath, holding down a gasp, and matched Braviary's step with her own. The Pokemon swept his wing forward, angling its crimson feathers towards her. Dried blood clumped across a wound that could only be a couple of days old. Left from either their fight, or an encounter not long prior. </p>
<p>Dark eyes watched from over the top of the wounded wing, Braviary staring in silence as Gloria gathered herself. He was offering his injury to her. Holding her head high, she stepped forward. Close enough to touch. </p>
<p>She wondered, for a moment, if Bede was watching. What the expression on his face looked like, whether he was worried for her, Ultra Ball primed to return Braviary in a split second. Would he be frowning at her in contempt, frustrated that she'd somehow convinced him to try her idea? </p>
<p>Would he be afraid, hands trembling into fists, fear darkening his eyes as she did something reckless again? </p>
<p>Would he ever trust her again if this failed? </p>
<p>Those thoughts sank into her as she took a deep breath, focusing on the Pokemon in front of her and nothing else. She kept her eyes on the injured wing, bringing the Max Potion to within range of the wound, well aware of Braviary's eyes upon her. From this close, she could see age old scars. Tufts of feathers torn in patches, all in different stages of regrowth, down the length of Braviary's back. Slashes of white, buckled tissue where no feathers would ever grow behind his neck. Burnt feathers carrying the stench of soot on the underside of his belly. A missing claw on his left foot. </p>
<p>Gloria held her breath and applied the Potion to the wound. Braviary tensed. Wing jolted and ruffled, his beak clapping shut with a sharp wince, and a yelp lodged high in her throat. She fought the urge to clamp her eyes shut, to back away or bolt, and stiffened every muscle in her body. She stood taller, unflinching, and emptied the Potion across the injured wing. </p>
<p>The air left her lungs as the spray petered out. The Potion fizzed and spluttered, and only then did Gloria lift her eyes from the wound and look into Braviary's face. He stared at her, expression unchanged.</p>
<p>"I have more," Gloria said, taking a step back and reaching into her bag. Braviary tensed. "I'm getting another Potion. You have another wound on your belly that needs healing." </p>
<p>She brought out a Hyper Potion, keeping her eyes on Braviary the whole time. Shelving her fear, fixing in place a mask of confidence. A mask of concern. She felt her fear, let it fuel her determination, let it remind her to be cautious, and stepped around Braviary. Beneath his unnerving, unblinking stare, she squatted to the height of the wound on his belly, left by Bewear's Thunder Punch, and began spraying it with the Hyper Potion. </p>
<p>Braviary kept still the whole time, until the wound was closed and Gloria got to her feet again, shifting only to keep his eyes on her face. She stepped back, tucking the empty Potion into her pocket. </p>
<p>"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked, softening her voice into a whisper, but Braviary's harsh stare remained the same. He made a sharp cry in return, turning enough so that he could walk over to Rufflet while keeping his gaze on Gloria. With a bob of his head, he beckoned her over. </p>
<p>Reassured by her success, she followed Braviary's cue and slowly stepped over to Rufflet. The poor thing shivered from head to toe, feathers fluffed in fear. He stared at her with wide eyes, beak open in silent fear, chest rising and falling with shallow, panicked breaths. Gloria retrieved a Hyper Potion from her bag as quickly as she could, and worked on Rufflet's injuries without a word, without hesitation, without flinching when the terrified Pokemon squawked at the sound of the spray. Rufflet cowered the whole time. Shrinking against the rock wall, hiding beneath his tattered wings. </p>
<p>Even when she was done, Rufflet's wounds completely healed, he didn't budge or even acknowledge that his injuries had closed. Gloria stood and backed away from the pair, her heart heavy in her chest. It was only when she stood beside Bede again that she felt comfortable enough to sigh, to exhale the nerves that had built and buzzed in her lungs. </p>
<p>"And you said it was a bad idea," she said, giving a shaky laugh at how strained her voice sounded.</p>
<p>"I stand by my judgement." </p>
<p>She looked at him, a nervous smile frozen on her face, and saw that he was watching Braviary and Rufflet. The depth of his eyes, shadowed and solemn, gave her pause. Her heart thumped with the realisation that she'd seen this look on his face before. A few days ago. Seated on a bench, an Ultra Ball in his hand, gaze distant as if he were looking somewhere far, far away, speaking those words before she could say anything- </p>
<p>"You're going to release him." </p>
<p>Bede slid his eyes over to her, taken aback in stunned silence. Gloria's heart thumped heavily, forcefully, against her ribs. An urge to protest rose inside her, burning and blazing in her lungs, and she swallowed. This wasn't her fight.</p>
<p>"You had the same expression on your face when you told me you were going to release Bewear." </p>
<p>Somehow, against the odds, against the pain searing through her body, she gave him a smile. The best she could muster, faint and honest.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to say anything," she said. "He's your Pokemon. This is your choice."</p>
<p>The weight of his decision washed over her. This was Bede. This wasn't something he'd thought of all of a sudden, not something he took lightly. She might not understand his reasoning, but she understood him, and that was enough. </p>
<p>"Are you sure? You protested when I was planning on releasing Bewear," he reminded her. His gaze swept over her face, and she sighed. </p>
<p>"I shouldn't have. I interfered when it wasn't my place." </p>
<p>Bede quirked his lips into a lighthearted smile. "You don't have to mince your words for me. I know you hate the thought of a Trainer releasing their Pokemon." </p>
<p>His understanding warmed her smile. "Okay, you're right. But you've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" </p>
<p>"Ever since I caught him." Bede nodded. He looked over to where Braviary and Rufflet were, the two Pokemon standing protectively with one another. "I regretted throwing that Ultra Ball the second I'd done it. In the moment, all I could think about was making sure Braviary wouldn't attack us again. With you out of it and Braviary dazed like that, it seemed the best option." </p>
<p>"And now?" </p>
<p>"I wish I hadn't." </p>
<p>Gloria nodded slowly. "I won't ask you not to release him. That's your decision. But… will you at least tell me why? Is it just because you regret catching him?" </p>
<p>"I can't deny that's a part of it," he admitted. "But, it's as you said; we can't undo the pain he's gone through. His hatred of people might never fade. If he stays with me, he might resent me for the rest of his life. Here, in the Wild Area, he has something to protect." </p>
<p>Rufflet shyed beneath Braviary's wings, sidling close to the larger Pokemon's feet. Gloria watched on, slowly realising what it was that Bede had noticed.</p>
<p>"He can channel his resentment of humans into keeping Rufflet safe. Rather than living a life under a Trainer, he'll be happier here."</p>
<p>Braviary looked towards them, sounding a short, sharp cry. </p>
<p>"I think he agrees," Gloria said with a quiet beat of laughter. </p>
<p>Bede smiled softly at Braviary. "Look after Rufflet, alright?" </p>
<p>He held up Braviary's Ultra Ball, thumb hovering over the centre button. Braviary lowered his head in what could have been a nod. Those piercing eyes met Bede's, and with a click, he held the button down. A mechanism deep within the Ball clicked. The Ultra Ball sprang open with a hiss and, just like that, it was over. </p>
<p>"Braviary," Bede said, "you're released." </p>
<p>Braviary looked at Bede for a moment longer. Something passed between them, whether it was mutual understanding or something else, Gloria couldn't tell. Braviary turned, calling to Rufflet, and spread his wings. The pair took off into the sky, flying side by side, never once looking back. </p>
<p>"Aaaand they're gone." She watched Braviary and Rufflet become tiny specks in the distance. </p>
<p>"It's for the best."</p>
<p>"I suppose so." Gloria shrugged, and they began walking back the way they'd come.</p>
<p>Disquiet settled in her gut as they headed up the hill towards Hammerlocke once again, studying Bede's expression out of the corner of her eyes. He glanced at her, their eyes meeting. </p>
<p>"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Oh, well…" She looked away. Unsure of how to proceed. "It's just, I'm not sure if I should bring it up or not, since you seem better now…" </p>
<p>"Whatever it is, just say it. I'd rather you bring it up than keep staring at me like that." </p>
<p>Gloria pursed her lips, biting back her retort that she wasn't staring, and instead, took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"When we came upon those kids, you were… I'd never seen you so mad before. Not like that. It was about more than just those three, wasn't it?" </p>
<p>She shifted her gaze back to him. </p>
<p>"Something like that has happened to you before, hasn't it?" she asked quietly, in a whisper, afraid to speak what she'd come to realise. To have her suspicions confirmed. "That's why you were so hurt. Why you snapped like that." </p>
<p>Bede's expression fell, twisting in recognition, with a memory of pain, before he sighed. "You're right, although it's not something I'm proud to admit. People and Pokemon are much the same. They step on those weaker than them in order to feel strong. It was the same wherever I went. The orphanage, Trainers School, the Gym Challenge. Whether I was a victim or a perpetrator, it didn't matter. I perpetuated the same cycle of violence that I despised, excusing my actions because I had endured it as well, because I survived it and forced myself to become stronger. As though I was doing them a favour instead of furthering the abuse.</p>
<p>"I've been on either side of that situation. Seeing something like that again… seeing everything I hated about myself replayed in front of me…" Bede exhaled heavily, his shoulders, his chest, sagging with regret. </p>
<p>"You're not like that anymore," Gloria said, reaching over and touching his arm gently. His bitter honesty made her heart ache, and she wished she had the words to say to him, to soothe his pain, to remind him that he was more than his past and his regrets. </p>
<p>Nothing came to her. </p>
<p>"Perhaps. But that alone doesn't dissolve me of guilt." </p>
<p>Her hand fell away. "Then, what will?" </p>
<p>"I have yet to find that out for myself," he said honestly. "Until then, it's my obligation to serve Galar to the best of my abilities, as penance for my mistakes." </p>
<p>His words cut through her heart. Shackles weighed him down, chaining him to his past, his regret, his guilt. Entombed in a prison of his own making. </p>
<p>"Aren't you being a little harsh on yourself?" She gave him a gentle nudge as they walked. "No one expects you to do that." </p>
<p>"Why would they, ignorant of my culpability regarding The Darkest Day?" He shrugged her off, eyes darkening in shame. "My role in the Chairman's plan has yet to come to light, but it's an inevitability that haunts me. The Wishing Stars used were gathered by me. You know as much." </p>
<p>"But you didn't know what he was going to use them for!" </p>
<p>"Ignorance doesn't negate the harm that I caused. I may not have known the fine details of his plan, but I knew enough. I played my part willingly."</p>
<p>"If that's what you've decided," Gloria said finally, keeping the painful clenching of her heart to herself, "then I'll do my best to support you."</p>
<p>He glanced at her, the darkness in his eyes clearing as surprise took its place. "And how do you suppose you'll do that?" </p>
<p>"By being your friend." She flashed him a grin, stubbornly accepting his decision with one of her own, fixing a skip in her step.</p>
<p>"And, if anyone tries to blame you for your part in The Darkest Day, then they'll have to go through me, first! They'll have to accept that you also had a part in fixing it, too." </p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"The mural at Stow-on-Side, remember?" </p>
<p>"Gloria, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better, it's not working." He gave her a flat stare. </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "Just listen to me. That mural you destroyed - which was ugly anyway, in my opinion - had been built to cover up parts of Galar's history. By destroying it, you revealed information we needed in order to understand the original Darkest Day. You helped us gather the proof we needed to seek Zarcian and Zamazenta's help when the time came." </p>
<p>"Surely you would have figured out enough information on your own," Bede huffed dryly. </p>
<p>Gloria pouted. "You don't know that. Why can't you just accept that you did a good thing? You helped us." </p>
<p>"Because your argument is purely circumstantial. There's no way to know for sure what would have happened if I hadn't destroyed the mural."</p>
<p>"I don't care if it's circumstantial or not - it's what I've chosen to believe. And if anyone tries to argue otherwise, I'll shove Sonia's book in their face. Forcefully." </p>
<p>"You have a rather strange way of thinking."</p>
<p>"I'm going to assume you meant that as a compliment," Gloria pouted. "Someone has to stand up for you, since you don't want to do that yourself. If that's the only thing I can do for you, then fine. I'll protect you."</p>
<p>She stuck her nose up in the air in defiance. Bede's surprise eased away, something warmer, something softer and lighter taking its place. The faintest smile graced his lips. A stray breath of amusement, a short huff of laughter, stole the air from the depths of Gloria's lungs as he shook his head at her. </p>
<p>"You've already done more for me than that." </p>
<p>It was a whisper, words caught in the wind and fading before she could register them completely. Stunned into silence by his honesty, in disbelief at what she'd heard, she couldn't begin to process what he'd meant by that, if anything at all. </p>
<p>"In any case, I am rather glad that you were with me when we came across those kids," Bede said. The change of subject jarred Gloria out of her stupor. "It's shameful to admit that, had you not stepped in, I might have done something regretful." </p>
<p>The fury in his voice had shocked Gloria to her core, and she remembered vividly his frosty glare, cold as ice, that had frozen her in place. </p>
<p>"I was pretty close to doing something stupid as well," Gloria laughed sheepishly. "But when you spoke, it was like everything stopped, and you gave me enough time to clear my head. I was just so angry at what was happening, I hadn't stopped to think about what to do about it until you reacted like that." </p>
<p>Bede sighed heavily, pressing his hand to his forehead in shame. "How pathetic of me to threaten them like that. As a Gym Leader, I have a responsibility, a reputation, to uphold. It is unbefitting of my position to allow my emotions to get the better of me." </p>
<p>"I was actually impressed, in a way," Gloria said lightly. "I'd never seen you get like that before, I was speechless!" </p>
<p>He gave her a blank look. "That is not something to be impressed by."</p>
<p>She couldn't help but laugh, the nerves and anxious energy that had churned in her gut finally falling away, and she felt lighter. Walking beside Bede, she swung her arms absently with each sprightly step. All the worries and concerns she'd had early had faded into nothing. He had opened up to her, listened to her, trusted her. It set something fluttering away in her lungs. Their pace evenly matched, it felt natural, familiar, normal even, to walk like this next to him. Their shoulders close, somehow more comfortable with less of a distance between them, a giddy warmth pooled in her chest as she realised that she no longer minded if, or when, their hands accidentally brushed. </p>
<p>Since when had they begun to walk so close to one another? Falling in step, side by side, rather than the staggered distance between them that they'd had when they first entered the Wild Area seven days ago. </p>
<p>Bede's hand knocked lightly against hers as she swung her arms again, and she remembered keenly how it had felt to hold his hand earlier. How smoothly she'd taken his hand when he'd offered it to her, how warm it had felt when she'd threaded her fingers between his. The dizzying spark that had buzzed across her skin by his touch. Like a static shock had flashed between them. She flexed her hand at her side, trying to shake off the echo of that feeling before it took hold again. She had to focus, and tried to pull herself together again, to remind herself that today, of all days, she couldn't let herself get distracted, when Bede took her hand. </p>
<p>Heat jolted up her arm, from the blazing touch of Bede's fingers curling around her hand, and shot straight to her heart. She jumped, halting in her tracks, and gaped at him. Mouth open, eyes wide, her breath caught high in her throat as she stared at him in shock. </p>
<p>Bede met her eyes, nonplussed, and she couldn't breathe. He was holding her hand so casually. Naturally. Completely unconcerned.</p>
<p>"Wh-Wha-" A furious blush surged up her neck, flooding her face. Her tongue stumbled in her mouth.</p>
<p>Bede lifted her hand, his palm flush against the back of her hand, fingers curled over hers, and nothing made sense any more. Not the galloping of her heart, the searing heat blazing through her veins, nor the indifferent look on Bede's face. </p>
<p>"I've been meaning to ask you this," he began slowly. Casing his soft violet eyes between hers. </p>
<p>"Y-Yes?" </p>
<p>"Didn't it hurt?" </p>
<p>"What?" Heart thumping in her throat, she couldn't think, let alone comprehend what he meant. </p>
<p>His brow furrowed, slightly irked, and lightly touched his thumb to her scraped palm, avoiding the skin tattered and raw from her rope burn yesterday. </p>
<p>"You caught that rock," he reminded her, studying her wounded palm. "Surely it had to hurt." </p>
<p>"Oh, that!" She laughed nervously, fighting the urge to snatch her hand away. "I mean, yeah, it hurt. I guess." </p>
<p>She couldn't remember. All she could think about, all she could feel, was the touch of Bede's hand against hers. It blocked out everything else. </p>
<p>He frowned at her in disbelief. "You caught a rock the size of your own fist out of mid-air and you <em>guess</em> it hurt?" </p>
<p>"Um…" She slid her eyes away from his. "I-I don't know what you want me to say. It just happened in the moment. I wasn't really thinking, I caught it on reflex." </p>
<p>"What kind of reflex is that?" </p>
<p>He was still holding her hand. </p>
<p>"Well, y'know, we used to play dodgeball all the time in Postwick, and we didn't have proper balls for it so we used baseballs, softballs, tennis balls, the occasional pinecone…" she drifted off with a dry laugh. "It hurts a lot less if you catch them." </p>
<p>Bede huffed, finally releasing her hand. "Pinecones? Seriously?" </p>
<p>"Yup." Still laughing. She felt weirdly giddy, like there was too much air in her lungs. "It hurts, of course, but a lot less than getting conked in the head."</p>
<p>"I'm still of the opinion that that is a strange reflex to have." </p>
<p>"Would you rather I let it hit you in the face?" </p>
<p>Her jest brought an amused smile to his face. "I suppose not." </p>
<p>They continued walking, Gloria grinning from ear to ear. "So, did I impress you, then?" she asked, a teasing lilt to her voice. </p>
<p>"Impress me?"</p>
<p>"With my incredible, lightning-fast reflexes that saved your pretty face from disaster!" She flashed Bede a bright smile. "I was impressive, wasn't I?" </p>
<p>He looked at her before glancing away. "It was more inhuman than impressive. I don't think I can equate shock with being impressed."</p>
<p>"Aw, what? Really?" </p>
<p>Gloria pouted. Her heart flopped, hopes deflating. Of course he wouldn't be easily impressed. Bede had high standards for himself and for others and, clearly, she didn't measure up. </p>
<p>She felt pathetic for even asking. For even trying, for thinking that someone like her would ever be able to impress someone like Bede. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Bede was more than impressed. </p>
<p>He'd been stunned speechless. Shocked to his core, breathless and frozen stiff, when Gloria had caught that rock inches from his face. She had stepped up to the mark, into her role as Champion, leaving Bede in the dust as she confronted those kids. She'd defended herself against them, using the very same self defence skills that she'd chided herself over days ago. Lamenting that she'd never be able to use them when push came to shove. </p>
<p>She'd diffused the situation before Bede could quell his anger, and it left him buckling beneath the weight of his shame. </p>
<p>But, Arceus, when she asked him point-blank whether or not he'd been impressed by her, his heart had skipped. Jolted in his chest, and he couldn't meet her dazzling smile. Denying it had been out of reflex, the instinct to withdraw and bury his feelings snapping in place. </p>
<p>Instantly, her smile fractured. Gloria laughed, but it came out stilted and awkward. He lost his chance to correct himself. To make some excuse to toss out a backhanded compliment or praise how she'd handled the situation, to rescue the sour mood he'd caused. </p>
<p>It was too late. </p>
<hr/>
<p>They stopped for an early lunch further north in Giant's Cap, the towering walls of Hammerlock finally appearing in the distance above the hills. Bede munched quietly on a nut bar, watching Gloria tend to her Pokemon one by one. She spent time with each of them, so engrossed in giving them affection in the form of pats, hugs and kisses, that she didn't notice the way Bede was smiling at her. She was innocent and free with her feelings, expressing her love for her Pokemon openly and without shame. She cooed to her Umbreon and ruffled its cheeks. Smooched Corviknight on the rise of its beak, showering him with praises for his help scouting the Wild Area. </p>
<p>Bede watched as Gloria lobbed a rubber ball for Cinderace and Gyarados to chase after, her half-eaten muesli bar in her other hand. It seemed to come so naturally for her. Not just giving affection, but being able to tell what kind of attention each of her Pokemon wanted. She even had a way with Bede's Pokemon, figuring out that Bewear loved getting a spot behind his ears scratched, and that if you scritched the base of Sylveon's tail, she'd roll over in glee. She won Bede's Pokemon over almost instantly. He went from looking on, impressed, to scowling as his Reuniclus betrayed him as well for a measly Pokétoy.</p>
<p>"Are you planning on turning all my Pokemon against me?" Bede huffed.</p>
<p>Gloria laughed, muffling that delightful sound with her hand as she'd stuffed the rest of her muesli bar into her mouth a second earlier. Bede scoffed to himself at the skip of his heart. It was frustrating how easily she managed to sway his heart, how he still found her adorable with her cheeks stuffed with food like a Greedent. </p>
<p>"Are you trying to mimic a Greedent?" he couldn't help but tease. The likeness was uncanny. "I'm not sure you can fit any more food in your mouth without choking." </p>
<p>Gloria grumbled something incoherent in her throat, her face flushing scarlet. </p>
<p>"What's that? I don't understand Greedent." </p>
<p>She pouted, her cheeks puffing out even more, which turned what could have been a searing glare into a remarkably Greedent-looking expression. Bede snorted, unable to stop himself. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle any further noises, but his sharp puff of laughter had done it's damage. </p>
<p>The tight fold of Gloria's arms across her front, the look of death in her eyes, made him almost regret laughing. </p>
<p>Almost. </p>
<p>"It wasn't my intention to insult you," Bede said, a hint of mirth escaping in his voice. "If anything, I meant it as a compliment." </p>
<p>Gloria swallowed the remains of the muesli bar she'd crammed in her mouth, her miffed glare unchanging. </p>
<p>"A compliment? How is comparing me to a Greedent a compliment, you- you…!" Her brow twitched with irritation. "You Wooloo-head!"</p>
<p>He blinked at her poor attempt at an insult. "Are you saying that you find Greedent distasteful? What will people think when they find out the Champion hates Greedent." </p>
<p>"What? No! I didn't say that! Greedent are cute!" </p>
<p><em>"Exactly."</em> </p>
<p>He looked her in the eyes for a moment before his honesty, the implication in that simple word, made his chest flutter and heart thump dangerously hard. The stunned silence between them made it impossible to breathe normally. Bede cleared his throat, taking another bite of his nut bar in order to make sure he wouldn't say anything more. </p>
<p>"Well… Wooloo are cute too," Gloria said quietly. </p>
<p>Bede choked. Her sudden admittance made him inhale quickly, sending a fragment of his nut bar down the wrong way and Arceus, he should've learnt from the first couple of times this had happened. </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" </p>
<p>Gloria rushed over, crouching beside him to pat his back. He waved her off, coughing as tears sprang in his eyes, and glanced around for his drink bottle before having one thrust into his hands. He drank greedily, and coughed a few more times before everything settled. With a harsh sigh, he sat back and lifted the drink bottle to his lips once more. The bright pink drink bottle. </p>
<p>Gloria's drink bottle. </p>
<p>He yanked it away from his mouth, staring at it as heat began to pool across his face. He gave it back to her more forcefully than necessary, clearing his throat as though there was still something stuck in it. </p>
<p>Giving him her drink bottle, saying that Wooloo were cute after calling him a Wooloo-head, it had to be unintentional. He was reading too much into it. Finding hidden meanings that weren't there to begin with. </p>
<p><em>This was Gloria,</em> he reminded himself. She was too oblivious about love, too naive, to have done either on purpose. </p>
<p>
  <em>Right? </em>
</p>
<p>"We should get going," Bede said, standing and grabbing his bag so he had an excuse to turn away from her. A moment to gather his thoughts, to calm his mind. To give himself enough clarity to swallow down the question forming on his tongue, rising in his throat. A question that, once asked, he wouldn't be able to take back. </p>
<p>He glanced at her now, returning her Pokemon with a smile, and knew he couldn't douse her mood. Now wasn't the time. </p>
<p>He didn't know if there ever would be a time to ask such a question, but he wanted - perhaps needed - answers. Answers about that phrase she'd whispered yesterday. Recalling that she'd said the same thing weeks ago, exhausted after being hounded by reporters all day. </p>
<p>For some reason, Gloria didn't want to fall in love. Now, more than ever, he wanted to know why. </p>
<p>Something in the back of his mind told him that it wasn't his place to ask. It was too personal. Too deep. Maybe one day he would be able to justify asking her about it. </p>
<p>One day soon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gloria perked up the closer they got to Hammerlocke Hills, her excitement palpable in the air and seeping into Bede's lungs. The giddy anticipated on her face filled him with alacrity. He hadn't put much confidence in their ability to clear the Wild Area in seven days, and he had to now admit - at least to himself - that he had underestimated Gloria. She continuously pushed herself harder than most; even now she managed a steady pace up the steep incline, and he wondered if she would have driven herself even harder had he not been with her. Desperate to prove herself, any sense of self preservation had gone out the window. If he hadn't been at her side, would she have taken further risks? </p>
<p>"You seem to get yourself into a lot of rather dangerous situations," Bede remarked.</p>
<p>He glanced at her as they walked, and she tilted her head at him, as though wondering where his statement had come from. Her Corviknight soared high above, Bewear trotting a few steps behind them and lagging whenever he stopped to sniff a patch of flowers or chase Chewtle off the path. </p>
<p>"Especially when it comes to Pokemon," he continued, "you tend to throw yourself into danger without thinking." </p>
<p>"Do I?" She blinked at him in thought, and Bede sighed. </p>
<p>Why was he not surprised that it hadn't occurred to her before?</p>
<p>"There have been numerous occasions within the past week where you have inserted yourself into the affairs of wild Pokemon," he said, shaking his head. "Most of the time, it came at the expense of your own safety."</p>
<p>"Are you talking about Jangmo-o? That was one-" She caught herself. "-Two times!" </p>
<p>She really didn't know. </p>
<p>Bede huffed, lifting two fingers. "Jangmo-o was twice. You're forgetting the pack of Passimian." A third finger. "That time you bothered the Litwick and got yourself knocked out for the trouble." He raised a fourth finger. "Then we broke up the fight between Rhydon and Excadrill." </p>
<p>Five fingers help up at Gloria. </p>
<p>"I'm not counting the time we unblocked the river or when you decided to charge into the Thievul den, but I'm beginning to think I should." </p>
<p>She grumbled at him, curling her lips sourly. "What are you getting at? You know I'm reckless and impulsive, and I already apologised for screwing up. Why are you bringing it all up again?"</p>
<p>The guilt in her eyes sent a pang through Bede's chest, his heart. "Sorry. It wasn't my intention to stir up any hard feelings over it."</p>
<p>"Then, what was?" She wrapped her arms around her middle, glancing at him warily.</p>
<p>"I wanted to ask you about it." </p>
<p>Her expression lifted slightly. "As long as you're not going to scold me again." </p>
<p>"Don't worry, I won't." </p>
<p>"Ask away, then." </p>
<p>He took a moment to sort the question in his mind, gaze drifting to the sloping hill rising beneath their feet. </p>
<p>"Why do you involve yourself with wild Pokemon? They won't ever thank you for your trouble and, in a lot of those cases, you put yourself at risk by trying to help." </p>
<p>"So, what - you think I should've done nothing instead?" She folded her arms across her front, unimpressed. "I couldn't just stand by and not do something!" </p>
<p>"And I realise that. I never said that was a bad thing." Bede shook his head. "In fact, it's something that I admire about you. However, a lot of people wouldn't have involved themselves. I want to know why you <em>do."</em></p>
<p>His words hung in the air for a few, quiet moments, before he glanced at Gloria and saw that she was staring. At him. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open in shock. She collected herself upon their eyes meeting, snapped out of her stupor as a flush crept over her cheeks, and turned away from him with a start. Bede's heart squeezed in his chest, flooding him with warmth. It took but a split second for him to realise what he'd said, that he'd let a fragment of honesty, a truth he hadn't yet admitted to himself, escape. </p>
<p>"You… admire me…?"</p>
<p>At the bashful ring of her voice in that quiet, breathless question, heat shot up Bede's neck. His silent gasp lodged his heart into his throat. Panic took hold. Panic and regret clamping like a vice around his chest, churning in his brain. He couldn't think, couldn't find any way to answer her. Any way to rescue the situation. </p>
<p>"Bede?" </p>
<p>He cleared his throat. "I-I suppose I do… to a degree," he added that last part quickly. "Regardless, that wasn't my point. You have yet to answer my question." </p>
<p>"Right!" She nodded, staring hard at the ground. "Right…" </p>
<p>In the corner of his eyes, it almost looked like her ears had gone red. A desperate urge to look at her, to turn his head to face her properly and see for himself if she was truely blushing, surged inside him. He swallowed it down, not willing to risk meeting her eyes yet. Not with his heart stammering between his ears. </p>
<p>"Um…" Gloria pursed her lips sheepishly. "What was your question again…?" </p>
<p>Bede sighed. </p>
<p>"I got distracted!" she protested with a huff. "You've never said anything like that about me before, so I…" Her lips twitched into an unbidden smile, unable to hold it back. "I never thought you'd say something like that… that you actually…" </p>
<p>"You don't have to repeat it," Bede said curtly. "In fact, I'd rather you forget it entirely." </p>
<p>"What?! No!" She blanched. "I'm not going to forget it. Not ever!" </p>
<p>He didn't think she would, regretfully. </p>
<p>"My question was, why do you involve yourself with wild Pokemon, when most people would leave them to their own devices?" </p>
<p>At least by changing the subject, he could distract her - and himself - from what he'd accidentally admitted.</p>
<p>"Hmm, I've never really thought about it, to be honest." Gloria shrugged. "If I see or hear someone in trouble, I want to help. Doesn't matter if they're a person or a Pokemon. Isn't that normal?" </p>
<p>"Not to the extent to which you put yourself at risk, no. Most people would prioritise their own safety first." </p>
<p>She mulled that over for a moment. "I think a part of it is because I'm the Champion. I never used to get into much trouble, even during the League Challenge. I guess… I want to protect people <em>and</em> Pokemon. Leon, he was able to give people hope. Something to strive for. He was a role model and he brought joy to so many people." </p>
<p>She let out a quiet sigh. </p>
<p>"I don't think I'll ever be able to give Galar what Leon could. I might not be as charismatic, or charming, or- or <em>everything</em> Leon was, but I want to be the kind of Champion that comes naturally to me. I don't want to force myself to be something- <em>someone</em> I'm not."</p>
<p>"And that's why you've been taking risks?" </p>
<p>Why she was so determined to throw herself into danger to help Pokemon without a second thought. Her love of Pokemon had evolved and grown, and drove her to want to protect them, as well as people. </p>
<p>Gloria nodded. "I know what it's like to be protected, to have someone risk themselves for me. Leon… ordered his Charizard to protect Hop and me when he was facing Eternatus. He was injured because of us. Whenever I think about my role as the Champion, I always see it. Eternatus. Leon protecting us."</p>
<p>She went quiet for a moment. Bede's heart thumped in his chest. </p>
<p>"I don't want to be paralyzed with fear ever again," she continued. "I'm the Champion. I can't- I won't let that happen again."</p>
<p>"So you've decided to act without thinking instead?" </p>
<p>She laughed dryly. "If I had to choose between doing something reckless or nothing at all, then I'll do something reckless. I'd rather do something stupid and regret it later than turn my back on someone in need."</p>
<p>That sounded like Gloria. </p>
<p>"I spent so much time trying to emulate Leon, doing things exactly the way he did - or close enough - that I never really thought about who I wanted to be as the Champion." </p>
<p>She looked up at the sky, her gaze distant. Contemplative and a tad solemn, she watched her Corviknight as it coasted silently above. There were a myriad of questions Bede wanted to ask. Questions about that encounter with Eternatus, the fear and guilt she held on to. </p>
<p>"I guess this week served as an eye-opener for me," she laughed at herself. "I don't have to do everything the way Leon did. I can figure out what kind of Champion I want to be, the kind Galar needs." Gloria flashed Bede a smile. "Who would've thought this week would be so life-changing?" </p>
<p>"I had a feeling it would be, one way or another," he jested, quirking a smug grin at her until she pouted. </p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?!" </p>
<p>"Seven days in the Wild Area with you?" Bede scoffed. "That in itself is a recipe for disaster." </p>
<p>"Hey, come on! We've made it here in one piece!" </p>
<p>"Need I remind you of our list of injuries so far? Not one day has gone past where you haven't done something that caused us trouble or injury."</p>
<p>"A little adrenaline is good for you," she huffed. "Think of it as a learning experience."</p>
<p>"All I've learnt is to never do this again." </p>
<p>"You are horrible!" </p>
<p>She pouted at him, cheeks puffed, bottom lip jutting out sourly. The frustrated flush on her cheeks made her expression all the more amusing - and adorable.</p>
<p>"Don't pretend you haven't enjoyed yourself. I've seen you smiling enough to know that, at least!" </p>
<p>His heart skipped. He hadn't realised that; the fact that he'd been smiling or that she'd paid enough attention to him to notice.</p>
<p>"You must've been mistaken," he said quickly. The hammering of his heart drove him to deny it, each thump accompanied by a spike of panic. "Why would I have been…" </p>
<p>He trailed off as a group of Trainers stepped in front of them on the path. Five Trainers, all adult women, stared Bede and Gloria down. A towering Stonjourner stood behind them. </p>
<p>"Hey there," the woman in the centre began cheerfully, "are you two heading for Hammerlocke?" </p>
<p>"We're going to bypass it, actually," Gloria replied. She smiled at them, while Bede took the moment to case the Trainers promptly.</p>
<p>Five adult Trainers. With noticeable bulges in their pockets, Bede estimated they had at least three or four Pokemon each. They'd stepped out from behind a large boulder, on the narrowest strip of Giant's Cap, hidden from view of Hammerlock Hills by the overgrown trees behind them. The women spaced themselves out evenly across the path, practically blocking their route onwards. They acted as casually as they could, but their gazes shifted too quickly. Their posture stiff and forced.</p>
<p>It had all the signs of an ambush. </p>
<p>Bede leant back on his heels, giving off an air of calm, and slid his hands into his pockets. He curled his fingers around Hatterene's Great Ball, shifting enough to give Bewear a silent, but pointed, look. Bewear met his eyes and straightened for a fraction of a second before he immediately began to lounge about absently. The lumbering Pokemon stepped to the side, giving a heavy yawn. </p>
<p>Gloria's Corviknight, having noticed that they'd stopped, swooped down to land beside his Trainer. </p>
<p>"It's such a great day to be out here," Gloria said. "The weather is perfect for a stroll with your Pokemon!" </p>
<p>Bede glanced at her, wondering how he could catch her attention without making it obvious to the Trainers that he was on to them. He needed to warn her in case things went south quickly.</p>
<p>There was one way… </p>
<p>Bede stepped over to her smoothly, looping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her flush against his side. He swallowed the heat coursing up his cheeks, and maintained his smile as Gloria stiffened. </p>
<p>"We've been meaning to get out together for a while," Bede said, leaning closer to her. "Days like this don't come around too often." In a single, fluid movement, he pressed his lips to her temple, and whispered against her skin, "they're ambushing us." </p>
<p>Gloria let out a quiet, breathless laugh, and settled her head against Bede's shoulder. She relaxed into his embrace, melting into him, and it sent his heart pounding against the cage of his ribs despite the fact that all she was doing was following his lead. Pretending, like he was, that they were a simple couple. Having her so close like this, nuzzling into his arms, was as tortuous as it was a mistake. </p>
<p>"Is it just the two of you, then?" the woman with the Stonjourner asked. </p>
<p>"We came with a group of friends," Bede answered. "They decided to let us go on ahead, but they'll be catching up with us soon." </p>
<p>"Is that so?" she smiled at him keenly. "Well, I'd be careful around here if I were you. There have been reports of… incidents, lately." </p>
<p>Bede kept his eyes on the woman in the centre, who was most definitely the leader of the group. Her smile was sharp. They all wore nondescript, dark clothing, no noticeable logos or patches, nothing identifiable. The woman to the far left was looking at Bede and Gloria quizzically.</p>
<p>"What sort of incidents?" Gloria stiffened, suddenly more alert. </p>
<p>The leader's smile flashed. "Haven't you heard? Apparently there's a group of ex-Team Rocket members who have been assaulting Trainers for money, Pokemon, their gear. I've even heard that they've been setting up traps for wild Pokemon, too." </p>
<p>The confused woman on the left kept glancing at her phone. </p>
<p>"What? Here, in Galar?" Gloria blanched. She straightened, pulling out of Bede's hold to shoot him a look. "Wait, do you think that's who those people were earlier? The two that attacked us at our camp on Bridge Field!" </p>
<p>Bede restrained the urge to send her an incredulous glare. Now wasn't the time to bring that up, not when it was more likely that the group ambushing them were the aforementioned ex-Team Rocket members. </p>
<p>"Ah, so you've already had a run in with them?" The leader maintained her smile, brushing a lock of her short-cropped black hair behind her ear. "Then you know how important it is to keep the Wild Area safe from people like that." </p>
<p>Gloria nodded. "Of course!"</p>
<p>"I'm glad we understand each other. That will make this next part easier." </p>
<p>Stonjourner stepped forward, the ground thumping beneath it, and towered beside his Trainer. The confused woman on the left shuffled over to her closest ally and showed something on her phone. They both paled, gazes snapping to Bede and Gloria. </p>
<p>Bede watched intently without taking his eyes off their leader, wondering what on earth they had noticed. Had they been recognised?</p>
<p>"Since the League is doing fuck-all in order to keep the Wild Area safe, we've decided to step up and do it ourselves," the leader continued. "Anyone and everyone who comes through here is checked over by us. That includes their Pokemon, their gear, everything they've brought with them." </p>
<p>Gloria frowned. "What? You can't do that." </p>
<p>"Of course we can. Can't risk having Team Rocket members get through." The leader's smile grew fierce, her Stonjourner thumping the ground. "And, in return for our services, all we ask is a small payment of, say, twenty thousand Poké?" </p>
<p>"Twenty thousand?!" </p>
<p>"That is, if you want to continue on to Hammerlock," she said sweetly. Too sweetly, her smile biting and cold. "If you'd rather, we could always search your gear by force." </p>
<p>"Then you're just as bad as Team Rocket!" Gloria huffed, her body tensing in anger. </p>
<p>Bede dropped his casual guise, and with a look, signalled for Bewear to forgo his fumbling act and stand close. The women who had been staring at the phone broke formation to approach their leader. </p>
<p>"Um, Clarisse-" </p>
<p>"Not now." Clarisse, their leader, sent the two women a searing glare. </p>
<p>"You'll want to see this-" </p>
<p>Phone slapped away, Clarisse ignored them. "So? What will it be?" </p>
<p>The women to Clarisse's left took out Pokeballs of their own. </p>
<p>Gloria took a deep breath, hissing the air through her teeth, and her indomitable spirit blazed behind her eyes. The sight of her determination made Bede's pulse spike, and he knew what she'd decided in that instant. </p>
<p>"I'm going to give you the chance to back off and leave, right now." She fixed her glare on Clarisse. "One chance. That's all." </p>
<p>Clarisse laughed. A deep, amused laugh that rippled through the tense air. </p>
<p>"You? Giving us a chance?" She snorted haughtily. "You must be joking. You're just a kid!" </p>
<p>"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" the confused woman said anxiously. "She's not just some random Trainer-" </p>
<p>"That's the Champion!" the other woman blurted.</p>
<p>"That's right." Gloria stood tall, throwing her bag off to the side and rolling her shoulders. "And I'm not about to let you continue extorting Trainers in the Wild Area. Either you turn around and get out of my sight, or I'll show you what happens when you disrespect the League." </p>
<p>The two women who'd exposed Gloria shrunk back. Clarisse snorted, the remaining women unflinching where they stood. </p>
<p>"You've got a lot of gall for such a scrawny kid," Clarisse scoffed. "You're the Champion, but you're telling us to hightail it out of here? Sounds like you're scared to me!"</p>
<p>"That's the best offer you're going to get from her, trust me," Bede said. Smug confidence coursed through his veins. "I'd take it if I were you." </p>
<p>He sent the two pale-faced women a pointed look, and they understood clearly. They whirled on their heels and vanished into the trees. </p>
<p>"I've been itching for a battle since we never got the chance earlier," Gloria said. Her smile widened into a grin, her white teeth flashing as sharply as her glare. "Some stress relief would do Pecko and I some good, don't you think, Bede?" </p>
<p>The vicious bite to her tone ignited something in his blood, and he matched her fierce energy with his own. </p>
<p>"I was thinking much the same," he agreed. It was always a pleasure to take arrogant fools down a notch or two. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't underestimate us just because you're the Champion!" one of the other women barked. They threw out their Pokeballs, sending out a Diggersby and a Mamoswine.</p>
<p>"Fair fight's not your style, huh?" Gloria's glare became as cold as ice. "Using your Pokemon as tools for your own gain… I hate people like you the most." </p>
<p>Clarisse laughed. "Save your morals for someone who cares. I'll show you what heights Pokemon can reach when you don't hold back!" </p>
<p>Bede tensed, keeping Diggersby and Mamoswine in his periphery as Stonjourner thumped forward. Bewear braced in front of his Trainer, awaiting commands. </p>
<p>"You had your chance," Gloria hissed. "Pecko, no holding back!" </p>
<p>At the beat of Corviknight's wings, the tension in the air fractured with simultaneous commands shouted over one another. Black wings turned to steel, and Corviknight cut across the field in a streak of blazing silver towards Stonjourner. Mamoswine bellowed, Diggersby lunging forward with powerful swings of its muscular ears. Bewear caught the blow with his arm, thrusting Diggersby back with a solid shove. Pointed tusks swept forward, caught between Bewear's sturdy paws. Mamoswine roared. Grunted with effort, heavy feet digging into the earth as the two Pokemon clashed. </p>
<p>Bede had to keep Mamoswine and Diggersby off Corviknight for as long as possible. Three on two were unfavourable odds as it was; he couldn't risk having all three opposing Pokemon gang up on either of theirs. With Gloria's Corviknight swooping circles around Stonjourner, he could keep the other two preoccupied. </p>
<p>Bewear heaved, throwing the hulking Mamoswine onto its side as Diggersby threw another Hammer Arm. The blow caught Bewear's side and he stumbled, reacting with a Hammer Arm of his own, contacting Diggersby's body with a solid crack. Mamoswine bellowed into a frenzy, earth shaking beneath its feet. </p>
<p>"Hey!" Clarisse snarled as her Stonjourner toppled over. "Keep your Mamoswine in check!" </p>
<p>A glinting silver streak shot towards Mamoswine, striking its side and stunning the rampaging Pokemon. Corviknight screeched, swooping low to catch Diggersby with cutting wings of steel. Mamoswine groaned gutturally, large eyes spinning and dazed. Stonjourner struggled to stand as Diggersby tried unsuccessfully to block Corviknight's Steel Wing, the impact tossing it like a ragdoll into a tree. </p>
<p>Light from a Pokeball flashed. Manectric roared, sparks crackling from its jaws as fierce as Clarisse's fury.</p>
<p>"Get that bird!"</p>
<p>"Gloria!" Bede warned as Manectric broke into a sprint.</p>
<p>"Pecko, get out of there!" Gloria cried. </p>
<p>Electricity burst through the air in waves of blinding light, catching Stonjourner, Bewear and Corviknight in the discharge. The three Pokemon jolted, bodies convulsing. Unaffected by the surge of lightning, Diggersby lunged at Corviknight, slamming the paralysed Pokemon into the ground.</p>
<p>"No!" Gloria shrieked, her cry lancing through Bede's heart. </p>
<p>The discharge faded, Bewear and Stonjourner collapsing as the tension in their bodies eased in a split second. Mamoswine, also unaffected by Discharge, finally shook off the Steel Wing from earlier, and turned with a deep grunt towards Corviknight. </p>
<p>"Pecko, please get up!" </p>
<p>A frail chirp flittered into the air, wings twitching with effort as Corviknight struggled to pull itself off the dirt. Stonjourner remained unconscious where it'd fallen. Manectric, Diggersby and Mamoswine encroached on Corviknight. Electricity sparked from Manectric's mouth, teeth bared in a snarl. Gloria reached for Corviknight's Pokeball, a broken, trepid gasp hitching in her throat. </p>
<p>"Bewear!"</p>
<p>At Bede's cry, Bewear launched himself off the ground with a cloud of dust and dirt, throwing himself into the path of Manectric's Lightning Fang. Teeth sank into Bewears arm. Electricity flashed. With a swing, Bewear braced Manectric into the path of Diggersby's attack. Corviknight called faintly behind Bewear's protection. Bede's Pokemon flung his arms in aimless rage, striking Diggersby in the face, Mamoswine in the jaw. Manectric struggled to his feet, catching a flailing elbow in his side for his effort. </p>
<p>Gloria watched on, clutching her Corviknight's Pokeball to her chest. Torn between recalling her Pokemon and continuing the fight, as Corviknight slowly got to his feet. Bewear slammed a powerful kick into Diggersby, sending it straight into Mamoswine's face. The two Pokemon sank into the dirt with echoed grunts. </p>
<p>"You've got to be kidding me!" Clarisse huffed, taking out another Pokeball. She returned her fainted Stonjourner, sending out a Crawdaunt. "Get your act together!" she snapped at her remaining two allies. "Send out more Pokemon!" </p>
<p>Corviknight took to the sky as Crawdaunt was quickly joined by Grimmsnarl and Toxicroak. Wounded Manectric, Diggersby and Mamoswine got to their feet, their new allies bolstering their confidence. </p>
<p>"You're outnumbered," Clarisse cackled.</p>
<p>Unbridled fury seared behind Gloria's eyes. "And you're clearly outmatched." </p>
<p>She remained steadfast. Determined and stubborn, her conviction unwavering as something deep and relentless ignited inside her. Bede could see it - no, <em>feel it</em> - from where he stood. It was obvious, right then and there, that this was precisely why Gloria was the Champion, the Hero, of Galar. Pushed to the edge, backed into a corner, and she burned brighter than ever. Her Corviknight called from above, a piercing cry that mirrored his Trainer's grit. </p>
<p>"It's time I show you what it really means to be a Trainer," Gloria said, standing firm. "Pecko! Let's end this!" </p>
<p>Bede's heart pounded harder than before, adrenaline flooding his veins, as though her confidence had washed over him, bled into him and filled his lungs, his chest, the whole of his body.</p>
<p>"You heard her, Bewear!" Bede called to his Pokemon. "Let's show them who they're messing with." </p>
<p>Bewear roared, lowering himself into a sturdy fighting stance, muscles tensed and ready.</p>
<p>"Enough of this!" Clarisse snapped. "Get them!" </p>
<p>The six Pokemon reacted at once. Manectric turned towards Corviknight, crouching low with electricity sparking between its teeth, and Crawdaunt stepped in front of it to face Bewear. Mamoswine went to stamp forward when Grimmsnarl blocked its path to throw a spray of dazzling light towards Bewear. Bewear leapt into the air above their heads as Corviknight dove in a flash, slamming into Toxicroak. The group of Pokemon whirled in a cluster of legs and jumbled bodies, Mamoswine too large in the centre and knocking over Grimmsnarl with its tusks. </p>
<p>"Don't clump together, you idiots!" Clarisse growled. "Spread out!" </p>
<p>"Watch what your Mamoswine is doing!" one of the Trainer's huffed to the other. "You almost took out my Grimmsnarl!" </p>
<p>"Your Grimmsnarl's in the way!" </p>
<p>"Will you two shut up?!" Clarisse snapped. "Get the fucking Bewear before both of your Pokemon faint!" </p>
<p>Bewear had taken his chance to slam a heavy Hammer Arm into Mamoswine, launching the gargantuan Pokemon onto Grimmsnarl. Crawdaunt swung its claws at Bewear, but Corviknight swooped and slammed into its side before it could strike, and took off into the sky once again. Smooth hit-and-run maneuvers that Braviary had used on them the day before, and Bede nodded with pride. Corviknight was a fast learner.</p>
<p>"Damn it!" Clarisse huffed. "Manectric, deal with Corviknight already!" </p>
<p>Manectric snarled, and before anyone could react, sent another blast of electricity into the air. Corviknight shot above the canopy as the waves of lightning sparked over the rest of the Pokemon. </p>
<p>"Shit!" Clarisse flinched from the blinding light. "You fucking idiot!" </p>
<p>Crawdaunt, having been right next to Manectric, fainted with a strangled cry. Toxicroak twitched with lingering paralysis, unable to get to his feet, and Bewear struck it with a clean Hammer Arm, knocking it unconscious. </p>
<p>"Get your Mamoswine off Grimmsnarl!" barked one of the women, shoving the other. </p>
<p>"Maybe you should train your Grimmsnarl to not get in the way!" </p>
<p>Clarisse grumbled incoherently in her throat at the two squabbling Trainers. Corviknight didn't care for any of them, diving in a streak of dark fury and slamming into Manectric. Bewear threw his punches wildly, striking Diggersby, Mamoswine and Grimmsnarl indiscriminately. </p>
<p>"Shit!" Clarisse hissed. "We need more Pokemon!" She snatched another Pokeball from her pocket, the two Trainers to her left blanching as Diggersby and Mamoswine fainted. </p>
<p>Light enveloped all the Pokemon save for Manectric, leaving the Electric Type standing alone in a mess of broken earth. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?!" Clarisse barked at her allies. </p>
<p>"Fuck, I'm outta here!" one of the Trainers yelped, turned on her heels, and bolted. The remaining Trainer quickly followed suit. </p>
<p>"Fucking cowards!" Clarisse roared after them. She glared at Bede and Gloria, her chest rising and falling rapidly in fury. She held up her Pokeball to send out another Pokemon. </p>
<p>"Still not satisfied?" Bede crossed his arms, unimpressed. "You're running out of Pokemon, and we still have five more each. You've yet to do any real damage." </p>
<p>He caught Gloria's surprised glance out of the corner of his eyes, upon hearing his white lie. Bede kept his smug grin in place, staring Clarisse down. </p>
<p>"You don't know when to quit, do you?" he scoffed, his grin sharpening into one of amused pity, as though he delighted in watching the way Clarisse began to squirm. A trickle of bile burned in his throat at the way he sounded, too familiar, too similar to a mask he'd long discarded. </p>
<p>Bede laughed. A cutting, snide laugh, taunting Clarisse. </p>
<p>"Give it up," Gloria said. "Your Pokemon have endured enough." </p>
<p>Bede collected himself, reining in his clarity and control, and forced the mask he'd unintentionally slipped back on into the depths of his mind. Shame ached in his chest. </p>
<p>Clarisse's Manectric gave a weak whimper, backing away from Bewear as Corviknight landed at Gloria's side. </p>
<p>"I don't need your pity!" Clarisse spat. "I'll work my Pokemon into the ground if I have to!" </p>
<p>Her hand trembled around the Pokeball. </p>
<p>Gloria sighed, her glare fading into a heavy expression of displeasure. Not pity. Not sorrow, not sympathy, but a look of disappointment. </p>
<p>"Someone like you isn't meant to be a Trainer," she said, her voice impassive and flat. "If you don't have even the slightest respect for your Pokemon, if all they are to you is a means to an end, then I feel sorry for you."</p>
<p>Clarisse laughed. "You? Feel sorry for me?" Her Manectric shrunk back, ears flattening against its head. </p>
<p>"Why wouldn't we?" </p>
<p>Clarisse flashed her glare at Bede when he spoke. </p>
<p>"Your 'friends' abandoned you. You have neither the respect of your allies nor Pokemon. What else is that, but pitiful?" </p>
<p>Manectric called softly to its Trainer, who huffed at it in return. "You're useless!" She returned Manectric, still glaring, still furious. "I'll tell you where to shove that pity of yours, you-" </p>
<p>Simultaneous blaring alerts from three separate phones cut Clarisse off. Bede reached for his phone as Gloria did, reading the alert that appeared across the screen. They turned in sync to look across the top of Dusty Bowl, to the sloping hill opposite them, where dark plumes of smoke billowed into the sky. </p>
<p>"Bede!" </p>
<p>Gloria scooped up her bag and was at his side in an instant. She recalled Corviknight, meeting his eyes with a flicker of resolve. He knew exactly what it meant. </p>
<p>"Alright," he agreed, returning Bewear and sending out Hatterene. </p>
<p>Clarisse, eyes wide in shock, stared at the rising smoke. Gloria turned to face her. </p>
<p>"Seems like not all of your luck has run out," Gloria said. She slid her hand into Bede's, giving it a gentle squeeze as she spoke. "But, remember this; next time, you won't be so lucky. If I were you, I'd leave the Wild Area and never return." </p>
<p>Clarisse blanched. A ripple of fury and indignation flashed behind her eyes. </p>
<p>Gloria turned away. "Let's go." </p>
<p>Bede squeezed her hand in return, nodding to Hatterene. "Get us over there, Hatterene."</p>
<p>A flash of light whisked them away into a scene of chaos. Black smoke choked the air, fire crackling and roaring in the depths of the forest. Standing metres from the edge of the trees, the blaze out of sight for now, they could still feel the billowing heat. </p>
<p>Wild Pokemon scampered out of the trees. Trainers stood in shock, gaping at the towering smoke, the Pokemon fleeing the blaze. </p>
<p>"Shit, we have to do something!" Gloria sent out all her Pokemon, her Gyarados, Umbreon, Snorlax, Cinderace and Corviknight appearing before her. She threw her bag to the ground, lightening her load. "We need to contain this until the Fire Fighters get here!" </p>
<p>Faced with a building inferno, Bede wasn't sure there was anything they could possibly do. </p>
<p>"Lazuli, give us some rain!" Gloria commanded her Gyarados. "Send a Hydro Pump above the fire!" </p>
<p>Bede sent out his team, his mind racing. Trainers began to gather at the outskirts of the forest, some covered in soot, others ghostly white in fear. </p>
<p>"We need to direct them away from here," Gloria said, shooting Bede a sharp look. "Send them downhill. Get all the Trainers moving south. Hammerlocke's closer but the wind's pushing the fire and smoke uphill." </p>
<p>Bede followed her gaze to the tops of the trees, bending to the north in the wind. </p>
<p>"Lend me your Psychic Pokemon," Gloria asked before he could move. "We need to keep the flames back as best we can." </p>
<p>"What are you going to do with them? Do you have a plan?" </p>
<p>Her smile was forced. "I'm working on it." </p>
<p>Bede's Pokemon looked between them. Waiting for orders. </p>
<p>"Fine." Bede nodded. "Bewear, Sylveon, with me. Hatterene, Reuniclus, follow Gloria's orders." </p>
<p>With that, Bede turned to the first group of stragglers; gawking Trainers staring at the fire licking through the top of the canopy. </p>
<p>"Enough gawking!" Bede snapped. He ushered Bewear forward with a gesture, his Pokemon stepping over to block the Trainers' view. "We're evacuating Giant's Mirror as of now. Head down to Stony Wilderness." Before they could argue, Bede sharpened his glare. "I am Gym Leader Bede, acting on behalf of the League. Evacuate to the south now while you have the chance. Go!" </p>
<p>The Trainers scampered away at his direction, and he headed to the next group. With a glance over his shoulder, he saw Gloria commanding their Pokemon with ease. Hatterene, Reuniclus and Umbreon heaved boulders into the path of the creeping flames with Snorlax. Gyarados doused the dry wood with blasts of water, Cinderace dashing back and forth to stamp out spot fires. Corviknight swooped low to corral wild Pokemon and Trainers away from the blaze. </p>
<p>It was then that a young Trainer ran out from the forest and collapsed to his knees. He coughed and spluttered, his clothes and hair covered in a layer of soot. Gloria dashed to his side, helping him to stand and stagger a few more feet away from the trees before he shook her off. </p>
<p>"My- My friend…!" the boy croaked. He wiped at his eyes, red and weeping from the irritating smoke. "He's still in there!" </p>
<p>Bede's heart plummeted. In the distance, a flock of Corviknight carrying the emergency services appeared as dark pinpricks in the sky. They were still minutes away. </p>
<p>Gloria stood tall, her gaze like steel, and Bede knew then what she was planning. He stalked to her side and grabbed her arm. </p>
<p>"Don't." He stepped in front of her, saw the resolve in her eyes burning as relentless as the wildfire. "It's far too dangerous. Now is not the time to do something reckless. Wait for the Firefighters to get here; it's their job, nor ours." </p>
<p>She shook his arm off. "Not <em>your</em> job," Gloria corrected him. </p>
<p>"It's not your job to risk your life! No one will vilify you if you don't." </p>
<p>Her obstinacy refused to waver. "But I will," she said in quiet honesty, softening a smile at him for a moment. She stepped around him. </p>
<p>"Gloria-" Her name caught in his throat. "You don't have to do this." </p>
<p>The finality in her eyes silenced him. </p>
<p>"It's my duty, Bede," she said, sounding his name in a gentle whisper, like a final, lingering breath of air before the end. She turned on her heels, long brown hair swishing over her shoulders, and bolted for the trees with her Cinderace at her side. </p>
<p>He reached for her, grasping at the empty air. Fingers curling around the space where she'd stood a second too late. She was leaving. Leaving him in the dark, the cold, a final placid smile on her face as she spoke his name for the last time. </p>
<p>
  <em>"It's okay, Bede." </em>
</p>
<p>A memory from another time fractured his reality, a figure he barely remembered overlapping Gloria. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll come back for you." </em>
</p>
<p>Her voice rang in his ears, tightening a vice around his throat. </p>
<p>
  <em>"So, be a good boy and wait for me, alright?"</em>
</p>
<p>Gone. She was gone. A rough shake of his shoulder shattered the memories, the fear, the panic, the cry slicing up his throat. </p>
<p>
  <em>Mother- </em>
</p>
<p>Hatterene stood before him. Reality clicked back into place. The fire, the smoke, the calls of people and Pokemon, desperate and afraid. Gloria's team looking at him for guidance as the flames washed closer. Bede shoved everything else down. He had a job to do. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The air was molten. Thick and heavy, the humid and burning air clung to Gloria like a sticky, acrid blanket as she pushed onward through the trees. The fire roared, a ghastly groan of creaking wood and rushing wind, the forest glowing to her left in an all consuming blaze. She stuck to the worn path, ducking low with her sleeve pressed to her mouth. She tasted soot and ash. Her eyes stung and watered, vision blurring before she blinked the tears away. </p>
<p>"Come on, Fyrian!" Gloria cried, bolstering her Pokemon and herself. Feeding her withering courage as she delved deeper into the curtain of black smoke. "He's got to be here somewhere…!" </p>
<p>Cinderace chimed at her side, keeping up with her rushed pace as they staggered around spot fires and fallen trees. Waves of searing heat ebbed from the wall of flames, quickly becoming unbearable as the air itself began to burn. The forest had become a furnace. Gloria suppressed the urge to lose her jacket, knowing it was her only layer of protection against the flames. She edged as far away from the creeping fire as she could, the world taking on a ruddy hue. The sky, blotted out by smoke, glowed a deep amber as flickering cinders danced around them like petals in the wild.</p>
<p>She couldn't breathe. A gasp for air left her choking, retching, as thick smoke filled her lungs as though she'd breathed in boiling water instead. She staggered. Hit the ground on her knees, her face, her cheek to the dirt as she sucked in what little air was left. Regret crackled with sharp stabs of pain in her lungs. Fear consumed by terror took root in her chest, enveloping her heart and winding up her throat. </p>
<p>Cinderace cried, dropping to the dirt beside her. Gloria coughed, clearing her aching throat, swallowed the taste of ash, and stood. The ground swayed beneath her feet but she pushed onwards. Following the path, the trail of dirt winding away from the fire, she broke into a run. </p>
<p>A body lay prone in the dirt, face down, unmoving. It was a young kid, the back of his jacket scorched and frayed. Gloria rushed over, panic lurching her heart. There was no time to check for signs of life. For breathing, movement, anything at all. </p>
<p>"Fyrian, get him out of here!" Gloria ordered, helping Cinderace scoop the kid into his arms. She gestured away from the flames, to a different direction that they'd come, the shortest route out of the forest from where she gathered they were. It was hard to tell.</p>
<p>"I'll be right behind you!" she said, lurching to her feet after Cinderace, and moved to follow him when something caught her eyes. </p>
<p>A Vulpix lay in the dirt. Front paws splayed outwards, mouth open in silent, shallow gasps. Gloria skidded over to it, taking the limp Pokemon into her arms, when she was met with resistance. Rusted teeth bit into the curled ends of Vulpix's tails, crimson fur stained dark with blood. A savage Pokemon trap sank sharp fangs of metal into Vulpix's flesh, cutting straight to the bone. The trap was as large as Vulpix itself, heavy and stiff, and nausea burned up Gloria's throat at the sight. Her fingers trembled as she reached for the metal teeth, trying uselessly to tug it open. With Vulpix on her lap, she grabbed hold of it with both hands. Looped her fingers between whatever gaps she could find, trying to prise the fangs apart. The metal cut into her fingers. Rusted flakes coming off on her skin as she tugged and yanked, teeth gritting with effort as tears flooded her eyes. A desperate sob stole from her lungs. Her useless, weak fingers now trembled from her efforts, red and raw with nothing to show of it. Nothing but pain. </p>
<p>Useless. It was useless. The air burned, her lungs burned, her mind swam. A scream of indignation, of frustration, lanced up her throat. She'd left her bag behind. Cinderace was gone. She had nothing, could do nothing, to free Vulpix as the fire edged closer. </p>
<p>What kind of Champion was she? </p>
<p>Tears slid down her cheeks, trailing dark streaks of soot down her face, her chin, her neck. A faint whimper made her gasp. Vulpix twitched, paws flexing on Gloria's lap, and the sight made her sob.</p>
<p>Gloria wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands, before turning her attention to the Pokemon trap again. The majority of the rusted metal mechanism was hidden beneath leaves and dirt, and she swept the detritus away to reveal the rest. She followed the body of the trap with her hand, easing her fingers beneath it to lift it slightly off the ground. There was nothing bolting it down. The trap was heavy and clunky, it would be a mess to carry it without hurting Vulpix any further, but it was free. </p>
<p>Gloria hefted Vulpix up into her arms, bracing the Pokemon against her chest, as she picked up the trap with her free hand. The weight made her buckle for a moment, she tensed and collected herself before managing to stand. She shot a glance over her shoulder toward the fire, finding it closer than before. The trees above her hissed and crackled, branches glimmering with flames like Christmas lights. Behind her, something snapped. A tremendous, deafening <em>crack </em>split the air, and she turned as a blazing trunk toppled towards her.</p>
<p>The trunk shattered, a powerful kick splitting it down the centre, and Cinderace landed expertly in front of Gloria. </p>
<p>"Fyrian…!" She'd never been more grateful to see her Cinderace in her life.</p>
<p>Cinderace chimed proudly, bouncing on his toes, and skipped around her with a gesture of urgency. He was leading the way, beckoning her to follow. Gloria met his eyes, nodding firmly, and hefted Vulpix higher in her arms to follow him through the trees. She kept at his heels, focusing on nothing but the fur of Cinderace's back. Pushing past waves of heat, through clouds of putrid smoke. They burst through the trees into fresh air and blinding sunlight, and Gloria almost fell to her knees in relief. She staggered forward, catching sight of a League Staff Member with Nurse Joy. </p>
<p>"Over here!" Gloria urged, hurrying over to them. "He needs help!" </p>
<p>The League Staff Member blanched in horror at the sight of the trap, blood draining from her face. Nurse Joy carefully examined the wound, where the metal teeth dug into Vulpix's tail, before nodding grimly. </p>
<p>"This way, please," she said, turning abruptly on her heels. "We've set up a temporary triage over here." </p>
<p>Gloria followed quickly, the League Staff Member taking a moment to breathe, to swallow her nausea, before coming along. A couple of Air Ambulances were set up away from the main blaze, Pokemon Nurses rushing left and right. Wounded Pokemon lay on stretchers and tarps, some bundled in the arms of their Trainers as they were ushered into medical tents.</p>
<p>Nurse Joy called for aid, and two more Nurses rushed over to relieve Gloria of Vulpix and the rusted trap. She sagged, a mixture of exhaustion and relief settling in, before she noticed the damp patch of blood on the front of her jacket. </p>
<p>Cinderace called sadly, and she managed a smile for him. </p>
<p>"It's alright," Gloria said. "Vulpix is in the best of hands now." </p>
<p>She watched as the Nurses set Vulpix down on a stretcher, before turning away. She couldn't bear to see what would happen next, despite the aching of her heart, the longing to know if Vulpix would make it through. If it was too late, if it had all been for nothing, if she'd been too slow…</p>
<p>"Are you hurt?" a Nurse asked, glancing at the blood on Gloria's jacket. "We're tending to Trainers too." </p>
<p>"Oh! No, no, I'm fine." Gloria cleared her throat, sending her into a brief coughing fit. Nurse Joy blinked at her, unconvinced. "Really, I'm fine. I just breathed in a bit of smoke, that's all."</p>
<p>She glanced further up the hill, to where the edge of the forest was blocking her view of the fire fighting efforts, where Bede would be waiting for her. </p>
<p>"If you've breathed in smoke, then you really should let someone check that out. Smoke inhalation can be dangerous, you know." Nurse Joy took her arm gently, leading her over to where Trainers with minor burns were getting treated, some hooked up to oxygen. "It looks like you're bleeding, too." </p>
<p>"What? Oh, this isn't mine." Gloria laughed sheepishly, tugging at the front of her jacket. </p>
<p>"Still, at least allow me to check your oxygen saturation levels and have a look down your throat. If your airways are burnt at all, that can lead to quite serious problems." </p>
<p>Gloria shot a look over her shoulder as Nurse Joy led her further away from Bede, from the rest of her Pokemon. Cinderace skipped along, looking concerned. Gloria couldn't bring herself to protest any further, and obediently sat on a chair when prompted, allowing the Nurse to stick a plastic device on her middle finger that hooked up to a monitor. </p>
<p>"Hmm, your levels <em>are</em> a bit low," Nurse Joy noticed, before turning to Gloria. "Here, open your mouth. Say 'aah…' Good. It looks alright." </p>
<p>Gloria leant back with a sigh as the Nurse removed the probe. "If that's everything, then I really should get going…" </p>
<p>"Well, I would prefer to have you hooked up to some oxygen to push your sats up a tad higher, but…" Nurse Joy gave her an understanding smile. "I won't keep you." </p>
<p>Gloria smiled in return and got to her feet, trying not to seem too anxious to leave. </p>
<p>"Thanks," she said, nodding appreciatively to the Nurse, knowing she'd wasted too much time already. She took off uphill, Cinderace bounding at her side, and gaped as a barricade came into view. </p>
<p>Large Firetrucks sat as makeshift barriers to keep nosy Trainers out, a Firefighter in high-vis gear stopping Gloria from approaching. </p>
<p>"Sorry, you can't come this way," he said, holding up a hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Only medical crews and Firefighters are allowed any further." </p>
<p>Gloria shifted on her feet anxiously, trying to catch a glimpse of the scene past the vehicles.</p>
<p>"What about League Members?" she asked, spotting a couple up ahead. </p>
<p>The Firefighter frowned at her. "Yes, I suppose they're allowed as well, but that's for business purposes only, and I can see very clearly that you're not a part of the League."</p>
<p>Gloria pouted. "I'm the <em>Champion."</em></p>
<p>He stared at her for a moment. "Right. And I'm a Gym Leader. Nice try, but you're not getting through." </p>
<p>"Ugh." She grunted in her throat. "Look, I'll show you. I've got my ID right-" </p>
<p>Her hands fumbled at the empty air behind her back. Her bag wasn't there, dumped on the ground before she'd dashed into the forest, she didn't have it. No bag, no ID. </p>
<p>Gloria sighed. "I left my bag up there." She pointed past the trucks. "If you let me through, I can show you who I am." </p>
<p>"No can do, sorry." The Firefighter folded his arms firmly. </p>
<p>"Are you serious…?" Gloria huffed through her teeth, too quiet for the man to hear. Cinderace cooed at her side in sympathy. </p>
<p>"You… have a Cinderace?" </p>
<p>Gloria looked back at the Firefighter flatly. He was staring at her Cinderace, eyes wider than before. </p>
<p>"Yes, that's Fyrian," she said. </p>
<p>"Fyrian. As in, the Champion's Cinderace." </p>
<p>Cinderace chimed in agreement. </p>
<p>"Yes, because I'm the Champion. I already said that." </p>
<p>It was like talking to a toddler. </p>
<p>"That's your Cinderace." </p>
<p>"Yes!" Gloria huffed, stamping her foot. "Fyrian is my Cinderace. I'm the Champion, and the rest of my team, and my bag, and Bede, are up there waiting for me!" </p>
<p>He blinked at her. "You know Gym Leader Bede is here too?" </p>
<p>"Oh, forget it. We're going, Fryian!" </p>
<p>Gloria lunged around the Firefighter, ducking beneath his arms as he tried to stop her, and bolted between the vehicles. Cinderace chimed in excitement, bouncing over the top of the man's head and landing beside her as she broke into a sprint. The Firefighter's cry of protest faded behind her as she burst into a hectic scene. </p>
<p>Radios crackled, voices raised in commands as Firefighters moved in coordinated groups into the trees. A dozen or so Pelipper called from above as they sprayed water over the fire. Wartortle and Blastoise accompanied the Firefighters on foot, the Pokemon shooting blasts of water alongside the hoses wielded by people. The Pokemon wore high-vis gear matching the Fire Crew, along with masks, shoes and gloves to protect their bodies from the flames. </p>
<p>Gloria watched in awe as she walked by, searching through the swarm of people and Pokemon for anything recognisable. There, amongst the bright orange gear, stood a tall figure, his gaze fixed on the forest. </p>
<p>"Bede!" Gloria called in relief and began to head over. </p>
<p>As she got closer, she saw the tight line of his jaw, the worried furrow of his brow. His eyes were dark, hands clenched at his sides. </p>
<p>"Bede?" </p>
<p>He didn't hear her. Didn't react, his gaze hard and unwavering, a hollow, empty depth to his eyes. Gloria's heart dropped. She reached out, reached for him, his name spilling from her lips in a quiet, desperate cry. </p>
<p>"Bede…?" </p>
<hr/>
<p>Sounds from all directions swamped him. Orders barked, acknowledged and relayed, stamping of feet and cries of Pokemon. The rushing of wind. His heartbeat in his ears. A deafening thump, thump, thump, turning everything else into a mess of noise, and Bede saw nothing but the fire. Nothing but the trees, the smoke, nothing but Gloria turning away from him. Leaving him. Heading into the depths, the dark, the distance. </p>
<p>Gone. She was gone, and long suppressed memories took her place. The warm touch of a hand on his cheek, dropping away too soon and leaving him cold. Fingers slipping out of his grip. A whispered promise, words that he clung onto for days, days that turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Years and years of waiting. </p>
<p>The cry of a Wartortle jarred him out of his memories. His gaze, fixed on the glowing flames licking above the trees, focused his mind once again. </p>
<p>How long had it been since Gloria had run in there? The broken watch on his wrist hung as a dead, useless weight. Taunting him. Heavy and cold, it served as a reminder of his failures. That he'd failed to stop her, failed to protest as he should have, failed to protect her, to keep her safe, to fight her stupid, stupid reckless behaviour. </p>
<p>He'd failed her, and as the fire grew into a monstrous blaze, he may as well have sentenced her to death himself. </p>
<p>
  <em>She's still in there. </em>
</p>
<p>He could feel the heat from where he stood. Beads of sweat collected on his brow, the air becoming sticky and thick, and he tasted ash. Between the trees, there was nothing but a black wall of smoke. </p>
<p>
  <em>She's still-</em>
</p>
<p>Hands clenched by his sides, tight and firm, until his knuckles ached, as he fought the urge to throw everything aside and charge in after her. </p>
<p>
  <em>Gloria-</em>
</p>
<p>Something touched his arm, a forceful push that made him turn, and it was her. It was Gloria. Her eyes were wide and soft in concern, bottom lip worried beneath her teeth, and everything crumbled. Deep inside him something fractured, and Bede swept her into his arms, pulling her against his chest as he buried his face into the crook of her shoulder. She was solid and firm. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as though she was the only thing keeping him on his feet. </p>
<p>"B-Bede?" </p>
<p>He heard her stammer his name, felt it against his chest. The tension in his body had snapped all at once with overwhelming relief, and he didn't want, or need, anything else in the world than to just hold her. He breathed her in, nuzzling his nose against the nape of her neck just to feel her there, to know that this was real. Grounding himself in this moment.</p>
<p>"Wh-What happened? Are you okay?" Gloria asked, her voice cracking. Her hands settled awkwardly on his sides, having yet to hug him back properly. </p>
<p>"Don't you ever do something like that again," Bede sighed against her neck. </p>
<p>He felt her jolt slightly, her whole body twitching, and he squeezed his eyes shut as warmth began to pool behind them. </p>
<p>"I… sorry…?" Her hands shifted, sliding around to his back to finally hug him, and Bede stifled a strangled noise in his throat at the sensation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Arceus. That felt a little bit too good.</em>
</p>
<p>He cleared his throat roughly as heat crawled across his cheeks, and tried to ignore how tortuously delightful it had felt for her to drag her hands across his back. He knew he was blushing hard, he could feel the ache on his cheeks. His heart hammered like a piston against his ribs, and for a moment of panic, he wondered if she could feel it too.</p>
<p>But he couldn't let her go. He wouldn't. </p>
<p>"Are you alright…?" she asked again. </p>
<p>"Mm…" a sound of acknowledgement was all he could give. It felt so nice, too nice, to hold her like this and Arceus, he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to stop. </p>
<p>"You're… still hugging me." </p>
<p>"Mm…" </p>
<p>Nothing else mattered, it all fell away until only Gloria remained. Her warmth, solid in his arms, he could feel nothing else. He knew he was holding her for too long, perhaps even too tightly, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go just yet.</p>
<p>"Just…" he breathed in deeply, exhaling a deep sigh against her, "let me have this…" </p>
<p>She twitched, a faint gasp escaping her lungs, and she squeezed her arms around him to hold him tighter. The weight of her forehead pressed to his chest as she settled against him. By accepting his embrace, his desperate need to have her close, it was as though she was accepting him, and the memories that lingered behind his eyes faded. She had returned. She was here, in his arms, the warmth of her embrace piercing through the darkness of his fears. His mind cleared enough that he realised exactly what he was doing, and the blush on his cheeks doubled in intensity. He had hugged her for far too long. Much longer than what was proper, or platonic, and the way he had buried his nose in the crook of her neck and sighed against her skin was definitely not something a mere friend would do. </p>
<p>In Bede's rising panic, he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Not only was it undeniably heavenly to have her in his arms like this, his nerves alight and sparking where their bodies came together, but he wanted to relish the moment, the feeling. He also wanted to thrust her away as quickly as he could, but the cogs in his mind had ground to a halt. He couldn't think past the apprehensive churning in his gut because <em>Arceus</em>, he couldn't have made his feelings towards her more obvious if he'd tried. There was no way for him to salvage the situation.</p>
<p>Gloria sighed softly against him, spiking Bede's pulse. </p>
<p>"I guess... I really scared you, didn't I?" she murmured. "I'm sorry." </p>
<p>His heart leapt high into his throat. Scared. She thought she'd scared him, terrified him, by disappearing into the burning forest. He could work with that; for the most part, it was true. </p>
<p>Bede swallowed, his mouth and throat too dry, and relaxed his grip around her ever-so-slightly. </p>
<p>"I think you've taken another decade off my life with this stunt," he said with a huff, trying to sound more frustrated than he was embarrassed. </p>
<p>She laughed, shuddering with mirth in his arms. That delightful sound of hers, as sweet and light as tinkling wind chimes, was all the more captivating by his ear. </p>
<p>"By this rate, I don't think you'll make it to thirty," she said between breaths of laughter. "I think I might be bad for you, Bede." </p>
<p>"I'll take my chances." </p>
<p>"What, even if it means you'll go grey by the time you're twenty?" she snickered. "Although, I doubt anyone would even notice with your snowy-white hair anyway!"</p>
<p>"Blond, Gloria. It's blond. Platinum-blond, to be precise." </p>
<p>It was strange, chatting to her like this when they were still locked in an embrace. Somehow, it had become comfortable. Almost natural, in a way, and he wondered why she hadn't moved to leave. Instead, she laughed when he corrected her, muffling it against his chest. </p>
<p>"You'll go old and grey before I turn eighteen," she continued laughing, "and no one will be able to tell!" </p>
<p>"That will clearly be your fault." </p>
<p>Gloria snorted. "Arceus, I'll have to take responsibility for your premature aging. Just think of the medical bills!" </p>
<p>"There are other ways you can take responsibility." </p>
<p>Bede's heart thumped heavily as he said that.</p>
<p>"Hm? Like what?" </p>
<p>"You could-" </p>
<p><em>-stay with me.</em> </p>
<p>He couldn't say it. A renewed rush of blood surged to his cheeks, flooding his face with a deep crimson blush, as the words caught on his tongue.</p>
<p>"Excuse me? Champion Gloria?" </p>
<p>Someone cleared their throat beside them, and Bede lurched away from Gloria. A League Staff Member smiled sheepishly at them, flushing slightly, having obviously thought that he'd been witnessing something more than platonic. Bede couldn't breathe, suddenly realising that there were other people around. Firefighters, Nurses, League Staff, they weren't as alone as it had felt like when he was hugging Gloria. </p>
<p>"Sorry to, uh, interrupt you-" </p>
<p>"Th-There was nothing to interrupt!" Bede barked instinctively as his hackles raised with a surge of embarrassment. </p>
<p>The League Staff Member blinked at him, unconvinced. "Right. Of course." </p>
<p>"What can I do for you?" Gloria asked. </p>
<p>She cleared her throat, twirling and tugging on a lock of her hair by her chin. A delicate blush dusted pink across her face, and Bede couldn't help but watch her in an attempt to instill that sight into his mind. She never flushed as darkly as he did, thanks in part to his paler complexion, but when she did, the slash of pink served to highlight the soft curve of her cheeks. He was instantly enamoured, his heart squeezing tight.</p>
<p>"The media are asking for you," the League Staff Member said. "I'm not sure how they know you're here, but they're insisting on an interview." </p>
<p>Gloria seemed to deflate, her shoulders sagging. "Oh, okay… Someone must've spotted me earlier and posted online." She gave a forced smile. </p>
<p>Bede stiffened. "Send them away." </p>
<p>"No, it's okay." She straightened her posture, relaxed her smile, and gave Bede an appreciative glance. "Tell them I'll be there soon," she said to the League Staff Member, sending him on his way with a nod. </p>
<p>"Are you sure about this?" Bede asked, studying her face, the lingering traces of exhaustion beneath her eyes. "You don't have to appease them. I know you don't deal well with the media." </p>
<p>She smiled sheepishly at him. "I know, but I'm the Champion. Dealing with the media comes with the position. I can't just keep avoiding them forever, and the only way I'll get better at it is to try." </p>
<p>Her determination, however nervous, eased the tension in Bede's chest and he sighed. "Alright. If that's what you want." </p>
<p>"It is." She brushed a hand through her hair, untangling a few strands. "How do I look, by the way? Do I look alright?" </p>
<p>Gloria smoothed down her fringe, blinking up at Bede with a soft, demure smile, and he suddenly couldn't think straight. </p>
<p>"I can't wear this jacket, of course," she noted, unzipping it and tossing it on top of her bag where it lay by their feet. "But is everything else okay?" </p>
<p>She turned on her feet, dusting off specks of ash and grime across her clothes. A streak of soot blackened her cheek beneath her left eye, a dark smudge she couldn't see. </p>
<p>"You look-" he struggled for what to say, "-fine." </p>
<p>"Oh, good." She sighed in relief. </p>
<p>"Except for one thing…" </p>
<p>Bede took a step towards her, feeling a trickle of warmth begin to coil across his face once again, and reached over to slide his palm against her left cheek. Gloria looked up at him and her eyes widened in surprise as he traced his thumb beneath her eye. </p>
<p>"You've got a streak of soot right here," he said. </p>
<p>His voice, quieter than before, wavered slightly. Their eyes met, breaths entangling in the space between them, and he found himself searching her eyes for something, anything, that explained why she refused to look away. Her dark brown eyes remained on his, and he wondered what she saw. If she was looking, like he was, at the way the world reflected in each other's eyes. Absently, he rubbed away the soot on her cheek, unable to believe what on earth he was doing, how in Arceus' name he thought this was a good idea. He found himself leaning closer, drawn in by the way she was gazing at him. The ministrations of his thumb stopped, his fingers curling to rest against her cheek, and he didn't move for a moment. Countless breaths passed between them in the silence, and it was as though time itself had ceased to exist. </p>
<p>Bede took a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets, and looked away. </p>
<p>"There. It's gone now." He could hardly hear himself over the thundering of his heart. </p>
<p>"Thanks!" she chimed.</p>
<p>Gloria flashed a smile that brought his eyes back to her. She turned to leave, to head towards the waiting throng of media personnel, and he reacted without thinking. He grabbed her hand. </p>
<p>"Sorry!" He released her hand with a start, turning away from her as he hitched the collar of his jacket higher, despite already feeling too warm. She blinked at him for a few seconds. </p>
<p>"Are you sure you're alright?" Gloria asked. She furrowed her brow lightly in concern, looking him over. "Do you want to come with me?" </p>
<p>"No, it's fine. It's nothing." </p>
<p>Bede cleared his throat, cursing himself inwardly. The sight of her turning away from him had brought everything back all at once, and his heart, deep in his chest, had tugged frantically, making him react. Gloria studied him quizzically, before she nodded. </p>
<p>"Alright, then. I won't be long." </p>
<p>She gave him a wave, a lingering glance, and headed off. When she was out of earshot, Bede sighed heavily, exhaling the heavy weight in his lungs. Her obliviousness had saved him from further scrutiny yet again. He collected himself, slowly casing his attention over the firefighting efforts as they battled - and gained ground on - the blaze. A trill of amusement made him turn, and Bede's heart flopped. All his Pokemon, as well as Gloria's, were watching him. Hatterene had the biggest smile of them all as they shared amused, and knowing, grins. </p>
<p>They'd seen it. All of it; Bede hugging Gloria, their lingering embrace, the way he'd stood too close to her as he cleaned the smudge off her cheek. </p>
<p>"Wh-What are you grinning at?!" Bede huffed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he scowled at them. "There's nothing to see here!"</p>
<p>Gloria's Cinderace chimed happily, his eyes sparkling in excitement at Bede.</p>
<p>"Don't look at me like that! You've got the wrong idea!" </p>
<p>Cinderace kept grinning despite Bede's protests. Bewear swept him into a hug, lifting him off the ground with an exuberant bellow.</p>
<p>"H-Hey! Put me down you- you halfwit!" </p>
<p>Bewear nuzzled Bede jovially, before letting him go. Bede stumbled to regain his footing as Hatterene chimed in amusement. </p>
<p>"Don't you encourage them!" he scolded. </p>
<p>He brushed himself off as Gloria's Cinderace, Corviknight, Gyarados and Umbreon looked at him with breathless delight, their eyes sparkling with awe. Bede stiffened, his heart anxiously flopping. This was the last thing he wanted. It was bad enough that Hatterene knew how he felt towards Gloria; he didn't need her Pokemon to be in on it too. Only Gloria's Snorlax remained uninterested, deciding that now was an opportune time for a nap. </p>
<p>Bede's Sylveon and Reuniclus both wore fascinated expressions, watching him intently, and it was clear that his poorly kept secret was well and truly out. </p>
<p>"Alright, you've seen enough." Bede huffed.</p>
<p>He returned Sylveon, Reuniclus and Bewear, choosing to keep Hatterene out as she seemed to be the only one of his Pokemon not determined to make his feelings towards Gloria obvious. He buried the urge to return Gloria's Pokemon as well, and tried to collect himself under their desirous gazes. Expectant and childlike, they looked on in utter glee at the prospect that someone - namely Bede - was in love with their Trainer. </p>
<p>"Calm down, would you?" He folded his arms, sending a stern glance over Gloria's Pokemon. "I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you; there's nothing going on between us." </p>
<p>Cinderace chimed, his smile unphased by Bede's attempt to dissuade them. Hatterene sounded a laugh, and Cinderace nodded in agreement, making Bede sigh heavily again. </p>
<p>This was going nowhere fast. </p>
<p>"Look, you don't want to make Gloria uncomfortable, do you?" Bede said to Cinderace. </p>
<p>Cinderace tilted his head attentively. </p>
<p>"She… she doesn't know that I-" </p>
<p>His cheeks began to burn, his gaze skipping away from Gloria's Pokemon, and it became difficult to speak. To admit this out loud, even if it was to her Pokemon and not Gloria herself, was arduous enough. He lowered his voice, aware of the people around them. </p>
<p>"She doesn't know how I feel about her. So, I would prefer that it stayed that way for now. Especially because it seems that she…" He looked at Cinderace, wondering just how much her Pokemon knew, if anything at all. "I don't believe that Gloria sees love as something positive. From what I've seen-" <em>which wasn't much</em> "-it's as though she wants to avoid it at all costs." </p>
<p>Cinderace's expression fell, and he nodded solemnly. </p>
<p>"You're aware of that too, aren't you?" </p>
<p>Cinderace looked at Gyarados, the Water Type giving a deep moan, and Corviknight lowered his head dejectedly. Umbreon glanced between them, confused.</p>
<p>"I understand that you are excited about the prospect of me, uh, having… <em>feelings</em> towards Gloria," he cleared his throat tersely, "however, for now at least, it would be much appreciated if you kept it to yourselves. For her sake." </p>
<p>Cinderace grumbled, but nodded in understanding, satisfying Bede that the matter was put to rest. As much as he longed for so much more, to be so much more to Gloria, he knew that now wasn't the time. Difficult enough to restrain his feelings at the best of times, he didn't need her Pokemon involved. To be Gloria's friend was enough for him. To be accepted and acknowledged, someone she could lean on to for support, it was more than he'd ever experienced before. </p>
<p>It would hardly be fair to hope for anything more when she'd already given him so much.</p>
<p>"Whatcha talking about?" </p>
<p>Bede jolted, whirling on his feet to see Gloria standing next to him. </p>
<p>"I didn't know you got along so well with Fyrian," she noted, stepping over to Cinderace to give him affection. She ruffled his cheeks before smoothing the fluffed-up fur back into place. </p>
<p>"I wasn't expecting you back so soon." </p>
<p>He sent her Pokemon a pointed look, and Gyarados and Corviknight glanced away sheepishly. Umbreon brushed up against Gloria's legs, happy to see her Trainer again. He wondered for a brief moment if she'd heard anything, how long she'd been standing beside him, if she'd noticed anything at all...</p>
<p>"It was just a short interview, nothing major." Gloria grabbed her bag off the ground, stuffing her jacket inside. "Besides, we've still got Giant's Mirror and Hammerlocke Hills to scout. I told them what they needed to hear, and the Fire Chief will do the rest." </p>
<p>Bede let out a quiet sigh. It seemed as though his worries were for naught. Gloria acted as usual, greeting each of her Pokemon with sincere affection before returning all save for Cinderace, and he was able to relax. </p>
<p>"There's not much more we can do here, anyway," Gloria said with a lighthearted shrug, "and they've got the fire mostly contained."</p>
<p>"That's good to hear." </p>
<p>Bede nodded, and fell in step beside Gloria as they headed uphill. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he looked back towards the fire, the smoke, the memory of her disappearing between the trees. Visions stirred by that sight had finally begun to fade. The weight left behind felt lighter than before and, with Gloria at his side, that darkness was kept at bay. He turned his gaze forward, the faintest smile gracing his lips. A smile of relief, as he left the rest behind. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Don't you think Cinderace seems happier than usual?" Gloria asked, watching her Pokemon bound up the hill. </p>
<p>He'd been like this ever since they left the scene of the fire and began their northward trek through Giant's Mirror. Skipping on ahead, glancing back to smile at her, Cinderace was in a great mood, and it only made Gloria's chest flutter with mirrored excitement. She looked at Bede as he watched her Pokemon with a flat, almost disquiet, gaze.</p>
<p>"I hadn't noticed." Bede shrugged, his expression calming when he saw her looking his way. "Isn't he always this boisterous?" </p>
<p>"Mm, I guess…" </p>
<p>It was the way Bede had been watching Cinderace that gave her pause, as though he was waiting for something. His eyes pensively followed her Pokemon. With a shrug, Gloria put that thought aside. Her Pokemon was happy and full of energy, and whatever the cause, it couldn't be anything harmful. Hatterene, slowly hovering beside Bede, was in high spirits too. Always smiling whenever Gloria glanced that way, it put her mind at ease. </p>
<p>The fire and smoke left behind, their hike to Hammerlocke Hills was uneventful. As the walls of Hammerlock rose on the horizon, each step knotted Gloria's stomach. Each step brought them closer to the end of their journey, closer to the moment when they would part ways and life would return to normal. The distance between them would slot back in place, and Ballonlea had never felt further away. </p>
<p>At the top of Hammerlock Hills, the Northern Wild Area rolling out behind them like a blanket, Gloria couldn't take it any longer. It was ending too fast. </p>
<p>"Should we stop for a break?" she asked, languidly stretching her arms above her head. "We've been walking for a while." </p>
<p>"I'm okay to keep moving if you are." </p>
<p>"Right. Sure!" </p>
<p>He'd brushed her off so nonchalantly, and her heart plummeted into her stomach as she realised she was the only one who didn't want this to end. That had been made clear enough this morning, when he had told her he didn't want to spend any longer here than necessary. It was as though Bede himself had kicked her legs out from under her. As much as he appeared to enjoy himself, this was a chore for him. A chore and a duty, helping Gloria as the Champion and as a friend. To act on a selfish whim to be with him longer would be to betray his trust. If she did, what kind of friend would that make her? </p>
<p>In as little as an hour or two, their seven day journey would be over. She had to accept that - this had been set in motion from the moment they'd stepped foot in the Wild Area a week ago. </p>
<p>And yet, the painful clenching of her heart was new. It hurt in a way that made her want to fight the feeling, to protest it. It hurt like the ache she'd felt when their League Challenge had come to an end, and she stood face-to-face with Hop on the pitch. Their final battle, the end of everything they'd worked so hard for. When she'd realised that she and Hop would walk different paths, that they could no longer journey side by side. </p>
<p>A piece of her heart had been torn out that day. </p>
<hr/>
<p>It was over. With Hammerlocke standing tall behind them, their journey was complete. The setting sun basked the Wild Area in a golden glow, the inevitability of night coming as a harsh reminder to Gloria that even the warmth of daylight had to end. Cool evening air slowly crept over them as she looked out across the Wild Area. Seven days had come and gone as a blur. For all the excitement she had felt upon waking this morning, it had all amounted to nothing. She felt no stronger than she had when they'd started, no more wiser, no more like the Champion she was desperate to become. </p>
<p>Had it all been for nothing? </p>
<p>"Don't restrain yourself for my sake," Bede quipped. "You've done it, scouted the Wild Area in seven days. Go ahead and celebrate. I'm sure I'll find it entertaining, one way or another." </p>
<p>His attempt at humour, of lightening the mood, fell flat. Something twisted in her gut. </p>
<p>"I should be happy about this." Spoken aloud, her voice was quiet like a whisper, afraid to have the Wild Area listen in. "Why aren't I happy about this?" </p>
<p>In the depths of her heart, she knew the answer. </p>
<p>Bede stepped up beside her, and she felt his gaze on her face as he took in her words, the heavy weight behind her eyes. </p>
<p>"For what reason would you <em>not</em> be happy about this?" he asked. "I thought this was what you wanted. You did it in seven days like you said you would, and proved me wrong in the process." </p>
<p>And, with a pang of regret, she wished she hadn't. </p>
<p>"Bede, I-" </p>
<p>How could she say it, everything she didn't want to admit, the selfish, irrational longing that corrupted her thoughts, her actions, her desires, into something so despicable?</p>
<p>It wasn't her. It wasn't right. </p>
<p>She couldn't. </p>
<p>"I'll miss you." </p>
<p>It slipped out. </p>
<p>Gloria laughed. "Sorry, forget that. What am I saying?" </p>
<p>Harsh and awkward, her laugh filled the silence, and stole the air from her lungs. She turned away from him, a blaze of regret searing through her chest. Tears pricked in her eyes as she blinked them away hurriedly. A hand caught her wrist, a sob leaping from her throat. Violet eyes met hers, widening at that broken sound, and she couldn't tear herself away. His lips parted to speak her name.</p>
<p>"Gloria-" </p>
<p>Music cut him off. Loud and chirpy, the tune rang through the air from Gloria's pocket, and she hastily dug her phone out. </p>
<p>"It's Hop," she read the caller ID out loud. Bede dropped her hand, and she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes before answering the call. </p>
<p>"Hey, Glo!" Hop's energetic voice sounded in her ear. "Any closer to Hammerlocke yet?" </p>
<p>She swallowed so her voice wouldn't crack. "Yeah, we're, uh, right outside Hammerlocke now, actually." </p>
<p>Bede was watching her. </p>
<p>"Wait, you saying you're done already?!" Hop cheered, loud enough that she had to pull her phone away from her ear until he stopped. "Congrats! I knew you could do it!" </p>
<p>"Thanks." She laughed sheepishly. Plastered a smile on her face, keenly aware of Bede's eyes on her. </p>
<p>"That's perfect timing, actually," Hop continued, "why don't you two come to Postwick? Let's celebrate together!" </p>
<p>Gloria glanced at Bede. "Both of us?" </p>
<p>"Yeah! Of course Bede's invited, unless you've already had enough of him for a lifetime." </p>
<p>"I'll, uh, have to ask him. One moment." She pulled her phone away from her ear, cradling it to her chest. "Hop's inviting us to Postwick. To celebrate." </p>
<p>Her heart thumped as she held his gaze. </p>
<p>"Do you want to join?" she asked. "I mean, you don't have to. You're probably tired and it's been a long day- a long week, and I understand if the last thing you want to do is spend more time with me-" </p>
<p>"I'll go."</p>
<p>She froze for a second. "You… will?" </p>
<p>He was looking straight at her, his eyes immeasurably soft. The sunset glow warmed his expression in an ethereal light, and all of a sudden it was as thought he was looking into the depths of her soul. Never before had she felt like this, like he'd peered into her heart and understood everything she couldn't voice. </p>
<p>"I'll go," he repeated. </p>
<p>"I… okay." </p>
<p>She nodded, distracted by the thumping of her heart between her ears, and remembered that Hop was waiting for her reply. </p>
<p>"He- Bede will come too," she said quickly into her phone. "We'll both come." </p>
<p>"Great! Pop by my house then! We'll be waiting!" </p>
<p>Gloria didn't get a chance to ask who 'we' meant, as Hop hung up instantly. She stared at her phone for a moment, before stashing it away in her pocket and giving Bede a placating smile. </p>
<p>"Should we head to Hammerlocke and grab a Sky Taxi, then?" </p>
<p>She spoke more to break the silence, the strange hold the atmosphere had over her, and tried to push past what had happened - or almost happened - before Hop had called. </p>
<p>"Sure. Let's go." </p>
<p>And that was it. No questions, nothing at all, about Gloria's strange behaviour or what she'd admitted in a whisper, as they marched up the steps to Hammerlocke.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They took a Sky Taxi in amicable silence, coasting high above Galar as the sun began to sink below the horizon. It wasn't long before Postwick was in sight, and Gloria gaped as Hop's house came into view - along with the group of people outside it. </p>
<p>"Arceus, Hop…" She grimaced as the Sky Taxi landed a safe distance away. "Who else did you invite…?" </p>
<p>Gloria climbed out of the Sky Taxi reluctantly, sending Bede an apologetic look. </p>
<p>"He didn't say there'd be this many people, I swear…" </p>
<p>Bede shrugged. "It's fine. I'm sure I'll figure out some way to cope." He sent her a lighthearted smile, a teasing quirk to his lips, and it surprised her for a moment. </p>
<p>"There she is!" she heard Hop cheer. There was little time for her to brace as he launched himself at her, bundling her into a tight hug. "Welcome back!" </p>
<p>She laughed, almost knocked off her feet by the impact, and returned his hug. "Thanks, Hop. But you never said there'd be this many people here!" </p>
<p>"It's not that many!" Hop scoffed. "Just my family, your Mum, Sonia, Marnie… and that's it!" </p>
<p>Gloria stepped out of his embrace, rolling her eyes. "I didn't realise this was going to be an <em>actual </em>celebration. I haven't even had time for a shower, yet!" </p>
<p>"Welcome home, you two," Gloria's mum said, giving them both a welcoming smile. She turned to Bede, and said to him, "thank you for making sure she got home safely." </p>
<p>"Mum!" Gloria scoffed. Embarrassed heat rose up her cheeks. </p>
<p>"What happened to your face?" Marnie asked, staring inquisitively at Bede. "You've got a black eye." </p>
<p>Bede sighed, lightly touching the yellowing bruise beneath his eye. "It's a long story." </p>
<p>Gloria grimaced. "A very long story that can wait until <em>after</em> I've had a shower. Sorry to ditch so early, but I can hear a set of clean clothes calling my name." </p>
<p>"Go on ahead, dear," Gloria's mum said. "Dinner will be ready by the time you're done." </p>
<p>"You can shower at mine if you want, mate," Hop said to Bede, shrugging casually. "Bet you're itching to clean up too." </p>
<p>Bede nodded. "I would appreciate that, thank you." </p>
<p>"See you soon, then," Gloria said, before turning on her heels and marching towards her house with purpose. </p>
<p>Something tugged on her heart after a few steps, and she found herself glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes drawn to him as they parted, heading in opposite directions, and she watched Bede for a few seconds as though waiting for him to turn and look back at her. As though perhaps he too felt something similar - a strange loneliness that sank into the depths of her stomach.</p>
<p>Instead, Marnie met her gaze, falling into step with her, and Gloria pushed that feeling aside and faced forward.</p>
<p>"Nice to see you made it home in one piece," Marnie said. </p>
<p>Gloria laughed sheepishly. "Wow, everyone really had low expectations of me, didn't they? I'm not <em>that</em> accident prone!" </p>
<p>"From what I heard, you've been all scratched up. Sent to hospital too."</p>
<p>"Arceus, is there anything you guys don't already know?" </p>
<p>"Haven't heard if anythin' happen between you 'n' Bede." </p>
<p>Gloria glanced at Marnie as they walked. Her stomach clenched. "What do you mean? A lot happened. You know bits and pieces already." </p>
<p>"That's not what I meant." </p>
<p>Down the quiet street, away from the laughter and conversations outside Hop's house, Marnie's question hung in the air. Gloria began to walk the slightest bit faster. </p>
<p>"I don't know. I feel… closer to him. Like I know him better now. That's all." </p>
<p>Marnie kept in step with her. "That's all? Seven days together and that's all?" </p>
<p>The knot in her stomach tightened as Gloria trudged up to her front door. It was unlocked, and she thrust it open with more force than necessary. </p>
<p>"Nothing happened, nothing worth gossiping about, if that's what you're after." Tension rose in her chest, her body stiffening in protest, on guard. "Bede's a friend and I don't like-" she turned to face Marnie "-I hate those kinds of questions. I get them enough from reporters about Hop. I don't want to hear them from you, too." </p>
<p>Marnie's expression fractured, and Gloria suddenly regretted her biting tone, the heat in her words. </p>
<p>"Sorry, i-it's been a long week." </p>
<p>She turned away in shame, sighing. Her walls had snapped in place instantly, protectively fierce, and she hadn't meant to react that way towards her friend. </p>
<p>"S'okay, I shouldn't 'ave asked that kinda question anyway." </p>
<p>At the sight of Marnie's apologetic smile, Gloria softened. She stepped back from the door, letting her friend inside. </p>
<p>"Sorry about that," Gloria apologised again. "I'm not good with… stuff like that. I never have been." </p>
<p>Marnie nodded slowly. A question lingered behind her eyes, as though unsure if she should voice it. Gloria remained silent, unsure if it was something she could ever answer - even to herself. </p>
<p>"Anyway, I think I deserve the world's longest and hottest shower, after what I've been through!" Gloria flashed a smile, and tracked towards her room. "Don't feel like you have to wait around, I'm probably going to be a while." </p>
<p>"I'll see ya back at Hop's, then." </p>
<p>Gloria heard the click of the front door right before she stepped into the bathroom, and she sighed heavily. She hadn't prepared herself for those sorts of questions, hadn't even considered it would cross anyone's mind. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest, anxiety twisting in her gut, and she fought down the rising fear building inside her. Swallowed down her panic. </p>
<p>Nothing had happened. Nothing had changed. </p>
<p>Nothing needed to change. </p>
<p>She was still okay. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Bede casually looked over his shoulder for a mere moment, catching a quick glance of Gloria as Marnie joined her, and forced down the disquiet in his gut before anyone could notice. Gloria was understandably eager for a shower, as he was, and her hurried departure said nothing about whether or not she was just as desperate to get away from him for a while. He reminded himself that Gloria had invited him along to this celebration - at Hop's suggestion, no doubt. Either way, the truth of the matter was that she wanted him here. It would do him well to remember that. </p>
<p>Bede focused on the task at hand, and followed Hop towards the house, his eyebrows raising at the sight of the ex-Champion chatting to the new Pokemon Professor. Although he was keenly aware that Hop was the younger brother of the former Champion, he hadn't put any more thought into what that actually meant, and it left him with a strange feeling to see Leon in such a casual setting. </p>
<p>"So…" Hop began, opening the front door and making for the stairs.</p>
<p>Bede had a feeling that he knew what was going to happen next. </p>
<p>"So?" he echoed, raising a disinterested eyebrow when Hop glanced over his shoulder with a knowing smirk. </p>
<p>"C'mon, man. You know what I'm gonna ask!"</p>
<p>"I wish I didn't." Bede folded his arms, heading up the stairs after Hop. </p>
<p>"Did you tell her?" </p>
<p>Heat coiled on Bede's cheeks and he frowned instinctively to fight it. "No." </p>
<p>"No?! What!" Hop scoffed. "You spent seven whole days in the Wild Area with Gloria and you didn't even confess to her?!" </p>
<p>"Why is that the first thing that comes to your mind?!" </p>
<p>"Dude, you had a golden opportunity and you didn't take it? You're as hopeless as Leon when it comes to love!" </p>
<p>"Right, and I should be taking advice from you, of all people." Upon reaching the landing, they stared each other down. "As far as I'm aware, you remain single as well. Perhaps you should try taking your own advice before concerning yourself with the love life of other people?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm trying to help you here!" Hop rolled his eyes and stalked down the hall. "How am I not supposed to involve myself when it involves you being in love with my best friend?"</p>
<p>"Very easily. You mind your own business." Bede sighed. "Look, I didn't do - or say - anything to her because Gloria, she…" </p>
<p>He paused. Hop turned to face him, his expression falling. </p>
<p>"She said something rather strange, during our trip," Bede continued. "She'd said something similar before, too, but I didn't think much of it at the time." </p>
<p>Hop said nothing for a moment, instead studying Bede as he thought. "What did she say? Or, rather, how much did she tell you?" </p>
<p>Bede's heart clenched in his chest. "She said that she doesn't want to fall in love." </p>
<p>Hop's eyes widened fractionally. </p>
<p>"Has something… happened to her?" Bede asked. "She said the same thing before, after mentioning her father. Is it related to the fact that he's… not around?" </p>
<p>Hop looked away. His lips twisted, arms folded as he debated something internally. "I think it might be better to ask her that yourself, mate. Don't think it's right for me to say." </p>
<p>That was enough to, at least partially, confirm Bede's suspicions. </p>
<p>"I doubt she would appreciate me asking about it," he said. "If you're aware of how she feels about love, why are you so insistent about whether or not I've… made my feelings known to her?" </p>
<p>Hop sighed, blowing out his cheeks. "I don't know. I thought maybe if it was you, she might change her mind, see things a bit differently or something." </p>
<p>"If it was me?" Bede echoed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, mate. She likes you. A lot. You two are pretty close; anyone can see that much." Hop flashed a grin. "You're a good friend to her and, whether or not she likes you like <em>that, </em>you mean a ton to her. If she's gonna fall for anyone, I reckon it'd be you." </p>
<p>Words caught in Bede's throat as heat rose up his neck. He was startled by Hop's declaration, startled and stunned speechless, and couldn't begin to comprehend the fact that Gloria's closest friend seemed to think that she might fall for Bede one day. It was a possibility he had entertained one or twice, perhaps more, but he'd never given it much credence.</p>
<p>Hop laughed. "Dude, your face! You've gone as red as an Applin!" </p>
<p>"Shut up." Bede sank his head into his hands in a feeble attempt to hide the blazing heat on his cheeks. </p>
<p>"Oh, you've got it <em>so</em> <em>bad</em> for her!" </p>
<p>Bede grumbled in his throat. "For Arceus' sake, all I wanted was a simple shower, not- not to be mocked by you of all people!" </p>
<p>"Bathroom's down the hall, on the left." Hop gestured in that direction, snickering at Bede's mortification. "Take as long as you want, although I can't guarantee there'll be any food left when you're done! Lee's got a bottomless pit of a stomach so if you want to eat at all, you'd better hurry!"</p>
<p>Bede turned down the hall, raising a hand to Hop in a wave of appreciation. "Thanks for the warning and for… everything else." He said that last part quietly, and ducked into the bathroom before he could hear Hop's reply - if he gave one at all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bede showered efficiently, ridding himself of the lingering grime from the Wild Area, and washed his hair as best he could in a short amount of time. He dried himself off and changed into his last pair of clean clothes, patting dry his unruly curls with his towel. He'd spent the time in the shower mulling over Hop's words, focusing on the fact that Gloria's opinion of love was something her best friend was well aware of. It wasn't something as simple as obliviousness, her being naive and dense about love - from the scraps of information Bede had, the implication was that she was actively avoiding it. </p>
<p>Or, perhaps, she was denying herself the chance to fall in love. Repressing it. For whatever reason, he didn't know. There were too many unanswered questions, too many unknowns, to even begin to formulate a hypothesis, let alone a conclusion. Above all, he didn't know how he would approach the subject in the first place. </p>
<p>Bede wasn't used to feeling like this, to dealing with the uncertainty of not having all the variables at his disposal, unable to come to his own conclusion with gaps in his knowledge. Gloria was an open book with pages he couldn't read, a language he couldn't decipher, and it left him with a deep longing to know more. As though he'd turned the final page of her story to find a <em>To Be Continued </em>where he assumed  the conclusion would be. </p>
<p>He sighed, knowing that it wasn't the time - nor the place - to seek out any answers, and tried to bury the concern in his eyes. In the mirror the bruise on his left cheek, now mottled green-yellow, stuck out against his pale skin. He hadn't seen it for himself yet, and the sight made him cringe. No wonder Gloria had spilled tears over it. The swelling had subsided, but the speckled bruise was a nasty reminder of the injury he'd sustained that caused it. He touched it lightly with his fingers, studying his reflection, recalling that she had done the same. </p>
<p>For someone who didn't want to fall in love, she did so many things that made Bede question whether or not she had feelings towards him. Caressing his face so easily, her touch lingering on his skin with both the bruise on his cheek and the gashes on his back. That time he'd caught her snuggling into his jacket. Oh, and the way she'd smiled at him, time and time again, had threatened to stop his heart at the sight.</p>
<p>The words she'd whispered, quiet and almost forgotten, as they'd stared out across the Northern Wild Area hit him once more. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll miss you."</em>
</p>
<p>How could he not wonder what she meant by that? </p>
<p>Bede shook his head, the unanswerable questions piling up in his mind, and decided that he could sort through it all at a later date. The gnawing in his stomach had grown to something fierce and Hop's warning about the former Champion's bottomless stomach came back to him. He collected himself and left the bathroom, heading downstairs to where the scent of sizzling meat became enticing. Entranced by the smell and driven by hunger, he almost walked into Leon who was heading for the door. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's Bede, right?" Leon asked, a confident and somewhat cheesy smile on his face. </p>
<p>Bede unintentionally stiffened, before he nodded quickly. "Yes, that's correct." </p>
<p>He hadn't expected to run into the former Champion like this, and considering how their first - and only - interaction had gone, he wasn't sure what to say. </p>
<p>"You've taken over the Fairy Gym from Opal, right? Congrats! I always wondered who her successor would be!" Leon held out a can of soda, an identical can already open in his other hand. "Here, have a drink on me!"</p>
<p>"Thank you." Bede accepted the can and popped open the tab, taking a moment to sip from it and collect his thoughts. "I never got the opportunity to thank you for what you did that day, accepting my challenge of Gloria during the finals. I'm grateful that you did. It… allowed me to reflect on a lot of things."</p>
<p>"After that passionate speech of yours, I doubt anyone would have denied your challenge! You moved a lot of hearts that day, mine included. You showed exactly the sort of courage and passion that embodies the League Challenge; with that display, how could I deny you?" Leon chuckled and added, "and I doubt Gloria would have accepted it if I hadn't let your battle go ahead. The look in her eyes was good enough for me." </p>
<p>Bede recalled that vividly - the determination in her gaze, burning like a fire, untamed and wild. The flash of her smile, ecstatic and sharp, longing for the heat of battle, the adrenaline of a fight. </p>
<p>"But seriously, you two have impressed me," Leon said. "Tackling the Wild Area in seven days right off the bat? I doubt any new Champion has attempted that before!"</p>
<p>"Really? Gloria was under the impression that was how you scouted the Wild Area." </p>
<p>"Ah, that's because she asked me how I did it in the past couple of years," he said sheepishly, "and that's the culmination of a lot of trial and error. There's no way on earth I would've attempted to scout the whole thing in one go, let alone a week, when I first became Champion." </p>
<p>Bede sighed. "I tried to tell her that." </p>
<p>"You two must be as good a pair as Charizard and me. Looks like I've got nothing to worry about. Galar's in good hands."</p>
<p>"What do you mean by that?" </p>
<p>"Well, after the incident with the Chairman, a lot of people lost confidence in the League. With the amount of corruption going on behind the scenes, how could you blame them?" Leon shrugged, but the movement was heavy and stilted. "Galar needed to change. Needed a new Champion, someone who could reignite passion in the people of Galar and remind them about what the League was meant to be all about. And Gloria, well, I think she's exactly the kind of Champion Galar needs right now." </p>
<p>Bede met Leon's eyes, a trickle of indignation curling around his heart. "With all due respect, I believe you should be saying that to Gloria, not me." </p>
<p>Leon blinked for a moment, before he laughed. "I guess you're right."</p>
<p>"She doubts herself, believing that she has to emulate you in order to be accepted as the Champion. She's desperate to shake herself free of your shadow. If anyone needs to hear what you just told me, it's her."</p>
<p>Leon's smile softened. "I'll remember that."</p>
<p>"Hey, Leon! Where's my soda? Did you get lost on your way to the kitchen or something-" the front door swung open, the Pokemon Professor blinking at Bede and Leon "-oh. Hello, Bede." </p>
<p>A professional smile slotting in place, she greeted him before noticing the can of soda in his hand. Her eyes slid over to Leon. </p>
<p>"My soda?" </p>
<p>Bede fought the instinct to shrink as the Professor, who's name he couldn't recall, levelled a too-sharp smile at Leon. </p>
<p>"Uh, there were only two left and I gave one to Bede." Leon chuckled, trying to lighten the stiff atmosphere. </p>
<p>Bede took a slow step around them towards the door. </p>
<p>"Then that one's mine!" </p>
<p>The Professor snatched the can from Leon with a huff, and Bede took his chance to sneak out the door. Their bickering faded behind him as he stepped out into the cool evening air, and he breathed in the smell of barbequing food, grilled meat and vegetables sizzling on skewers. There were a couple of people he didn't recognise tending to the food, and he quickly deduced they were Hop's family. He gave a polite nod and a "thank you" to them, taking a skewer as he walked past, and found Marnie and Hop sitting on the garden wall. Each had a skewer in hand. </p>
<p>"Gloria's not back yet?" Bede asked, using that as a way to slide into their conversation somewhat naturally. He leant against the wall beside Hop, placing himself in a position where he could look towards Gloria's house without being too obvious about it.</p>
<p>"You know what girls are like sometimes," Hop said with a shrug, "taking forever to get ready- ow!" </p>
<p>Marnie delivered a sharp jab of her elbow into Hop's side. "She's exhausted. Can you blame her for takin' her time?" </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, that reminds me! Is it true that it was your Pokemon that put her in hospital?" </p>
<p>"What?" Marnie leant forward, sending a cold glare towards Bede. </p>
<p>"Yeah! He hit her with a Thunder Punch or something, right?"</p>
<p>"You did what?!" </p>
<p>If looks could kill, Bede would have been dead a thousand times over by now. </p>
<p>"Hold on- you're making it sound as though it was on purpose!" Bede huffed. "You're completely missing the context!"</p>
<p>"An' what context would that be?" Marnie folded her arms. "You really tryin'a justify usin' Thunder Punch on Gloria?"</p>
<p>"Look, she was hanging off the top of a rampaging Gyarados, and Bewear attacked without my command. I had nothing to do with it!" </p>
<p>Hop laughed. "Way to win a girl's heart, Bede! Looks like you don't need any advice after all!"</p>
<p>"He sank 'is own ship." Marnie shook her head in dismay. </p>
<p>"No wonder you didn't confess after doing something like that! You put yourself right back to square one!" </p>
<p>"She still trusts ya after that? Sure she didn't hit her head or somethin'?" </p>
<p>Bede felt their comments like an arrow through his chest, every single one slamming into him with a bolt of irritation until he couldn't contain it anymore, and he pushed off the wall, turning to them with vehemence.</p>
<p>"Look, I'll have you know that Gloria-"</p>
<p>-was standing right there, staring back at him. She blinked at Bede for a stunned second, her hands stilling their listless ministrations through her damp hair. Hop stifled a snort of laughter.</p>
<p>"I… what? What were you going to say?" Gloria asked, her head tilted curiously. As seconds of silence passed, the question in her eyes only grew. </p>
<p>"I was going to say that Gloria- that you should be the one to explain what happened with the Gyarados, since you're the one that ended up in the lake - and the hospital - after all," Bede said quickly.</p>
<p>"Oh, were you guys talking about that?" she breathed a sheepish laugh. "Gosh, it all happened so suddenly!" </p>
<p>Bede settled back against the wall as Gloria began telling of their encounter with the Gyarados, instantly enrapturing herself with the details. </p>
<p>"Quick thinking," Hop whispered. His eyes twinkled with amusement. </p>
<p>Bede said nothing in reply, pointedly ignoring Hop, and bit into his skewer. </p>
<hr/>
<p>One story led into another, and Gloria was sure everyone would've had her recount the entire week's events if Bede hadn't spoken up, noting how late it was getting. </p>
<p>"I really should be going," he said, long after all the skewers had been eaten, the dark sky above them covered with a blanket of stars. "Ms Opal is expecting me back tonight, and if I delay my return any longer, there may not be any Sky Taxi's running." </p>
<p>"Right, of course!" Gloria nodded in understanding, shoving aside the feeling of her heart plummeting into her stomach. "I'll… walk you to Wedgehurst!" she added quickly. </p>
<p>The smile on her face was forced and tight, and she could feel Hop's eyes on her. Marnie had left not too long ago at her brother's insistence, and Gloria hadn't offered to walk <em>her</em> to Wedgehurst. </p>
<p>For whatever reason, Hop casually looked away, leaving the teasing glint in his eyes unvoiced. It unsettled something in her gut, and her heart began to thump louder than before. Bede slung his bag over his shoulder, giving her a nod. </p>
<p>"Alright. Let's go, then," he said, and started off down the street. </p>
<p>Gloria skipped to catch up, falling into step beside him and matching his easy-going pace. The rhythm of their footsteps echoed the pounding of her pulse in her ears, the natural silence between them feeling like an empty void. Sickly anticipation churned inside her, building with every step they got closer to Wedgehurst. Every second closer to the moment they would part, and their week together would finally end. The closing act was dawning on them, and stubborn defiance burned in her chest that longed for more, for an epilogue, a sequel, anything to keep this journey of theirs from reaching its conclusion. </p>
<p>The lights of Wedgehurst sparkled on the horizon, a light at the end of the tunnel Gloria didn't want to reach. </p>
<p>She stopped. </p>
<p>"Bede, I…" </p>
<p>The mess of thoughts in her mind refused to form a coherent sentence, and the call of his name lingered in the air. He turned on his heels to face her, eyebrows lifting in mute surprise as he found her dithering on the path a couple of steps behind. It was a distance easily closed with Bede's long, graceful strides, until he stood before her once again. She couldn't meet his eyes. </p>
<p>"What is it?" he asked. </p>
<p>Heat swept across her cheeks as her heart skipped a heavy beat, and for a moment it felt as though she couldn't breathe. When she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. No words, no sounds, nothing. The longing in her chest was overwhelming, surging in her lungs with every breath, and it robbed her of her ability to speak. A desire she couldn't voice tugged on her heart. Pulling on her chest with an invisible force, it ached with a ferocity she had never felt before. Words formed on her tongue, she lifted her gaze to meet the soft violet of his eyes, and took a step forward. A step closer.</p>
<p>"I want-" </p>
<p>"Gloria, is that you?!" </p>
<p>A cheery, euphoric cry cut her off, shattering the tension in the air like a rock through a window. Gloria jolted, glancing towards the voice to see someone hurrying in their direction from Wedgehurst. The realisation of who it was dumped a wave of exhaustion over her. Her jaw tightened, teeth clenching, as a long building grudge reemerged from the depths of her heart. </p>
<p>"It is you!" </p>
<p>Bile rose up Gloria's throat.</p>
<p>"Hey, do you remember me? I'm Nicole! We went to school together!" She beamed an excited smile, tucking a lock of her short, dusty blonde hair behind her ear. "I can't believe my luck, running into you here- and with Gym Leader Bede as well!"</p>
<p>Nicole turned to Bede with her overpowering smile. "I met you here about a week ago, remember? You signed your League Card for me!" </p>
<p>Recognition flashed behind his eyes, and he glanced knowingly at Gloria. </p>
<p>"Oh, I remember that," Gloria said, returning Nicole's smile as confusion built over the latter's face. "You called me a 'total wannabe,' and said I was obsessed, wearing Fairy Gym merch in order to get Bede's attention." </p>
<p>Venom sharpened her smile. </p>
<p>"Isn't that right, Bede?" </p>
<p>Nicole paled. "What? That wasn't- you weren't…" </p>
<p>"I wasn't… what?" Gloria maintained her smile as Nicole's expression crumbled. Her blood turned to ice, burning with a vengeance through her veins, and she waited in silence for Nicole to answer.</p>
<p>"I-I had no idea that was you!" She laughed it off quickly. "Arceus, I never would've said that if I'd known! Gosh, that's like, super embarrassing! How about we just forget it ever happened, okay?" </p>
<p>"Sure. I'll forget it happened. In fact, I'll do you a favour and forget all about you as well." </p>
<p>Nicole blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>"I'll forget everything about you. Everything you and your friends did to me, the way you tormented me, for years." </p>
<p>A strange peace came over Gloria. Her smile, bitingly cold, was serene. </p>
<p>"Oh, come on, that- that was just us being kids!" Nicole said quickly. "It was never serious, we didn't mean anything by it!" </p>
<p>"You didn't mean anything by 'it?' By bullying me and isolating me for years? By pretending to be my friend just so you could have something to gossip about behind my back?" Gloria's smile grew wider, bolder, and calmer. "Or, how about by telling everyone I met how <em>horrible</em> I was and that they should steer clear of me? You didn't mean anything by that, either?" </p>
<p>Nicole had gone visibly pale, her mouth hanging open in shock. </p>
<p>"You don't get to act like that was <em>nothing," </em>Gloria hissed. "For years, you made my life a living hell. You should be grateful that I'm willing to forget everything, because I could just as easily do the same to you right now.</p>
<p>"But, you know what? I'm not going to stoop to your level. Not now, not ever." </p>
<p>Gloria's smile faded, dropping away into an expression of disinterest. </p>
<p>"I'm done with you, done with suffering from everything you did to me for your own amusement. From now on, I don't know you. I don't know you, or your friends, or any one of you who decided it was easier to abuse me than deal with their own insecurities.</p>
<p>"I'm not the timid girl you taunted for years anymore. I'm the Champion; so don't approach me. Don't act like you know me, don't show up at my house asking for me. I want nothing - <em>and I mean</em> <em>nothing</em> - to do with you."</p>
<p>Gloria's words hung in the air, heavy and thick. Nicole blanched. She took a step back, looked between Gloria and Bede, before turning on her heels and scampering away. </p>
<p>Gloria didn't bother to watch her leave. </p>
<p>"Ah, that was satisfying!" She stretched her arms above her head, sighing with gratification. "I feel like I just threw off a huge weight from my shoulders." </p>
<p>"I must say that it was rather satisfying to witness, too," Bede admitted. </p>
<p>Gloria smiled at him, her heart feeling lighter, and they began to head for Wedgehurst once again.</p>
<p>"I don't know what it is, but when you're around, I feel like I've got all this confidence I never had before," she said as they walked, "I think I was able to do that because you're here with me." </p>
<p>Bede looked at her, as though appraising what she'd said for a moment. "I believe you're selling yourself short there."</p>
<p>"Am I?" she laughed. "Maybe. I don't know. I just… feel like I can do so much more when you're with me." </p>
<p>And now she wasn't thinking straight, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind, and heat shot across her face when she realised what she'd said. </p>
<p>"Well, you know, it's going to be strange after this," she said quickly to change the subject, her eyes flicking to the dirt path, the dark shrubs, the lights gleaming in the distance. "I've gotten so used to having you around, it's going to be so weird waking up tomorrow without you there." </p>
<p>She was speaking too fast. Rambling, jumbling her words, unable to think past the blood rushing to her head. </p>
<p>"I mean, not waking up <em>beside you</em> or anything, of course." She laughed. Sharply and awkwardly. "It's just, we spent so much time together, and I feel like I got to know you more at the same time and- and- it's… going to be a bit… lonely without you…" </p>
<p>Gloria trailed off, the crunching of their footsteps on the dirt becoming louder in the silence. </p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll come up with an excuse to drop by my Gym sooner or later," Bede said. </p>
<p>A gust of cold wind rushed past, and he hitched up the collar of his jacket to brace against the chill.</p>
<p>"Probably!" Gloria agreed, and a grateful smile grew on her face. "I'll be sure to bring some cakes or chocolates next time, as thanks." </p>
<p>"Thanks for what?" </p>
<p>"Oh, you know, for putting up with me." </p>
<p>The crunching of dirt morphed into the tapping of shoes on solid ground, as the worn gritty path turned into smooth pavement. The streetlights cut through the darkness as they stepped into Wedgehurst, their journey having come full circle - and yet, it no longer bothered Gloria. A Sky Taxi waited by the Station, and Bede lifted a hand to the driver as they approached. </p>
<p>"I guess this is it," Gloria said, shrugging. She came to a stop, shifting to face Bede. "It feels like it went so quickly!" </p>
<p>"Felt like a lifetime and a half for me," he huffed lightly.</p>
<p>"I think that's mostly my fault."</p>
<p>"Mostly? I think you mean entirely." </p>
<p>Gloria snorted. "Okay, okay. You're right." She smiled up at him, heart fluttering with warmth. "Gosh, Bede, I don't know what I would've done without you. I owe you so much for everything you did this week, I don't know how I'll ever repay you." </p>
<p>His eyes shifted away from hers. "I'm sure I'll think of something." </p>
<p>"Just don't be too harsh on me, okay?" Gloria held up her arms, offering a hug. "I'm only human!" </p>
<p>Bede's mouth quirked into a smile before he stepped into her arms, accepting her embrace. The night no longer felt so cold, or so dark, as she settled her head against his chest. A familiar scent, earthy and rich, filled her lungs. Even after a week in the Wild Area, somehow he still carried the scent of Ballonlea, a hint of black tea and bark and other unidentified traces that were undeniably <em>Bede. </em>Her heart clenched with how much she relied on him, how much she owed and appreciated him, and as they slowly drew apart, Gloria lingered for a moment. Her hands steadied on his shoulders, heels lifting off the ground, she pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, right over his bruise. </p>
<p>"Thanks for everything, Bede," she whispered against his skin, her eyes fluttering shut with an impulse she couldn't describe. </p>
<p>Gloria moved to step away when he caught her wrist. Her pulse skipped at the look in his eyes, the dark blush on his cheeks obvious in the lamplight. His gaze was firm, the intensity of it knocking the air from her lungs.</p>
<p>"I- um- sorry, was that too much?" she squeaked. "I shouldn't have-" </p>
<p>Her voice caught as he leant closer. His eyes remained fixed on hers, swimming with emotions she couldn't read, and it pinned her to the spot. She couldn't breathe or think as he closed the distance between them. Instinctively, unintentionally, her eyes flicked to his lips, and her mouth went dry. Her heart stopped. </p>
<p><em>Is he going to-?</em> </p>
<p>In a bolt of panic and utter disbelief, she clamped her eyes shut despite everything in her body screaming at her in confusion. Something in her blood surged.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why- Why would he- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He said he wouldn't-</em>
</p>
<p>A soft press of warm lips to the top of Gloria's brow drew a quiet gasp from her lungs. His kiss was featherlight and gentle, a faint touch of his lips to her hairline, before Bede dropped her wrist and whispered by her ear. </p>
<p>"Now we're even." </p>
<p>"Wha-?" She gaped at him, reaching a hand up to touch the spot he'd kissed. "You-?!" </p>
<p>Despite the teasing ring of his voice, his smile was gentle and soft, the violet of his eyes full of life. </p>
<p>"Goodnight, Gloria." </p>
<p>With a final smile and a wave, he opened the Taxi door and slid inside.</p>
<p>It took a moment for Gloria to regain control of her brain, her body, and figure out a way to speak coherently. </p>
<p>"N-Night!" </p>
<p>She stepped back as the Sky Taxi took off, waving at Bede and holding his gaze until she could no longer see him. She stood there for a while, in the chill of the night, as the heat he had left in her slowly dissipated. The memory of his kiss tingled on her brow, her fingers still in place as though to prevent the warmth of his lips from seeping away. </p>
<p>She wondered if this was the way people felt when kissed like that, on the cheek, on the brow, and, perhaps, on the lips as well. Whatever it was, Bede had stirred something inside her with that simple kiss, something she'd tried to bury for so long. With a deep breath, the cold air chilled her lungs and her body, and everything settled once more. Her fingers dropped away, and the breeze erased the heat he'd felt behind until only a memory remained. </p>
<p>Something had changed, something she couldn't place. The whirlwind of a week had been a rush she'd never experienced before in more ways than she could count, and she felt closer to Bede than she ever had before. The exhaustion, the risks and the pain, the injuries and mistakes, it had all been worth it for the time they had spent together. Every moment stayed with her, every memory, every laugh and every smile, all the different sides to Bede that she'd uncovered.</p>
<p>The week had ended, but that didn't mean she had to forget. She would keep it with her, the good and the bad, as a precious memory. </p>
<p>As proof that she could stand tall, and hold her head high, as the Champion of Galar. </p>
<p>And that Bede, her friend and colleague, would stand beside her, no matter what. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its done?????? <br/>please don't kill me for not getting them together after all this dgfklndl i swear I've got it planned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>